Quand les morts aiment
by Margaux-Anna
Summary: Une passion débordante perturbée par l'étrange présence qui terrifie Bella et n'est pas perceptible que par elle seule. Un adieu à son humanité par la réalisation d'une liste de choses à réaliser agrémentée par l'exubérance d'Alice et l'humour d'Emmett.
1. Résumé

**Résumé:**

Bella est heureuse, tout simplement. Que demander de plus. Elle a une famille merveilleuse et aimante, un splendide mariage en perspective avec Edward, le beau vampire qu'elle aime passionnément et qui lui rend bien en retour. Bientôt il accédera à l'une de ses requêtes les plus chères : la vie à ses cotés pour l'éternité.

Seulement Bella prend enfin conscience de tout ce qu'elle va perdre, son père, son meilleur ami...mais également toute ces petites choses insignifiantes comme le goût de son plat préféré ou la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, qui n'ont de l'importance que lorsqu'on les perds.

Cependant son choix est fait, elle est décidée et s'y est préparée.

« La mort est le commencement de l'éternité. » Ces paroles de Robespierre elle y croit dur comme fer. Il lui reste en tout et pour tout 3 semaines, 3 semaines à vivre, 3 semaines où elle tentera de réaliser toute les expériences qui auraient agrémentées son existence d'humaine.

Mais Bella reste Bella, et les Parques ne sont pas décidés à la laisser en fois-ci sa malchance se matérialise par une présence qu'elle seule perçoit. Elle sent son souffle sur sa nuque, son rire envahit ses oreilles et sa silhouette la guette en permanence. Edward est impuissant face à cela, la seule certitude qu'il a est que c'est un vampire. Seul son odeur le trahi pour le reste il est imperceptible.

Envoyé des Volturis ? Peut-être. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Les choix de Bella vont, comme à chaque fois, décider de son sort.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je te vois

J'étais seule dans la clairière, il faisait nuit. J'étais terrifiée. Mon cerveau me disait de fuir mais mes jambes étaient clouées au sol. Tout mon corps était frigorifié, je tremblais. Ma respiration haletante formait un nuage de vapeur lugubre tout autour de moi. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de feuillage tout comme je vis une ombre passer à travers les arbres. Une sueur froide m'envahit puis je sentis un souffle glacial près de mon oreille.

-Je suis là…

Je me retournais et fis face à deux yeux bordeaux me fixant avec intensité. Je retins mon souffle. Une lueur que je n'identifies pas passa à travers son regard. Un instant plus tard je me retrouvais projetée au sol. Je ne voyais toujours pas son visage.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas.

C'est à ce moment précis que chaque nuit je me réveillais en sursaut et en hurlant. Je ne sais comment mon père faisait pour ne pas m'entendre, peut-être avait-il pris l'habitude fort des mois précédents. En effet, il était impossible qu'il ne l'entende pas. Charlie devait plutôt m'ignorer, c'était plus probable. Comme il devait se poser des questions…

J'aurais aimé me réfugier dans les bras froids d'Edward, mais là j'étais seule dans ma chambre, il était parti chasser.

Pourtant je ressentais une présence dans cette pièce…Une drôle de sensation qui rendait l'atmosphère pesante.

J'étais en sueur, mon cœur battait la chamade et mon oreiller était humide d'avoir pleuré dans mon sommeil. La seule lumière qui éclairait la chambre était celle de mon radioréveil, dehors le soleil commençait à percer les nuages.

Je me retournais et retrouvais sur l'oreiller voisin un petit mot. Immédiatement je reconnue sa calligraphie soignée : _Je reviens bientôt. Tu me manques déjà. Prends bien soin de mon cœur, je le laisse à tes côtés. Je t'aime. Edward._

Sachant que je ne pourrais plus me rendormir je m'étirais et jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il n'était que 7h00, pour un dimanche c'était plutôt matinal. Je sortis de sous ma couette avec regrets, abandonnant cette chaleur si confortable. Je posais un pied sur le parquet froid, un frisson me parcouru l'échine. J'avais encore cette boule d'angoisse qui me rongeait de l'intérieur, jamais mon mal être n'avais durée aussi longtemps. Certes d'habitude j'avais mon apollon pour me réconforter.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain en prenant au passage ma trousse de toilette. Je me glissais dans la douche, augmentant le thermostat de l'eau de plus en plus fort, espérant dénouer mes muscles endoloris et chasser cette impression d'être observer même dans la salle de bain. J'imaginais une ombre passer près de la douche. Il fallait vraiment que je dorme plus et je cesse de me faire du mauvais sang.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à mon cauchemar, pourquoi cet homme ou plutôt ce vampire, il ne pouvait être que ça vu ses yeux rouge sang, ne me tuait pas immédiatement ? On aurait dit qu'il voulait « jouer » avec moi.

Il me connaissait, mais qui pouvait-il être alors ? Et pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? Un nom m'obsédait continuellement mais ça ne pouvait être eux ! Non, pas les Volturis. Je ne voulais même pas y songer.

Il était désormais 8h00, je prenais mon petit déjeuner. Je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir faire en attendant le retour d'Edward. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester dans cette maison, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais j'avais du ménage et de la lessive à faire.

13h25, j'avais terminé toutes mes tâches et j'avais même eu le temps de faire mes devoirs. Fille au foyer, élève studieuse et vierge jusqu'au mariage…Une jeune fille du 21ème siècle n'est-ce pas?

Je montais dans ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte je poussais un cri de stupeur. Là, sur mon rocking-chair se trouvait un homme…


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'annonce

**Chapitre 2 : l'Annonce**

Je m'apprêtais à partir en courant quand son magnifique regard doré se posa sur moi. Lentement mon cœur ralentit et reprit un rythme aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être en sa présence. Je me précipitais vers lui et atterris sur ses genoux. Je me lovais contre son torse et l'enlaçais fermement. Son regard était pétillant de mon empressement mais à la fois inquiet de ma réaction précédente.

-Bella, que ce passe t-il ?

-Oh...euh rien, j'ai juste était surprise.

-Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Pourquoi as-tu criais ainsi ?

-J'ai encore fais ce cauchemar…

-Je comprends que cela te pèse à force mais tu ne réagis pas aussi excessivement habituellement.

-C'est parce que toute la journée j'ai ressentis une présence près de moi, comme si on me surveillait et cela depuis mon réveil.

Je le sentis se raidir et ses bras m'enlacer tel un étau protecteur.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas… je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, je suis juste fatiguée. Lui dis-je d'une manière que j'espérais convaincante.

-Alors c'est ça. Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Quoi Edward ?

-Quand je suis rentré dans ta chambre j'ai sentis une odeur inhabituelle et je ne la reconnais pas.

Je me raidissais à mon tour et une larme, traitresse et ridicule coula le long de ma joue. Edward l'intercepta avec son pouce.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon amour. Je découvrirais qui il est.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Edward il était là quand je dormais… ensuite je l'ai aperçu pendant que je prenais ma douche.

J'avais haussé le ton. Et lui se figea à cette phrase.

-Tu en es sur ? Tu la vu pendant que tu… te douchais ?

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. Un grondement s'échappa de sa poitrine et il me serra plus fort contre son torse.

Il m'avait tant manqué en si peu de temps que s'en était pitoyable. J'avais besoin de réconfort après cette histoire sordide. Mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, en effleurant son épaule puis remontant le long de son cou. Enfin je les trouvais. Il répondit à mon baiser comme à son habitude prudent et cette fois, je le sentais l'esprit tourné vers tout autre chose que ma personne. J'insistais, réattaquais quand il faisait mine de stopper le baiser. Puis soudainement, enfin, ses lèvres accrochèrent les miennes avec fougue. Sa bouche se fit présente, gourmande tout contre la mienne. Ses mains s'animèrent, me caressant le dos. Cet instant de plénitude fut rompu par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Je sursautais violement.

-Bella tu es là ?

Je soupirais. Edward me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je crois que c'est le moment de lui parler du mariage. Il est plutôt de bonne humeur.

Comment pouvait-il croire que c'était le bon moment ? Ce ne serait jamais le bon moment. Justement s'il était de bonne humeur pourquoi l'a lui gâcher ! Je le regardais paniquée et lui me rendit un sourire rassurant. Je pris une profonde inspiration et agrippais sa main en descendant les escaliers. De toute façon je ne pouvais lui résister bien longtemps.

-Char…papa il faut que l'on te parle.

-Oh bonjour Edward dit il d'un ton sec.

Je me baffais mentalement. Père absent, petit ami + fille descendant main dans la main de la chambre de celle-ci = mauvaise entrée en matière pour discussion avec papa. Dommage, depuis quelque temps les rapports entre mon père et Edward s'étaient légèrement améliorés. Charlie lui disait bonjour, même de mauvaise grâce c'était pour moi un véritable progrès. Mes récents hurlements en sortie de sommeil avait cependant retendu leur relation, cela rappelait de durs moments à mon père, moments dont Edward était le déclencheur, ce que croyait encore Charlie en ce qui concernait mes crises matinales actuelles. J'espérais que ce que je m'apprêtais à lui annoncer n'allez pas tout gâcher, encore plus.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler les jeunes ?

Est-ce que j'aurais était moins mal à l'aise s'il n'avait pas ponctué sa phrase par « les jeunes » ? Avec tact et diplomatie scandas-je intérieurement. Edward exerca une légère pression sur ma main. 1.2.3...

-Nous allons nous marier. Lâchais-je le plus vite possible.

Je baissais la tête attendant la déferlante qui allait bientôt me frapper de plein fouet. Un rire étranglait me parvint, je n'osais lever les yeux.

-Quoi tu es sérieuse ? Mais tu…tu n'as que 18 ans !

-Je sais très bien quel âge j'ai, papa. Mais Edward et moi nous nous aimons.

-« Nous nous _aimons_ ». Que tu es niaise ! Et s'il t'abandonnait de nouveau que ferais-tu ?

Je vis Edward baisser les yeux et compris qu'il devait voir dans l'esprit de mon père le pitoyable état dans lequel je me trouvais à l'époque. De repenser à cette période et de ressentir la culpabilité de mon aimé fit naitre une crampe qui me déchira le ventre. Instinctivement je posais ma main dessus ce que mon père remarqua aussitôt.

-Tu la mise enceinte hein c'est ça ? Hurla t'il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers mon fiancé.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte. Répondis-je à sa place.

-Tu ne te marieras pas tant que tu vivras sous mon toit !

Je sentais Charlie se débattre, malmener son esprit pour trouver des arguments implacables. Il avait compris, et ceux depuis le retour d'Edward et peut-être même avant, que ce moment un jour arriverait. C'est pour cela que c'est d'une voix douce que je lui répondis.

-Je ne te demandais pas ton autorisation mais ton consentement. Et si c'est vraiment ce que tu désire, je peux partir immédiatement.

Je savais pertinemment que je le prenais par les sentiments mais je n'avais plus le choix si je voulais qu'il accepte. Je vis son visage déformé par la colère devenir encore plus rouge. Un instant je crus que j'allais devoir appeler le 911. Puis il reprit son calme ses yeux se couvrirent d'un voile de tristesse. Je pris la parole la première, ne lui laissant pas le temps de trouver de nouveaux arguments, de me faire douter.

-Le mariage aura lieu dans 3 semaines, le 13 aout à 10h chez les Cullen. Préviens-moi de ta présence le plus vite possible pour qu'Alice puisse prévoir avec le traiteur.

J'avais prononcé tout cela dans un souffle, d'une voix atone comme si je n'étais pas concernée, que je ne m'adressais pas à mon père, de peur que ce moment de courage ne disparaisse et que je sois incapable alors de m'exprimer. Il cherchait ses mots mais finalement me tourna le dos sans un dernier regard pour moi et alla s'asseoir devant la télé. Je me demandais alors, si ce serait, un jour peut-être plus proche que prévu, la dernière image que j'emporterais de lui.

J'étais partagée entre le soulagement de lui avoir enfin tout dit et aussi la peine qu'il n'accepte pas mon choix. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je ne voulais pas infliger cela à Edward. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que ne m'aperçus que j'avais bougé que lorsque je me retrouvais assise sur le siège de la Volvo. Je me tournais vers Edward le regard inquisiteur, il répondit à ma question muette.

-Nous allons voir Carlisle.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, je savais très bien de quoi il voulait lui parler. Et je savais tout aussi bien que je ne pourrais y échapper. Dix minutes plus tard, après un trajet silencieux je vis enfin la villa blanche à travers les arbres. J'eux à peine le temps de détacher ma ceinture qu'Edward m'ouvrait la porte galamment.

Après avoir salué toute la famille, nous montâmes les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte il toqua et n'attendit pas la permission pour entrer. Carlisle avait l'air occupé à préparer quelques affaires et enfiler sa veste.

-Oh, les enfants que me vaut cette visite ?

-Nous devons te parler de quelque chose…

-Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Je dois aller à l'hôpital.

-Non, mais je ferais vite.

-Très bien. Explique moi Edward vous m'inquiétez. Dit-il en posant son regard sur moi qui était restée en retrait et silencieuse depuis le début.

Il nous incita à nous asseoir, ce que je fis timidement.

-Et bien… reprit Edward, je pense que Bella est surveillée, par un vampire. Elle l'a aperçu lors ce qu'elle prenait sa douche, et ressent sa présence. Et moi j'ai sentis une étrange odeur dans sa chambre.

-Tu l'as identifié ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

-Tu ressens cette présence ici Bella ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers moi.

-Pas en ce moment.

-Tu pourrais le reconnaitre ?-Non je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu, seulement une ombre et…

-Continue Bella. M'incita Edward en me serrant la main, que j'avais posa sur mon genou, pour m'insuffler un peu de courage.

-Je refais des cauchemars depuis quelque temps. Et là cette nuit étant seule, il a été plus intense, plus loin que d'habitude. Mais je ne sais pas si mes rêves peuvent avoir un lien avec la réalité. Non, je le sais, ça ne peut pas en avoir, c'est surréaliste.

-Avec toi rien ne me surprend plus. Plaisanta Carlisle. -Je me sentis rougir. -Et puis qui sommes nous, en tant que vampire pour pouvoir juger de ce qui plausible ou non. Mais, poursuis, je t'en pris.

-Et bien, je me retrouve toujours seule la nuit, terrifiée dans la clairière. D'habitude je ne ressens que sa présence et n'entend que des bruits mais là il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il était là…puis m'a projeté au sol. Au moment où il s'est approché de moi, je me suis réveillée.

-Très bien. Dit-il les sourcils froncés en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous apporter d'explications mais vous me prenez au dépourvu. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire à cet instant. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. 

-Et ainsi la mettre plus en danger !

-Mais la mettre plus face à quel danger ? Je comprends parfaitement ton inquiétude Edward, et je la partage mais je n'en sais pas assez pour que nous puissions agir. Je ne remets pas ta parole en doute Bella, mais nous n'avons rien de concret, mis à part cette odeur qui je l'admets m'intrigue mais…je me vois impuissant. Et je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, l'hôpital n'attend pas. Je suis sincèrement désolé, nous en reparl…

La tension qui émanait d'Edward était presque tangible et c'est en n'écoutant pas ce que disait Carlisle qu'il m'entraina à sa suite et nous sortîmes du bureau. Je n'osais parler et pourtant il fallait que je m'excuse de causer tant de soucis.

-Edward je suis…

Il ne me laissa pas finir.

-Il faut que nous partions immédiatement Bella !

-Partir ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends Edward ?

-C'est la seule solution pour te garder en sécurité.

-Il y en a une autre et tu le sais. Transforme moi, maintenant.

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu me demandes. Tu ne te rends pas compte du sacrifice que tu es prêtes à faire.

-J'ai déjà fait mon choix et tu l'as accepté, ne reviens pas sans cesse en arrière.

-Je t'ai dis que non, pas si précipitamment. Te crois-tu vraiment capable de dire adieu à tout ceux que tu connais dans la minute, de ne pas revoir ton père après que vous vous soyez disputés, tout en sachant que jamais plus tu n'auras l'occasion de le serrer une nouvelle fois dans tes bras ? Ne te surestime pas Bella.

-Parce que tu crois que partir changerait quelque chose ? Je ne partirais pas en laissant mon père seul.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui, Alice et Emmett se posteront devant chez lui pour le surveiller le temps que l'on découvre les intentions de ce vampire.

-Alors le problème est résolu, Alice et Emmett me protégeront par la même occasion.

-Tu sais que je pourrais ne pas voir cette discussion avec toi et t'emmener loin sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire ?

-Tu menaces de m'enlever ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, j'espère sérieusement que tu plaisantes.

-C'est toi qui me menace ? Sourit-il malicieusement en s'approchant lentement, se collant presque à moi. Je capitule, comme j'ai trop souvent l'impression de le faire avec toi…mais ne te plains pas si tu m'estime trop protecteur. -Il posa sa main sur ma joue.-Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi.

Il se pencha lentement vers moi et déposa un baiser tellement tendre que si sa poigne de fer ne m'avait pas soutenu, j'aurais fondu sur place.

-Je te ramène ?

Je soufflais à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec mon père.

-Oui.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de sortir de la maison qu'Alice m'attrapa fermement par le bras. Elle s'adressa néanmoins à son frère.

-Edward, grondât elle, ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de la ramener chez elle ?

-Que ce passe t'il Alice ?

-Il ne faut pas, il n'attend que ça ! Il veut qu'elle soit seule, je le sens.

Je la regardais inquiète, comprenant de moins en moins où elle voulait en venir.

-Alice explique toi enfin…Dit-il en prenant par les épaules sa sœur qui avait l'air complètement paniquée. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, je vis presque la connexion se faire entre leur deux esprits, qu'il lui adressa un regard entendu. Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'entraina dehors.

N'y tenant plus, je me stoppais net. Il me regarda surpris.

-Qu'a-t-elle vu ?

-Rien d'important.

Il avait le visage crispé. Je savais très bien qu'il me mentait. Pour montrer mon mécontentement je lui tournais le dos et avançais rageusement.

Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la portière, rageuse, une main blanche vînt se plaquer dessus et la referma aussitôt dans un claquement sec. Je me retournais pour regarder exaspérée le propriétaire de cette main.

- A quoi joues-tu Edward ?

-Bella je t'en pris, cesse d'être si…Je ne veux que te protéger.

Ma colère retomba aussitôt dès que mes yeux se plongèrent dans son regard mordoré. S'en était énervant de ne jamais pouvoir lui en vouloir ou être en colère contre lui. Mais comment être en colère face à un ange ?

-Alors dis-moi ce qu'a vu Alice. Ma voix n'était pas coléreuse comme je l'aurais souhaité mais plutôt suppliante.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre quelque instant avant de me répondre.

-Elle n'a vu que des flashs flous et incomplets, c'est étrange pour elle. Tu étais dans ta chambre complètement angoissée face à un homme mais elle ne le voit que de dos. Ensuite la vision ce stop quand il s'approche de toi pour reprendre dans la forêt la nuit où tu gis sur le sol…Elle ne voit que cela.

Son visage était encore plus soucieux et il semblait avoir souffert à chaque mot prononcé décrivant cette vision.

- A quoi songes-tu ?

-Je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

Je manquais de m'étrangler. Je le regardais ahuris.

-Quoi ? Mais…mais…

-Mais quoi ? Nous passons déjà toutes nos nuit ensemble, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

Et puis bientôt on vivra pleinement ensemble en Alaska.

-Et mon père dans tout ça ?

-Comme prévu Alice et Emmett le protégerons. Bella t'avoir à mes cotés me rassurerais…S'il te plait.

-Non.

-Bella…donne moi rien qu'une seule raison pour laquelle tu n'acceptes pas.

-Eh bien…tout simplement parce que je viens seulement d'annoncer notre mariage à mon père et qu'il est encore furieux. Je ne veux pas en rajouter, je dois d'abord me faire pardonner. Et puis je le quitterais bien assez tôt !

-A l'heure qu'il est ton père t'as déjà pardonné. Et puis cela fera énormément plaisir à Alice ainsi qu'à moi…

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'essayer de jouer avec les sentiments Edward, c'est la spécialité de ton frère ça.

-Tu ne m'auras pas laissé le choix. Me dit-il, utilisant sa voix la plus séduisante, un sourire étirant un coin de ses lèvres.

Il s'avança doucement, me couvant du regard. Par reflex je reculais et me retrouvais le dos plaqué contre la voiture. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque coté de ma tête. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais bouger. Sa bouche frôla ma clavicule, remontant le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille. Un frisson me parcourra le corps et je sentis le sourire d'Edward le long de ma peau.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si ce n'est pour toi alors fait le au moins pour moi. Je serais tellement plus rassuré…

-Non Edward tu n'es pas fairplay, c'est de la triche. Tu sais très bien que quand tu me regardes comme ça je perds tout mes moyens !

-Je sais. Me dit-il avec un splendide sourire. Allons pourquoi refuser ce n'est pas si important.

Je sentais ma volonté vaciller avec le temps qui s'écoulait. J'en étais même à me demander pour qu'elle raison je refusais. Je tentais une dernière protestation.

-Alors si ce n'est pas si important il est inutile d'insister ainsi. Dis-je fière de ma répartie.

-Toujours aussi têtu. Dit-il pour lui-même.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire et la picora doucement.

-Arr…ête …Bégayais-je pitoyablement.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? Dit-il en reculant assez son visage du mien pour pouvoir me regarder d'un air faussement offensé.

-Non. Soufflais-je.

Faible, faible, faible !

-Et tu ne n'es pas vraiment contre l'idée de passer chaque minute à mes cotés ?

-Non. Avouais-je vaincu.

J'eux le temps d'apercevoir un sourire triomphant juste avant qu'il ne replonge son visage dans mon cou.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondis-je.

Il continua son manège mais cette fois si se rapprocha de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Sa douce allène envoutante me fit perdre pieds. Ses mains se décollèrent de la portière pour venir se plaquer sur mes hanches. Nous étions tout deux avides de ce baiser. Mes mains attrapèrent ses cheveux avec passion. Je tentais d'ouvrir la bouche mais il interrompu comme à son habitude le baiser en premier.

-Respire… 

Je lui souris timidement.

-Je te ramène avant que nous ne nous laissions trop aller sur le parking. Dit-il amusait.


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'ombre à ma fenêtre

**Chapitre 3 : L'ombre à ma fenêtre**

Nous étions devant la maison, toujours dans la voiture. Je pouvais deviner grâce aux lumières qui traversées la fenêtre que Charlie devait encore regarder un match. Je souris, au moins il ne me prêterait pas trop attention ce soir.

-Tu me rejoins ?

-Bien sur, dit-il en m'offrant son fabuleux sourire en coin.

Je descendis de la voiture. Me retournant pour voir la Volvo qui avait déjà disparu. Je rentrais dans la maison, Charlie ne me prêta aucune attention et je m'étonnais de ne pas entendre l'habituel « Bella ?» qui m'avait tant agacé à une époque. Pourtant là j'aurais donné n'importe quoi rien que pour le réentendre et me dire que mon père ne m'en voulais pas t'en que ça. Je ne mangeais pas, je n'avais pas faim et j'étais bien trop pressée de retrouver Edward.

Quand j'arrivais dans ma chambre je fus surprise par l'absence de mon amour.

Pourquoi était-il absent ? En temps général il était toujours là bien avant moi. En l'attendant, je pris une longue douche bouillante. Cette chaleur suffocante ne manqua pas de me rappeler Jacob. Machinalement je regardais l'attelle à ma main, dernier souvenir de mon ami, de son baiser volé. Depuis l'annonce de mon mariage personne n'avait de ses nouvelles et il me manquait énormément. J'espérais que la vapeur envahissant la salle de bain chasserait toutes les inquiétudes de mon esprit. Seulement une fois de retour dans ma chambre sombre, uniquement éclairée par la lumière de la lune toutes mes appréhensions refirent surfaces telle une vague d'angoisse me submergeant.

J'allumais ma lampe de chevet. J'entrepris de prendre mon lecteur CD quand un grincement à mon carreau me fit sursauter.

Je sentis mes genoux s'entrechoquer bêtement. Je m'assis sur mon lit avec une extrême lenteur, retenant mon souffle. Si cette créature me voulait, qu'elle me prenne, tant qu'elle le faisait vite et en épargnant Charlie. Un deuxième grincement. Ma respiration devint saccadée, je fermais les yeux laissant l'eau salé s'échapper de mes yeux. J'espérais qu'elle en aurait fini avec moi avant le retour d'Edward, je n'aurais supporté de mourir en sachant qu'il risquerait sa vie pour me protéger en vain. Puis le crissement se transforma en petit coup sec sur la fenêtre. Je me relevais précipitamment, je ne pouvais me résigner à attendre le coup fatal sans même savoir qui le porterait. Je me plaçais à quelque mètre de la fenêtre.

Là j'eus un choque en ne voyant pas les yeux cramoisis auxquels je m'étais attendue mais une masse énorme et sombre. Je retins un cri de stupeur quand l'ombre s'adressa à moi.

-Voyons Bella tu vas te décider à ouvrir cette fenêtre !

Cette voix, je la reconnaissais mais c'était impossible. Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis la guerre contre les nouveaux nés hormis dans mes songes. Après quelques secondes interminables je finis par me ressaisir et me dirigeant d'une démarche peu assurée. Mes doigts tremblant tâtonnèrent pour trouver le verrou et ouvrir la fenêtre. Une fois cela fait je restais prostrée, une légère brise me sortie de ma torpeur.

- Ecarte-toi !

J'eux tout juste le temps de faire un pas sur la gauche qu'il se jetait de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché et atterrit en douceur sur le parquet de ma chambre. Mes larmes redoublèrent en voyant son visage, je voulais l'enlacer seulement mes jambes étaient lourdes, je n'arrivais pas à soulever mes pieds du sol. Je voulais parler seulement mes lèvres étaient soudées entre elles. Je ne pouvais que le dévisager avec des yeux embrumés et stupéfiés. Lui détaillait ma chambre, humant l'air avec dégout. Je me raclais la gorge, inspirais une longue bouffée d'air.

-Ja…Jacob ?

-Ta chambre empeste !

Quoi ? Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis des mois et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à me dire était que ma chambre empestait ! Je sentis la colère prendre tout à coup le dessus et je préférais de loin cela à mon attitude pleurnicheuse et geignarde. Je lui répondis la mâchoire serrée.

-Edward passe une partie de ses nuits ici !

Inutile de préciser l'importance de cette partie. La dernière des choses que je désirais était de me retrouver face à un loup enragé.

-Non ce n'est pas l'odeur de ton buveur de sang !

-Oh.

Réaction quelque peu légère mais que pouvais-je lui répondre d'autre.

-Jacob depuis combien de temps es-tu de retour ?

Il daigna enfin poser les yeux sur moi et ce fut comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois depuis notre échange. Son regard s'adoucit, il élimina les quelques mètres qui nous séparés encore par deux grandes enjambées et me serra fort contre son torse.

-Jacob, doucement tu m'étouffes.

-Désolé.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Pas ta brusquerie par contre, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire en montrant pour preuve ma main, et plus précisément l'attelle.

-Ah ça, ce n'est pas seulement de ma faute Bella.

-Certes, alors depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Et pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ? Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais beaucoup inquiétée pour moi.

-Tu savais que j'étais morte d'inquiétude et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me téléphoner. Criais-je modérément pour ne pas alerter Charlie.

C'était étonnant les changements d'humeur que je subissais en la présence de Jacob. Tout d'abord émue et heureuse, pour me retrouver quelques minutes plus tard à lui crier dessus. D'ailleurs Jake non plus n'était pas toujours mettre de lui face à moi. Son regard sombre à l'instant et la distance qu'il venait d'instaurer entre nos deux corps en était la preuve.

-J'avais besoin de temps pour digérer ta trahison ! Cracha t-il. Ses mains tremblaient sous le poids de la rancune.

Je reçus sa réplique en plein cœur et je crus bien que sous la douleur il allait exploser. Comment cela se faisait t-il que nous soyons tout les deux incapables de discuter normalement sans nous emporter à la moindre parole quelque peu déplacées. Il fallait que je me maitrise.

-Si tu es venu pour me faire culpabiliser Jacob tu peux partir tout de suite, de plus Edward ne va pas tarder.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant jusqu'à ce que ses tremblement cesses. Quand il les rouvrit j'avais devant moi mon ami, mon Jacob.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis rentré aujourd'hui car j'ai perçu dans les pensées de la meute -J'allais ouvrir la bouche- Oui, je revenais. Je revenais vers toi, inconsciemment même.

Mes lèvres me piquaient, j'avais envie de les poser sur les siennes, innocemment, comme une impulsion de bonheur. Jacob me fixa intensément, mes yeux, mes lèvres avant de souffler exagérément comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Donc, j'étais dans les parages et j'ai perçu dans leur esprit qu'un vampire se baladait dans les environs. Il évite de ce nourrir trop à proximité, comme s'il cherchait à être discret. Et dès que je suis rentré dans ta chambre j'ai reconnu l'odeur, c'est la même que dans la forêt. Apparemment tu es toujours aussi douée pour attirer les ennuis. Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi ce

vampire est rentré dans ta chambre ?

Durant tout son monologue j'étais restée figée, à l'écouter. Jacob était revenu, et une fois de plus c'était pour me sauver la vie. Mais si ce vampire rodait dans les parages, c'est qu'il était réellement une menace, pas une illusion ou un nomade un peu trop curieux.

Qu'est que j'avais bien pus faire aux Parques pour attirer autant la malchance ! J'avais survécu à l'attaque de James, des nouveaux nés. J'avais sur les épaules, le poids des Volturis, qui si je ne finissais pas par devenir vampire me tuerai et désormais ce nouveau vampire qui me surveille. Pour quelles raisons ? Jacob me dévisageait désormais dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas. Avouais-je.

Sans était trop. Tout mon poids semblait peser énormément sur mes jambes frêles. Mes genoux fléchirent, avant que je tombe au sol deux bras chauds me retinrent.

En quelques secondes je me retrouvais allongé sur mon lit.

-Bella, tout ira bien, je suis là. Je ne le laisserais pas s'en prendre à toi.

J'aurais voulu le remercier mais étrangement je n'en avais plus la force. Apaisée par cette chaleur que j'avais tant cherché, je m'endormis.


	5. chapitre 4 : Mary Jane

**Chapitre 4 : Mary Jane au pays de la crinoline et des fanfreluches**

Quand je me réveillais j'étais complètement désorientée. En pleine confusion et l'esprit embrumé. Il me fallut plus longtemps que d'ordinaire pour me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Cette nuit faisait partie des rares où je n'avais pas fait de mauvais rêve. Pourtant je ne me sentais pas pour autant apaisé. La lumière m'éblouie et je portais une main à mes yeux pour les protéger. Je commençais à émerger, mes derniers souvenirs étaient…Oh non c'était impossible, enfin de compte j'avais peut-être rêvé. Il fallait que j'en ais le cœur net.

-Jacob ?

Une main froide vint prendre la mienne pour l'écarter de mon visage. M'étend attendu à un contact chaud, je sursautais.

-Non désolé ce n'est que moi.

-Idiot. Fut la seule réplique que je trouvais avant de me coller contre son torse. Etrangement il ne se détendait pas.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non bien sur. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? C'est juste que…tu sens le chien. Me dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

-Oh ! Alors je n'ais pas rêvé. Il est bien de retour. Mais où étais-tu ?

- Il fallait que je parle à Carlisle et Alice.

-Tu aurais pu m'en informer. Bougonnais-je. Pour quelles raisons ?

-Ta protection bien sur, et les visions d'Alice. Elle ne voit pas les Volturis et pour toi c'est comme si ton destin changeait à chaque instant. Avant que je ne te demande de vivre avec moi, elle te voyait en danger dans ta chambre et désormais dans la mienne. Hier soir elle t'a même aperçu dans la forêt. On ne comprend pas pourquoi tout est si instable.

-Et depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

-J'ai passé la nuit à tes cotés, je suis arrivé au moment où Jacob venait de te déposer sur le lit. Il est resté le temps que tu t'endormes et de m'expliquer la situation.

Mon esprit était encore plus embrumé que la veille. Alice ne contrôlait pas ses visions et ne voyait pas les Volturis. Un vampire rodait dans les parages pour me tuer semblait-il. Pour ne pas changer... Jacob était de retour dans la meute dans le seul but de me protéger, encore. Fallait-il vraiment que j'attire autant la malchance ? Fichu karma.

Et si mon destin était bien de mourir. Peut-être qu'Edward en me sauvant plusieurs fois la vie, n'avait fais que de retarder l'inévitable.

Non, non, non il ne fallait pas que je sois défaitiste. Dans 3 semaines je serais mariée. Certes ce n'était pas se qui me réjouissais le plus mais cela annoncé également ma transformation. Il fallait que je me concentre sur ce point. Jusque là je n'aurais qu'à survivre. Survivre…génial !

Tout le temps de ma réflexion Edward me dévisageait avec cette expression contrariée qu'il avait lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à lire dans mes pensées. Je mis fin à son supplice par un petit sourire et un tendre baiser.

-Tu m'accordes ma minute d'humanité ?

-Bien entendu mais d'abord, quand compte tu dires à ton père que tu déménages ?

- Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps.

-Es-tu bien sur que c'est lui qui a besoin de temps ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau me fit frissonner. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais gelée. Edward avait dû laisser la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit.

Je pris la première serviette qui me tombais sous la main et commençais à me sécher les cheveux quand je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas emporté de vêtement propre. Je jurais intérieurement. J'allais devoir retourner les chercher et par la même occasion me montrer à moitié nue devant Edward. J'enroulais alors fermement la serviette autour de ma poitrine qui m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Autant dire qu'elle ne cachait que le strict minimum. Je sortis silencieusement de la salle de bain. Heureusement que mon père était déjà au travail au moins je ne risquais pas de me retrouver dans une situation encore plus gênante. Je me trouvais devant la porte de ma chambre, j'hésitais à entrer.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix et puis après tout je serais bientôt sa femme, il finira bien par me voir nue. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tournais la poignée. Je passais timidement la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte avant d'entrer complètement, les joues en feu. Je plaçais mes cheveux dégoulinant devant mon visage pour essayer de cacher les rougeurs. Quand je relevais la tête Edward était toujours assit sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Son regard me détaillait de haut en bas avec une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-J'ai oublié mes habits. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il se contenta de fermer la bouche qui était entrouverte jusqu'à présent et de me sourire malicieusement. Puis il se leva, en quelques secondes. Ses lèvres se posèrent fiévreusement sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'emballa. Pour la toute première fois ce fut à moi de mettre un terme à notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Quand je croisais son regard il était noir.

-Je suis désolé mais il m'est de plus en plus difficile de garder la tête froide en ta présence.

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Plaisantais-je.

-Tu es scandaleusement tentante. Parfois j'ai peur de ne pouvoir attendre notre lune de miel, surtout quand tes hormones d'humaine s'en mêlent ou que tu apparais devant moi dans une telle tenue. Si on peut appeler ça une tenue. Murmura t-il pour lui même en me détaillant une fois de plus.

-Alors cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

-Certainement pas ! Bon je vais te laisser t'habiller. Dit-il avec regret.

Il desserra sa prise autour de ma taille et recula lentement. Malencontreusement, je sentis ma serviette se desserrer autour de mon buste pour glisser. J'eux à peine le temps de réagir que déjà ses deux mains froides la retenait effleurant au passage ma poitrine. Une forte chaleur envahit mon visage jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je repris les deux extrémités de ma serviette pour les repositionner sous mes aisselles de façon à la maintenir bien en place.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite. J'avoue avoir envisagé de la laisser volontairement tomber.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas encore eux une hallucination auditive. Mais non il me regardait bien dans les yeux. Un sourire espiègle étiré ses lèvres. Je rougis t'autant plus et me mordis la lèvre. Son index frais vint caresser ma joue.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Il était désormais inquiet.

-Biens sur que non. C'est juste que… je suis encore étonné de ta subite expansivité.

-C'est que te côtoyer devient plus simple pour moi de jour en jour et…comprendrais tu si je te disais que je ne suis qu'un homme ?

-Je pense que oui.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et souffla.

-Alice t'attend pour l'essayage de ta robe de mariée. Rejoins-moi dans la voiture.

Je fis une grimace. Il effleura une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de reculer. Je pris au hasard quelques affaires dans ma commode avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Une fois sortie de celle-ci, je descendis les escaliers rapidement. Le trajet en voiture fut court, Edward ayant encore roulé à plus de 150km/h. A peine arrivé devant la maison, le moteur n'était même pas encore coupé, que je me trouvais déjà dans les bras d'Alice. J'eux juste le temps de voir un Edward stupéfait et agacé. Je me retrouvais dans le grand dressing d'Alice. Et c'est peu dire, car cette pièce faisait l'équivalent de sa chambre si ce n'est plus.

-Alice tu aurais au moins pu me laisser lui dire au revoir !

-Pourquoi veux-tu-lui dire au revoir alors que je t'aurais libéré dans quelques heures.

-Heures ? Mais je croyais que je ne devais qu'essayer ma robe.

-Oui, mais j'ai toutes les retouches et puis il faut que tu me donnes ton avis sur certain point.

Maintenant déshabille toi !

-Par…rdon ?

-Tu m'as très bien comprise.

Je m'exécutais sachant que de toute façon je n'aurais pas le choix. Vous avez dit soumise ? Connaissant Alice, elle aurait bien était capable de me déshabiller elle-même.

Je me tortillais dans tout les sens, tentant de cacher ma poitrine derrière mes longs cheveux et mes bras croisés. Malheureusement pour le bas je n'avais aucune solution.

-Voyons Belle ne soit pas aussi gênée, nous sommes comme des sœurs, non ?

-Bien sur. Mais même devant ma « sœur » je n'aime pas me balader en sous-vêtement.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se tourna pour décrocher une grande housse noire. Elle en sortie une merveilleuse robe blanche, me la présentant telle une vendeuse de télé achat. Les mots me manquaient pour la décrire. Elle était comme tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée, malheureusement je craignais de n'être pas à la hauteur d'une telle robe. Comme je n'étais pas à la hauteur d'Edward.

Cependant cette robe lui plairait surement car comme lui elle était trop resplendissante pour être réel. De plus elle semblait malgré ses lignes modernes, sortie d'une autre époque.

-Haute couture bien entendu. Elle est unique, comme toi.

-Bien entendu…Marmonnais-je.

Elle me présenta le bustier, les différents étages de dentelles formant une cascade le long de la robe jusqu'à finir en une très courte traine, moderne. Une large ceinture mais discrète enserrée négligemment la taille. Elle était blanche et voluptueuse.

-Alors ! S'impatientais Alice. Comment la trouves-tu ?

-Elle est splendide.

-Elle le sera encore plus sur toi alors vas-y enfile là.

Mon lutin adoré m'aida à passer délicatement la robe par les pieds car d'après elle, le jour J il ne faudrait pas que je tache sa blancheur immaculée par mon maquillage. Une fois mise Alice m'indiqua une petite estrade qu'elle avait installée pour que je sois légèrement surélevée par rapport à elle. Je ne manquais pas de remarquer qu'elle avait pris grand soin de cacher tout les miroirs, pouvant me refléter, par des draps. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes me préparant à un long supplice.

Quand je les rouvris je ne voyais plus Alice mais plutôt un sillage noir et blanc tournant autour de moi à vitesse vampirique mais laissant tout de même paraitre une véritable grâce, a en faire pâlir une ballerine. Ses gestes étaient vifs mais d'une extrême précision, heureusement d'ailleurs il valait mieux éviter de saigner dans une maison rempli de vampires. Prudence est affaire d'expérience.

L'impatience commençait à prendre le dessus, je tentais donc d'attirer l'attention de ma petite couturière.

-Aie !

-Bella je t'ai même pas touché alors arrête tes chichis. Bon voila, j'ai fini les retouches.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

J'aurais pensé qu'en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique Alice aurait terminé en quelque minutes mais non. Mademoiselle avait jugé le pan droit trop haut par rapport au gauche, une rangée de dentelle pas assez symétrique par rapport à une autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. Ce qui équivaut à la perfection pour Alice. A force d'être restée ainsi, je ne sais combien de temps, mes jambes étaient engourdies. Ma nuque me tirait douloureusement. Je pouvais enfin descendre de cette maudite estrade, faisant très attention où je posais mes pieds ne voulant pas trébucher dans un pan de ma robe ou bien de ne pas retrouver l'usage de mes jambes à cause de mes muscles ankylosés. J'enlevais avec précaution ma robe. Avec ma belle-sœur nous avions passé en revue les fleurs, le menu, tout jusqu'à la couleur des serviettes…Enfin je m'étais contentée la plupart du temps de simplement acquiescer ou amoindrir son extravagance. 2h30 plus tard, j'étais enfin autorisée à rejoindre mon Edward.

Quand je rentrais dans sa chambre, je le vis allongé sur la chauffeuse, tourné vers la forêt. J'entendais d'ici « Clair de lune » de Debussy qui raisonnait dans son baladeur. Visiblement il ne m'avait pas entendu entrer et je profitais de son inattention pour me diriger vers lui le plus silencieusement possible, pour moi. Quand j'eux enfin atteint mon but, près de sa tête.

Je me penchais lentement vers son visage retenant mes cheveux d'une main tout comme mon souffle pour pas qu'il ne le perçoive. J'avais pour but ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés je poursuivais ma descente mesurée quand une main dure et froide vint se plaquer sur ma nuque. Je sursautais et une fraction de seconde plus tard alors que ma respiration venait tout juste à s'accélérait ma bouche se retrouvait plaquée contre la sienne, brutalement. Un peu déroutée d'abord par cette position peu habituelle pour échanger un baiser, je finis par m'en accommoder parfaitement et m'y abandonner avec ferveur.

Rapidement cependant Edward sembla ne plus se satisfaire de celle-ci et certainement en une succession de mouvements que je ne perçus pas mais qui me déstabilisèrent grandement, je me retrouvais sur son torse, ses mains en coupe maintenant fermement mon visage contre le sien. J'ouvris les yeux, plongeant dans ses pupilles d'un or profond et perdis pieds. Ma respiration devint saccadée face à son regard affamé. Une de ses mains glissa jusque le bas de mon dos, me plaqua entre ses jambes.

Quand il mit fin à notre baiser, nous étions tout les deux allaitants. Pour le coup j'avais vraiment cru me faire dévorer toute entière, pour mon grand plaisir.

Je fis la moue ce qui attira encore une fois l'attention d'Edward sur mes lèvres, qu'il caressa de ses doigts. Je lui retirais ses écouteurs.

-Que ce passe t'il ?

-Premièrement tu mets une fois de plus fin à un merveilleux baiser et deuxièment, je croyais vraiment pouvoir te surprendre. Me plaignis-je comme une enfant.

Il rit doucement avant de me répondre.

-J'ai une ouïe ultra développée.

-Pourtant la musique était très forte. Roo ce n'est pas juste, face à vous j'ai toujours l'impression d'être…

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres.

-Chuut…

De nouveau ses lèvres ardentes caressèrent les miennes dans un baiser voluptueux. Je me laissais bercer par ses bras froids qui ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde, étant pourtant d'une nature frileuse.

-Il faudrait que je te ramène, il est tard.

-Le temps passe bien trop vite dans tes bras. Chuchotais-je malgré que je sache parfaitement qu'il m'entendrait. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

-Heureusement. Je repris. Plus pour longtemps.

Je me relevais et lui lâcha un petit soupire. Visiblement nous n'étions toujours pas du même avis concernant ma transformation.


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'arroseur arrosé

**Chapitre 5 : L'arroseur arrosé et un orteil éclaté**

Lavée et en pyjama je retournais dans ma chambre pour retrouver comme chaque soir un être mythique assis songeur au bord de mon lit. Je n'avais pas besoin de pouvoir lire dans les esprits pour savoir ce qui le préoccupait en cet instant.

Sachant que si je m'engageais sur ce sujet épineux je ne ferais que favoriser le désaccord, je préférais agir par un biais détourné. Une arme que toute femme possède et dont ma mère m'avait parlé à de nombreuse reprise lors de mon enfance.

La séduction, d'après elle était la meilleure façon d'obtenir ce que l'on désiré des hommes sans les froisser et entacher leur égaux masculin. Et bien il était temps de voir à quel point Edward était humain, homme en ma présence.

Je m'approchais de lui sur de moi enfin j'essayais de m'en persuader, puis m'assis un peu maladroitement à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il parut surpris mais ne me repoussa pas.

J'hésitais quelques secondes puis encerclais son cou de mes bras et me collais à son torse. Je frissonnais d'abord de la différence de température entre ma douche bouillante et sa peau glaciale. Je baladais mes lèvres le long de son cou, je crus percevoir que cette fois-ci ce fut Edward qui frémit. Ses mains caressèrent sagement mon dos et mes cheveux. Apparemment, j'étais sur la bonne voix. Je me reculais alors légèrement pour pouvoir le couver du regard.

-Edward, dis-je utilisant ma voix la plus mielleuse, tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Je décidais d'utiliser ses méthodes pour le prendre à son propre piège. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise d'agir ainsi, mais après tout combien de fois lui m'avait-il ébloui. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça pour me persuader d'accepter de vivre avec lui.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Je souris

-Et tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi pas seulement parce que tu as peur pour ma vie, tu veux aussi m'avoir à tes cotés à chaque instant n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur. Répondit il spontanément avec de ce raidir, flairant surement le piège.

-Alors me transformer pour que je passe l'éternité à tes cotés devrait te réjouir. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il se dégagea de mes lèvres en reculant son buste.

-Bella…tu sais très bien pour quelles raisons je m'y oppose.

-Oui et toi tu connais les raisons qui me poussent à vouloir devenir vampire. Alors s'il te plait cesse de te torturer. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation mainte et mainte fois, nous avons un accord et si je ne trompe pas tu n'étais plus aussi retissant dans la prairie. Je dirais même que tu étais plutôt prêt, très prêt même. Si je ne t'avais pas interrompu je serais à cet instant un vampire et je n'attendrais plus ma lune de miel avec impatience.

Un sourire malicieux étira mes lèvres. Je crois que s'il avait pu rougir…

-Mais Bella , je…

Je ne lui laisser pas le temps de poursuivre, que déjà, profitant de l'équilibre précaire dans lequel il s'était posté il y a peu, je le poussais en arrière de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve le dos contre le matelas et moi toujours au dessus.

Je ne sais pas d'où me venait cet élan de fougue. J'entrepris de l'embrasser langoureusement du moins ce que je pouvais me permettre sans toutefois trop rompre les règles fixaient.

Il voulut d'abord protester, sans grandes convictions puisqu'il me parait évident que forcer un vampire à faire quoique ce soit est impensable, en un mouvement je pouvais me retrouver encastrée dans le plafond. En tout cas il finit, très vite, par renoncer.

Sa main gauche glissa sous mon T-shirt pendant que sa main droite se positionnait sur ma nuque descendant jusqu'à ma joue, ma clavicule .Le chemin parcouru par ses doigts me bruler d'une façon très agréable.

Je sentais la chaleur m'envahir quand tout à coup ses lèvres se stoppèrent et que tout son corps se figea.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Tu veux que je recule ?

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien en ta présence. Seulement ton père sera là dans quelques secondes.

Il fallait toujours que mon père arrive au bon moment. Que me voulait-il encore ? Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me disputer. Je me poussais aussitôt d'Edward pour qu'il puisse se lever.

A l'instant même où Edward traversait la fenêtre, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Charlie gênait. S'il savait…

Quand je le vis ainsi je compris tout de suite qu'il n'était pas là pour se disputer. J'en fus un peu soulagée mais m'inquiétais tout de même surtout que je savais que je devrais certainement aborder le sujet de mon déménagement.

-Bonsoir Bella. Je voudrais te parler…si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Non bien sur, vas-y papa.

Il avança doucement vers moi et je sus à cet instant de qui je tenais toute ma timidité. Qui d'ailleurs semblait en ce moment s'évaporer face à Edward. Surtout quand je repensais à la position dans laquelle nous étions mon amoureux et moi il y a encore quelques secondes. Je m'en étonnais moi-même, cette attitude n'étant pas dans mes habitudes.

Peut-être, à l'approche de mes 19 ans j'avais muri. Il était temps d'évoluer, de ne plus ressembler à cette petite adolescente timide, après tout je serais bientôt une femme mariée, malgré que je sache que je ne pourrais vraiment jamais me séparer de cette partie de ma personnalité. Elle était encrée en moi, c'était aussi pour cette timidité, cette maladresse et cette fragilité qu'Edward m'aimait.

Ce qui me posais alors une interrogation fondamentale. Edward m'aimerait t-il toujours après m'avoir, comme il le dit, transformé en « monstre » ? Car je serais peut-être toujours Bella, une Bella plus forte et belle mais également moins humaine. Plus de maladresse, de rougeurs…Je secouais doucement la tête de gauche à droite pour évacuer mes idées noires. Charlie était à présent assit près de moi sur le lit. Voyant qu'il avait du mal à engager la discussion, je pris alors la parole.

-C'est à quel sujet ?

-De ton mariage. Je tenais…à m'excuser.

Surprise par ce revirement de situation, je le regardais les yeux ronds, sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Mon père lui continuait à fixer ses mains.

-J'ai mal réagi. Tu vas avoir 19 ans et je ne devrais pas m'adresser à toi comme à une enfant. Il releva les yeux vers moi. Mais comprends-moi, tu es et resteras toujours ma petite fille. Et je reste persuadé que toute cette histoire va trop vite, surtout quand je repense à ce qu'il t'a fais subir il y a quelque mois…

-Cela ne se reproduira pas ! Le coupais-je.

-Si tu le dis, je ne peux que te croire et je dois avouer je l'apprécie tout de même. Je préfère te savoir avec lui qu'avec un Mike Newton.

-Sur ce point, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Plaisantais-je.

-Bella, repris mon père sérieux, en es-tu vraiment sur. Tu as bien vu ce que notre insouciance à fait de ta mère et moi.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'en ayant attendu encore quelques années avant de vous marier, vous seriez encore ensemble aujourd'hui ?

-Tu as peut-être raison. Bon je vois que je n'ais plus d'arguments. Alors je te souhaite tout mes vœux de bonheur ma fille.

Une grande chaleur envahit mon corps, différente de celle que j'avais en la présence d'Edward. Là c'était tout simplement une vague de bonheur et non de désir. Mon canal lacrymal étant malheureusement lié à toutes mes émotions, je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je ne sus que faire à part enlacer mon père. Il hésita un instant avant de me serrer gauchement contre son torse.

-Merci papa.

Il me caressait affectueusement les cheveux quand je fus frappée par la réalité. Je ne lui avais pas encore tout avoué. Je sortais alors de cette étreinte paternelle.

-Papa…il faut encore que je te dise quelque chose mais promet moi de ne pas t'énerver.

-A une condition. Tu te charges de prévenir Renée. Me dit-il, un sourire narquois éclairant son visage.

Aie ! Cela n'était vraiment pas un cadeau et je craignais déjà la réaction de ma mère. Mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-Très bien ! Merci de ta lâcheté Charlie.

-Je ne suis pas lâche, ce n'est juste pas à moi de lui annoncer. Alors qu'elle est cette autre nouvelle ?

- Eh bien…je…Edward m'a invité à vivre chez lui et…j'ai accepté.

J'attendais anxieuse une réaction provenant de mon père. Mais il était calme, trop calme. Je tentais alors de me justifier tant que je le pouvais encore.

-Au début je ne voulais pas partir aussi vite mais on va dire qu'il a su me convaincre. Et puis cela sera plus simple pour tous les préparatifs du mariage…Papa ?

-Oui est bien que veux-tu que je te dise Bella. Tu seras bientôt mariée et tu vas partir en Alaska.

Cela ne fait que prouvais que je t'ai dors et déjà perdu. Me dit-il d'une voix morose.

-Bien sur que non papa. Même si je pars tout de suite après mon mariage jamais tu ne me perdras, je te donnerais des nouvelles, souvent.

Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau et la chaleur qui était apparu dans mon corps avec la joie disparu aussitôt sous le poids de mes mensonges. Je savais très bien qu'une fois mariée, je ne reverrais plus jamais ma famille et mes amis. Les 3 semaines avant mon mariage étaient les dernières que je passerais à Forks. Plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais mal de devoir tout abandonner. Je me précipité une nouvelle fois dans les bras de mon père.

-Tu vas me manquais Bella…je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Au moment où je prononçais ces mots, je me demandais comment j'avais pus tant détester mon emménagement chez Charlie. Maintenant mon cœur était déchiré de devoir l'abandonner, seul. Mal à l'aise par ce trop plain d'affection, il tenta une diversion en relançant le sujet sur un ton indifférent.

-Mais au fait, j'avais oublié. Quand pars-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas le plus vite possible je présume.

Il m'embrassa le front et se leva.

-Très bien, souffla t-il puis il tourna la tête au moment ou une brise légère rafraichissait la pièce.

Mais ta fenêtre est ouverte ! Tu es folle voyons, Forks n'est pas connu pour son beau temps.

Il referma alors rapidement la fenêtre.

-Forks ets connu pour quelque chose ? Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Haha haha. Trêve de plaisanterie, dors bien.

-Bonne nuit papa.

Il sortit et j'attendis quelques minutes pour être sur qu'il ne rentrerait pas, ayant oublié de me dire quelque chose ou pour n'importe qu'elle autre raison. Puis je me levais et ouvrais la fenêtre.

-Edward ? Chuchotais-je à la nuit. Edward ? Dis-je plus fort avec cette fois-ci l'impression d'être une véritable imbécile.

En une fraction de seconde un visage blafard était posté devant le mien, son regard mordoré me fixait. Il était accroupi sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. En un clin d'œil ses lèvres douces et froides se posèrent sur les miennes. Plus douce caresse ne pouvait exister. Je fermais les yeux

savourant ce moment.

-J'ai bien cru que tu ne ré-ouvrirais jamais cette fenêtre.

-J'attendais d'être bien sur que mon père ne revienne pas dans la chambre. Et si tu étais là alors pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à apparaitre, j'avais l'air d'une idiote a appeler dans le vide.

-Non, je trouvais justement que tu étais merveilleuse. Je voulais profiter de cette vision que j'avais d'en bas, de toi éclairée par la lune. Jusqu'à que je décide d'en profiter de plus près. Me dit-il en m'accordant mon sourire en coin.

-Rentre maintenant, ce rebord est minuscule. Dis-je soucieuse en fixant ses pieds et ses mains tenant sur une si petite partie. Il était accroupi pratiquement en position d'attaque.

-Aurais-tu peur que je tombe ?

-Eh bien…oui.

Il s'éclaffa.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, je sais que tu ne risque rien mais…

-Bella Bella Bella... Dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Je m'écartais de lui vexée qu'il se moque de moi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je fasse ou dise quelque chose qui soit comique à mes dépends ? Je décidais alors, comme une enfant de boudée. Je me retournais sans le regarder.

J'éteignis la lumière et me dirigeais vers mon lit avec prudence. Quand je pris, à tord, plus d'assurance et de vitesse je percutais un objet imposant et dure. Un bruit sourd retenti suivit de près par mon cri. La douleur fut si vive qu'un pincement s'éprit de mon cœur et me coupa le souffle. J'identifiais la masse sombre comme ma commode.

J'entendis Edward s'esclaffait et la colère pris le pas sur la douleur. Je me dirigeais tout de même vers le lit en sautillant sur mon pied valide. Une fois assise, je massais doucement mon orteil. Dès demain j'aurais un bleu j'en étais sur. Je sentis Edward s'assoir à mes cotés.

-Tu as mal ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir, malgré la pénombre j'étais persuadée qu'il le verrait.

-Si les regards pouvaient tuer…Susurra t-il.

Je serais les dents pour retenir le flot d'injures qui me venait soudainement. Je m'allongeais sous la couette, lui tournant le dos et fermant les yeux.

Je sentis ses bras m'entourer la taille et me coller à son torse. Je tentais de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement. Son menton se posa sur mon épaule, sa joue en contact avec la mienne, hérissant les poils de mes avant bras. Son souffle glaçait effleura mon cou remontant jusqu'à mon oreille. Une trémulation parcouru mon corps. Passant par mon dos, suivant la colonne vertébral jusqu'à ma nuque pour s'arrêter à mon cuir chevelu.

-Bella…mon cœur ne m'en veut pas, tu es si risible.

Je gesticulais pour montrer mon mécontentement. Risible, risible s'il n'était pas fait de pierre je lui aurais bien montré de quel bois j'me chauffe.

Il attendait surement mon pardon mais le silence ce prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise une nouvelle fois.

-Bella ne fait pas semblant de dormir ton souffle te trahit.

Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de ma part il entreprit de me retourner face à lui. Il savait pertinemment que dès lors que je plongerais dans son regard je ne pourrais plus lui résister. Et ce fut le cas comme à chaque fois. J'étais complètement hypnotisée, comme si la façon qu'il avait de me couver du regard me captiver.

J'eux énormément de mal à détourner les yeux de son regard magnétique. Quand je le fis, je trémulais de surprise et de peur car à travers la fenêtre, sur une branche de l'arbre, je vis là où Jacob se trouvait la veille…


	7. chapitre 6 : Le poids sur la branche

**Chapitre 6 : Le poids sur la branche**

Une silhouette, son regard était vrillé sur moi. Mon cœur tambourina férocement dans ma poitrine. Edward suivit mon regard apeuré, mais au moment où il le fit la forme avait disparu. Je ressentis toute l'angoisse de la veille, des flashs de mon cauchemar me revinrent en mémoire. Depuis combien de temps me surveillait-il. Je n'avais même pas sentis sa présence contrairement à la veille dans ma chambre. Puis une autre inquiétude prit le dessus, je repensais à Edward qui se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant dehors, il ne l'avait pas sentit et aurait très bien pu se faire attaquer. Une question me vint à l'esprit pourquoi n'avait-il pas perçu ses pensées ? C'est fou ce qui pouvait défiler dans un esprit en panique en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Je continuais à fixer la fenêtre, le visage surement représentatif de la peur et des mille questions que je me posais. Edward me secoua légèrement, je sursautais à son contact en ayant presque oublié sa présence.

-Bella ? Bella ! répond-moi que se passe t-il ?

Je tournais alors mon regard vers lui. Ma gorge était sèche. J'essayais de maintenir tant bien que mal les sanglots qui menacés de jaillir à tout moment. Mon ventre se tordit d'angoisse.

-Tu m'inquiètes répond moi !

-Je…je l'ai…vu…Hoquetais-je ne pouvant plus retenir mes larmes. Il…était la, il me surveillait !

Edward se raidit et me serra dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, m'enivrant de son odeur tachant de me calmer.

-Il faut que j'aille voir !

Je reculais vivement ma tête pour le fixer. J'avais le regard flou par les larmes mais je voyais clairement la colère qui avait envahit ses traits. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ils ne manquèrent pas de me rappeler la première fois où je l'avais vu, en biologie. Me remémorant ce souvenir je lâchais un hoquet de surprise.

-Tes…Tes yeux !

Il comprit immédiatement, les ferma. Quand il les posa de nouveau sur moi ils étaient redevenus ambre mais une lueur onyx persistée.

-N'ai pas peur mon amour, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. C'est juste que de savoir une menace peser une fois de plus sur toi je…Il faut que je le retrouve maintenant !

Comment pouvait-il croire que j'avais peur de lui ? Après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, sa seul présence me rassurait et m'empêchait d'être à cet instant complètement hystérique.

Il voulut se détacher de moi mais mes mains agrippèrent sa chemise. Je m'accrochais à lui comme un naufragé à son unique bouée de sauvetage. Ma vue était flou et mon esprit vague. J'avais l'impression d'être prise au piège dans un brouillard noir qui m'oppressait. Il s'activait autour de moi, voulant m'anéantir complètement dans l'étau qu'il resserrait chaque seconde autour de ma frêle carcasse.

-Non, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas seule…Haletais-je.

-Je dois te protéger.

- Protège-moi ici. Reste là ! J'ai…j'ai peur qu'il revienne une fois que tu seras sortis.

Il réfléchit. Surement partagé entre le désir de retrouver ce vampire au plus vite et de le détruire. Où bien de rester auprès de moi et par la même occasion satisfaire ma requête : qu'il reste.

-Très bien. Je reste là mon amour ne t'inquiète pas.

-Promet le moi. Jure que tu ne me laisseras pas seule.

-Je te le jure mon cœur. Dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Je le crus automatiquement. Comment ne pas le croire quand il mettait autant de certitude dans son magnifique regard. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance, je savais que pour rien au monde il ne me laisserait seule même une fois endormie. Pourtant ce halo malveillant qui me rodait autour était toujours présent, encore plus profond. Une force invisible me tirait vers le fond.

-Sers-moi dans tes bras. Empêche-moi de disparaitre…Chuchotais-je.

Il s'exécuta, me serrant avec un mélange de douceur et d'intensité que lui seul métrisait. Cette étreinte me soulagea immédiatement et referma un peu la fissure qui déchirait ma poitrine. Je pouvais de nouveau respirer sans être oppressée par ce trou noir qui tentait de me perdre dans ses profondeurs.

-Je suis soulagé que tu ais parlé du déménagement à ton père car désormais il n'y a plus aucun doute, je veux qu'il se fasse très rapidement. Demain ça serait parfais.

J'acquiesçais, je me doutais qu'il écouterait la conversation avec mon père. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il était bien présent dehors, qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné. Alors comment se fait-il que…

-Edward, tu ne l'a pas sentis ou entendu ses pensées ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Non, je ne comprends pas. S'en est d'autant plus inquiétant, il va falloir redoubler de vigilance.

Il sécha mes larmes avec une mèche de mes cheveux et m'embrassa tendrement la joue.

-Il faut que tu te reposes. Dors paisiblement, je veille sur toi.

Je lui souris faiblement et lâchais sa chemise pour y poser ma tête. J'écoutais sa respiration paisible et régulière. Edward fredonna ma berceuse pour me rassurer et je m'endormis.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Quand le noir progresse

**Chapitre 7 : Quand le noir progresse**

Je me sentis happé par ce même trou noir. Vicieux, il avait profité de mon sommeil pour refaire surface. J'étais trop faible ainsi et je n'arrivais pas à lutter dans ses eaux profondes et inquiétantes qui m'entouraient, m'oppressaient. Puis tout à coup une lumière vive m'éblouit. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où j'étais et ce qu'il se passait.

Encore une fois je me retrouvais dans mon cauchemar mais cette fois-ci, j'étais spectatrice. Je n'étais pas dans la clairière mais dans la chambre d'Edward. Tout était différent et à la fois si...semblable. J'aurais pu croire à un nouveau mauvais rêve tout droit sorti de mon subconscient seulement quelque chose d'imperceptible m'indiquait le contraire, l'atmosphère lourde et si reconnaissable me pesait sur la poitrine. Je n'avais pas l'impression de suivre le cour normal d'un rêve mais plutôt d'être projetée dans un monde sur lequel je n'avais aucun contrôle et ne pouvais que subir passivement. Je voyais mon corps gisant devant moi, j'étais morte. Je restais prostré à examiner cette personne sans vie, j'inspectais chaque centimètre carré de son visage déformé par la terreur espérant y trouver une quelconque différence qui pourrait me dire que ce n'était pas moi. Malheureusement tout était semblable, ma peau pale, mes cheveux ondulés et mes yeux bruns grands ouverts désormais recouvert d'un voile laiteux. Moi, pauvre humaine si fragile était morte dans des circonstances que l'on ne pouvait cataloguer de douces et paisibles.

Des grognements me sortirent de ma torpeur, suivant les bruits rageurs je me dirigeais en titubant vers la fenêtre brisée. Immédiatement une forte odeur d'encens lourde et écœurante me percuta de plein fouet, me piquant les narines et les yeux.

Dans le brasier, à travers cette fumée épaisse, je reconnus les membres de la famille Cullen. La douce Esmée, mon petit lutin, Emmett…. Tous ces visages autrefois si beau et prospère sans vie désormais. Et non je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas penser à lui. Pas mon amour. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, au point que mes dents s'entrechoquaient. Mes poumons étaient contractés et ne voulaient plus laisser d'air les pénétrer. Je tombais. Avant que mes yeux ne se ferment j'aperçus allongé sur l'herbe son corps mutilé. Penché à ses cotés ce vampire, je le connaissais mais mon cerveau choqué ne me permettait pas de mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il me fusillait de son regard sinistre et souleva son index jusqu'à sa lèvres ensanglantées.

-Chut.

-NOON !

Il fallait que je le sauve, que je me débatte. Pourquoi étais-je là inerte alors que je pouvais essayer de le défendre ou du moins le venger. Je savais que je ne ferais jamais le poids contre un vampire mais je me devais d'essayer. Après tout mon corps immobile sur le sol non loin de moi indiqué que je ne vivais dors et déjà plus. Qu'avais-je à perdre que je n'ai déjà plus ? Autant en finir maintenant car je venais de voir mon unique raison de vivre éliminée froidement sous mes yeux. Je ne distinguais plus rien, ni mon Edward ni cet immonde vampire. J'étais dans le noir complet et ne discernais rien, j'avais l'impression d'être prisonnière entre l'inconscience et le réveil. Détenu entre deux états, deux mondes. Mon dos reposé sur une surface molle, sur ma rétine cette boucherie défilée encore et encore...Prise de panique la seule solution que je trouvais été de bouger, bouger pour effacer ces images, bouger pour m'éloigner de ces mains que je sentais vouloir se saisir de mon cœur.

Plus je gesticulais plus ma hargne contre ce vampire augmentait. Je voulais retrouver Edward, me venger ou mourir mais que la douleur de mon cœur disparaisse. Je me démenais, ne voulant pour rien au monde abandonner. Deux mains froides essayaient de me maintenir les poignées. Je savais qu'elles voulaient me blesser. Mais je bougeais vite, je frappais de toutes mes forces. J'entendis le craquement de mon attelle, mes poings me faisaient souffrir. Si je devais mourir que ces mains meurtrières se saisissent de mon coeur, cet organe qui me faisait tant souffrir en cet instant. Un poids pesé sur mes hanches comme si une personne essayé de m'immobiliser en étant assis à califourchon sur moi. Mes poignés furent emprisonnés dans deux étaux et maintenus au dessus de ma tête.

-Bella ! Bella c'est moi ! Réveil toi.

Horrible monstre qui se jouait de moi, prenait son doux ténor, mais c'était impossible. Je venais de le voir mort. J'étais essoufflée mais mes sanglots m'empêchaient de respirer. Tout mon corps vibrait sous mes tremblements.

-Bella ouvre tes yeux !

J'essayais mais je n'y parvenais pas. Il le fallait pourtant. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ce maudit rêve ? Je sentis mes paupières devenir plus légères tout à coup et frémir. Devant moi se trouvait Edward, en le voyant je crus que mon cœur, gorgé par le bonheur, allait sortir de ma poitrine.

-Oh Dieu merci, j'ai bien cru mourir de peur. Que t'es t- il arrivé ?

Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre et lui sautais alors au cou une fois qu'il eu relâché mes poignés.

-Ed…Edw…Edward ! Ma voix était saccadée par mes pleurs et tremblements.

-Je suis là, je suis là.

Tout d'un coup je fus frappée par la lucidité. Mes hurlement auraient dû inquiéter Charlie, il aurait dû se ruer à l'instant dans ma chambre à moins que…

-Oh mon dieu Charlie !

-Ne t'en fait pas, il est parti pêcher tôt ce matin. Il est 10h, ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar.

Je sentais la panique me submerger de nouveau en repensant à tout ce que j'avais vu. Cela semblait si réel et je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. J'étais comme prisonnière de ma souffrance. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement sortir des tréfonds de ma gorge. Mes mains étaient rouges et je réalisais avec horreur qu'Edward m'avait servit de punching-ball. Il n'avait bien entendu pas du tout souffert physiquement par rapport à mes poings meurtris et mon attelle cassées mais rien que le fait d'avoir porté la main sur lui, même dans un moment d'inconscience me révulsais. Je respirais lourdement.

-Calme-toi Bella. Que c'est il passé ? Me questionna t-il à nouveau.

Je ne répondais pas tentant de remettre toute mes idées en ordre et de reprendre mes esprits. J'observais ma chambre pour être bien sur du lieu dans lequel je me trouvais. Et je remarquais alors la position dans laquelle mon amour se trouvait, il avait une jambe de chaque coté de ma taille. Je fus autant étonnée par la position en elle-même que le fait qu'il ait dû se mettre ainsi pour pouvoir me maintenir sans trop me faire de mal. Il dut percevoir mon trouble car il se détacha immédiatement de moi, confus, et s'assit à mes cotés. Je m'appuyais sur les coudes, maudissant la distance qu'il venait de mettre entre nos deux corps. J'avais tellement enduré de l'avoir crut mo…je n'arrivais pas à formuler ce mot sans qu'une vague de panique m'inonde automatiquement. Je m'assis alors et me rapproché de lui jusqu'à ce que je sois confortablement installé au creux de ses bras.

-Bella si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, pourquoi ne te réveillais-tu pas ?

Je voulais lui parler, lui expliquer mais à chaque fois que j'essayais des images plus horribles les unes que les autres me revenaient en mémoire. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à son col. Je voulais m'assurais une nouvelle fois de sa présence et l'empêchait de disparaitre. Je pris une profonde inspiration et répondis d'une voix roque et mal assurée.

-Edward, je…je ne pouvais pas. Tout cela semblait si réel, j'ai vraiment cru te perdre ! Je ressentais tout, absolument tout et je ne pouvais pas lutter comme si une force m'en empêchait.

Il caressa tendrement mes cheveux, ses yeux étaient emplis d'une profonde tristesse mais sa voix restait calme et posée, se voulant rassurante.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Nous étions tous… mort ! Balbutiai-je entre deux sanglots. A mes mots Edward se figea. Ses yeux reflétés toute l'inquiétude et l'horreur que lui procurait mes propos.

-Comment ?

-Un…un vampire. J'étais morte mais je pouvais te voir, il ta achevé devant mes yeux !

-Cela n'arrivera pas, je ne laisserais jamais quiconque te faire du mal. Me promit-il.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, je me fiche de mourir dans un rêve ou bien dans la réalité.

Il voulut protester mais je ne lui en laissé pas le temps.

-Ce qui était horrible c'est que je voyais tout la famille dans ce brasier et que j'étais impuissante.

J'avais tellement mal de vous voir tous ainsi, à coté tout ce que ce vampire m'avait fait subir ou comptait me faire ne pouvait qu'être moins douloureux. Maintenant c'est à moi de te promettre que cela n'arrivera jamais, je ne suis peut-être qu'une humaine mais je ferais tous mon possible pour

qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Ce vampire en a après moi alors je réglerais cela sans mettre aucun de vous en danger !

-Bella jamais je ne me le pardonnerais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Crois tu que moi je me le pardonnerais ? Ne sous-estime pas l'amour que je te porte Edward.

Je fus quelque peur soulagée de lui avoir livré mes sentiments mais je savais que ces paroles ne changeraient pas le fait que toute la famille refuserait de ne pas m'aider si j'étais en danger. Il faudrait au moment venu que je trouve un moyen de ne pas mettre en péril leur vie. Mais comment fait-on pour se défendre contre un vampire en étant si faible ? Pour le moment il me fallait surtout trouver l'identité de ce monstre. Edward avait l'air contrarié de ne pouvoir lire mes pensées, moi je m'en réjouissais. Il arrêta d'essayer de briser la barrière de mon esprit puis me sourit tendrement.

-Je ne sous-estime pas l'amour que tu me portes, j'ai déjà fait l'erreur une fois et je ne compte pas la reproduire. Et je ne sous-estime encore moins ton courage, ce qui m'inquiète justement. Tu n'envisagerais tout de même pas sérieusement de te jeter dans les bras d'un vampire sadique une seconde fois ?

-Bien sur que non…Mentis-je car je savais que si cette possibilité s'avérait être la seule permettant de m'assurer de leur survie, je le ferais sans hésitation, aucune. Seulement je n'étais pas suicidaire ni masochiste et si une tout autre possibilité m'était présentée je l'accepterais avec grand plaisir.

Je lui rendis son sourire, quelque peu forçé et lui tendis mes lèvres. Il comprit et m'embrassa doucement, trop doucement. J'avais besoin de plus que cela pour me réconforter et vider mon esprit de toutes ces horribles images. Je m'accrochais encore à son col mais cette fois-ci pour le maintenir et prolonger ce baiser. Il sourit et emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes m'obligeant alors à le lâcher. Je soupirais.

-Bella tu es vraiment unique. Il y a encore quelques minutes tu étais terrorisée et maintenant tu m'embrasse fougueusement. Toutes les femmes sont elles aussi compliquée ? Plaisanta t-il mi figue mi raisin.

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans le fait que j'ai un besoin maladif de t'embrasser et te toucher si ?

Et surtout d'oublier, par pitié d'oublier... 

Edward me regardait suspicieusement mais joua la comédie.

-Vu sous cet angle. Je ne suis pas contre seulement il faut que nous mettions une chose au clair.

-Laquelle ? Demandais-je suspicieuse.

-Ton déménagement. Tu n'as plus aucune excuse ton père est courant et accepte. Que penses-tu si nous nous en chargions aujourd'hui. Dit-il plein d'entrain.

-Hum. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais voir…Jacob. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis son retour et il faut que nous parlions. Mais ensuite je te promets que demain à la première heure je m'affairais à mes cartons. Edward ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse immédiatement mais il se contentait de resté figé à me regarder avec un visage ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion.

-D'accord.

Je lui sautais au coup, heureuse.

-Merci. Tu ne comptes pas me faire une crise de jalousie ou me rappeler toute les règles de sécurité à adopter ?

-Non. J'accepte uniquement parce que je sais que cela te tiens à cœur et que de toute façon tu aurais trouvé n'importe quel moyen pour t'y rendre mais surtout parce que je t'emmènerais en personne jusqu'à la frontière et t'y attendrais.

Je me détachais immédiatement de lui et le fixais mécontente.

-Tu ne pourrais pas abandonner cette stupide habitude, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais plus confiance en Jacob depuis la guerre contre les nouveaux nés.

-J'ai surtout appris à ce moment là qu'il pouvait être très fourbe quand il le voulait et de plus qu'il savait très bien te manipuler pour arriver à ses fins.

-Il ne me manipule pas du tout !

-Et comment explique tu le fait que tu es dû l'embrasser pour qu'il ne se laisse pas mourir, chose qui soit dit temps passant, il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de faire.

-Peut-être mais il ne le refera plus et puis j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant partagée entre ses deux parents divorcés. C'est très désagréable !

-Certes je ne suis pas ton père et j'en suis heureux car lui n'a pas le privilège de faire ça. Dit-il en m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

-Edward ne recommence pas a essayer de m'éblouir !

-Chacun son tour mon ange…

Je soufflais fortement avant de m'avouer vaincue et de capituler.

-Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude !

-J'aime beaucoup moi.

-Et bien moi j'aime également ça mais quand il n'y a pas d'intentions derrière.

-Je comprends. Je m'engage alors a essayer de ne plus t'éblouir. Dit-il faussement solennel.

-On verra. Bon je vais allez me doucher et ensuite tu…m'emmènes. Grimaçais-je avec l'impression d'être une pauvre petite fille.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Mon tiroir et moi

**Chapitre 8 : Mon tiroir et moi écartelés entre deux mondes**

Pendant le trajet les images de mon cauchemar défilées devant mes yeux, comme accrochées à ma rétine. Je fermais les yeux me concentrant, imaginant dans une petite partie de mon cerveau, bien en recule, un tiroir ouvert. J'y déposais toutes mes idées noires, mes cauchemars et mes craintes. Je le refermais d'un coup sec et le cadenassais. Je ne voulais surtout pas risquer que toutes ces mauvaises choses me reviennent en mémoire au moment le plus incongru. Une fois cela réalisé je rouvris les yeux dans soupir de soulagement. Edward me regardait, encore plus agacé de ne pouvoir lire dans mes pensées. Je l'ignorais. Il allait vraiment finir par falloir qu'il s'y fasse un jour... 

Je voulais laisser de côté toutes mes peurs pour profiter de mes derniers moments en tant qu'humaine. Je me jurais alors de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour réaliser toutes les choses qui me tenaient à cœur avant ma transformation. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé, suppliant à tout bout de champs Edward de me transformer immédiatement, lui assurant que je ne regretterais rien de ma vie. Pourtant maintenant, plus le temps s'écoulait et plus je ressentais le besoin de vivre des expériences "humaines" avant que tout ne change. Mes dernières expériences avec un cœur qui bat et un corps fragile. Mais par où commencer, je n'avais que 18 ans, comment choisir parmi tout ce qu'une vie aurait dû me permettre de réaliser. Une idée me vint. J'allais réaliser une liste, avec les points que je voudrais absolument réaliser avant de renaitre. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais y inscrire mais je ne doutais aucunement que le moment venu les idées ne manqueraient pas.

Je regardais défiler à toute vitesse le paysage à travers le pars brise, fixant sans voir la forêt verte, la mousse verte, toute la verdure...verte et...oh! le ciel gris. Voilà le tableau monotone que m'offrait Forks, une nature morte, verte et grise. Je quittais mes réflexions « artistiques » quand j'aperçus Jacob assis sur le capot de sa voiture, un immense sourire étirant son visage. Je fixais alors mon amoureux étonnée.

-Tu l'avais prévenu ?

-Je ne peux pas rentrer dans la réserve et je m'inquiétais rien qu'à l'idée que tu marches seule jusqu'à chez lui.

-Mais il habite assez près...

-Ce n'est pas la distance à parcourir qui m'inquiète. Que ce soit sur 10 ou 100 mètres tu es toujours aussi instable sur tes jambes. Rigola t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard furibond ce qui fit redoubler son hilarité.

-Je plaisante Bella. Quoi que...maintenant que j'y pense, ça peut aussi être une raison.

-Quelle est la raison principale alors?

Son sourire disparu et son visage redevint un masque sérieux. Un masque presque effrayant.

-Tant que ce vampire cour dans la nature je préfère éviter au maximum de te laisser seule.

Bizarrement (et bêtement)je préférais cette explication à la première. Au moins c'était pour ma sécurité et non pour se moquer de ma maladresse, j'avais assez de Emmett pour ça! Mais de ce fait, il me faisait repenser à ce vampire. Non! J'avais fermé ce tiroir et si je ne voulais pas qu'il s'ouvre, libérant toute mon angoisse il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose. La météo par exemple. Pfff stupide et ennuyeux, Forks n'offrait qu'une seule météo possible, la pluie et le brouillard. Que j'étais bête! J'avais le plus beau des spectacles à admirer et moi je regardais le paysage. Edward. Combien de fois j'avais perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace en sa présence. Quelle meilleure façon d'oublier un vampire à vos trousses que d'admirer son adonis ? Moi je n'en voyais pas d'autre.

Je laissais alors mes yeux se promener sur sa personne. Son corps long et fin. Ses mains. Comme en cet instant j'aimerais qu'elles me caressent, que leur froideur enflamme ma peau, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Ses avants bras musclés et fermes dévoilés par ses manches relevées. Son torse parfaitement moulé dans un pull bleu révélant sa musculature. Sa mâchoire carré, son nez aquilin, sa peau blafarde. Mes yeux détaillés doucement chaque millimètre carré de son visage m'attardant sur ses lèvres pleines fendu par un sourire en coin. Voyait-il se que j'étais en train de faire? Surement, il voyait tout mais peu importe il ne pouvait entendre mes pensées et en cet instant j'en étais plus que heureuse. Bon, je reprenais à ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et dures, un étrange mélange mais ces deux contraires crée alors la bouche les plus désirable au monde et par la même occasion celle offrant les meilleurs baisers. Il se retourna vers moi sentant mon regard sur lui, me laissant le bonheur d'admirer ses yeux ambres. Dernières étapes de mon observation car trop envoutant pour une fois croisés pouvoir s'en détacher. C'était comme plonger dans un océan doré, les vagues d'émotions me submergeaient agréablement et la respiration me manquait. Pourtant je ne pouvais fuir car le courant m'attirait m'emportait plus loin, profondément. Ses yeux étaient rieurs mais en même temps curieux. Il devait encore se torturer les méninges pour savoir à quoi je pensais.

C'est alors que je compris pourquoi il était tourné vers moi, la voiture était à l'arrêt, le moteur coupé mais je restais là, prostrée n'ayant aucune envie de bouger. Car une envie plus forte prédominait, celle de le toucher et l'embrasser. Je posais alors ma main gauche sur son torse pendant que la droite caressait tendrement sa joue. Je m'approchais de lui. Son torse à quelques centimètres du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes reins me rapprochant, éliminant la distance qui nous séparait. Je fermais lentement les yeux profitant de la plénitude de « l'avant baiser ». Sa main gauche longea mes cotes, ma clavicule pour finir par se poser sur ma nuque. Tout mon corps frissonnait à son contact. Je savourais la caresse de ses lèvres sur mon visage puis enfin sur ma bouche entrouverte. J'inhalais son haleine avec délectation. Sa langue passa suavement sur ma lèvre inférieur. Je souris heureuse qu'il se laisse un peu allez et surtout qu'il adopte ce geste, mon geste quand j'avais du mal à contrôler ma fougue. Lentement le baiser ce stoppa et j'ouvris des yeux scintillant de satisfaction. Je sortis de l'étreinte d'Edward et me rassis sagement, reprenant mon souffle.

-Jacob s'impatiente. Depuis tout à l'heure ses pensées me hurle de te relâcher ou alors il vient te chercher de force. Dit-il un sourire éblouissant accroché au visage.

Je m'esclaffais mais m'arrêtais net quand je vis le visage renfrogné et légèrement dégouté de mon ami. Il était tout à fait capable d'arracher la portière et me trainais jusqu'à la frontière. Je lui adressais un sourire d'excuse et il me répondit par une grimace.

-Quel manque d'éducation. Grommela Edward.

Je souris une nouvelle fois avant de lui tendre mes lèvres pour un dernier baiser.

-Euh...Jacob fulmine littéralement de jalousie Bella, je ne crois pas qu'il soit conseillé de...

-Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu des réactions de Jake? Le coupais-je. N'attendant pas de réponse à cette question de pure rhétorique, je poursuivais. Alors embrasse moi avant que je ne lui demande à ta place! Plaisantais-je.

Il grogna et j'entendis Jacob rire à s'en faire péter la rate. Avait-il vraiment une ouïe qui portait jusque là bas? Venant d'Edward cela ne m'aurait pas étonné mais j'oubliais souvent la nature de mon meilleur ami. Pour moi il était Jake, mon Jake et rien d'autre. Seulement là j'étais bien obligée de réaliser que même sous sa forme humaine il pouvait entendre à une distance d'environ...je dirais 100 mètres entre nos deux voitures et que bien sur c'était bien en dessous ses capacités. Je le fixais éberluée, je me retournais prête à ouvrir la portière quand Edward me retint et m'embrassa à m'en faire perdre allène.

-Voila me dit-il tout sourire en regardant dans la direction de Jacob.

Je fis de même, mon loup ne rigolait plus du tout et avait les bras croisés fermement sur son torse. Je comprenais mieux le baiser fougueux d'Edward. Il n'était pas dans son habitude de se laisser aller deux fois de suite et là comme par hasard cela se produisait devant mon meilleur ami.

-Tu es fier de toi je présume.

-Tu vas me reprocher de t'avoir obéit ?

-Je voulais un baiser d'au revoir, pas...pas...de préliminaires. Riais-je un peu maladroitement.

Edward leva les sourcils en allongeant son sourire en coin.

-Alors oui, je suis assez fier de moi, je dois l'avouer. J'aime énormément le voir jaloux et m'enviais de pouvoir agir ainsi avec toi.

Je marmonnais quelques paroles inintelligibles.

-Bon, je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il démolisse ma voiture. Appel-moi dès que tu veux que je vienne te chercher.

Brutale la façon de me mettre à la porte...

-Que vas-tu faire?

-T'attendre mon amour. Comme toujours.

Je lui souriais niaisement et quittais la voiture. Je m'arrêtais de marcher, un pied dans la réserve et le second de l'autre coté de la frontière invisible. Je souriais intérieurement, j'étais à deux endroits en même temps. Pour tout humain ignorant, cette frontière ne représentais qu'une séparation entre deux territoires mais elle était bien plus. La limite entre deux mondes, deux êtres mythiques. Moi, simple humaine pouvais quand bon me semble la franchir tournant le dos aux vampires pour les loups et inversement. J'étais posée entre ces deux espèces, j'étais leur lien. Les forçant par ma personne à se côtoyer. Je réunissais deux mondes distincts et ennemis pour n'en créer qu'un. Le mien.

-Bella! Me héla Jacob. Tu comptes attendre la nuit tombée ou il faut que je vienne te chercher ?

Je relevais la tête. Regardant l'indien devant mes yeux. En quelques secondes, quelques tremblements il pouvait se transformer en loup. Pourtant à part son étonnante chaleur il paressait tout à fait normal. Mais qu'était la normalité ? Les choses que nous connaissons et comprenons ? Même moi je n'étais pas normale, mon cerveau était inviolable avant même que je ne sache qu'il était possible d'y pénétrer. A 18 ans, j'allais me marier avec un vampire et vivre avec toute sa famille. Un vampire végétarien! Alors qu'enfant je mettais toujours moquée de mes petits camarades craignant ces histoires. Ne parlons même de ce que je pensais des filles se mariant si jeune...Heureusement que ce n'était pas pour cause de grossesse !  
Toute ma façon de pensée, logique et terre à terre avait été réduite à néant quand l'amour avait décidé de frapper à ma porte sous la forme d'un bel homme blanc et mystérieux.

Enfin homme. Je me retournais vers l'objet de mes pensées. Il était toujours derrière son volant m'observant curieux. Encore et toujours en train d'essayer de percer les méandres sinueux de mon esprit. Il est vrai qu'en me regardant plantée seule au milieu de la route, fixant le sol intensément on pourrait se poser des questions. Il fronça les sourcils et je lui souris. Je secouais la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Je lui fis un rapide signe de la main avant de trottiner vers Jake. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir car quand il était revenu pour la première fois dans ma chambre tout s'était passé si vite que je n'avais pu profiter de sa présence. J'atterrissais dans ses bras chauds. Il me souleva du sol. En me reposant il déposa un baiser sur chaque joue puis mon crane et mon front. J'allais l'intimer gentiment à se stopper quand un klaxon me devança. Je me retournais. Edward n'était toujours pas parti et n'était visiblement pas très content. Jake me prit par la taille et me serra contre son torse. Bien entendu mes faibles efforts pour me dégager furent vains. Je sentis son haleine chatouiller mon oreille.

-Pris à son propre piège. Murmura t-il assez faiblement pour que moi seule puisse l'entendre.

Je rigolais et m'arrêtais net quand je réalisais que cette scène vu de l'extérieur pouvait avoir un tout autre sens. Je m'écartais alors, faisant un pas en arrière.

-Jake...tiens toi tranquille. Fis-je semblant de le gronder. Je ne veux pas que Edward s'imagine des choses!

-Enfin Bella ton buveur de sang réalisera bien un jour ou l'autre que nos petites rencontres à la Push ne sont pas du tout platonique.

Je le fusillais du regard et rougissais en même tant comme une idiote. Je me retournais vers Edward histoire de le rassurer et levais les yeux au ciel. Je pouvais entendre d'ici le cuir du volant se plaindre de la pression des mains d'Edward sur lui. Je lui fis signe de partir. Je voyais clairement l'hésitation sur son visage et tout à coup un éclair noir traversa ses yeux. Je me pétrifiais sur place tellement son regard exprimait la rage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me regardait ainsi. Je réalisais que ce n'était pas moi qu'il fixait de cette façon mais derrière. Je fis demi tour. Jacob était de nouveau assis sur son capot, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Nous aurions étaient à autre endroit j'aurais cru qu'il dormait paisiblement, qu'il rêvait même agréablement. Mes yeux firent le vas et vient entre mon amour et mon ami. Que faisaient-ils?

-Jacob? Que fais-tu ?

-Je pense...

-Et à quoi penses- tu? Le questionnais-je impatiente.

-A toi. Murmura t-il a peine audiblement.

A moi ? Mais pourquoi pensait-il a moi alors que j'étais juste en face de lui à attendre que nous fassions quelque chose. Et puis quelles pensées pouvait-il bien avoir pour qu'Edward réagisse de cette façon. S'il se repassait les scènes dans l'état où j'étais durant son absence, mon amoureux aurait plutôt était attristé mais là il semblait se retenir d'arracher la tête de mon loup. Oh mon Dieu, je venais de comprendre. Il pensait à moi! Mais pas à la façon d'un gentleman. Je rougissais autant de colère que de gène.

-Jacob arrête ça immédiatement! Tu n'as pas honte! Lui hurlais-je.

Il ne réagissait pas. J'avais une fois de plus envie de lui mettre mon point sur la figure mais j'avais retenu la leçon. Une attelle me suffisait grandement. Je serais la mâchoire et les poings (dans la mesure du possible) à m'en faire mal.

-Jacob Black! Tu...tu..es...Rooo.

Je ne trouvais pas les mots tellement j'étais énervée. Il fallait que je le frappe tout de suite avant que ce ne soit Edward qui s'en charge et que tout cela tourne mal. De plus ça me soulagerais grandement et je l'espérais le forcerait à s'arrêter. Sachant que je ne faisais pas le poids face à sa force surhumaine je cherchais un objet, n'importe quoi à porter de main. Une batte, une branche, BINGO! Une pierre. Je la prenais fermement en main me plaçant à quelques mètres de lui. Me concentrant pour bien viser. Chose difficile pour ma part. Je pris une grande inspiration et lui balançais en pleine figure en y ayant mis toute ma force. Il ouvrit immédiatement des yeux surpris et j'entendis un énorme rire provenant de la Volvo. Je crus bien sentir le sol trembler sous mes pieds.

-Sale pervers!

-C'est lui qui voulait jouer à ça. Se défendit-il.

Je le regardais furieusement et lui me rendis un regard innocent et suppliant.

-Que lui as tu montré?

-Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir Bella.

-Quoi? C'était aussi répugnant que ça!

-Non, non bien sur. C'était...érotique.

Toute couleur quittèrent mon visage et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il tenta de s'approcher de moi, la main tendu.

-Ne me touche pas!

-Ne le prend pas comme ça Bella. Je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux.

-Pas vraiment!

-Je t'en pris...ne pleure pas. Je m'excuse.

-Mais je ne pleure pas pour ça triple idiot! C'est tellement je suis en colère contre toi. Nous sommes amis. Je te considère comme mon frère et toi tu...tu penses à ce genre de chose.

-Bella ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Tu crois que ton sang froid s'en prive lui! Et puis on des jeunes du 21ème siècle merde. Marmonna t-il.

-Je...Il...

Je voulais lui répondre qu'Edward n'était pas comme lui. Qu'il était un gentleman et qu'il ne penserait jamais à moi de cette façon. Mais je n'étais sur de rien. Après tout Edward était au même titre que Jacob un homme et une homme avait ce genre de pensée non? Autant que les femmes peut-être, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir (même si j'en doutais) envie de moi cela faisait parti de l'amour même si ça me gêné tout de même un peu et puis moi même j'avais parfois du mal à contrôler mes envies en sa présence. Et voilà que maintenant je ne lui en voulais plus. Fichue habitude à toujours pardonné et de ne jamais en vouloir au gens!

-Bella. Je t'en pris. Je plaisantais c'est tout. Je ne lui montrais rien de vraiment érotique! Juste des images successibles de le faire enrager et tu sais qu'il n'en faut pas tant que ça.

-Tu me le jures?

-Demande lui si tu ne me crois pas. Quelques baisers rien de bien pire. Jura t-il.

Je regardais dans la direction d'Edward. Il semblait s'être apaisé et fut même capable de m'envoyer un sourire rassurant. J'essuyais mes larmes traitresses furtivement et pris une grande inspiration.

-Très bien! Mais que ce soit la dernière fois que je te prenne à de tel stratagème. J'en ais marre de perpétuellement me retrouver au milieu d'une guerre d'homme jaloux et possessifs bourrés de testostérone! Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on se partage quelques heures au bord d'une frontière. Alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants!

-Oui maman. Se moqua Jacob.

-Ah non pitié. Marmonnais-je.

-Eh!je t'ai entendu!


	10. Chapitre 9 : Sur le tronc

**Chapitre 9 : Sur le tronc de nos souvenirs**

Nous étions assis sur la branche de notre arbre sur la plage de la Push. Cet endroit m'avait marqué pour deux choses. La découverte de la nature d'Edward, et celle de Jacob. Ce lieu représentait notre amitié. Bientôt je ne serais plus autorisée à y mettre les pieds. Je ne serais plus humaine mais un vampire, leur ennemi. Comme cette plage allait me manquer, la maison si chaleureuse de Billy et bien entendu nos balades avec Jacob.

-A quoi penses-tu Bella ? Ru as l'air triste tout à coup.

Cette question me fit sourire légèrement, j'en avait tellement l'habitude, seulement posée par une toute autre personne.

-Je pensais que la Push allez me manquer. Surtout cet endroit... quand je ne serais plus autorisée à y allez.

-Tu seras toujours la bien venu ici Bella.

-Ne te force pas à me dire ça Jake Je sais que rien que l'idée que je devienne vampire te rebute au plus haut point.

-Non Bell's ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. J'ai eu tout mon temps pour y réfléchir. Bien sur j'aurais du mal à te voir ainsi...mais je préfère supporter ton odeur que de te perdre définitivement. Il me sourit tristement. Je souffrirais trop de te penser morte et je regrette de t'avoir un jour dit cela.

-Oh Jake... Si tu savais...malheureusement que tu le veuilles ou non je serais bientôt exclue de la Push. Déjà que le traité est en mauvaise posture...

-A propos du traité ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Comment ça? Jamais Sam n'acceptera qu'un Cullen me morde.

-S'il le faut, je serais près à revendiquer mon statut d'alfa.

-Mais...pourquoi as-tu changé tout à coup d'avis ? Je ne te comprends plus.

-Je te l'ai pourtant dit. Je ne suis toujours pas pour le fait que tu deviennes vampire. Je considère également que tu fais une erreur en le choisissant alors que je pourrais t'apporter beaucoup plus sans que tu ais besoin de changer quoique ce soit...Seulement comme tu es une vrai tête de mule. Dit-il en me tapotant la tête. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Tu ne seras jamais ma petite amie mais je veux au moins pouvoir rester à tes cotés en tant que meilleur ami.

Une si longue tirade était plutôt déstabilisante venant de Jacob.

-Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu as toujours fait et feras toujours parti de ma famille. Tu es mon frère.

Il m'enlaça.

-Ouais frère, frère, mais j'me sentirais moins...incestueux tu vois si tu évitais de m'appeler comme ça à l'avenir. Rit-il dans mes cheveux.

J'acquiesçais en souriant timidement.

-Jacob qu'as tu fais pendant ton...absence ? Demandais-je contre son torse.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

-Rien de bien intéressant. J'ai passé tout mon temps en loup. J'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité, beaucoup plus...sauvage. Tout était simple et paisible. Mes envies faciles à assouvir. J'avais faim, je chassais, j'avais sommeil, je dormais. Je ne pensais presque plus et je souffrais peu alors. C'est pour cela que le retour à la réalité à était d'autant plus dur. Tu n'imagines pas le drôle d'effet que cela fait de porter à nouveau un jeans. Si tu n'étais pas là, je l'aurais déjà enlevé.

Il s'esclaffa, ma tête vibra au rythme de sa poitrine et je ris aussi.

-Je t'en remercies. Jacob, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Dis je en me reculant assez pour voir son visage, il m'encouragea d'une signe de tête. Tu sais tu m'avais promis qu'on sauterait de la falaise ensemble ?

-Oui. Dit-il soupçonneux. Et je sais aussi que tu ne m'as pas attendu.

-Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que je voudrais qu'on...le fasse.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère! La dernière fois que tu t'es approchée de cette falaise tu as failli en mourir.

-Mais tu seras là pour me protéger cette fois-ci.

-Et tu serais prête une fois de plus à te jeter dans cette eau glaciale.

Je grimaçais.

-Ton corps sera assez chaud pour nous deux. Il suffira que nous restions proche.

-Tu as vraiment pensé à tout je vois, mais pourquoi vouloir réitérer cette expérience ?

-Eh bien disons...que je voudrais réaliser certaines actions avant de devenir vampire et de ne plus ressentir les choses comme maintenant. Allez s'il te plait Jake...

-Et tu crois vraiment qu'Edward va accepter.

-Il n'est pas obligé de savoir, en plus Alice ne te vois pas alors...

-Et depuis quand cette idée t'es venue?

-Euh...dans la voiture, en venant ici. Il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire et il y en a autant que je ne connais pas encore et qui pourraient me manquer ensuite alors je fais en quelque sorte une liste avec mes dernières expériences.

-Très bien. Au moins cette fois-ci je serais là pour te surveiller. Je présume que tu veux sauter du plus au sommet.

Je lui rendis un sourire entendu alors que lui soufflait. Nous nous mimes d'accord pour sauter à ma prochaine visite à la Push. Nous ne revinrent plus sur l'incident de début de journée. Je lui avais parlé de mes projets de liste et lui m'avais promis une surprise qui d'après ses dires «ne me serais jamais venue à l'esprit mais qui était une expérience à faire avant que je ne pus !». J'avais bien entendu apprécié qu'il me rappel qu'une fois transformée nous ne supporterions plus nos odeurs mutuelles. Nous avons longeais toute la plage, lui de sa démarche étonnement silencieuse par rapport à sa carrure et moi remuant brillamment les galets. Je n'avais pas pus échapper à la fameuse discussion concernant Le vampire mais il avait vite compris que je ne désirais pas en parler. Après avoir eu les informations suffisantes il évita ce sujet. Comme d'habitude nous avons énormément ris. Je finis cette journée dans le garage de mon ami comme au bond vieux temps avec un cannette tiède. Je me sentais entière et heureuse.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Dans le noir il y a

**Chapitre 10 : Dans le noir il y a les ombres**

Je marchais dans la rue principale de la Push, il faisait sombre. Jake s'était endormi sur la banquette alors que nous regardions un film d'horreur à la télé. Épuisé par ses patrouilles, il s'était assoupi, sa tête sur mon épaule alors que moi j'étais apeurée par ce stupide film. La dernière fois que j'avais regardé un tel film, c'était au cinéma avec Jacob et Mike et les effets spéciaux ridicules ne m'avait pas le moins du monde impressionné, il faut dire que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal à cette époque. Me rendant compte du sommeil de mon ami et de l'heure tardive, j'avais appelé Edward pour lui demander de m'attendre à la frontière. J'avais ensuite quitté la maison surchauffée de Billy par un bonsoir à son adresse et un baiser sur la joue de mon ami. En fermant la porte une brise glacial avait ébouriffée mes cheveux. Dehors tout était calme, trop calme. Etrangement le léger ronflement de Jacob aurait été le bien venu ici, histoire d'apporter un peu de vie dans cette rue désertique. Il devait être au alentour de 20h, j'espérais que mon père ne soit pas encore rentré et que j'ai le temps de lui préparer un repas. Je n'avais pas voulu réveiller Jacob, me sentant déjà assez coupable des rondes qu'il devait faire par ma faute mais en cet instant je le regrettais. Je n'étais pas rassurée, je me sentais (encore) observée. Est-ce que Mon Traqueur respecterait le traité, interdisant aux vampires de franchir le territoire Quileute ? Faudrait-il déjà qu'il connaisse son existence et même si c'était la cas, le respecterait-il ? Surement pas.

J'observais les alentours angoissée. Rien. Comme toujours, je ne voyais que les fenêtres éclairées et les cheminées fumantes des petites maisons de la réserve, des gens dinant chaleureusement. Une nouvelle brise frôla mon dos. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et accélérais le pas. Je regardais par dessus mon épaule, trébuchant au passage. J'entendis alors un léger rire. Mon cœur eut un raté et je me stoppais net.

-Jake ? C'est toi ?

Stupide. Je savais que ce ne pouvais être lui. Pourtant j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il sorte de l'ombre, un merveilleux sourire illuminant son visage, fier de cette mauvaise blague. Il se serait ensuite excusé voyant dans l'état de peur dans lequel je me trouvais.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse bien entendu. Je repris ma course m'éloignant de plus en plus de la maison de Billy, m'apercevant à peine que je courais à présent.  
J'étais essoufflée. _Petite _nature. Il fallait que je me mette au sport. Nouveau rire sadique provenant de derrière moi. Je me retournais immédiatement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Rien! Ce petit manège commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système.

-J'en est marre. Dis-je la mâchoire crispée. Que me veux-tu ? Demandais-je plus fort.

Encore ce silence. J'avançais de nouveau, je ne devais plus être très loin de la frontière. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et les larmes menaçaient à tout moment de couler. Ce satané vampire me poussait littéralement à bout. J'en avais plus que marre. Je voulais que tout cela se termine une bonne fois pour toute.

-Cesse de jouer et montre toi! Hurlais-je.

Je retins un cri de stupeur quand j'entendis pour la première fois sa voix me chuchoter.

-Bientôt.

Puis je sentis quelque chose de froid frôler, à peine, mes lèvres. Instinctivement je touchais ma bouche avec mes doigt. Que venait-il de ce passer ? M'avait-il embrassé et que signifiait ce bientôt ? Ma fin prochaine ou une futur rencontre? Paniquée je marchais à présent à reculons. Guettant un quelconque signe de vie. Mais il me semblait qu'il avait disparu, enfin c'était l'impression que j'avais de plus je ne pouvais en être certaine vu qu'il était « invisible ».

Je commençais peu à peu à m'apaiser quand mon dos percuta un mur. Un mur ? En plein milieu d'une rue ? Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres et je me retournais. Edward. Une sensation de bien être me submergea et il en fallut de peu pour que je ne retienne pas mes larmes. Je n'avais même pas remarquais les fards de sa voiture. Son visage était inquisiteur et inquiet. Je tentais de le rassurer par un sourire qui à mon avis ressemblait plus à un rictus.

-Bella que se passe t-il ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi es-tu seule ? J'avais pourtant bien précisé à Jacob de ne pas te laisser sans surveillance, celui la si je le vois...

-Edward. Le coupais-je d'une voix qui me paraissait à moi même trop aigüe. Son débit de parole avait augmenté comme à chaque fois qu'il était inquiet ou nerveux. Tout va bien. Repris-je. Jake dormait, il était épuisé, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller.

-Mon amour. Dit-il en prenant mes mains tremblantes dans les siennes. Qu'y a t-il ? Ru es morte de peur.

-Mais non pas du tout tentais-je de le rassurais. J'ai juste était surprise par ta présence et j'ai eu un peu peur c'est tout.

-Ne me mens pas je t'en pris. Tu marchais à reculons comme si tu craignais quelque chose. IL était encore là n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en scrutant le noir.

-Edward je te jure que je vais parfaitement bien.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Claqua t-il.

Le vent souleva mes cheveux et je me raidis. Cette sensation me rappelait trop celle d'il y a encore quelques minutes.

-Je le savais! Gronda t-il. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les miennes et son regard vrillait à une vitesse hallucinante la rue. Il reporta son attention sur moi et me demanda.

-Que t'a t-il fait ?

Sa voix était dur, elle me fit frémir. Il me serra alors contre son torse et je luttais pour ne pas pleurer.

-Rien. Répondis-je d'une voix brisait que j'eus du mal à identifier comme la mienne.

Il m'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir voir mon visage, il le caressa de sa main.

-Tu me le jures ?

J'hésitais, proprement dit, il ne m'avait rien fait. Il s'était juste amusé à me terroriser. A part si l'impression qu'il m'ait embrassé se révélait véridique... Je retins une grimace de dégout. Je préférais me convaincre que cela n'avait été que mon imagination. Je secouais alors la tête positivement. Il parut réfléchir à ma réponse puis déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Il se recula précipitamment.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Rien...juste une impression. Marmonna t-il.

Il se retourna pour aller jusqu'à sa portière. Une nouvelle fois je touchais mes lèvres. Ma bouche forma un O quand je réalisais que le baiser n'avait pas était une impression. Une unique larme coula le long de ma joue, jusqu'à ma bouche entrouverte, je sentis son goût salée. Je sursautais en réalisant qu'Edward me regarda à travers le par brise. Je séchais rapidement ma joue et montais dans la voiture.

-J'ai compris. Dit-il rageusement alors qu'il enclenchait violemment une vitesse.

Je me tournais surprise vers lui, son regard était noir et sa mâchoire crispée. Cette vision me rappela l'état dans lequel il était le jour il m'avait sauvé de mes agresseurs à Port Angeles. Qu'avait-il compris ? Que ce vampire m'avait embrassé ? Pouvait-il le sentir ? Ou simplement que je lui avais menti ? Je n'osais lui poser la question. J'attachais ma ceinture et m'accrochais au siège. Je ne regardais même pas le compteur, trop peureuse. Arrivée devant chez moi, je décidais de briser le silence.

-Edward ? Edward! Va tu te décidais à me parler. Voyons qu'ais-je fais ?

-Ne me mens plus. Dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme par rapport au ton colérique que j'avais employé auparavant.

-Te mentir ? Je ne comprends...

-Je ne veux pas que tu essais de m'épargner. Tu n'as pas à me protéger. Je suis assez fort et je sais contrôler mes humeurs. Je veux être présent pour toi et je ne supporte pas que tu essais de tout prendre sur tes épaules. Si tu apprends ou s'il t'arrive la moindre petite chose je veux que tu me le dises pour que je puisse te protéger du mieux que je le peux. Et là en me disant qu'il ne sait rien passé alors qu'il...qu'il a...qu'il a osé te toucher, cela n'aide pas à contenir ma rage envers lui, cela n'aide personne.

-Je suis désolée. Chuchotais-je honteuse.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime trop pour cela. Me sourit-il. Il m'embrassa le front. Je reviens plus tard. Emmett est déjà là, il surveille la maison jusqu'à mon retour.

Je rentrais dans la maison encore abasourdie par les derniers événements. Que cela faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi, dans un milieu familier et rassurant. Je regardais par la fenêtre cherchant Emmett. Je crus apercevoir une silhouette dans le noir. Je fus certaine de son identité quand celle-ci m'adressa un signe. Je m'en voulais un peu qu'il doive veiller sur moi. Qu'il reste, peut-être toute une nuit, dans le froid. Certes il ne ressentait pas la température relativement basse mais je l'obligeais à s'ennuyer alors qu'il pourrait être auprès de Rosalie et faire n'importe qu'elle autre activité. J'articulais silencieusement « désolé » avant de me diriger vers la cuisine après mettre débarrassée de mon coup vent. Par chance Charlie n'était pas encore rentré mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à lui faire un long repas. Je pris donc les restes de poisson de la veille et les mis à réchauffer. Moi qui en tant général appréciais tant le calme, désormais il me rendait anxieuse.

Je montais alors rapidement dans ma chambre et pris un CD au hasard, le mis dans le petit poste de la cuisine. Le son de Smells Like Teens Spirit de Nirvana résonna doucement dans la cuisine et j'augmentais le son. La musique m'aidait à évacuer beaucoup de chose et actuellement j'avais besoin de me défouler. Pour évacuer toute cette rage mêlée à de l'angoisse que ce Vampire avait fait monter en moi ce soir. Je me mis alors à onduler timidement des hanches puis au refrain me laissais complètement envouter par le rythme de la musique. Je n'avais jamais été une très bonne danseuse même du temps ou je faisais de la danse classique mais là je m'en fichais complètement.

Je sautais, chantais, bougeais. Je pensais au spectacle que je devais offrir à Emmett et je me mis à rire. Je faisais semblant de jouer de la guitare puis je pris des spatules et me mis à « jouer » de la batterie sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je tapais comme si je frappais à l'instant ce monstre, un nouveau coup pour le stress qu'il faisait monter dans ma famille, un second pour gâcher mes derniers instants d'humaine, encore un pour survenir lors des préparatifs de mon mariage, un pour la peur qui faisait perpétuellement partie de moi et un dernier pour la comédie que je devais jouer, faisant semblant que tout allez bien. Alors que RIEN n'allez par sa faute! Je les lâchais ensuite pour me remettre à danser, je prenais de plus en plus d'assurance. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, mes hanches ondulaient sans mon commandement. Puis je décidais de faire encore plus rire mon futur beau frère et passais près de la fenêtre et imitais un guitariste, complètent déchainé, je sautillais sur ma jambe gauche pendant que la droite battais la mesure dans le vide. Essoufflée j'adressais un clin d'œil à Emmett qui était littéralement plié en deux et mon fou rire reprit.

Il stoppa net quand je vis Edward tranquillement adossé contre la chambranle de la cuisine. Je rougis avant que mon hilarité ne me rattrape. La situation était tellement ridicule que je ne pouvais que me moquer de moi même. Je riais tellement que les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. J'entendis également Edward s'esclaffait, il avait dû avoir du mal à se retenir durant tout ce temps. Puis la dernière note retentit. Je soufflais pour me calmer.

-Je préfère te voir pleurer de cette façon. Me dit mon adonis.

-J'étais vraiment ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Rigolais-je.

-Tu étais merveilleuse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et éteignis le poste puis pris une boite de conserve que j'entrepris d'ouvrir. Malheureusement, j'avais beau tirer sur cette fichue languette elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Je me retournais vers Edward et lui montrais, faussement désespérée, la boite de fer. Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin et l'ouvris sans aucun problème. Annonce officiel Bella Swan ne sait ouvrir une boite de conserve et a besoin de son vampire de fiancé pour l'aider.

-Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

-Oui oui.

-Et c'était quoi ce spectacle ?

-Un moyen d'extérioriser toute la colère que j'éprouve pour ce vampire et aussi une façon

d'exorciser mon angoisse.

Il médita sur ma réponse pendant que moi je continuais ma tache, qui se résumait à réchauffer des restes et mettre la table. Je le vis tendre imperceptiblement l'oreille.

-Tu sais qu'Emmett rit encore de ton spectacle ?

-J'espère bien, j'y es mis beaucoup d'énergie. Souris-je.

-C'est très gentil de ta part mais tu risques d'être l'objet de ses moqueries désormais.

Je grimaçais à cette idée.

-Pour ça ou autre chose...Pourrais-tu m'emmener chez toi ce soir. Je voudrais voir si Carlisle peut m'enlever ça. Dis-je en levant mon attelle.

-Pourquoi pas. Tout le monde sera heureux de profiter de toi lors d'une soirée paisible. Nous sommes extrêmement anxieux pour toi. Il enlaça mon dos. Mais heureusement demain tu vivras avec nous. Chantonna t-il presque. Cela nous rassurera énormément de pouvoir veiller sur toi en permanence.

-Vous veillez déjà sur moi, quand ce n'est pas un loup qui surveille ma maison, c'est un vampire ou toi qui ne me quitte pas d'une semelle.

Il sourit et m'embrassa la joue avant de déguerpir à l'étage. Signal annonçant que mon père arrivait. Je servis le poisson et les légumes. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, les pieds de mon père frotter sur le paillasson, accrocher son arme et sa veste au porte manteau.

-Bella ?

-Dans la cuisine.

Je réalisais seulement que c'était ma dernière nuit chez mon père, dans ma chambre de petite fille mais également le dernier diner que je concoctais pour lui et je n'avais même pas pris la peine de faire un effort. Mon père arriva dans la cuisine et s'assit automatiquement devant son assiette.

-Je suis désolé papa, je n'ai pas fait grand chose ce soir.

-C'est très bien Bella. Il va bien falloir que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seul. Tu as fixé une date pour ton déménagement ? Me demanda t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

-Oui...demain.

Il s'étouffa légèrement avec la nourriture qu'il venait d'avaler et but une gorgée d'eau.

-Déjà. Murmura t-il. De toute façon tu viendras me voir souvent n'est-ce pas?

-Eh bien...jusqu'au mariage oui, mais ensuite comme je te l'ai dit nous partons directement en lune de miel et ensuite en Alaska.

-Vous ne revenez pas ici ? Et vos affaires ?

-Une partie des miennes seront envoyées dès demain, je ne garde que le nécessaire idem pour

Edward et puis Esmée s'occupe d'aménager la maison. Donc la villa restera meublée au cas où nous déciderions de faire un tour à Forks.

-Je vois que tout est déjà bien organisé.

-En effet. Alors ta journée ? Changeais-je de sujet.

-Super. Dit-il fièrement en tapotant le sachet à son coté contenant les poissons. Il faudrait que tu me laisses des recettes pour que je puisses les cuisiner. Plaisanta t-il.

-Aucun problème tant que cela t'évite de mourir de faim ou de te nourrir exclusivement de fastfood.

Le reste du repas se déroula comme à l'ordinaire silencieusement. Moi dans mes pensées et mon père et bien...surement réfléchissant à une enquête en cour ou à sa prochaine partie de pêche. Après avoir fait la vaisselle je remontais dans ma chambre.

Edward était allongé sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête. Je m'approchais, il avait les yeux fermés. Je m'agenouillais à terre, sur le coté du lit. Je caressait timidement son torse musclé et déposais un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il sourit mais ne bougea pas. Je continuais donc, frôlant son avant bras.

-Edward ?

Toujours rien. Il voulait jouer, on allez jouer. Je traçais à présent des petits cercles sur le haut de son ventre, descendant lentement. Je passais ensuite ma main sous son léger pull caressant doucement sa musculature. Sa peau était froide mais si douce et agréable. Je crus percevoir un frisson émaner de lui. Fière de moi je continuais espérant le faire réagir à un moment ou un autre. Je m'allongeais sur lui, ma main toujours positionnais sous son pull, mais maintenant sur le haut de torse. Je l'entendis émettre une sorte de grognement qui me faisait penser à un ronronnement de félin (très agréable à entendre soit dit en passant) puis ses bras m'encerclèrent et je me retrouvais sous lui, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes doigts fourragèrent dans ses cheveux cuivres rapprochant encore plus son visage. Je voulais l'avoir toujours plus proche, le sentir contre moi. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Ce que je doutais, vu la passion de ses baisers, qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou et tout mon visage. Cette fois-ci j'espèrerais bien que mon père ne nous interromprait pas. Je déboutonnais fébrilement mon chemisier. A peine arrivée à la moitié que ses mains emprisonnèrent les miennes.

-Sois sage mon ange.

-Mais pourquoi ? Boudais-je.

-Bientôt...Chuchota t-il comme-ci il voulait se résonner lui même. Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche.

-Je devrais. Dis-je malicieusement en m'accrochant encore plus à lui. Je frissonnais contre lui.

-Et tu va le faire. Sourit-il en se relevant avec moi toujours accrochée à son corps.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il réajusta mon chemisier et son regard s'attarda une seconde de trop sur mon décolleté, je souris gênée.

-Tu en es vraiment sur ? Dis-je amusé par son trouble, tentant par la même occasion de cacher le mien.

Il releva précipitamment la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Voyant que je n'arriverais à rien ce soir (et oui l'espoir n'est pas un crime) je refermais mon chemisier et pris des affaires propres. Une fois ma douche prise et habillée je réalisais que mon manteau était en bas ainsi que mon père. Je pris alors un pull assez chaud.

-Prête!


	12. Chapitre 11 : En temps de guerre

**Chapitre 11 : En temps de guerre la lilliputienne organise les festivités**

Il me fit monter sur son dos et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-1,2...3

Il sauta dans le vide. Atterrissant souplement et sans un bruit sur l'herbe humide. La chute n'avait durée que quelques secondes mais mon estomac avait eu le temps de faire un bond dans mon ventre. Je m'agrippais à son cou et je sentis son dos vibrer sous les secousses de son rire. Puis il s'élança à travers la forêt. Le vent soufflait sur mon visage, mes cheveux volés derrière moi. Tout autour de moi était flou dû à la vitesse. Je lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

-Fais attention aux arbres.

Je déposais un baiser dans son cou, humant au passage son odeur. Je le vis sourire. Je posais mon menton sur son épaule, ma joue en contact avec la sienne.

Je me sentais bien, je n'avais plus peur, au contraire je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines. Je me surpris même à vouloir qu'il aille plus vite, que le vent me vide l'esprit. Le froid piquait ma peau et Edward n'aidait pas à me réchauffer. Je comprenais pourquoi il aimait tant courir. Je me demandais même si ses pieds touchaient le sol, il me donnait l'impression de voler.

-Plus vite. Chuchotais-je

Il me regarda surpris, je lui souris. Il ne se fit pas prier, je fus prise de cour par sa subite accélération et partie en arrière. Juste à temps ses mains rattrapèrent les miennes les forçant à se raccrocher à son cou. Je me rendais compte à cet instant qu'il n'utilisait qu'une faible partie de sa puissance avec moi. Une légère brume était présente, brouillant encore plus ma vision et rendant cette course d'autant plus irréelle. Les pas de mon adonis étaient silencieux, rien chez lui ne laissait paraître qu'il courait. Comme il me l'avait dis une fois « courir est une deuxième nature chez nous ». I ne paraissait nullement fatigué ou gêné par mon poids sur son dos. J'avais envie de lever les bras en l'air et de crier de toutes mes forces mais je ne préférais pas risquer une éventuel chute.

Respirant pleinement les différentes odeurs de la forêt, je profitais d'être aussi prêt de son cou pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je fus surprise de me retrouvais en un clin d'œil face à mon amour, il avait pris mes mains et m'avais fait pivoter de telle façon à ce que je me retrouve face à lui. C'était tout à fait différent de courir de cette façon, je ne voyais rien et s'en était deux fois plus terrifiant et excitant. Edward m'embrassa fougueusement. Le mélange de la vitesse avec ce baiser était tout simplement...

-Wahou! Articulais-je une fois ma bouche libérée de la sienne.

Mes cheveux poussaient par le vent recouvraient mon visage, il le dégagea avec sa main avec de la positionner au creux de mes reins. Je le regardais dans les yeux, son regard pétillait de bonheur?

-Tu as l'air si heureux.

-Je le suis Bella. Je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime encore plus. Murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Et maintenant regarde où tu cours car là si tu fonce dans un arbre ce sera moi qui prendrais en premier. Rigolais-je.

-Tu ne risques rien avec moi. Après quelque instant il ajouta. Tu m'étonneras toujours...

-Pourquoi ? M'enquis-je.

-Tu détestes la vitesse ,la dernière fois que tu es montée sur mon dos tu as fait un malaise et là tu es parfaitement à l'aise. Je dirais même contente et tu réclame en plus que j'accélère!

-J'adore ça! Criais-je presque.

Il rit de nouveau. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou, m'enivrant du parfum de sa peau. Je crus sentir qu'il faisait de même avec mes cheveux. Je m'aperçus que nous étions à l'arrêt seulement grâce au vent que je ne sentais plus fouetter mon dos. Je voulus descendre mais la main dans mon dos d'Edward m'en empêchait. Avec sa main libre il ouvrit la porte de la villa et entra avec moi par la même occasion. Dans la maison rien ne laisser paraître que les habitants de celle-ci se préparer à la nuit, ou plutôt si mais pas à dormir du moins. Emmett regardait le catch sur le câble, Jasper et Carlisle jouer aux échecs, Esmée montrait des plans de maison à Rosalie qui ce faisait un plaisir de la conseiller quand à Alice elle se dirigeait d'un pas sautillant vers moi.

-Edward pourrais-tu lâcher cette chère Bella ? Je sais que tu es très bien dans cette position mais ce n'est pas une raison. Rigola Jasper.

-Alors Bella on s'accroche comme à un singe à mon frère. Enchaina Emmett.

-Edward je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu me lâches. Lui chuchotais-je en rougissant.

-Allons Bella tu n'étais pas si timide quand tu m'as fait ton fameux spectacle.

-Heureuse que tu es apprécié Emmett il t'était dédié.

-Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié Bella, d'ailleurs quand tu te lâches tu danses bien mieux que tu ne laisse croire.

-Alice je faisais n'importe quoi, c'était pour distraire Emmett et me...défouler. Et comment as-tu pu apprécier tu n'y étais pas ?

-Ça pour me distraire, tu m'as distrait frangine.

-Bella je t'ai vu dans une vision...

-Tu as eu une vision ? La coupa Edward.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, Alice n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole.

-Oui, étrangement quand il s'agit de broutille je n'ai aucun problème pour voir Bella.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que c'était ce vampire qui...brouillerait le pouvoir d'Alice. Intervint

Carlisle délaissant quelques secondes la partie des yeux, secondes qui permirent à Jasper de bouger un des ses pions et de s'exclamer victorieux.

-Échec et mat!

-Bon. Reprit Alice. Je disais...ah oui! Passé ton solo à la guitare tu remues bien. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'emmener en boite de nuit! Dit-elle en sautillant sur place tellement elle était excitée à cette idée.

-Euh...Alice...

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Intervint Edward. Avec ce Vampire à ses trousses ce n'est pas prudent de l'exposer ainsi.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est de l'exposer que d'être au beau milieu de centaine de personnes.

-Justement il serait d'autant plus facile de la perdre de vue.

-Voyons Edward cesse de faire ton rabat joie, ce vampire ne risquerait pas d'exposer sa nature en attaquant parmi tant d'humains.

-Peut-être pas mais il peut d'autant plus facilement se cacher sans que nous le voyons.

-C'est bon Edward, j'irais. Dis-je mettant fin à leur chamaillerie.

-Youpi! S'exclama Alice en me sautant au cou.

-Quoi ? Mais Bella je ne comprends pas, je pensais que tu aurais tout fait pour y échapper.

-Eh bien non. Si cela peu faire plaisir à Alice et puis ça peu être marrant.

Autant éviter de lui parler de mes véritables raisons. Qui étaient que je venais de rajouter à ma liste : Allez en boite avec Alice et peut-être si je m'en sens capable boire un peu d'alcool. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre et c'est pour cela que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je me suis promis de vivre le plus d'expériences possibles et par le fait même d'accepter celle qui se présente à moi.

Edward ne trouva rien à redire, j'avais donné mon autorisation et il ne voulait surement pas aller contre ma volonté.

-Il va falloir que je te trouve une tenue digne de ce nom pour cette sortie.

-Rien de trop extravagant s'il te plait.

-Mais bien sur... voyons il n'y a pas plus sobre que moi.

-Bien entendu... et quand prévois-tu cette fameuse sortie?

-Disons...vendredi soir de la semaine prochaine. Comme ça j'ai tout mon temps pour nous dégoter une tenue à chacune. Rose tu te joins à nous ?

-Évidemment.

-Parfait. Bon je présume que toi Edward tu veux également faire partie de la soirée.

-Tu présumes bien.

-D'accord mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te montrer une seule fois négatif.

-Si Edward vient, je viens aussi. Je ne louperais pour rien au monde Bella en train de danser! Dit Emmett.

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue.

-Tu ferais bien de ravaler ta langue tout de suite avant que je ne te la coupe. Me menaça celui-ci.

-Attends un peu que je sois transformée et tu verras...

-Ouh j'en tremble déjà. Ironisa t-il.

-Emmett cesse d'importuner Bella. Intervint Esmée. D'ailleurs Bella voudrais-tu voir les plans de notre futur maison ?

-Oui avec joie.

Je m'approchais, me penchant par dessus son épaule. Elle me décrivit rapidement toutes les pièces puis posa plus longtemps son doigt sur l'une d'elle.

-Voila, là ce sera votre chambre à toi et Edward. J'ai déjà prévu toute la décoration mais si jamais tu veux me soumettre tes idées, elles sont les biens venues bien sur, je ne voudrais pas...

-Je vous fais confiance. Carlisle ?

-Oui Bella.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez enlever mon attelle ce soir ?

-Hum...je vais voir cela. Vu que tu l'as une nouvelle fois amoché, je ne peux rien te promettre.

-Et oui Bella est une vrai boxeuse.

Inutile de préciser de qui venait cette blague, on ne peut plus hilarante. Mais par contre la réponse qui fusa m'étonna grandement.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère. A côté d'elle Cendrillon à des allures de Terminator! S'esclaffa Rosalie.

Je fus non seulement étonnée de la voir plaisanter, même si c'était à me dépends, mais en plus aucune animosité ne ressortais de ses paroles. Elle me taquinait seulement comme une amie. Je souris.

-Je ne serais pas aussi sur que toi Rose, Bella nous a déjà a de nombreuses reprises prouvé sa force et son caractère. Je ne serais pas surpris de la voir donner une raclée à Emmett. Je suis persuadée qu'elle nous cache encore pleins de ressources. Dit Jasper.

-Merci Jasper. Au moins une personne qui à confiance en mes capacités.

-Mais moi aussi j'ai toute confiance en toi mon amour. Un peu moi en ton adresse. Sourit-il.

-C'est du pareil au même pour moi. Et c'est pour cela que je demanderais une certaine chose à Jasper et non à toi. Le narguais-je.

-Que compte tu lui demander ?

-Oh Bella tu cherches les ennuis. Rit Alice. Mais tu peux y aller j'ai déjà vu que tout ce passerait très bien.

-Donc il va bien vouloir ? M'étonnais-je.

-Mais bien sur. Tu sais il ne te peux pas te le montrer mais il t'aime beaucoup.

Plusieurs personnes se raclèrent la gorge, nous rappelant que nous n'étions pas seul.

-Euh j'aimerais bien savoir ce que je vais accepté moi.

-Alice tu pourras mettre Jasper au courant ?

Cela serait plus simple pour ma part. Je ne passais pas, au contraire d'Alice, beaucoup de temps seul avec Jasper et pour le moment je préférais qu'Edward ne soit pas au courant. Il essaierait par n'importe quel moyen de m'en empêcher.

-Sans problème.

Je regardais Edward, il avait un air renfrogné et sa curiosité piquée à vif clignotait au beau milieu de son front. Il me faisait penser à un petit garçon en train de bouder.

-Ne m'en veux pas mais je sais que si tu es au courant tu tenteras de m'en empêcher et tu t'inquièteras.

-Donc c'est dangereux!

-Pas accompagné d'un beau frère vampire et puis tu as entendu, Alice certifie qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Elle n'est sur de rien, elle ne voit que des choses futiles.

-Hé ! Se révolta cette dernière.

-Bella ? M'appela Carlisle m'empêchant de répliquer à son fils. Tu viens dans mon bureau pour que je puisse t'ausculter ?

-J'arrive tout de suite. Edward ne fait pas la tête je t'en pris. Je t'en parlerais au moment venu je te le promets.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur les lèvres et suivis le médecin de la famille.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Je rêve d'un autre homme

**Chapitre 12 : Je rêve d'un autre homme, c'est grave doc ?**

Je m'aperçus seulement de la présence d'Edward dans mon dos au moment où je refermais la porte, manquant de lui claquer au nez. Beaucoup trop silencieux ! Surprise je sursautais, rougissais avant de lui adresser un pauvre sourire qui se voulait désolé. Le passage sur mon visage de ces nombreuses expressions le firent pouffer.

-Edward ta présence n'est pas obligatoire. Je ne fais qu'un petit examen.

-Je sais Carlisle mais je tiens à être présent. Puis doutant il se tourna vers moi. A moins que cela te gène ?

Je secouais négativement la tête. Comme si sa présence pouvait à un moment ou un autre me gêner.

Carlisle m'indiqua d'un signe de la main la chaise en face de son bureau je m'y assis pendant qu'il faisait de même sur la chaise face à moi, tournant le dos à Edward qui quant à lui était adossé nonchalamment contre le mur, surveillant le moindre fait et geste de son père. Le médecin blond me saisit le poignet, enleva l'attelle quelque peu abimée. Ses doigts froids examinèrent mes phalanges, me faisant ensuite fermer et ouvrir le poing à plusieurs reprises. Je m'y efforcée malgré la rigidité de ma main restée trop longtemps immobile et le tiraillement qui se prolongeait dans mes doigts.

-Cela te fait-il encore mal ?

-Non. Affirmais-je trop vite pour que ce soit véridique. Il me regarda sévèrement un instant avant de me dire le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Me mentir ne facilitera pas mon examen et encore moins ta guérison Bella. Alors je réitère ma question cela te fait-il encore souffrir?

Edward croiser ses bras sur son torse approuvant les dires du patriarche.

-Presque plus. Répondis-je sincèrement cette fois-ci. Il parut satisfait.

-Bien. Tes os ce sont bien consolidés, par contre...ces hématomes sont récents. Qu'as-tu fais ?

Je fixais mes mains, j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de ces bleus. Ils étaient assez discret malgré leur couleur violacée, ils ne se faisaient pratiquement pas ressentir. La culpabilité revint au grand galop en repensant au fait que j'ai pu, même inconsciemment, lever la main sur Edward. Je relevais légèrement la tête pour m'adressais à Carlisle mais n'osais pas croiser son regard.

-J'ai...frappé Edward. Dis-je gênée.

Je jetais un regard furtif au concerné, il levait à ce moment les yeux au ciel. Carlisle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je t'ai parler de son cauchemar et je t'ai également dit qu'elle avait été très...virulente. J'ai juste omis de préciser qu'elle se débattait dans son sommeil et en l'occurrence contre moi qui essayais de la maintenir. Compléta Edward.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas.

-Bella voyons regarde tes mains, tu t'es fait plus de mal à toi même. Je n'ai absolument rien senti.

Ce serait plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses pour une fois de plus t'avoir fait du mal par ma nature.

Je le regardais estomaquée. Je le frappais et il trouvait encore le moyen de faire retomber la faute sur lui. Prétextant que s'il n'était pas un vampire, ces gestes n'auraient pas été douloureux pour ma personne. Je croyais rêver. Edward se complaisait vraiment dans le rôle de martyr.

-Bon. Reprit Carlisle. Si tu me promets d'arrêter de vouloir t'en prendre à des créatures mythiques dotés de force surhumaine, tu peux te passer définitivement de cette attelle.

-Génial. Souris-je.

J'allais me relever quand d'une légère pression sur mon épaule Carlisle me fit rassoir. Je le regardais surprise. Que me voulait-il encore ? Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, il répondit à ma question muette.

-Edward m'a parlé de ce que tu as infligé à l'intérieur de ton coude.

Je fis immédiatement le lien dans ma tête. Coude, nouveaux nés, Victoria, danger, protéger Edward, pierre et pour finir ma blessure. Infime, je n'avais pu aller jusqu'au bout de ma démarche, me sacrifier pour détourner l'attention de Victoria permettant à mon adonis de prendre le dessus. Je fusillais le concerné d'un regard noir. Je tentais de récupérer mon bras seulement Carlisle le tenait fermement et avait déjà remonté ma manche.

-Très près de la cicatrice. Commenta t-il.

En effet mon but était de saigner, qu'elle meilleur moyen que de s'attaquer à des parties du corps fragiles. Un léger grognement s'échappa de la gorge de mon amoureux, mécontent que j'ai pensé ne serais-ce qu'à un instant mourir pour lui. Il jugeait mon acte stupide et irréfléchi. Pourtant il n'avait rien de plus réfléchi, je préférerais grandement perdre la vie à la place d'un autre, un que j'aimais plutôt que de devoir supporter sa perte. Ce geste au premier abord plein de noblesse était en y réfléchissant bien, du pur égoïsme. Ne supportant pas de perdre un proche et la douleur engendrée par celle-ci je préférais mourir. Sous estimant la douleur que ma propre mort créerait sur cette même personne. Mais au moins elle vivrait. Saine et sauve.

-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Protestais-je.

-Alors pourquoi rechigner à me la montrer ?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup aimé...les médecins, tout ce qui représente d'une façon ou d'une autre la maladie et les hôpitaux. Et j'apprécie encore moins que l'on me traite comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine. Dis-je à l'adresse d'Edward haussant volontairement le ton.

Il ignora ma réplique. Je dirigeais mon attention vers Carliste. Il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant, j'en restais coite, les yeux rivés sur son visage. Décidément cette homme avait plus le physique d'un mannequin que celui d'un médecin. A dire vrai il n'y a pas de physique reconnu comme étant celui de tel ou tel corps de métier. Cependant j'imaginais facilement la difficulté de concentration des infirmières travaillant avec lui, trop occupées à baver devant son charisme incontestable.

-Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel médecin Bella.

Je déglutis et repris mes esprits. Saurais-je éblouir les gens ainsi une fois transformée ? J'en doutais. Après qu'il eut désinfecté ma petite blessure je pus enfin sortir de son bureau. J'agitais ma main dans tout les sens, heureuse de cette nouvelle liberté de mouvements. J'entendis un grognement et me retournais vers l'émetteur de celui-ci. Décidément Edward aimé ce genre de démonstration de mécontentement.

-Qu'y a t-il ? M'enquis-je surprise.

-Mon père t'a ébloui!

Je m'esclaffais. Un rire beaucoup plus mélodieux se mélangea au mien. Carlisle venait de franchir le seuil de sa porte, passant devant nous. Je descendais prudemment les escaliers, je préférais éviter de me retrouver cette fois en béquille.

-Tu ne viens pas dans ma chambre ?

-Je voudrais profiter de toute la famille.

Dans le salon, la scène s'était modifiée. Alice se trouvait confortablement installée dans les bras de Jasper. Edward m'embrassa la tempe et s'installa face à son piano, jouant une nouvelle mélodie. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient éclipsés, mon beau père était plongé dans un livre assis sur le canapé et Esmée sa tête posé sur ses genoux. Je m'assis précautionneusement à l'autre bout du canapé. A une distance raisonnable de Jasper. Je n'avais pas peur de lui mais je préférais ne pas transformer ce doux moment en supplice pour lui. Je vis un faible sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il étira son bras, qui n'enlaçait pas la fine taille de sa bien aimée, et me tira doucement vers lui. Je pouvais sentir le regard de mon apollon surveiller les moindres fait et geste de son frère. Veillant minutieusement à un éventuel dérapage de sa part.

-Tout va bien. Je me suis habitué à ton odeur, j'ai une meilleure maitrise de moi.

-En es-tu sur ? Je ne veux pas que ma présence soit difficile à supporter pour toi. Je veux t'aider.

-Comporte toi normalement. C'est à moi de faire attention à mes actes pas l'inverse. Mais je te remercie, c'est très prévenant de ta part.

Je lui souris et m'installais plus confortablement. Profitant du calme avant la tempête. Je fermais les yeux, savourant la mélodie jouer par la danse gracieuse qu'effectuaient les doigts d'Edward sur les touches noirs et blanches. Je pensais librement, comme personne dans cette maison pouvait le faire. Mon esprit était imperméable et au contraire d'Edward j'appréciais énormément cela. Je pensais à ma liste, elle grandissait de jour en jour. Je tentais de tout me remémorer :

Le saut de la falaise avec Jack + sa fameuse surprise  
- La sortie en boite de nuit avec Alice  
- La balade en moto avec Jasper  
- Et bien entendu ma première fois avec Edward

Je réfléchissais à d'autres petites choses qui pourraient me manquer, essayant de trouver une activité avec chaque personne de mon entourage. Mon père, je le connaissais si peu, que faire avec lui ? Je me voyais mal à la pêche, je serais bien capable de tomber sur le seul poisson carnivore des État-Unis. Ensuite...manger une dernière fois au moins mon plat préféré, les lasagnes. Ridicule quand on ne se trouve pas dans la situation de ne plus jamais en remanger de sa « vie ».

Tout à coup je pensais à Angela, elle était vraiment une gentille fille et je l'aimais beaucoup. J'attacherais peut-être plus d'importance à nos adieux qu'à ceux que je devrais faire à Jessica. J'avais hésité à l'inviter à...mon mariage, j'avais encore des difficultés d'acceptations à cette idée, mais à la remise des diplômes j'avais été étonné par sa sympathie. Elle n'avait peut-être pas toujours était honnête mais elle avait été là tout de même et puis ça serait certainement la dernière fois que je la verrais.

Mike. Ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon mais...il n'avait jamais vraiment lâché l'affaire. Continuant inlassablement à l'instar de Jacob de tenter d'obtenir mes faveurs. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que plus aucun son ne provenaient du piano.

J'étais tellement plongée dans toutes sortes de pensées que le sommeil m'envahissait peu à peu. Je sentis des bras froids me bouger doucement. Je me laissais faire, fatiguée. Ses bras enlacèrent ma taille et ma tête se posa instinctivement sur une surface dure que j'identifiais comme son torse. Son odeur ne me trompais pas.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A Mike. Répondis-je innocemment la voix lourde de sommeil.

Je le sentis se crisper ainsi que quelqu'un pouffer de rire.

-Ne dit-on pas que les rêves sont révélateurs! S'exclama Emmett, donc le rire précédent lui appartenait. Il avait dut revenir de je ne sais où avec Rosalie.

-Je ne dors pas. Marmonnais-je.

-Oh je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si heureuse qu'Edward n'entende pas tes pensées. Bon

Bella, je sais que mon frère, contrairement à moi, n'a aucune expérience des femmes et qu'il ne doit pas te satisfaire mais tout de même fantasmer sur d'autres que ton mari! Je t'en pris rassure moi, tu lui es fidèle au moins ?

-Emmett! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et laisse la tranquille, elle est fatiguée. Gronda Edward.

-Oh Eddy chéri ne te vexes pas ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es un amant pitoyable.

Je fus frappée par cette réplique comme si elle m'était tout directement adressée. Personne n'avait le droit de sous estimer mon Edward et de l'humilier de cette façon devant toute la famille. J'étais trop fatiguée pour m'énerver mais je me devais de le défendre.

-Mon Edward est un très bon amant. Dis-je partagé entre l'éveil et le sommeil.

-Ah mais qu'en sais tu ? Edward est un gentleman voyons, il ne te toucherait pas avant le mariage. Se moqua Emmett.

Emmett quand cessera t-il de se moquer des gens de cette façon ? Jamais je l'espérais car même s'il m'agaçait souvent, sa joie de vivre était tout simplement un souffle frais qui faisait s'envoler la monotonie de la vie. Bien que la mienne ne soit pas si monotone que ça...Disons donc que sa bonhomie chassait les angoisses, ça j'en avais à revendre. Puis, je préférais me dire que c'était sa façon de nous prouver qu'il nous aimait. Je décidais alors de rentrer dans son jeu. Tentant de lui clouer le bec, le tout pour le tout.

-Ah oui c'est vrai...je dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre...mais qui ? Je ne me souviens plus, il y en a eu tellement. Baragouinais-je le plus sérieusement du monde alors qu'au fond de moi je hurlais de rire.

Étais-ce le sommeil qui me donnait autant d'aplomb? En tout cas j'étais trop inconsciente pour rougir de mes paroles. Un long silence suivit ma déclaration et je sentis de nombreux regards poser sur moi. Mes paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté car Emmett me ficha la paix. Je me sentais bien, dans les bras de mon amour qui me déposait parfois des baisers dans mes cheveux, dans cette maison. J'avais l'agréable impression d'être en sécurité. Surement le fait d'être entourée de vampires. Quelqu'un alluma la télé, la mettant à un faible volume juste pour briser le silence. L'amour en ces lieux était presque palpable. Chaque couple étaient lié pour l'éternité, un amour comme toute personne rêve, un amour sincère qui n'aura jamais de fin. Moi aussi je gouterais à l'immortalité. 

Enfin si j'arrivais à survivre jusque là.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Tout en douceur

**Chapitre 13 : Tout en douceur**

J'étais dans un monde à part, prisonnière de l'inconscience, complètement dans le noir. J'entendais, je percevais ce qui ce passé autour de moi mais je n'avais aucune volonté d'y réagir. J'étais calme et sereine. Ma respiration régulière soulevait doucement ma poitrine. J'aimais cette sensation de sommeil partiel, comme si je pouvais surveiller tout ce qui ce passait tout en me reposant. Je sentis que l'on déposait quelque chose sur moi de doux et de lourd que j'identifiais comme un plaid, on m'enroula tant bien que mal dedans à cause des bras de mon amour qui maintenaient mon dos et mes genoux. Une personne déposa un baiser sur mon front puis j'entendis Edward prononcer d'une drôle de façon, la voix sourde et résonnante, surement dû au fait que mon oreille était collée à son torse.

-Je sais.

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir et à qui il adressait cette parole, bien que je sois pratiquement certaine que ce fut à Esmée. Qu'elle autre personne aurait une attention aussi maternelle que celle de me protéger du froid par une couverture, prévoyant mes besoins face à cette nuit fraiche. La curiosité me poussait à ouvrir les yeux, pour vérifier mon hypothèse.. Seulement quand j'eus enfin la force et le courage de soulever mes lourdes paupières je ne vis aucun visage familier ni rien appartenant à la maison des Cullen. Non, je me trouvais dans la forêt, dans les bras de mon aimé. Je ne sentais même pas le vent, mon seul indicateur de mouvement, dû à la couette qui maintenait mon corps dans un cocon chaud et douillet mais aussi grâce en partie au buste d'Edward qu'il courbait légèrement tout en me serrant fermement contre lui me servant ainsi de bouclier. J'avais, comme bien des fois, envie de l'embrasser malheureusement ses lèvres étaient bien trop loin des miennes et mes membres gourds ne voulaient certainement pas ce mouvoir pour que je puisse les atteindre. Je déposais alors un baiser au creux de son cou, exactement sur sa pomme d'Adam, la seul partie de sa peau nue accessible. Je laissais mes lèvres en contact avec sa peau si froide. J'avais l'impression, comme avec un glaçon que ma bouche allait rester collée. Je souris à cette idée, loin de me déplaire, de rester soudé contre lui. Je le vis baisser les yeux sur moi, sa chevelure cuivrée ébouriffée par le vent et ses lèvres si tentantes étirées en un sourire asymétrique dont seul lui avait le secret. Ce fut cette dernière image que j'emportais dans mes songes, celle d'un ange damné courant à travers la forêt silencieuse au beau milieu d'une nuit froide.

_**Une nuit inoubliable pour cette humaine qu'il tenait contre son cœur inerte. Seul ombre sur le tableau ces deux yeux rouges qui semblaient flotter dans le vide, scrutaient ce jeune couple d'amoureux.**_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Pas cette fois encore

**Chapitre 14 : Pas ce cette fois encore.**

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par un doux baiser sur ma joue mais trop fainéante, je feintais d'être toujours assoupie. Les lèvres, telle une caresse se déplacèrent doucement sur mon visage tentant de me reconnecter avec la réalité.

-Bella s'il te plait ouvre les yeux.

Je lui répondis par un grognement.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Me susurra t-il.

J'expirais longuement avant, à contre cœur, d'ouvrir les yeux. Comment lui résister quand il réclamait ainsi mon aide. Je le regardais, le regard embrumé par le sommeil, voulant savoir en quoi je pouvais lui être utile. Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa le bout du nez. Immédiatement, je me sentais beaucoup moins endormis et grognon.

-Il faudrait que tu t'accroches à mon dos le temps que j'escalade ton mur jusqu'à la fenêtre, vu que je ne peux pas passer par la porte à cause de ton père. Tu t'en sens capable ?

J'acquiesçais. Il me positionna sur son dos avec la couverture sur le mien. Je le tenais le plus fermement possible mais mes muscles refusaient de serrer plus fort.

-Accroche toi bien Spider Monkey !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que nous nous trouvions déjà dans ma chambre. Il s'essaya sur mon lit avec moi toujours sur son dos. Il desserra mes bras et mes jambes de son corps et je me laissais tomber sur le matelas. Je soupirais d'aise puis aussitôt, a contrario, je soufflais agaçée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda Edward à présent debout face à moi.

-Je n'ai pas le courage de me mettre en pyjama. Dis-je en rabattant sur le devant de mon corps, le plaid qui était jusqu'à présent sur mes épaules.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse moi faire.

Je le dévisageais. Était-il sérieux ? Quand je le vis s'approcher et me retirer mes chaussures j'en conclus que oui. Je rougis automatiquement. Allait-il vraiment me mettre en pyjama? Il ne m'avait jamais vu en sous-vêtement, plus tôt dans la soirée ce détail m'importunait peu mais ainsi c'était différent. Il releva la tête.

-Je..tu vas vraiment me déshabiller ?

-Il me semble que c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Plaisanta t-il.

-Oui...enfin non...je veux dire... je peux très bien le faire toute seule.

-Tu peines à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Je peux très bien dormir habillé. Tu le fais bien toi.

-Je ne dors pas _moi_.

Je le vis chercher du regard quelque chose. Ce quelque chose étant mon pyjama.

-Il est au sale.

-Tu en as bien un autre.

-Non.

-Bella...

-Bon dans l'armoire. Baillais-je.

-Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. C'est nouveau ?

J'ouvris les yeux, je ne mettais même pas aperçu que je les avaient fermé, et observais les deux bouts de tissu qu'il me montrait. Je reconnus immédiatement l'ensemble que ma mère m'avait acheté avant mon départ. Je ne l'avais jamais porté et l'avais même oublié à Phœnix. Seulement en comprenant que je ne retournerais jamais là bas, j'avais fait envoyer par ma mère le restant de mes affaires. Ce pyjama en faisait parti. Il était très joli mais un peu trop féminin à mon goût.

-Ma mère. Marmonnais-je.

-J'aime beaucoup ses goûts alors. C'est assez...attirant et tu ne le porte même pas encore. Rigola t-il.

Je rougis encore une fois. Cette manie était vraiment une seconde nature chez moi. Je me retournais sur le ventre, cachant mon visage sous la couette. Il rigola encore quelques instants avant que le son de son rire ne s'atténue jusqu'au silence. Je peinais à respirer sous le plaid, il faisait bien trop chaud et l'air y était limité mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de bouger.

Je ne sentis pas Edward s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il me retourne à nouveau sur le dos. Je luttais difficilement pour maintenir mes yeux ouverts. Edward était assis à mes cotés. Je le vis hésitait, il me regarda dans les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur les boutons de mon chemisier qu'il entreprit de déboutonner en commençant par le bas. Immédiatement une drôle de sensation naquis dans mon ventre et mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. Un sourire de contentement étira ses lèvres. Visiblement il était fier de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Arrivé à plus de la moitié, juste au moment où me secouant intérieurement j'allais le stopper, il le fit lui même. La respiration étrangement saccadée. Ses doigts caressaient librement mon ventre. Je sursautais de surprise au contact des ses mains

froides. Je n'avais jamais trouvé aussi intéressant le fait de mettre un pyjama.

Étrangement l'envie de dormir se dissipa et toute mon attention était dirigée sur mon adonis alors que lui semblait partagé dans ses intentions. Ses mains passèrent derrières mon dos, me surélevant alors que les miennes se perdaient déjà dans sa chevelure. Je ne savais pas lequel des deux avaient débutés le baiser. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je me sentais extrêmement bien. Edward m'embrassa avec fougue alors qu'il se positionnait au dessus de moi. Mon cœur résonnait dans mes oreilles et ma respiration ce faisait par accoue. Je voulais toucher Edward, le sentir partout contre moi. Ces vêtements étaient une véritable frontière à notre amour. Je finis de déboutonner mon chemisier et essayer tant bien que mal de le retirer. Edward m'aida puis il commençais à défaire mon pantalon. J'avais chaud et n'attendais qu'une chose, être en contact avec sa peau de glace. Mon pantalon atterrit au pied du lit bientôt rejoins par son pull. Il y a quelques minutes je ne voulais pas qu'il me déshabille et maintenant je reprochais au habits la distance qu'ils imposaient entre nos deux corps. De plus la chambre était plongée dans le noir, cette absence de lumière accentué la moindre caresse, le moindre baiser car ils étaient chacun imprévisibles.

Soudain, sans que je n'en comprenne la raison il arrêta mes mains, qui avaient pris la direction de son pantalon. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y voyait en tout cas moi je percevais tout son désir mais aussi étrangement ses craintes et une grande frustration. Je compris alors que je n'avais pas gagné la partie.

-On ne peut pas faire ça. Chuchota t-il au creux de mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner.

-Bien sur que si!

-Bella tu sais très bien...

-Oui je sais! Je connais même toutes tes raisons par cœur à force de me les avoir rabâché. Mais tu ne peux pas me faire espérer ainsi, nous laisser allez si loin pour ensuite tout stopper net !

-Je me suis laissé emporter, je n'aurais pas dû mais il m'est de plus en plus ardu de te résister.

-Pour une fois que je n'avais même rien tenté. C'est toi qui a commencé!

-Tu n'as besoin de rien faire pour que je te désire. Le fait que tu tentes de me faire céder par quelques séductions ne fait que me rendre les choses plus difficiles. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi faible sur ce point là...que de te déshabiller aussi innocemment soit-il réveillerait de tel émotion chez moi.

-Ce qui prouve que ta part humaine et plus importante que tu ne le crois et surtout dans ses moments là. Donc tu n'es pas aussi dangereux que tu le prétends.

-Que tu réveilles ce genre de sentiment en moi ne prouve pas que je suis moins dangereux au contraire. Regarde nous, nous n'avons encore jamais étaient aussi prêt de succomber au désir et c'est moi qui suis le déclencheur de cette situation ce qui prouve la difficulté que j'ai à me dominer.

-Pfff...ça pour succomber de désir je vais succomber moi!

-Je suis désolé. Sourit-il.

-Pas autant que moi.

-Si tu savais...Murmura t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Il vaudrait mieux que tu enfile ton pyjama maintenant.

Ce que je fis sans discuter. J'étais frustrée. Partout dans le monde des hommes impatients n'attendaient qu'une chose, que leur petite ami soit prête à faire l'amour. Et moi à 18 ans j'avais surement subi le plus de refus, vécu de frustration grâce à mon fiancé! S'il me désirait autant qu'il le prétendait à quoi bon attendre notre nuit de noce. Je savais qu'il était un gentleman et que parfois il avait des convictions venu d'une autre époque. Mais celle d'attendre le mariage était de loin la plus vieillotte et stupide à mon avis. Il est vrai que nous avions conclu un marché. Notre mariage contre une nuit d'amour avec moi encore humaine mais maintenant qu'il était sur que je l'épouserai cela ne servait plus à rien. Son plan avait échoué il avait voulu, connaissant mon aversion pour le mariage, me dissuader. Seulement j'avais accepté pour sa plus grande joie d'ailleurs. Faire l'amour maintenant ou dans quelques semaines ne changerais rien au danger ou non qu'il représentait. Je laissais tomber pour le moment cette question. Il était beaucoup trop têtu. Je m'allongeais sous ma couverture. Edward vint se positionner à mes cotés, à mon plus grand regret il avait remit son pull. Par sa faute je n'avais plus autant sommeil désormais. Une question jusqu'alors en suspend me revint.

-Tout à l'heure, en sortant de la villa, c'était à Esmée que tu parlais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Eh bien...je t'ai entendu lui répondre « je sais ». elle n'avait pas parlé alors qu'avait-elle pensait ?

Il me retourna doucement pour que mon dos soit en contact avec son torse et entoura ma taille de son bras. Bien entendu j'étais entourée dans la couverture de sorte à ce qu'il ne me gèle pas. Même innocemment je n'avais le plaisir d'être en contact avec sa peau.

-Elle pensait que tu avais été la première à dormir dans cette maison et que tu serais également la derrière.

J'aurais voulu me retourner pour observer son visage. Ses traits m'auraient peut-être donné une indication sur son état actuel car il avait parlé d'une voix faible et triste. Avec beaucoup d'effort je parvins à me retourner avec je l'avoue un peu l'aide de mon amour. Comment voulez vous que je puisse bouger alors qu'il prend bien soin chaque soir de m'enrouler dans la couette. Peut-être étais-ce cela le but, que je ne puisse bouger et attiser son désir, volontairement ou non d'ailleurs. Une fois face à son visage, j'eus le regret de ne rien voir à cause du noir qui régnait dans ma chambre. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, il la saisit et la porta à sa bouche. Il embrassa la pomme de ma main, à l'endroit ou 2 ans auparavant James m'avait mordu. Il entrelaça ensuite nos doigts. Je savais ce qui le tiraillait en ce moment. C'était la même chose depuis le début.

-Tu y arrivera. Tu l'as déjà fait. Chuchotais-je pour ne pas rompre ce moment.

-J'ai tellement peur.

-Mais de quoi ?

-De te perdre quel question! Je mettais promis de ne jamais de transformer à cause d'une épée de Damoclès. Pourtant c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire. Pour te protéger des Volturis, de ce Vampire dont nous ignorons encore tout...

-Pour me protéger de la mort. Le coupais-je. N'est-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses m'offrir ? Tu me sauves la vie.

-Non je te la retire.

-Tu m'en offre une nouvelle, avec laquelle je n'aurais plus rien à craindre. Ni n'importe qu'elle vampire, ni de vieillir et de te perdre.

-J'aimerais tellement voir les choses comme toi.

-Tu les verras, je te le promet et tu ne regretteras pas.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie. Tu n'es pas encore guéri de ton angoisse chronique. Plaisantais-je.

-Tu es tellement belle quand tu ris, j'aimerais te voir toujours ainsi.

-Le noir y joue pour beaucoup!

-Ne sois pas idiote, le noir ne représente rien pour moi.

-Oh!

-Oui Oh. Rigola t-il. Sinon comment ferais-je pour t'admirer toute la nuit.

-En effet, je n'y avais pas songé.

-Tu oublis de penser à beaucoup de chose concernant la vie vampirique et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas qu'une fois transformée, quand il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible, que tu te rendes compte de tout les inconvénients de cette vie. Dit-il à nouveau sérieux.

A cet instant je pensais sérieusement lui parler de ma liste pour lui prouver au contraire que je savais exactement à quoi je renonçais et que je m'y préparer pour ne rien regretter. Puis connaissant sa façon de toujours retourner la situation pour qu'il puisse en être l'unique fautif je préférais me taire. Il aurait utilisé cette liste comme une preuve des nombreuses choses que je perdrais et qui me manquerais.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense. Alors ne sous estime pas ma façon d'évaluer la situation. Je l'ai fait il y a bien longtemps. Tu es ma vie, je t'aime et si il le faut je t'offre mon âme sans rechigner car elle m'importe peu quand je peux vivre à tes cotés pour toujours.

Pour sellais cette déclaration et également l'empêchait de répliquer, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime. Murmura t-il entre deux baisers.

Quand il mit fin à notre baiser, mes lèvres me picotaient d'une façon très agréable. Je me demandais si ça faisait la même chose à Edward. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je caressais ses lèvres du bout des doigts. A mon touché il les entrouvrit et je sentis son souffle froid chatouiller ma peau. Ses lèvres étaient douces et charnues, je traçais leur contour en pensant au jour où je pourrais les embrasser sans retenue, aucune. Je relevais les yeux sur son visage et laissais descendre ma main jusqu'à son torse.

-Dors, s'il te plait.

Étrange son ton était pareil à une supplique.

-S'il te plait ?

-Oui Bella. Je te demande de dormir, je t'en supplie. Dit-il un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

-Depuis quand me supplies-tu pour que je dorme ? Rigolais-je.

-Depuis que tu prends un peu trop d'assurance dans la manière de me faire perdre pied.

Je le regardais étonnée. Le simple fait de lui caresser les lèvres le mettait il autant en émoi ? Comme si il avait entendu ma pensée il me répondit.

-Quand je te dis que tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'effet que tu produis sur la gente masculine. Tu rendais déjà fou Mike Newton au lycée alors imagine maintenant que nous nous trouvons dans un lit, dans le noir, que je refoule mon désirs depuis 2 ans et que tu t'autorises des gestes sensuels.

Sensuelle moi ? Un instant j'imaginais profiter de cette situation. Il semblait assez difficile pour lui de se maitriser ce soir surtout après ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Arriverais-je surement à mes fins ce soir si j'insistais encore un peu. Un sourire malicieux se fixa sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse l'éviter. Edward me scruta avant qu'un immense sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

-Non non Bella je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans ta jolie tête mais n'y songe même pas.

-Me crois-tu aussi manipulatrice que cela ? Dis-je faussement offusquée.

-Tu joues très mal l'innocente mon ange. N'as tu pas honte ? Je te dévoile mes faiblesses et toi tu oses vouloir en profiter! Dit-il scandalisait, il jouait d'ailleurs bien mieux la comédie que moi.

-Tant que ces faiblesses son si agréable. Susurrais-je en me collant contre lui.

-Agréable est le pêché!

-Alors je suis une pécheresse fort heureuse.

-Certes je le savais depuis longtemps mais pense un peu à moi, pauvre innocent!

Nous nous esclaffâmes tout les deux. Je m'apprêtais à parler quand il posa délicatement son index sur mes lèvres.

-Trêve de plaisanterie... dors. Si ce n'est pour me faciliter à garder ma vertu fait le au moins parce que tu es épuisé. Sourit-il.

-C'est faux. Assénais-je au moment où je ne pus retenir un bâillement.

-Je vois ça!

Il passa son doigt sur ma moue boudeuse et m'embrassa le front.

-Fait de beaux rêves.

Je fermais les yeux de mauvaise grâce alors que bien plus tôt je n'avais voulu les ouvrirent. Puis je pensais que cette nuit, était la dernière que je passais dans ma chambre. Alors je remontais la couverture jusqu'à mon nez, respirant l'odeur de mes nuits passées ici et j'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller, témoin de mes plus beaux rêves mais également des pires. C'était sur cette note nostalgique que je m'endormis.


	16. Chapitre 15 : L'attachement aux choses

**Chapitre 15 : L'attachement aux choses**

Je me trouvais debout face à ma valise, qui était posée sur mon lit. Ma chambre était pratiquement vide, ne resté plus que mon lit, ma commode, mon bureau avec le vieil ordinateur. Cette chambre si rudimentaire allait pourtant me manquer. Elle avait été mon antre pendant mes plus belles nuit en compagnie de l'être aimé mais également des plus horribles comme lorsqu'il était parti. Je décrochais mon regard de cette valise pour faire le tour de ma chambre. Mon pied fit craquer la latte du planché où Edward avait auparavant caché les quelques objets qui pouvaient me rappeler son existence. Ma main frôla mon bureau, mon étagère vide désormais. Je me revoyais avec Edward nous embrassant fiévreusement, avec Alice me préparant pour le bal, avec Charlie assis sur ce lit tentant de consoler la peine de cœur de son unique fille ou encore Jacob...J'entendais encore nos voix résonner dans les murs, mes rires, mes pleurs.

C'était le début d'après midi pourtant le seul spectacle que m'offrait ma fenêtre était un épais brouillard, et une sensation de claustrophobie grimpa sournoisement en moi. On ne voyait jamais le ciel ici, c'était comme être en prison. Pourtant le moment venu, où je devrais quitter Forks mon cœur se déchirera à nouveau. Pourquoi pour être auprès de mon amour, il fallait que je quitte toute ma vie. Mais si je décidais de rester, je serais incapable de vivre sans lui. Donc j'étais bien destiné à souffrir soit par son absence soit par l'absence de tous mes proches. Mais il fallait croire qu'ils pesaient moins dans la balance qu'Edward vu que je l'avais choisi. J'étais horrible.

Comment moi Bella Swan simple humaine, ayant vécu et grandi comme tout enfant se retrouvait aujourd'hui entre deux destins. Comme si la vie avait décidée que je devrais toujours choisir. Je l'avais fait entre Edward et Jacob, à présent entre Edward et ma famille et par la même occasion renoncer à une vie simple et banale de mère de famille dans un quartier résidentiel, emmenant ses enfants à l'école en leur déposant un baiser sur la joue ou disant au revoir à son mari partant au travail. Tout cela je n'y accéderais jamais car j'aurais beaucoup mieux ! Oui comment osais-je pleurer sur mon sort alors que j'allais me marier avec un être mythique, vivre avec des vampires dans une fabuleuse maison. J'allais avoir une nouvelle famille qui ne pourra certes jamais remplacer la première mais elle m'aimera et je l'aimerais. A ces dernières pensées mon cœur s'allégea et je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me retourner de nouveau vers ma valise. Prête cette fois-ci à la remplir. Dans l'encadrement de ma porte se trouvais Edward, il semblait m'observer avec une certaine curiosité, depuis un moment.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Assez longtemps. Bella tu vas bien ?

-Oui bien sur. Mentis-je à moitié.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

J'ouvris ma commode et cherchais les habits que je pourrais bien emporter. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup, la plupart n'étant pas adapté pour le futur temps en Alaska.

-Ne te tracasse pas, emmène juste ce qui te tiens à cœur. Alice à prévu une séance shopping.

-Oh non. Gémis-je.

J'avais enfin fini ma valise, qui n'était pas bien grande. Edward l'avait déjà mise dans le coffre pendant que moi je profitais encore un peu de ma maison. Je tenais la poignée de ma chambre entre mes doigts. J'avais ouverte et fermée cette porte tellement de fois que je n'y prêtais plus attention. Alors qu'aujourd'hui je la fermais pour la toute dernière fois. Je ne reviendrais surement jamais dans cette pièce et peut-être même dans cette maison.  
Un dernier regard, une dernière caresse à la porte de bois blanc, un denier soupire et je fermais à jamais ce lieu y laissant une partie de ma vie, de mon âme et de mon cœur.  
Je descendais lentement les escaliers savourant chaque seconde, chaque odeur et chaque souvenir.

Je fis le tour du salon en considérant chaque photo dont une en particulier où ma mère tenait le nourrisson que j'étais, mon père entourant ses épaules de son bras. Ils regardaient l'objectif et paraissaient heureux et amoureux. Je touchais tendrement leur visage dans un soupir. Je suivis, la tête basse, les nervures du parquet jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine, je relevais la tête souriant face à la veine tentative de ma mère d'apporter de la lumière grâce à des couleurs vives sur les placards ou à la négligence décorative de Charlie s'observant par les chaises dépareillées. 

Je déposais un mot à l'adresse de mon père sur la table lui indiquant où je me trouvais. Je ne pus me résignais à laisser les clés alors je les emportais avec moi. Edward m'aida à déposer tout les cartons dans la voiture. Il m'avait laissé seule et je le remerciais intérieurement de m'avoir accordé ce moment d'intimité. Je regardais ma Chevrolet avec mélancolie.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens te chercher.

Voila que je parlais aux objets, ridicule mais je devais avouer que cela m'avait rassurée.

-Tu sais je ne pense pas que nous reviendrons la prendre. Me dit doucement Edward, pourtant je sursautais en entendant le son de sa voix. J'en avais presque, perdu dans les méandres de mon esprit, oublié sa présence.

-Pourquoi ? M'indignais-je.

-Ne te vexe pas mais tu sais elle n'est plus toute jeune et je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendra le coup jusqu'en Alaska.

-Elle fonctionne très bien!

-Avoue qu'elle n'est pas en terrible état. Un longue route ne lui serait donc pas bénéfique.

-Mais c'est ma voiture.

-Je pensais justement t'en offrir une nouvelle. Dit il hésitant.

-Nous y voilà. Marmonnais-je.

-Ne te braque pas immédiatement, laisse moi au moins te démontrer tout les avantages d'une voiture neuve...

-Non. J'aime ma vieille Chevrolet! Ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout si elle n'est pas assez sportive à ton goût!

-Je ne veux que le meilleur qu'il puisse exister pour toi.

-Une voiture, même si nous n'emmenions pas la mienne en Alaska n'est pas de première utilité.

Vous en avez plein votre garage.

-Mais aucune ne t'appartiens pleinement.

-A quoi me servirais une voiture alors tu refuses déjà que je me rendes jusque chez mon meilleur ami seule!

-Quand tu seras transformée tu apprécieras la vitesse et une voiture de sport sera donc utile.

J'étais étonnée qu'il parle de ma transformation de cette façon. Comme si elle était naturelle et complètement acceptée pour sa part. Voyait-il enfin les choses à ma façon ? Ou étais-ce juste un moyen de me persuader ?

-Si j'aimerais autant la vitesse que tu le dis alors je courrai.

-Tu es têtu comme une mule. Souffla t-il.

-Une jolie mule j'espère. Plaisantais-je pour désarçonner la tension naissante. Ce qui fonctionna, un sourire illumina son visage.

-N'essaierais-tu pas de changer de sujet Bella ?

-Bien sur que non, vu qu'il est clos. Je ne veux pas de voiture point final!

-Pourquoi tout le monde à le droit de t'offrir tes cadeaux sauf moi ? Se plaignit-il.

-Personne ne m'offre de cadeaux.

-Jacob ta offert ce bracelet.

-Tu ma offert un cœur en diamant je te signal.

-J'ai d'ailleurs dû te faire croire qu'il ne valait rien pour que tu l'accepte.

-Mais je le porte.

-Alice t'offre tout le temps des vêtements.

-Je les paie si j'ai le temps t'atteindre la caisse avant elle sinon et bien... tu connais Alice je ne peux rien faire contre sa petite moue de chien battue. De plus des vêtements ne représente pas la même dépense qu'une voiture, et te connaissant de luxe!

-L'argent ne représente rien pour nous.

-Mais pour moi si, je ne suis déjà qu'une pauvre humaine qui a constamment besoin de votre protection. Tu es parfait et moi je suis...Peu importe, tu ne trouves pas que le gouffre qui nous sépare est déjà assez grand comme cela? Sans que tu n'y rajoute tout ce que tu peux m'offrir et que je ne pourrais jamais te donner en retour!

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi!

-Je ne veux pas que les gens me voit comme une fille qui se mari bien trop jeune sur un coup de tête

et profite de la fortune de son mari.

-Je me moque de ce que pense les gens Bella! Voyons tes arguments ne tienne pas la route. Tu aimes peut-être être indépendante mais tu n'as rien à prouver, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de mon argent, qui soit dit en passant sera bientôt le tient, pour te débrouiller. Je t'aime où es le mal dans le fait que je veuille te voir heureuse.

-Mon bonheur est complet quand tu es près de moi. Je ne veux que toi.

Son regard se détacha de la route pour fixait le mien. Il était touché par mes paroles mais ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

-Fait moi plaisir accepte cette voiture. Dit-il essayant de m'envouter par ses charmes.

-On verra. Mis-je fin à la conversation.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, je descendais de la Volvo d'Edward. Les bras encombrés d'un carton mais toutefois léger car en véritable gentleman il avait tenu à prendre les plus lourds. Edward avait d'ailleurs, grâce à sa vitesse vampirique vidé tout le coffre alors que moi je passais seulement le seuil de la porte accompagnée de mon premier paquet. J'avais vraiment hâte d'avoir les mêmes facultés. Arrivé dans le hall Emmett me scrutait du regard espérant sûrement que je tombe avec toutes mes affaires.

Au lieu de rester comme ça les bras croisés tu pourrais m'aider !

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça, c'est tellement plus marrant de te voir te démener avec ton carton.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'Esmée me débarrassait de mon carton et qu'un feu-follet noir et blanc me sautait au cou.

-Oh Bella si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu viennes vivre à la maison. On pourra faire pleins de soirées entre filles, de journées shopping et ça sera plus simple pour les préparatifs du mariage. Et puis il ne faudrait pas oublier ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille !Débita t-elle à toute vitesse.

A l'annonce de ce programme, je déglutis difficilement.

-Qu…quoi ? Bégayais-je

-Il est encore tôt allons y maintenant.

Je jetais un regard suppliant à Edward qui lui avait plutôt l'air de rire à une bonne blague. Il devait

savourer ce moment comme ma punition pour avoir refusé son cadeau. Que pouvait-il bien voir dans le cerveau déjanté de sa sœur ? Je ne tarderais pas à le savoir.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Où que je sois

**Chapitre 16 : Où que je sois**

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Edward souriait tellement en lisant dans l'esprit de sa sœur. Il savait pertinemment ce qui m'attendait. Si seulement je pouvais me venger. Malheureusement j'étais déjà incapable de lui en vouloir.

-Allez Bella ne fait pas l'enfant... Rentre dans ce magasin !

-Mais Alice je n'ai pas besoin de nouveau sous-vêtements ! Je t'en pris…

Je n'eus pas le temps de me débattre que j'étais trainée vers le magasin par deux vampires assoiffées de shopping. Quelle injustice qu'elles usent ainsi de leur force. J'avais décidais d'accorder le minimum d'attention à mes belles sœurs, me contentant de les suivre de mauvaise grâce dans les rayons, les bras croisés et le regard noir.

-Oh Bella regarde ça, le bleu est la couleur qu'Edward te préfères.

-Mais Rosalie c'est…beaucoup trop sexy. Chuchotais-je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise.

-Je peux t'assurer que cela fera beaucoup d'effet à ton mari. Renchérit Alice

Mari. J'avais encore du mal à assimiler que bientôt je serais une femme mariée à 18ans. C'est vrai que je pensais que ma relation avec Edward avait fait un sacré bond en avant et que j'avais également muri mais il n'empêche que j'étais encore jeune. Alice m'adressa un clin d'œil malicieux et qui était lourd de sous entendus. J'en fus gênée car je savais ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Elle avait eu une vision. J'en fus agacée et mal à l'aise. Il était difficile d'accepter qu'une personne, même Alice, sache des choses en l'occurrence intimes et personnelles bien avant vous, le principal concerné ! Seulement elle ne contrôlait pas ses visions et elle devait en être assez embarrassée. Alors je décidais de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Je devais apprendre à vivre avec. A passer le reste de ma longue vie avec une vie privée proche de zéro.

-Allez va essayer !

Après maintes suppliques je me retrouvais tout de même dans cette fichue cabine. Je me déshabillais lentement espérant retarder le moment venu de me montrer à moitié nue devant mes deux belles sœurs.

-Bella si tu ne dépêche pas je viens t'enfiler cet ensemble moi même! Me menaça Alice.

-C'est bon c'est bon. Je ne voudrais pas que tu mordes non plus. Raillais-je.

-A trois j'ouvre et si tu n'es pas présentable tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

-Non non attends!

-1.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me vois.

-2.

-J'ai l'air complètement ridicule...

-3! Dit-elle en tirant le rideau.

-Ne te gène surtout pas affiche moi comme une bête de foire à tout le magasin. Dis-je en refermant

un peu le rideau pour que seul Alice puisse me voir.

-Tu es superbe. Tu vas le rendre fou. Rosalie quand penses-tu ?

La blonde sculpturale passa sa tête de l'autre coté du rideau et reluqua mon corps de haut en bas.

-Tu as vraiment un joli corps dommage que tu ne le mette pas plus en valeur.

J'aperçus mon visage de profil dans le miroir, j'étais incroyablement rouge.

-Tu as raison Rose. Nous allons faire encore quelque magasin pour te refaire une garde de robe. La mission n'est pas simple nous allons devoir te trouver des habits qui seront plus féminin sans te mettre mal à l'aise (trop tard) et qui iront avec le temps d'Alaska. Même si tu ne ressentiras bientôt plus le froid, tu attirais beaucoup trop l'attention en te baladant en débardeur alors qu'il fait -15° dehors.

-Oui rhabille toi vite Bella nous avons encore beaucoup de boulot avec toi!

-Merci. Bougonnais-je.

-Non attend essaye rapidement ça et ça puis ça au puis tiens. Dit-elle en me fourrant sur les bras une pile de sous vêtements.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas mettre tout ses sous vêtements pour ma lune de miel!

-Bien sur que non bêta mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a 365 jours dans une année pas 1!

Je regardais la pile de tissu et en tiré un ensemble. Je le tenais entre mon pousse et mon index à la vue d'Alice.

-Je ne porterais jamais ceci !

-Tu le feras ne t'en fais pas. Allez maintenant cesse de tergiverser et enfile ces petites merveilles . Dit-elle en refermant d'un coup sec le rideau.

Me retournant vers le miroir je fus horrifiais par ce que j'y vis. Non par ma vision en sous vêtements aussi osé mais par ce qui se trouvait derrière moi. Une silhouette flou d'un homme. Je lâchais les sous vêtements que je tenais jusqu'alors et je poussais un cri. Je me retournais le plus vite possible, tremblante. Comme à son habitude l'ombre avait disparu. Comment arrivais t-il a tromper ainsi Alice et Rosalie et à rentrer sans se faire repérer dans un lieux si petit. Oh mon Dieu! Il venait de rentrer dans ma cabine d'essayage. Je n'avais plus aucun répit, plus aucune intimité. Il était partout.

Une petite voix cristalline familière se fit entendre de l'autre coté du rideau et calma les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

-Bella ? Répond, je peux entrer ? Que ce passe t-il ?

-Rooo oublis sa pudeur Alice et ouvre ce rideau. Gronda Rosalie.

Le rideau s'ouvra une fois de plus sur les deux femmes. Le visage de Rosalie passa de l'agacement à une véritable crainte quand à Alice elle me fixait attendant une réaction.

-Tu es toute blanche. Pourquoi as tu crié ? Me questionna t-elle.

-Je...je. Bégayais-je.

-Respire. Me conseilla Rosalie.

-J'ai cru voir quelqu'un dans la cabine, j'ai été surprise.

-Je n'ai vu personne s'approcher d'ici. A moins...qu'il s'agisse du Vampire. Dit-elle plus bas pour que les oreilles curieuses n'entendent pas.

Je remarquais alors les visages des clientes tournés vers moi ce questionnant surement sur la raison de ce cri. Rosalie suivit mon regard. Quand elle vit ces personnes un peu trop attentive à notre conversation, un regard suffit. Je pus voir les femmes frémir légèrement et détourner aussitôt le regard faisant semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose.

-Je ne sais pas tout s'est passé si vite. Mentis-je.

-Bon. Je reste près au cas ou. Dit-elle suspicieuse.

-Quand Edward saura ça...S'inquiéta Rosalie.

-Il ne faut rien lui dire! Criais-je presque.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on lui cache une telle information ? Voyons Bella...et pourquoi ?

-Il sera fou de rage et inquiet. A quoi cela sert-il d'apporter encore un peu plus de stress dans cette maison alors que nous n'avons aucune façon d'agir.

-Mais Bella réfléchis, on ne va tout de même pas attendre qu'il attaque! S'énerva Rosalie.

-Elle a raison. Intervint Alice.

-Oh je t'en pris, ne la soutient pas dans cette folie! Un vampire dont nous ne connaissons rien la traque, un pervers qui se croit tout permis de surcroît et tu voudrais que l'on n'agisse pas ?

-Tu sais très bien comment réagira Edward. Il sera incontrôlable et ce n'est pas ce dont nous avons besoin en ce moment. Il faut mener à bien ce mariage puis la transformation.

-S'il ne l'a pas tué avant!

-Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, je surveille le futur malgré la faiblesse de mes visions et toute la famille est sur ses gardes.

-Et il parvient quand même à l'approcher, le pire c'est que l'on ne s'en rend compte de rien.

-Malheureusement on ne peut qu'attendre, c'est comme s'il était invisible. On ne sens rien ou presque, il apparaît comme une ombre que seul Bella aperçoit, Edward n'entend pas ses pensés et il gène mes visions. Il est pratiquement imperceptible! On ne va tout de même pas courir dans tout les sens en espérant qu'il apparaitra comme par enchantement.

-Celui la si il se montre je jure que je lui botte les fesses! Et j'espère qu'il m'entend ! Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

-Doucement Rose, n'attire pas l'attention. Bon nous sommes d'accords, bouche cousue ?

Rosalie marmonna de mauvaise grâce un oui alors que moi j' hochais la tête avec frénésie.

Le reste de l'après midi ce passa dans une fausse sérénité. Alice semblait sur ces gardes en permanence, ne me laissant jamais seule ce qui me rassurée en partie car je n'avais de cesse de regarder par dessus mon épaule et craignais de me dénuder de nouveau. Pourtant chacun fit comme-ci rien ne s'était passé, tentant tous de préserver une attitude des plus normale. Pour ma part j'étais heureuse de rentrer enfin. Le stress, au fur et à mesure que la voiture nous éloignait de Port-Angeles, se dissipait bien que je sache que la menace ne me laisserait pas sous prétexte que je m'éloignais. De toute façon je ne pouvais m'éloigner d'elle, elle me pourchassé où que je sois.

Il était 19h00 lorsque nous rentrions chez les Cullen, les bras chargés de sacs. Alice avait encore fait des folies. J'avais tous ce qu'il me fallait pour le grand jour, nuisette, sous vêtements, accessoires, maquillage y compris une jarretelle que bien entendu j'avais supplié Alice de ne pas acheter. Sans compter les nombreuses jupes, corsés, jeans et j'en passais que mes deux belles sœurs avait choisi pour moi. Ma nouvelle garde de robe « spécial Alaska » comme elles disaient. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ce serait quand ce sera la garde de robe « spécial Bella Vampire ».  
A peine avais-je franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée que mes lèvres étaient prisent en otage par le plus fabuleux des hommes.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Mentir pour la paix

**Chapitre 17 : Mentir pour la paix, un semblant de normalité**

-Tu m'as manqué mon amour.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser kidnapper. Lui reprochais-je.

-Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

-Mmmh pourquoi pas me donner ton consentement et ne pas tenter de m'empêcher de faire ce dont je parlais avec Jasper ?

-La fameuse chose qui n'est pas dangereuse en étant sous surveillance d'un vampire mais assez pour m'inquiéter ou me mettre en colère ?

-Oui c'est cela.

-Je n'accepterais pas quelque chose que j'ignore.

-Je ne te demande pas l'autorisation mais je te préviens que c'est l'unique chance que je te donne pour être mis au courant, dans le cas contraire je me débrouillerais pour le faire sans que tu puisse m'en empêcher.

Il me regarda longuement avant de répondre.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi calculatrice, je présume donc que je n'ai pas le choix. Soit je suis au courant et accepte soit tu le feras derrière mon dos ?

-C'est tout à fait ça. Souris-je fière de moi. Pour une fois je menais la discussion et j'étais si on peut dire en position de force.

-Bon très bien je te promets de ne pas m'énerver ou essayer quoi que ce soit. Soupira t-il.

Le moment le plus difficile de la conversation était arrivé. J'avais réussi, pour une fois, à obtenir ce que je désirais mais maintenant je devais lui dire et j'avais peur que malgré sa promesse il réagisse mal.

-Eh bien...j'ai demandé à Jasper de faire de la moto avec moi. Je récupérerais la mienne chez Jacob le tant de la balade et ton frère prendra celle que tu lui a offerte.

J'expirais longuement soulagée mais à la fois inquiète. Je regardais attentivement Edward. Son visage n'était pas comme je l'avais craint tendu par la colère ou déformé par la crainte. Non c'était bien pire, il n'affichait aucune expression. Figé comme une statue froide et sans vie, présentement il ressemblait comme jamais à un vampire.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix sans émotion ni ton.

-J'ai envie de partager un moment avec Jasper et à l'air libre ce sera le moins pénible pour lui. Mentis-je à moitié.

Il est vrai que cela était aussi une raison mais la première était de réaliser des choses de ma liste. Je pourrais toujours faire de la moto une fois vampire mais dès lors je saurais que je ne risque plus rien, je ne ressentirais plus les mêmes choses. En reprenant certaine activité du moment le plus pénible de ma vie ( l'absence de Edward ) j'effaçais d'une certaine façon tout ces mauvais souvenir pour les remplacer par des nouveaux que j'emporterais dans l'éternité. Bien sur je ne pouvais dire tout cela à Edward, il aurait culpabilisé en affirmant que je n'étais pas prête à quitter ma vie humaine. Idiotie.

-Quand ?

-Je pensais demain si cela lui convient.

Alice arriva soudainement, comme provenant de nul part et me libéra de mes sacs pour les monter à l'étage. Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte que j'étais postée debout avec mes sacs en main dans l'entrée. Edward face à moi me regardait de toute sa hauteur.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en mon frère, il est beaucoup trop curieux. Me précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Edward m'adressa un sourire innocent, récupérant peu à peu une attitude plus « vivante ».

-Pour ce qui est de Jasper je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord. Ajouta t-elle avant de partir.

-Bella...Commença Edward.

-Non ne commence pas, tu m'as promis.

-A une condition alors.

-Laquelle ? Demandais-je suspicieuse.

-Que tu me promettes qu'une fois transformée tu m'accorderas un sortie en moto.

Je fus surprise par sa demande et à la fois très heureuse comme à chaque fois que j'avais l'occasion de partager un moment seule avec lui.

-Pourquoi attendre ma transformation ?

-Je ne tiens pas à risquer ta vie plus que tu ne le fais déjà.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Au final cela n'avait pas été aussi dur que ça. Peut-être pourrais-je alors le mettre au courant pour le saut de la falaise. Bien sur que non, qu'est-ce que je racontais. Comme-ci il allait apprécier.

-Et maintenant que j'y pense qui y a t-il dans ces sacs qu'Alice a emmené en vitesse à l'étage ?

Je me sentis rougir fortement et Edward me déposa un baiser sur ma joue chaude. Ce changement de température me fit frissonner.

-Je vois… dit il m'accordant son fameux sourire en coin.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas connaître le contenu de ces paquets.

-Je ne connais pas vraiment leur contenu, mes sœurs fixent leur pensées sur tout autre chose que cette journée, mais je sais où elles t'ont emmenée.

Je soufflais intérieurement soulagée tant qu'Alice et Rosalie se concentraient sur autre chose, Edward ne sera au courant de rien à propos de cette après-midi. Je ne préférais pas imaginer sa réaction si c'était le cas, et mes projets de moto etc...me fileraient sous le nez.

-Tu les a laissé faire alors que tu savais qu'elle voulait me trainer dans un magasin de lingerie. L'accusais-je.

-Pour rien au monde je n'aurai loupé l'occasion de découvrir ce que mes sœurs t'ont forcé à acheter. Je me fais déjà une joie de les voir sur toi. Me dit-il malicieux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à mes hormones d'humaine pour s'activer et électrifier tout mon corps. Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds, crochetais son cou et l'embrasser avec fougue.

-Je t'aime. Lui chuchotais-je entre deux baisers ardents.

-Moi, encore plus.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge et je me détachais d'Edward gênée. C'était l'inconvénient ou l'avantage selon le contexte d'être avec Edward. J'en oubliais toute mesure de temps, le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Toute mon attention était dirigée sur lui. Esmée nous regardaient tout sourire.

-Elle s'étouffe pratiquement de bonheur à chaque fois que je te touche. Elle n'arrive pas encore à croire aux changements que tu as opéré en moi. Me susurra t-il.

Le sourire d'Esmée s'agrandit et je me demandais jusqu'où il pouvait encore monter.

-Je peux te parler quelque instant Bella ? C'est à propos des invitations pour le mariage.

-Aucun problème, je vous suis.

-Bella, tu seras bientôt ma belle-fille ainsi que ma fille pour l'éternité, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais me tutoyais moi et Carlisle. Après tout, nous ne somme pas si vieux que ça ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-En apparence oui. Souris-je. Et cela me fait très plaisir de pouvoir te tutoyer.

-Tu me suis dans le salon ?

-J'arrive.

Je me tournais vers Edward et l'interrogeais du regard.

-Je t'attends à l'étage. En ce qui me concerne à part les Dénali aucune autre personne extérieur au Cullen n'est invité à vrai dire je ne connais personne d'autre. Rigola t-il.

Il embrassa mon crane et moi je rejoignais Esmée sur le canapé, m'asseyant à ses cotés.

-Je me demandais si tu désirais inviter les loups. Dit-elle après quelques instants.

-Oui, bien sur ! Enfin si cela ne pose pas de problème. Rectifiais-je hésitante.

-Nous ferons avec ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Ensuite Alice ma parlé de certaine Lauren et Jessica.

-Seulement Jessica, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis au lycée. Alors ça ira vite, pour résumer Jessica, Mike…

Au même moment j'entendis un grognement provenant de l'étage, j'aurais parié qu'il provenait de la chambre d'Edward. Je levais les yeux au ciel suite à la réaction d'Edward face au nom de mon « ami » et poursuivais en accentuant volontairement sur le premier prénom.

-Donc MIKE, Tyler, Angela, Eric, Ben, la meute ainsi que Billy, Emilie et les soeurs de Jake cela fait longtemps que je ne les ais pas vu mais je les appréciais beaucoup à l'époque...

-Je comprends.

-Puis bien évidemment ma mère, Phil et mon père. C'est tout.

-Très bien, je les enverrais demain. Il est grand temps. Par contre pour Jacob Black, il n'est peut-être pas indispensable de lui en renvoyé une si ?

-Comment ça renvoyer ?

Tout d'un coup Esmée se mordit la lèvre et parut confuse, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle hésita un court instant avant de me répondre.

-Edward en a déjà envoyé une. Avant la disparition de Jacob.

-Quoi ? Mais je lui avais interdit à l'époque.

-Oui mais il savait que cela compté énormément pour toi qu'il soit présent. Et au final tu l'invites donc tout est bien qui fini bien.

-Oh non, c'est loin d'être fini ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'est soudainement enfui. Je haussai la voix pour être sur que mon futur époux m'entende. Merci Edward d'avoir porté le coup fatal ! Jamais vous n'arrêterez ce petit jeu ?

-Quel jeu ? Me questionna Esmée réellement intéressée.

-Avant la bataille contre les nouveaux nés Edward et Jacob se sont comment dire…lancé un défi. Celui qui par n'importe quel moyen m'obtiendrait. Comme une vulgaire poupée ! Et tu imagines bien qu'ils ne sont pas fait prier pour se faire des coups bats. J'osais imaginer que cette vulgaire bataille de mâle bourré de testostérone allait s'arrêter avec notre mariage seulement avec Jake je ne suis sur de rien. Il est très…tête de mule.

Elle parut déçue et augmenta également le ton, bien que je pensais que ce ne soit pas nécessaire pour qu'il entende notre conversation, pour s'adresser à Edward.

-Mon fils ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un gentleman !

Aucun bruit, aucune réaction ne provint du premier étage. Je parlais encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien avec Esmée puis me décidais à aller dans…MA chambre. Encore étrange à dire. Je m'étais toujours sentie bien ici mais de là a dire que c'était ma maison. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte de…notre chambre pour réfléchir quelque instant. Je me questionnais sur l'attitude à avoir envers Edward. Après tout il n'avait jamais voulu me blesser ou même Jake mais il l'avait fait. Je lui en voulais pour avoir envoyé cette fichue invitation, qui avait surement poussé mon meilleur ami à la fuite. Mais pouvais-je vraiment lui tenir rigueur pour quelque chose que je comptais faire. J'étais partagé entre ces deux émotions. Et je décidais de remettre mon choix à plus tard. Je tournais le dos à la porte et m'apprêtais à redescendre les escaliers quand une main me reteint le bras.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Manger.

Un seul mot mais portant toutes mes émotions. Colère, frustration, angoisse et une autre chose que je ne parvenais pas à identifier toute de suite. Peut-être le pardon que mon cœur lui avait dors et déjà accordé.

-Je vais te préparer quelque chose.

-Pas la peine. Je suis assez grande pour me faire à manger toute seule. Ma voix n'était pas agressive mais ferme.

Je tentais de continuer mon chemin mais il ne lâcha pas mon bras.

-Ne m'en veux pas Bella je t'en pris. Je n'ai fait cela que pour toi, me pardonnes-tu ?

-On verra. Maintenant lâche moi Edward.

Il me lâcha après une brève hésitation. Je ne le regardais pas car en croisant son regard coupable ma semi-colère se serait évaporée immédiatement. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je tenais tant à être en colère contre lui. Peut-être pour me prouver que je pouvais lui résister, que je n'étais pas à la merci de son magnifique regard. Lui arrivait tellement à se contrôler alors que moi j'en étais pratiquement à le supplier pour qu'il me touche. Pitoyable. S'en était insupportable de ne jamais pouvoir obtenir satisfaction car il avait la faculté de me faire dire et faire ce qu'il désirait. Je voulais seulement lui montrer qu'il avait mal fait et que cette décision m'appartenait et qu'il ne devait agir contre mes choix, même s'il pensait bien faire. J'arrivais dans la cuisine non sans avoir trébuché plus d'une fois. Je constatais qu'une assiette était déjà posée sur le comptoir. Je remerciais Esmée pour cette gentille attention et m'asseyais sur le tabouret.

-Il faut bien trouver une occasion pour ce servir de cette cuisine. Sourit-elle.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Hot and cold

**Chapitre 18 : Cold and hot**

Je contemplais le plat fumant et à l'apparence savoureuse. Je pris la fourchette et piqua au hasard dans l'assiette. J'approchais doucement la nourriture au bord de mes lèvres et manquais de me bruler. Je reposais alors précipitamment la fourchette. Esmée me jeta un regard désolé quand une main blanche qui ne m'était pas le moins du monde étrangère reprit la fourchette. Edward souffla de son haleine fraiche sur la nourriture. Il l'apporta doucement à ma bouche. Je le regardais dans les yeux mais ne desserrais pas la mâchoire.

-Ouvre la bouche Bella, c'est tiède maintenant.

Je continuais à le fixer mais fini par ouvrir la bouche. Effectivement c'était désormais bien tiède. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je finis mon repas tranquillement sous l'œil attentif de mon amour. Je lavais ma vaisselle après avoir convaincu Edward et Esmée que je désirais la faire et remontais jusqu'à la salle de bain d'Edward. Je pris une longue douche. Quand j'en sortis je vis un petit tas de tissu gris perle posait sur le rebord du lavabo à la place de mon pyjama habituel. Je le dépliais et découvris un joli débardeur en soie avec de fine brettelle et un petit short assorti. J'en aurais mis ma main à coupé qu'Alice était derrière ça. Je l'enfilais n'ayant guère le choix. Quand je me regardais dans le miroir je fus agréablement surprise certes les deux bouts de fin tissu ne cacher pas assez mon corps mais connaissant Alice je savais qu'elle avait fait un effort pour être à peu près sobre. Cette attention me toucha et je décidais alors d'aller la remercier. Surtout que je n'avais pas été des plus agréables lors de notre sortie d'aujourd'hui. Je sortis de la chambre sous le regard curieux d'Edward mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je me dirigeais dans le couloir en vérifiant que je ne croiserais personne sur mon passage et je toquais à la porte de ma belle-sœur. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait Jasper qui ouvrirait la porte. Et c'était sous son regard étonné que je réalisais être à moitié nu devant lui. J'ouvris grand les yeux imitant son expression et rougis. Je me maudissais intérieurement pour avoir une fois de plus agis sans réfléchir. Il dut ressentir mon malaise car il parti précipitamment au rez de chaussée. Je me mordillais la lèvre quand Alice vint enfin voir ce qui se passé. En me voyant ainsi elle éclata de rire pendant je me tortillais mal à l'aise.

-Désolé…je…je voulais te remerciais mais je n'ai pas pensé que…qu'il…Bredouillais-je.

-Bella ne t'inquiète pas il s'en remettra.

Je baissais alors la tête honteuse.

-Tu voulais vraiment me remercier ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Aurais-tu enfin la bonne idée d'être heureuse quand tu reçois un cadeau ?

-Non... seulement là je sais que tu as fait un effort pour me faire plaisir plutôt que, comme à ton habitude choisir les choses les plus extravagantes.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise mais tu sais c'était aussi un cadeau pour Edward. Et j'apprécierais que tu ne viennes pas tenter mon homme. Me dit-elle faussement sérieuse.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quelque chose quand je fus coupé dans mon élan par Emmett.

-Ais-je bien entendu ? Bella tente de draguée Jasper.

Il me dévisagea alors de la tête au pied d'un regard appréciateur. Pourquoi était-il toujours là dans les moments les plus gênants et inopportuns ? A croire qu'il avait un sixième sens.

-Hum Bella je vois qu'on à sorti les grands moyens. Rigola t-il. Mais je te préviens si tu veux pouvoir profiter de mon fabuleux corps il faudra être un peu plus extravagante. Je te verrais bien avec un ensemble en cuir noir et un fouet.

Je lui jetais un regard noir alors qu'il se dandinait devant moi, ses mains caressant son torse et le mouvement de ses hanches me fit rougir. Il m'agaçait mais je devais dire qu'à ce moment j'avais envie de sourire face à cette situation si absurde et gênante. Je partis alors en direction de la chambre d'Edward en courant à moitié. Quand je croyais pouvoir enfin me réfugier loin de tous, la porte s'ouvrit et je tombais nez à nez avec celui-ci. Il observa tout le monde, avec un sourire narquois qui disparut remplacé par une regard noir à l'adresse de Emmett qui maintenant les mains derrière la tête continuait ses mouvements de hanches indécents. Puis son regard revint à moi. Il n'avait pas l'air de tellement apprécier l'esprit mal placé de son frère.

Une immense chaleur envahit tout mon visage que je tentais de cacher derrière mes cheveux. Je ne prêtais plus attention à Emmett qui rigolait tellement fort que j'eus alors peur que les murs de la maison ne s'écroulent. J'entendis Alice gronder son frère. Je me précipitais vers le lit suivit de près par Edward. Je me sentais tellement ridicule. Il était évident en sortant ainsi vêtu dans le couloir, dans une maison pleine de vampire qui ne dorment jamais que j'en croiserais forcement un. Mais là mes deux beau-frère m'avait vu en tenue légère. Je plongeais alors ma tête dans l'oreiller. Une main froide caressa doucement mon dos et mes cheveux.

-Bella ce n'est pas grave tu sais ? Emmett voulait juste plaisanter. Même si je lui décrocherais bien la tête rien que pour les images qu'ils avaient en tête. Marmonna t-il.

-Je sais. Gémis-je la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

-Tu me reparles ? Me demanda t-il la voix enjoué.

Je me retournais sur le dos et le regardais.

-Je ne sais pas faire autrement. Avouais-je.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et replaça une mèche folle derrière mon oreille.

-A propos ais-je bien entendu Emmett te conseiller un ensemble en cuir avec un fouet ?

Il pinçait les lèvres pour retenir avec peine son fou rire.

-Arrête de te fiche de moi!

-Oh mais je ne moque pas. J'ai toujours su que sous cette allure de fragile petit chaton se cachait une âme de dominatrice.

Ah j'avais comprit, c'était sa vengeance. Cette fois-ci il ne put contenir son hilarité. Si j'avais craint pour les murs plus tôt avec le rire d'Emmett, je me rendais alors compte qu'Edward était bien plus dangereux pour la survie de cette maison. Je me levais du lit. Il était encore tôt et je n'étais pas fatiguée. Je cherchais quelque chose qui m'occuperait aussi bien l'esprit que les mains.

Je pensais que je n'avais pas encore rangé mes affaires et commençais à ouvrir un carton. Il n'y en avait que trois, le strict minimum, le reste de mes affaires étaient déjà en partance pour l'Alaska. Je tenais dans ma main le DVD de Roméo et Juliette ainsi que mon livre des Hauts de Hurlevent. Je me doutais que je ne m'en servirais pas avant le mariage mais ces objets faisaient parti des rares biens dont j'avais du mal à me séparer. Je faisais le tour de la chambre du regard, cherchant un espace libre où je pourrais déposer mes effets. Je finis par les poser sur la table de chevet. Edward me suivait du regard dans tout mes déplacements. J'avais comme la légère impression de m'incruster littéralement, comme une fiancée omniprésente, qui s'installait et devenait étouffante.

-Cela ne te dérange pas que je m'installe ?

Il ne me répondit pas ce contentant de lever les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Question ridicule comme d'habitude menée par mes craintes et mes doutes. Après tout c'était lui qui avait voulu que j'emménage. Je n'avais aucune décoration ni énormément d'objets personnels alors je finis rapidement mon rangement. Je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée, le soleil était en train de se coucher. M'offrant alors un magnifique dégradé de rouge réchauffant le ciel terne de Forks. Je posais ma main sur la vitre m'imaginant toucher le soleil, ressentir sa chaleur. Il était tellement rare ici. Je fermais les yeux et me vidais l'esprit, ne pensant pas au vampire qui pouvait très bien me voir de l'extérieur. Des doigts froids vinrent enlacés les miens posés sur la vitre. Je souris et ré-ouvris les yeux, regardant nos mains liées. La couleur de nos peaux n'était pas d'une différence flagrante, j'avais toujours était extrêmement blanche seulement la sienne scintillait légèrement sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Sa seconde main encercla ma taille et se posa sur mon ventre. Je frémis et il colla sa joue contre la mienne, regardant ainsi dans la même direction que moi.

-A quoi penses tu ? Me chuchota t-il pour ne pas briser cet instant de paix.

-Je me sens bien dans tes bras.

-J'en suis très heureux mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Sourit-il.

-Je ne pensais à rien de précis, je savourais cet instant que tu as embelli par ta présence.

Il déposa un doux baiser dans mon cou, sa main qui jusqu'alors maintenait la mienne glissa doucement le long de mon bras pendant que je laissais celui-ci redescendre mollement contre mon corps. Il me plaqua contre son torse tout en continuant à embrasser mon cou, mon épaule. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était une torture, délicieuse certes mais insupportable. Je voulais gouter ses lèvres. Je me retournais alors et m'adossais contre la vitre. Je souriais espiègle avant de l'attirer à moi. Il se laissa faire et positionna ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, les miennes attrapèrent ses épaules pour le coller encore plus à mon corps. J'aimais tant l'embrasser, sentir ses lèvres douces et froides contre les miennes en feu. Mon esprit n'était plus empli d'angoisse et de peur. Tout cela s'étaient évanoui. Je ne pensais, ne respirais et ne vivais que pour Edward, à travers Edward. Pour sentir encore et encore cette chaleur irradier du fin fond de mes entrailles. J'aurais voulu que ce baiser jamais ne s'arrête. Malheureusement comme toute bonne chose à une fin celle-ci en avait une également. Edward me regardait intensément pendant que je reprenais mon souffle. Il ne semblait plus avoir comme au début de notre relation besoin après chaque petit baiser de s'éloigner de moi pour contenir sa soif. Hors maintenant ce n'était plus de petit baiser pourtant il semblait faire cela avec tant de facilité que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se stoppait toujours. A ma plus grande surprise ses lèvres plongèrent de nouveau sur les miennes. Je ne me fis pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses et me soulevèrent, je n'eus d'autre choix que d'encercler sa taille de mes jambes pour ne pas chuter. Mes doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Sa bouche se posa sur ma mâchoire pendant que ses mains caressaient mon dos. Je sentais son corps dur, froid et si parfait contre le mien bouillant comme jamais.

A présent je m'enroulais tellement autour de lui qu'il pouvait me lâcher, je resterais accrochée à lui. Cependant il n'avait pas l'air de désirer desserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Il marcha jusqu'au lit. Mon dos à présent contre le matelas, Edward souffla et je compris qu'il en était fini de nos câlineries. J'essayais de le maintenir en place mais il détacha sans aucune difficulté mes jambes de sa taille et mes bras de son cou. Il s'allongea sur le dos à mes cotés. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Nous n'allions tout de même pas rester ainsi à regarder le plafond ? Qui après plusieurs minutes d'inspections étaient toujours aussi blanc. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence je décidais de prendre les choses en mains. Je me relevais légèrement et m'installait en cavalière sur Edward. Il me regarda surprit et je ris face à son expression. Je n'étais pas tellement plus à l'aise que lui ainsi mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix. Pour une fois je décidais. Enfin j'essayais parce que si à un moment il voulait me repousser, il y arriverait sans difficulté. Edward continuait à me regarder mais cette fois-ci différemment.

-Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi ?

-Et comment je te regarde ? Me demanda t-il espiègle.

-Comme-ci j'étais une sucrerie ? Hésitais-je.

-C'est un peu ça. Sourit-il.

-Tu dois allez chasser ? Demandais-je déçue qu'il doive me quitter.

-Que tu es candide. Dit-il en me caressant la joue.

-Pourquoi ? C'est mal ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Parce que je ne parlais pas de ma soif quand je disais que tu étais une sucrerie. Rigola t-il. Et ce n'est pas mal. Cela rajoute à ton charme naturel. Tu en es d'autant plus attrayante.

-Attrayante ? Mais de quoi parlais-tu si ce n'est de ta soif ?

-Je dois vraiment le formuler tout haut pour que tu comprennes ?

-Oui s'il te plait. Dis-je perdu.

-Tu es très attirante pour moi, et à mon plus grand damne pour bien d'autres hommes aussi, mais pas à cause de ton sang, et cette position ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.

-Oh. OH! Réagissais-je enfin.

-Oui oh. Sourit il un peu gêné.

Je caressais son torse et me penchais à quelque centimètre de sa bouche. Avait-il dit que j'étais candide ?

-Tant mieux alors. Soufflais-je dans un sourire.

-Tu t'amuses à me pousser jusqu'au bout de mes limites n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il également.

-Il n'y a aucune limite.

-Bella ne joue pas à ça. C'est dangereux.

-Où est le danger à cet instant ? M'énervais-je.

-Mais juste là, sous toi!

-Tu n'as jamais fait un seul faux pas alors tais-toi.

-Ma chérie tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais j'ai plus de mal qu'il n'y parait à résister à ton sang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'attire le plus, mon corps ou mon sang ?

-Ton corps bien sur. Mais, reprit-il quand il vit un sourire victorieux apparaître sur mon visage, cela n'a pas toujours était le cas. A un moment j'aurais pus te répondre que c'est du pareil au même. Et encore maintenant je ne suis pas toujours très sûr de bien faire la distinction.

-C'est du passé.

-Mais du passé proche. Et vu que tu l'a mis en avant, j'aime beaucoup trop ce corps pour l'abimer un tant sois peu.

-Tu n'aime pas que mon corps j'espère. Dis-en me redressant subitement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et avec une main sur ma tête et l'autre dans mon dos il attira mon buste jusqu'à son torse.

-Ne sois pas stupide.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Le citais-je.

-J'aime tout chez toi. Autant ton corps que ton esprit ET ne me demande pas ce que je préfères entre les deux j'en suis incapable, pour moi tu es un tout et je t'adore ainsi.

-Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas dans mes pensées.

-C'est toujours le cas mais tu es prévisible. Cesse de douter de toi.

-Je ne douterais pas si tu ne me repoussais pas sans cesse.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne. Je ne voulais plus parler, je voulais agir. Mes mains se baladaient sur son torse. Je déboutonnais sa chemise quand il arrêta, une fois n'est pas coutume n'avait pas de sens avec lui, mes mains.

-Bella nous ne ferons rien.

-Je ne te le demande pas. Mais moi je suis en petite tenue alors que toi tu es tout habillé, tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a comme une injustice ? Fis-je la moue.

-Si tu le dis. Rigola t-il en enlevant sa chemise. Heureuse ? Demanda t-il une fois fait.

-Si tu savais. Dis-je en admirant son torse, détachant enfin mes yeux de celui-ci et en réalisant ce que je venais de dire je rougis fortement et me mordis la lèvre.

-Tu es si belle. Susurra t-il.

-Tu n'arranges pas les choses là. Me plaignis-je.

Il se releva pour se retrouver en position assise, avec moi toujours à califourchon sur lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Quoi ? Mais il est tôt! Protestais-je.

-Crois tu ? Regarde. Dit-il en me désignant la baie vitrée derrière nous.

Je me dévissais le cou pour voir, ne voulant surtout pas me décoller de son torse. En effet il faisait nuit noir à présent. Mais qui s'amusait ainsi avec le cours du temps pour que je ne le vois pas passer ? Sans que je ne puisse objecter, je me retrouvais sous les draps soyeux.

-Vient au moins avec moi sous les draps.

-Tu n'es pas assez couverte pour cela.

-Merci Alice. Marmonnais-je. La prochaine fois j'enfile une combinaison!

-Je suis sur que sa te siéra à merveille.

-Ahahahaha.

-Good night my angel.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué!

-Buona notte il mio angelo.

-Edward. Soupirais-je.

-boa noite meu anjo. (portugais dédicace à M.M.H.S.C)

-Tu auras beau me dire bonne nuit dans toute les langues que tu connais je ne dormirais pas.

-En es tu vraiment sur, l'ennui pourrais te prendre ?

-Non.

-Très bien. おやすみなさい私の天使

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Combien de langues connais-tu ? Demandais-je ahuri.

-Assez pour t'endormir.

-Très bien tu as gagné, encore!

-A demain. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Je sais. Dit-il avant de fredonner ma berceuse et que Morphée m'accueille dans ses bras.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Matin tendresse

Chapitre 19 : Matin tendresse

Une caresse, un baiser. Je m'éveillais doucement. La lumière du soleil m'apparaissait rouge à travers mes paupières. Soleil ? Rare...J'étais si bien que j'aurais voulu prolonger cette sensation éternellement. Mon corps était agréablement lourd et j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le matelas. Je tournais la tête, cherchant à me protéger encore un peu de la lumière.

-Je sais que tu ne dors plus. Me murmura un ange.

Allongée sur le ventre, mes mains sous l'oreiller je les déplaçais à la recherche de mon amour. Je tâtonnais jusqu'à sentir une masse froide sous mes doigts. Tactilement, j'essayais de déterminer où ma main était positionnée sur son corps. C'était dur, froid comme l'ensemble de son corps. Seulement la matière rêche ressemblait énormément à celle du jeans, j'entendis le plus beau des sons : Edward rigolant. Que trouvait-il de drôle ? J'ouvris les yeux et découvris avec effarement que ma main était posée sur le haut de sa cuisse, à la limite de son bas ventre. Je retirais ma main prestement rouge pivoine. Edward lui allongé sur le dos semblait trouver la situation amusante.

-Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

-Tu semblais chercher quelque chose, je t'ai laisser explorer à ta guise.

-Mais c'est toi que je cherchais!

-Et bien je crois que tu m'as trouvé. Rigola t-il.

Les joues en feu et gênée comme jamais je dissimulais mon visage dans l'oreiller. Priant pour que ce soit un de ces mauvais rêves où pendant mon adolescence je me retrouvais nue au beau milieu des couloirs du lycée. Un cauchemar pas si horrible que cela en comparaison de ceux que j'avais déjà pu faire mais extrêmement embarrassant.

-Bella. Ne sois pas si mal à l'aise, tu n'es pas toujours aussi timide. Plaisanta t-il.

J'enfonçais encore plus ma tête au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je me retournais précipitamment sur le dos et avalais avec avidité une grande goulée d'air.

-Tu cherches à te tuer ?

Je ne répondis pas et continuais à reprendre ma respiration. Oubliant bien vite les quelques minutes embarrassantes précédentes je roulais jusqu'à mon adonis. Me collant contre lui une mine boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres.

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

-Un méchant vampire me la mangé. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Méchant vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu as remis ta chemise. L'accusais-je.

-Oh d'où cette moue. Dit-il amusé en passant son index sur mes lèvres.

-Tu n'as aucune excuse.

-Je l'admets.

-Bella ! Cria Alice en entrant, brisant notre doux cocon.

La porte percuta le mur et je sursautais.

-Alice combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de toquer avant d'entrer. Gronda Edward.

-Tiens enfile ça vite. Dit-elle en ignorant complètement son frère et en me balançant une pile de tissus en pleine figure enfin c'est où auraient atterris les vêtements si Edward ne les avait pas rattrapé grâce à ses « super-réflexes ».

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demandais-je.

-Tu vas faire de la moto avec Jasper. Me rappela t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Elle n'a pas encore déjeuner.

-Vivez-vous dans le même monde que le notre ? Demanda Alice. Il est 13h passé.

-J'ai dormi autant que ça ?

-Il n'empêche qu'elle n'a pas mangé.

-Edward ne cherche pas à retarder le moment de partir, tu sais que cela ne changeras rien, elle ira.

-Mais je ne cherche rien du tout. Elle ne va pas partir le ventre vide.

-Bon je lui prépare quelque chose et toi tu te débrouille pour qu'elle enfile cette tenue.

-Et oooh ? Je suis présente tout de même.

-Va te laver mon amour. Dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

-Est-ce que tout les humains dorme autant ? Demanda Alice.

Je lui tirais la langue, attrapais les vêtements et allais prendre ma douche. J'enfilais les habits qu'Alice m'avait choisi sans les regarder priant intérieurement pour que son choix ce soit aussi bien porté que la veille. Je tentais de démêler ma crinière indomptable mais abandonnais et les attachais en queue de cheval. Je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, je portais un jean noir que je ne souvenais même pas avoir acheté hier, un top et un sweat blanc à capuche J'enfilais mes converses. Je souris contente du résultat, j'aurais pu choisir moi même cette tenue, elle était simple et confortable parfait pour de la moto.  
Je sortis de la chambre, Edward n'était pas là. Je descendis dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Bella, j'ai fait des pancakes pour toi. M'acceuillit Esmée.

-Merci. Répondis-je timidement.

Apparemment pour Alice me préparer quelque chose signifié déléguer cette tache à sa mère. Si cela pouvait m'empêcher de finir empoisonnée je n'avais rien contre. Je mangeais tranquillement. Edward s'assit à mes cotés, le regard perturbé. Je posais ma fourchette, me levais et allais m'asseoir sur ses genoux, me serrant contre lui.

-Ce n'est qu'une ballade en moto Edward. Le rassurais-je.

-Promets moi de ne pas faire de folie.

-J'essaierais. Souris-je.

-Je ne plaisante pas Bella. S'énerva t-il.

-Mais moi non plus. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Doucement je le sentis se détendre et me serrais contre lui. Quand je m'apprêtais à me dégager il passa sa main dans mes cheveux m'empêchant ainsi de retirer mes lèvres des siennes. Le petit baiser innocent devenait fougueux sous le contrôle d'Edward. Il semblait prendre possession de moi, ne plus vouloir me relâcher et j'en étais comblé bien qu'étonnais qu'il soit l'investigateur de se débordement d'amour.

-Tu ne la retiendras pas comme ça. Rigola Jasper.

-On peut toujours essayer. Se renfrogna Edward.

Je m'esclaffais. Voilà la raison de ce baiser endiablé. Encore quelque minute et son charme sulfureux aurait eu raison de moi. Il était bien plus insidieux que je ne le pensais, bien heureusement son malice n'était que bienveillant.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter, je ferrai très attention à elle. Le rassura Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois. Elle est humaine et fragile. Je sais plus que quiconque combien il est difficile, surtout quand il s'agit de Bella, de la garder en vie

-Eh! Criais-je insultée.

-Tu as chassé ? Demanda Edward m'ignorant complètement et continuant son interrogatoire.

-Je ne suis pas irresponsable, je saurais me contrôler. Fait moi un peu confiance. Ce sera ma façon de réparer mon erreur passée.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Souffla Edward.

-A d'autre Edward, si je n'avais pas perdu mon sang froid toute cette mauvaise histoire n'aurait pas eu lieux.

-J'y songeais déjà.

-Peut-être mais j'ai été le déclencheur.

-Mais enfin de quoi parlez vous ?

-De notre départ. Dit doucement Jasper.

A ces mots je me tassais sur moi même. Le trou béant de ma poitrine se rouvrit mais heureusement moins violemment qu'à l'époque. Ne disparaitra t-il jamais ? Comme à ma vielle habitude mes bras encerclèrent mon torse. Je les détachaient aussitôt, ne voulant attirer l'attention. De toute façon la douleur était bien plus supportable. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, c'était du passé rien de plus. Ils n'allaient pas m'abandonner de nouveau. J'étais en ce moment même assise sur les genoux de l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je respirais pleinement et relevais la tête. Jasper me fixait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je me rendais compte que dans la pièce le silence régnait alors que tout ceci n'avait durait peut-être qu'une poignée de secondes.

-Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Edward.

Jasper avait bien entendu ressenti ma souffrance. Je lui fis les gros yeux, lui indiquant le silence. Edward me dévisagea. Je repasserais pour la discrétion.

-Pourquoi ais-je toujours l'impression que l'on me cache quelque chose ?

-Tu es paranoïaque. Souris-je le plus sincèrement possible.

-Paranoïaque, vraiment ? Alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Jasper fixe ses pensées sur Alice ?

-Parce qu'il m'aime bien sur. Intervint celle-ci, encore une fois je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

-Alice il faut que tu arrêtes d'apprendre à toutes les personnes de cette famille comment dissimuler leur pensées. Si encore vous saviez couper le canal je ne serais au grand Dieu pas contre, mais non je suis juste condamné à percevoir de quoi me donner mal au crâne.

-Bien sur, bien sur pauvre de toi. Bon Bella, Jasper vous y allez ?

-Oui oui. Dis-je en sautant des genoux d'Edward.

Edward grogna mécontent de ne pas être au courant de tout comme à son habitude mais m'attrapa néanmoins la main et me dirigea vers le garage à la suite de Jasper. Alice repartit de sa démarche de danseuse, fière de son intervention. Je lui devais une belle chandelle elle m'avait offert une dérobade. Je savais que cette douleur me hanterait à jamais jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse refaire sournoisement son apparition, mais, c'était belle est bien fini. Et comme ce n'était que du passé, un mauvais souvenir, il ne servait à rien de la remettre sur le tapis, de faire souffrir et culpabiliser Edward. Arrivée dans le garage Jasper se dirigea vers deux motos. Deux ? Que faisait ma moto ici, elle était chez Jacob.

-Alice a été la chercher pendant que tu dormais. Comme cela nous partirons tout les deux d'ici. M'expliqua Jasper.

Je me demandais la tête qu'avais pu faire Jake en voyant arriver à la frontière ce petit lutin, réclamant ma moto en lui disant que je voulais en faire après tout ce temps. Edward me tendit un blouson en cuir et une paire de gants, précédent cadeaux de sa part. Je les enfilais et avait comme la première fois l'impression d'être ridicule. Edward regarda en direction de son frère, il ne parlait pourtant pas, il ne faisait que me regarder. Il se retourna vers moi.

-Cela te va très bien.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. L'amour rendait vraiment aveugle.

-Il dit vrai.

Mes yeux faisaient le vas et viens entre Jasper et Edward. Il se passait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

-Pensée ressenti. Répondit Edward.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ressens des choses et je les perçois. Edward ne peut lire dans tes pensées mais bien dans les miennes. Suivant les émotions qu'il lit dans ma tête il devine à quoi tu penses.

Je les regardais ahuri. Je comprenais mieux le petit coup d'œil d'Edward à son frère avant de me parler.

-Assez compliqué.

-C'est toujours mieux que de savoir que l'on nous cache des choses et qu'en plus tout le monde nie.

Je ne relevais pas. Jasper sortit les motos pendant que j'embrassais une dernière fois Edward.

-On peut y aller. Proposa Jasper.

Il arborait désormais une veste en cuir ainsi que des bottes de motard. Il enfila son casque. Ça lui allait bien. Si je n'étais pas amoureuse j'aurais dit qu'il était sexy, bon OK être amoureuse ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des yeux. Jasper était sexy en à baver. Le vampire en question releva sa visière et me sourit. Il n'avait pas senti ça tout de même ? Il ne pouvait pas ressentir que je trouvais que ça y allait bien ? Ce n'était pas une émotion, pas vraiment. Pitié non, c'était extrêmement gênant. En même temps je devrais y être habitué maintenant, je me ridiculisais en permanence. Bon après tout, me réconfortais-je, je n'avais fait que penser un compliment. Rien de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore loupé ? Grommela Edward.

-Rien. Dimes Jasper et moi en même temps.

Edward soupira et me tendit mon casque. Je l'enfilais et montais sur ma moto.

-Tranquillise toi Edward. Sourit Jasper. Je suis sur que c'est un vrai pilote.

Je rigolais intérieurement, s'il savait. Il me regarda, j'en séduisis qu'il savait désormais.

-Eh! Tu n'aurais pas l'intention de me voler ma future épouse. Cria Edward faussement sérieux en encerclant ma taille. Je vois bien vos petits regards complices.

Je rougis cachée derrière ma visière alors que les deux hommes rigolaient à gorge déployé.

-Si jamais vous apercevez ce vampire vous rentrez immédiatement. Dit Edward retrouvant son sérieux.

-Bien sur. Répondit Jasper.

-Tu devrais t'écarter. Prévins-je Edward toujours accroché à ma taille.

Ce qu'il fit tout en surveillant chacun de mes gestes. Je soufflais, cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas montée sur cet engin. Si Charlie me voyait, il serait encore furieux. Je retirais la béquille, aussitôt la moto tangua sous mes fesses et faillit me désarçonner. Je m'agrippais au guidon et la stabilisais.

-Ça va allez ? Demanda Jasper.

-Elle refuse de rester droite !

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, même à l'arrêt elle tient à peine en place. Dit-Edward.

-Ça n'arrivera plus quand je roulerai. Dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui, je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était derrière moi maintenant la selle. Si tu ne lâche pas ma selle, je n'irai pas bien loin.

Il s'écarta une seconde fois. J'enroulais mes doigts autour de la poignée d'accélérateur. Mon estomac faisait des nœuds. J'avais essayé de me convaincre que ma peur était inutile, et que j'avais survécu à des événements bien pires en comparaison desquels cette aventure semblait risible, pourtant j'étais angoissée.

-Où allons nous ?

-On va continuer tout droit sur la route, il n'y a jamais personne, ensuite si je vois que tu t'en sors bien nous irons peut-être sur un chemin de terre en forêt.

-En forêt ? Mais les chemins sont semés d'embuches. S'inquiéta Edward.

-J'ai repéré un endroit plutôt agréable et facile.

Je contemplais le long ruban de la piste en terre devant moi menant à la maison des Cullen, bordée de chaque coté par une épaisse verdure brumeuse. _De quoi amortir une chute peut-être_. Le soleil n'était pas présent comme à son habitude. Une légère pluie fine mouillée la route et je me rappelais de freiner avec modération pour éviter de déraper. Au moins il ne gelait pas et il n'y avait presque pas de vent. J'espérais que ma tenue serrée suffisamment imperméable pour supporter cette bruine. Je serrais l'embrayage, raide comme un piquet. Maintenant le plus dur rester à faire, démarrer la moto au kick. Je ne l'avais fait qu'une seul fois, c'était Jack qui s'en était toujours chargé avant. Je levais mon pieds du sol doucement contrôlant mon équilibre et l'abattis brutalement sur la pédale ce qui déclencha un hoquet bruyant et secoua la moto. Je commençais à glisser sur le flanc mais Edward me rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

-Je me casse la figure dès que je bouge un orteil. Me plaignis-je.

-Cesse de stresser ainsi. Me dit doucement Jasper.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance Bella, si tu n'arrives pas à démarrer cette moto et sans tomber je te décroche de cette bécane et t'empêches de partir.

-Il faudra d'abord m'enchainer. Souris-je.

-Aucun problème.

Je le dévisageais, il semblait sérieux mais les coins de sa bouche frémissaient comme si il contenait son sourire. Je relevais ma visière et fixait mon regard sur le sien.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Je rabaissais ma visière d'un coup sec. La détermination avait pris le pas sur la peur. Je plantais ma jambe droite bien dans le sol. Je me soulevais et sautais pratiquement sur le Kick. Après une deuxième tentatives la machine accepta de démarrer. Jasper fit de même mais du premier cout avec la sienne, il faut que dire ma vieille bécane n'était pas de première jeunesse elle. Sous moi, le moteur gronda et vibra agréablement, pareil à un animal furieux.

-Bon... je crois que c'est bon. A tout à l'heure Edward.

-En un seul morceau. Dit-il en regardant son frère.

Timidement je tournais la poignée droite, un mouvement infime qui n'empêcha pas la bête de gronder. Je relâchais l'embrayage et la moto avança. Jasper roula quelques minutes à mes cotés s'assurant que je maitrisais la situation et je maitrisais la situation ! Je me souvenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais temps apprécié faire de la moto, en dehors du doux ténor qui résonnait dans mon crane bien entendu. Le vent fouettant mon corps, la forêt défilant à mes cotés pareil à un mur vert et cette merveilleuse sensation de liberté. Jasper passa devant moi, m'indiquant la route à suivre. J'accélérais en faisant grogner le moteur. Jasper comprit le message et augmenta la vitesse à son tour. L'adrénaline parcourait mes veines, un mélange grisant entre la crainte de tomber, me blesser et celle enivrante de la vitesse. Mon sourire était large. J'accélérais encore et encore. Ma soif de sensation et mon égo me poussaient à vouloir doubler Jasper. Ce que je fis. Sa visière était remonté et je pouvais voir à quel point il s'amusait. J'étais persuadé qu'il me laissait le dépasser mais je m'en fichais. J'accélérais encore, ne regardant pas le compteur de peur de mal réagir en voyant l'aiguille continuer son chemin vers la zone rouge. Je fixais mon regard sur un point droit devant moi, concentrée sur la route glissante. Je savourais la vélocité. J'accélérais, je volais. Jusqu'à ce que Jasper passa à ma gauche et m'indiqua d'une signe de main de ralentir, j'obéis. Il repassa devant, je le suivis jusqu'à un sentier. Là il s'arrêta et enleva son casque. Je revenais doucement sur terre. En enlevant mon casque je me rendis compte que sous l'effet de l'exaltation mon visage avait rosi.

-Tu te débrouille très bien.

-Merci. J'adore ça ! Souris-je.

-Je ressens ça. Bon tu veux faire une pause ?

-Non pourquoi ? Demandais-je étonnée.

-Tu ne t'en es apparemment pas rendu compte mais ça fait plus d'une heure que nous roulons et vite qui plus est.

-Plus d'une heure ? Demandais-je ahuri, j'avais l'impression que nous étions sorti du sentier des Cullen il y a quelque minute.

-Oui largement. Bon puisque tout va bien pour toi, on continue dans ce chemin. Avec la pluie il y a pas mal de boue donc ça va glisser, il faut que tu sois encore plus prudente.

J'acquiesçais, et remis mon casque. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Je donnais un coup d'accélérateur, un peu trop vif que je tentais de diminuer en freinant, grosse erreur vu que ma roue arrière dérapa sur le sol boueux. Je posais mon pied gauche par terre essayant de maitriser la moto. L'engin glissa en demi-cercle autour de ma jambe au sol. Un sueur froide traversa mon échine et une bouffée de chaleur humecta mon front. Par je ne saurais quel miracle je réussi à immobiliser la moto sans qu'elle ne me tombe dessus. Je remis en vitesse la béquille et m'écartais vérifiant l'ampleur des dégâts. J'étais recouvertes jusqu'aux genoux de boue et la moto aurait besoin d'un bon lavage mais rien de cela n'était comparable à Jasper. À mes cotés pendant ce dérapage incontrôlé il en avait fait les frais. N'ayant pas encore remis son casque, il était complètement recouvert de boue. Je restais bouche bée face à ce spectacle avant de me plier de rire. Je rigolais tellement que ma respiration devint difficile et mon fou rire silencieux par le manque d'air.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Quoi ? Dis-je entre deux hoquets de rire.

-Ce dérapage, je ne sais même pas si je saurais le refaire.

Ce dont je doutais fortement, les vampires avaient cette étrange faculté de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

-Moi non plus. Rigolais-je.

-Oh. Ce n'était pas contrôlé. Comprit-il.

-Pas le moins du monde. Tu te verrais.

Il sembla réagir qu'il était on ne peu plus sale et me regarda lui aussi hilare.

-Tu oses te moquer de moi! Tu va voir...

Je m'arrêtais tout de suite de rire. Que voulait-il dire par « tu va voir » ? Voyant mon expression un sourire narquois apparu sur son visage. Il mit sa béquille, posa son casque et se pencha pour attraper de la boue dans sa main gantée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

-Me venger.

Je le regardais les yeux ronds avant de réagir et de moi aussi prendre une poignée de terre mouillée. Je lui lançais dessus, il l'évita facilement. Je pestais et ramassais encore et encore de la boue. Il esquivait à chaque fois prestement. Je soufflais vaincue.

-Ce n'est pas juste, tu es trop rapide.

-Dommage pour toi. Dit-il en levant sa main prêt à me viser.

Je me détournais en courant tentant de fuir. Malheureusement mon pieds heurta une branche, j'agitais les bras avec frénésie pour essayer de me stabiliser sur ce terrain plus que glissant. Peine perdu, je tombais sur les fesses, les mains enfonçaient dans la boue. Jasper se moqua mais ne m'épargna pas pour autant. Il s'avança doucement vers moi mais à une distance raisonnable, tendit le bras et m'étala de la boue sur chaque joue. Je ne sentis pas sa peau froide à travers le gant mais sursautais, c'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait un contact physique. Je fis la grimace face à l'aspect peu ragoutant de la situation, l'air de rien je fis de même dans sa jolie crinière blonde.

-Bien joué. Dit-il.

Je souris, me relevais. Aussitôt il repartit à sa place initial. Périmètre de sécurité exige. J'essuyais mes mains sur mon jean et me frottais le visage. Je m'observais dans le rétroviseur de la moto. Mon visage était plus sombre, sale mais l'excédent de terre était parti.

-A propos de ce que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure...Commença Jasper hésitant.

-Ce n'était rien.

-C'était pourtant assez violent. Insista t-il.

-Non, c'était même très faible par rapport à...M'interrompis-je, n'ayant pas le courage de continuer ma phrase.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensée qu'un humain puisse souffrir autant, Edward n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même mais chez nous, les vampires, tout se ressent tellement plus fort. Tu sais je n'en est jamais vraiment eu l'occasion mais je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé le soir de ton anniversaire.

-Je ne t'en es jamais voulu Jasper. Je sais que ma présence est difficile à supporter pour toi et je te remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir accepté de passer cette après-midi avec moi.

-Mais ça me fait plaisir, si je n'avais pas autant de difficulté à me maitriser je ne serais pas aussi distant avec toi. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas bien au contraire, c'est par ce que je t'apprécie et que je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose que je fais autant attention. Jamais je ne supporterais de croiser le regard de mon frère si tu devais disparaître.

-Bientôt il n'y aura plus aucun risque.

-Si nous réglons le problème de ce vampire.

Instinctivement je regardais autour de moi, aux aguets. Apparemment il n'était pas encore là aujourd'hui, ou il se cachait très bien.

-Tu dois avoir hâte que je sois transformée pour ne plus souffrir, ça me change des réticences d'Edward.

-Je dois avouer que oui mais pas seulement parce que je ne souffrirais plus mais car je pourrais me « lâcher » un peu plus avec toi. Comme un frère avec sa sœur et en ce qui concerne Edward, je ne le sens plus si réticent.

Je le regardais émue, il ne s'était jamais autant ouvert à moi. J'avais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il me considère comme une sœur. J'avais en ce moment envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire comprendre combien je l'appréciais. Mais je contint mon trop plein d'affection, par pudeur et sécurité. Je me contentais de fermer les yeux et de lui laisser le libre accès à mes sentiments. Je lui exprimais toute ma reconnaissance pour sa gentillesse, sa sincérité, ma confiance en lui, en sa maitrise, et l'amour fraternel que je lui portais dors et déjà. Je rouvris le yeux, il me sourit doucement, en me mimant un merci silencieux.

-Ça valait tout les câlins du monde. Sourit-il.

Je rougis bêtement et enfilais rapidement mon casque. Il fit de même et nous poursuivîmes notre balade. C'était bientôt la nuit, Jasper m'indiqua que nous rentrions. Je soufflais boudeuse comme une enfant privé de son nouveau jouet. Nous étions entrain de quitter le sentier de terre, je passais une fois de plus devant et roulais dans une grosse flaque d'eau, Jasper fut aspergé mais malheureusement moi aussi. Je rigolais mais me stoppais tout de suite en sentant la moto zigzaguer sur la route. Jasper en profita pour me doubler. Je le laissais faire, je préférais accélérer comme les grands coureurs à la dernière minute. Je ralentis et testais mon équilibre avec une seule main tenant le guidon, pas terrible. Je ralentis encore et pus remonter ma visière. Je rattrapais précipitamment la poignée et ré-accélérée. Le vent soufflait sur mon visage, je pouvais apprécier toutes les senteurs boisées. Nous étions à quelques mètres du chemin menant à la maison des Cullen. Je mis alors les pleins gaz. Je partis en arrière sous le coup de la vitesse. Je doublais Jasper hilare. Je le vis secouer la tête et me faire signe de ralentir. Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Il se mit à mon niveau, passa son pouce devant sa gorge en mimant avec ses lèvres Edward. J

e rigolais mais il avait raison Edward allez nous tuer s'il savait à quelle vitesse je roulais. Et il le saurait car je m'engageais dans le sentier. Je repris la tête de la course. Je freinais petit à petit, ne voulant pas retenter le coup du dérapage. Seulement j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à modérer ma vitesse car je me stoppais dans le crépitement des cailloux sous les roues, laissant un sillage derrière moi. Edward était déjà devant la porte du garage. Il avait du m'entendre arriver, je n'avais pas été très discrète. Jasper arriva quelques secondes derrière moi.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de faire tes dérapages incontrôlés. Rigola t-il.

-Merci. Dis-je en esquivant sa moquerie.

-Pour quoi ?

-De m'avoir laissé gagné.

Il me sourit amicalement. Alice arriva ainsi qu'Emmett. Nous descendîmes de nos motos et enlevâmes nos casques et gants.

-Tu as vu en un seul morceau ! Dis-je fière de moi à Edward. Celui-ci me regardait durement.

-Vous avez joué avec les 3 petits cochons ou quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Vous êtes plein de boue.

-Ah ça ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Bella.

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'en a étalé sur le visage.

-Et toi qui m'a éclaboussé.

J'étais heureuse de notre complicité naissante, de nos chamailleries. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère, un protecteur. Je l'avais trouvé dans Jacob et maintenant j'en avais deux nouveaux. Emmett et Jasper. Niveau frère j'étais servi. Chacun avec sa personnalité.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusé. Sourit Alice. Seulement Bella regarde dans quel état tu as mis ce jean et toi Jasper !

Je regardais Jasper et lui sourit. Je redirigeais mon attention vers Edward.

-Alors tu ne dis rien ?

-Tu n'as pas été sage.

-Ro, tout de suite les reproches. Je suis en vie et je n'ai pas tellement pris de risque.

-Eh Bella la prochaine fois tu fais une course avec moi ? Dit Emmett.

-Non. Gronda Edward.

-Je suis sur que je te ratatine.

-Fait attention Emmett elle se débrouille mieux que l'on peut croire, elle conduit même avec une seule main. Rigola t-il.

-Eh ! Je remontais ma visière. Dis-je en balançant mon gant sur Jasper, qui le rattrapa au vol.

-Quoi tu as lâché le guidon ? S'énerva Edward.

-Mais non, une seul main. Dis-je innocemment.

Il serra la mâchoire et lança un regard dur à son frère.

-Eh tu sais bien qu'elle est incontrôlable. Se défendit-il.

-Rassure toi Jazz, il le sait. Il n'a pas arrêté de m'obliger à surveiller mes visions, pour le peu que je

vois, et nous savons que tu as été très vigilant. Dit doucement Alice.

Jasper voulu s'approcher pour enlacer Alice mais celle-ci l'esquiva rapidement.

-Ah non! Tu ne me touches pas en étant aussi sale.

-Je ne suis pas incontrôlable. Marmonnais-je.

-Non, tu n'as juste aucun instinct de survie. Me gronda Edward.

-Bon assez de blablabla à la douche vous deux ! Dit Alice.

-Ensemble ? Demanda Emmett.

Je lui lançais mon dernier gant.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite.

Je lui tirais la langue. Emmett prit ma moto et la rentra pendant que je traversais le garage pour

rentrer.

-Hep hep hep. Me stoppa Alice. Tu ne rentreras pas dans cet état.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je fasses ?

-Edward porte la jusque dans votre salle de bain.

-Mais...Ah ! Lâche moi. Alice aide moi!

Edward me tenait comme un sac à patate sur son épaule. Emmett était plié de rire avec Jasper.

-Je ne pensais pas de cette façon enfin...Soupira Alice.

-C'est sa punition pour avoir pris autant de risques.

-Mais je ne suis pas une enfant! Hurlais-je. En plus tu étais d'accord.

-Surement pas pour que tu roules comme une folle.

Je grognais, criais, me débattais, frappais dans le vide mais rien n'y faisait, il ne me lâchait pas. Je finis par abandonner me laissant humilier devant toute la famille.

-Mais que fais-tu Edward ? Questionna Esmée.

-Je l'emmène à la douche.

-Voyons ce n'est pas une façon de porter une femme.

Ma tête ballotée dans son dos recouverte par mes cheveux, je n'osais même pas la relever.

-Est-elle tombée ? Demanda Carlisle.

Génial, ridiculisais devant le patriarche.

-Non non. Chantonna Edward.

Enfin il se décida à me relâcher et mes pieds retrouvèrent avec joie le plancher des vaches, enfin celui de la salle de bain. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, le regard mauvais.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Chaton et Lion

**Chapitre 20 : Chaton en combinaison, le roi lion en pâmoison**

-Enlève ça .Dit-il en ouvrant la fermeture de mon blouson en cuir, détachant au passage mes bras.

-Pas touche ! Me rebiffais-je.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'aides ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Sors d'ici.

-Ce serait à moi de bouder, non le contraire.

-Je ne t'ai pas balader comme une poupée de chiffon sur mon épaule.

-Mais tu m'as menti.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'avais promis d'être prudente.

-J'ai dit que j'essaierais et c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai fait attention à la pluie, aux virages, à la route...

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Je m'inquiète trop pour toi. Et tu me caches toujours des choses...

-Je ne te caches rien.

-Bella...Dit-il plus fermement.

-Bon d'accord mais c'est pour ton bien.

-Je crois pouvoir en décider moi même.

Je soufflais et me déchaussais. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Je retirais mon sweat, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait me laisser maintenant.

-Pourrais-tu sortir à présent ?

-Cette discussion n'est pas fini.

-Oui oui.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse.

-Mais à quelle question ?

-Que me cachez-vous depuis votre retour hier soir ? Alice et Rosalie font leur possible pour ne pas y songer.

-C'est pour que tu ne découvres pas ce que nous avons acheté. Mentis-je.

-Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

-Très bien! Va le demander à Alice ou Rosalie qu'elles te montre toute la journée. Tu seras fou de rage contre moi et affreusement inquiet et ça n'avancera à rien. Criais-je.

-Pourquoi serais-je en colère contre toi ? Demanda t-il avec un calme olympien.

-Parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit, je voulais te protéger... à ma façon.

-Nous verrons ça. Prend ta douche, je vais parler à mes sœurs.

J'acquiesçais avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je me déshabillais lentement. Combien de temps Alice et Rosalie mettront-elle à tout lui révéler ? En tout cas je n'étais pas presser de sortir de cette salle de bain pour l'affronter. Je rentrais dans la douche. Aujourd'hui avait été jusqu'à maintenant une journée parfaite, sans aucune présence indésirable. Mais là elle allait être gâchée par mes cachoteries. Je soupirais. L'eau chaude coulait sur ma peau depuis de longues minutes, heureusement que ce n'était pas un ballon d'eau chaude, je l'aurais déjà vidé. A regret je sortis de la douche. Cette fois-ci je n'avais pas de pyjama de près, Alice était surement bien trop occupé avec mon frère et puis je m'étais enfermée à clé. Je pris une serviette et m'enroulais dedans. Je collais mon oreille contre la porte. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais cela ne prouvait pas qu'il n'était pas là. J'ouvris avec précaution la porte et tombais sur un Edward tendu et le visage indéchiffrable. Sur le coup de la surprise je sursautais et refermais aussitôt la porte, me collant contre celle-ci. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter son gourou.

-Bella, ouvre cette porte. Supplia t-il.

Étrange sa voix n'était pas colérique. Elle paraissait... triste ?

-Je ne suis pas prête.

-Je t'ai déjà vu en serviette.

-Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle.

-Mais de quoi alors ?

-Je ne suis pas prête à...subir ta colère. Soufflais-je.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Ouvre maintenant.

-Tu en es sur ?

-Parfaitement. Bella, je t'en pris j'ai besoin de te prendre dans mes bras, je ne supporte plus la distance que cette fichu porte met entre nous deux. Dit-il en cognant contre celle-ci.

J'anéantis alors cette distance en ouvrant la porte, ne pouvant supporter sa voix si déchirante. Il écarta vivement la porte et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir ainsi.

-Edward ?

-J'ai si peur pour toi. Dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans mon cou. Je t'aime trop et savoir que ce monstre te poursuit ainsi sans relâche est une véritable torture pour moi. Je veux te protéger, être la pour toi, ne me repousse pas.

-Je voulais juste t'épargner.

Il s'écarta juste assez pour que j'ai tout le loisir de déchiffrer son expression. L'or des ses yeux semblaient s'être liquéfier, comme-ci il allait pleurer. Cette émotion laissa place à un éclair de détermination.

-Je te fais la promesse que je retrouverais ce vampire et l'anéantirais, que nous vivrons heureux sans plus qu'aucune malchance ou créature vienne se mettre au travers de notre chemin. Et en échange fais moi la promesse de ne plus rien me cacher.

-Je te le promets.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Edward se pencha et la rattrapa dans un baiser. Je me jetais à son cou. Le serrant de toute mes forces, il releva mon visage et m'embrassa amoureusement. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol, il me soulevait légèrement dans ses bras.

-Tu es ma vie. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Il finit par me relâcher.

-Tu devrais allez t'habiller, tu va attraper froid sinon.

J'acquiesçais à contre cœur et rentrais dans le dressing. Une combinaison bleu était accrochée sur un porte manteau. Finalement Alice ne m'avait pas oublié. Je décidais de jouer le jeu et de l'enfiler après tout c'était moi qui avait dit que j'en mettrais une pour pouvoir dormir sous les draps avec Edward. De plus cela détendrait l'atmosphère. Avant de la mettre je décidais tout de même de jouer avec l'effet de surprise et d'enfiler un ensemble plus joli en dessous. Je ne fermais pas la combinaison jusqu'au cou et sortais du dressing. Edward était assis au centre du lit, me regardant perplexe. J'étais bien évidement au plus haut point ridicule. Il semblait partagé entre l'envie de rire et l'hébétude.

-Je t'avais prévenu, tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour ne pas dormir avec moi sous la couette.

-Je crois qu'avec cette accoutrement tu ne sentiras pas la différence que je sois sous les draps ou non. Rigola t-il.

-Oh tu crois ? Peut-être alors est-ce mieux comme ça. Dis-je en ouvrant la fermeture de la combinaison et l'enlevant, exposant mon ensemble de nuit beaucoup plus attrayant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Malgré mes ressentes attitudes, je n'étais pas plus à l'aise qu'avant.

Il resta bouche bée avant de se ressaisir et de sourire.

-Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça ne te plait pas ? Demandais-je évitant sa question.

Il souffla.

-Plus que ma maitrise ne me le permet. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Avoua t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je inquiète à mon tour.

-Plus le temps passe et plus tu prends de l'assurance. Regarde toi, tu rougis à peine alors que tu es très peu habillée face à moi. Tu es chaque jour plus entreprenante.

S'il savait dans l'état de nervosité dans lequel je me trouvais.

-Ce n'est pas bien ?

-Ce n'est pas bien pour mes résolutions. Sourit-il. Tu me rends la tache plus difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé.

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à pas m'avouer tes points faibles. Le narguais-je.

-Approche. Tu es beaucoup trop loin de moi.

Je souris et avançais en marchant négligemment sur la combinaison par terre. Il m'ouvrit les draps et je m'y faufilais heureuse de pouvoir me coller contre son torse.

-Tu dois enlever ta chemise. Excisais-je.

-Encore ?

-Tu n'as qu'à t'acheter un pyjama si cela ne te convient pas.

-Très bien. Dit-il en l'enlevant.

-Et interdiction de la remettre.

-Oui chef.

-Estime toi heureux que je ne te fasse pas enlever ton pantalon. Rigolais-je.

-Cela ne me dérange aucunement.

Je le regardais, étonnée, se lever et retirer son pantalon. Aussitôt je rougis et détournais les yeux. Il rigola et revint tout contre moi.

-Je serais encore plus proche de toi de cette façon. Dit-il en m'embrassant. Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques.

Je me nichais tout contre lui, entrelaçant nos jambes. Je caressais son torse, ses bras, ses épaules, son ventre. Je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'il frissonnait presque imperceptiblement quand je le touchais à cet endroit. Je relevais mon regard interrogatif vers lui.

-J'aime tes caresses. Me susurra t-il.

J'embrassais son épaule et continuais mes cajoleries.

-N'en profite pas trop tout de même. Plaisanta t-il.

-J'adore ta peau...elle est si douce et agréable à toucher.

-Tu l'es encore plus.

Il roula sur le dos, m'entrainant avec lui. Je posais mon menton sur son torse pendant que sa main gauche longeait ma colonne vertébrale et que l'autre était posée sur le haut de ma fesse. Mes doigts traçaient le contour de ses lèvres si sensuelles. Edward mit ses mains sous mes aisselles, faisant glisser mon corps sur le sien, le remontant jusqu'à ce que nos yeux soient au même niveau.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Que tu es très sensuel.

-Plait-il ? (ça va plaire à M.M.H.S.C lol)

-Embrasse moi. Répondis-je seulement, avide de ses lèvres.

Étrangement il ne posa pas plus de question et obéit. Peut-être y songeait-il déjà ? Il mit fin au baiser (comme presque à chaque fois, je me demande pourquoi je persiste à le préciser ), le souffle court. Étrange il n'avait pourtant pas besoin de respirer, l'émotion ? Ses lèvres étaient sucrées, si douces. Inconsciemment je m'humectais les lèvres. Edward passa un main dans mes cheveux.

-Serais-tu entrain de te lécher les babines ? Rigola t-il.

-Tes lèvres sont délicieuses. Admis-je.

-Pour moi, tout chez toi l'est.

Je souris. Il reposa mon dos sur le matelas.

-Le matelas est plus confortable que moi pour dormir. Justifia t-il.

Je me tournais sur le flanc et ondulais jusqu'à sentir son torse contre mon dos. Je l'entendis faire ce doux bruit pareil à un ronronnement.

-Je dors avec un félin ? Souris-je.

-C'est toi le chaton.

-Je croyais que j'étais l'agneau ?

-A présent tu ressembles plus à un chaton se prenant pour un tigre. Rigola t-il.

-Oh et je présumes que tu es le majestueux lion.

-Majestueux peut-être pas...lion pourquoi pas.

-Je m'en fiche, je serais bientôt une lionne et tu sais ce qu'on dit des lionnes ? Elles sont meilleures à la chasse. Le narguais-je.

-On verra cela chaton.

Je marmonnais. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, posa son bras sur ma taille pendant que je nichais ma tête sur son épaule, légèrement en arrière.

-Bonne nuit chaton.

-Bonne nuit le roi de la jungle.

Il rigola. Je me concentrais pour m'endormir, chose difficile avec un adonis collé à vous. Je fermais les yeux, me vidais l'esprit. Le sommeil ne venait pas.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de gesticuler ainsi contre moi. Demanda doucement Edward.

-Oh. Rougis-je. Désolé je ne m'en été pas rendu compte.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de grand chose lorsque tu dors.

-Comment ça ? Dis-je en rouvrant les yeux, intrigué. Je parle encore ?

-Tu n'as jamais arrêté mais tu ne te contente plus que de ça, tu agis aussi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu bouges...contre moi, m'embrasse.

-Oh c'est pas vrai. Articulais-je en remontant le drap sur ma tête.

-Je ne m'en plains pas. Rigola t-il. C'est juste assez...troublant.

-Troublant ?

-Oui je passe déjà mon temps à te résister la journée alors imagine la difficulté que j'ai à ne pas céder à tes assauts nocturnes.

J'enlevais doucement le drap.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Non mais tes réactions oui. Dit-il en caressant ma joue chaude. Allez dors maintenant.

-Parce que tu crois qu'après ce que tu viens de me dire je vais oser dormir ?

-Il le faut. J'ai répondu à toutes tes exigences, je suis aussi peu habillé que toi et sous les draps.

-Tant pis pour toi si je te saute dessus en pleine nuit alors.

-J'assumerais pleinement. Sourit-il.

Il m'embrassa la tempe et me fredonna ma berceuse. Voilà ce qu'il me manquait pour réussir à m'endormir.


	22. Chapitre 21 : La chasse au petit tigre

**Chapitre 21 : La chasse au petit tigre.**

J'étais seule dans cette grande maison, où étaient-ils tous passé ? Je les appelais tous un par un. Aucune réponse. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je fermais donc la porte de la chambre à clé. Je ressentais encore cette présence, je ne l'avais pas vu ni senti depuis 2 jours. C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant que bientôt je reverrais son beau visage me sourire, qu'il ouvrirait serein et rassurant cette porte m'expliquant qu'il ne m'avait jamais laissé seule, que tout le monde était en bas à m'attendre. Edward. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit là. Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par un souffle glacial qui me frôla sur ma gauche, puis sur ma droite comme si quelque chose d'invisible me tournais autour. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta dans ma poitrine et je me précipitais vers la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de la déverrouiller que quelque chose agrippa mes cheveux et me traina en arrière. Je manquais de trébucher mais une seconde main m'attrapa à la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur.

Devant moi se trouvé une silhouette d'homme, je savais que c'était lui. Je ne pouvais le reconnaître car ses traits étaient indistinct et flou, comme une ombre. Il était presque invisible, seul cette forme masculine se détachait du fond de la pièce.

-Lâchez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je commence vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Aro te désires absolument à ses cotés. (Après un laps de temps qui me parut durer une éternité.) Tu es si divertissante lorsque tu as peur, tes réactions sont toujours imprévisibles.

Il devait faire allusion au nombre de fois où il m'avait terrorisé par ces visites. Il est vrai que j'avais réagi à chaque fois différemment. Mais je me fichais bien qu'il s'amuse de mes peurs et de ma façon des les gérer seule la première partie de sa phrase avait attiré mon attention.

-C'est…c'est A...Aro qui …? Tentais-je d'articuler malgré sa main plaqué sur ma gorge qu'il resserrait un peu plus chaque seconde.

-Ne te fatigue pas. Il t'expliquera tout cela lui même, en temps et en heure. Après tout je ne suis qu'un sujet. Mais avec tout de même un pouvoir très intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ? Ce rendre complètement imperceptible, au point d'en devenir presque invisible même pour les vampires, c'est très pratique.

-Moi...je...je peux...

-Oui, toi tu peux me voir, sentir mes gestes mais uniquement parce quand je le veux, c'est tellement plus amusant quand la proie se sait en danger. (Il approcha son visage de mon cou, reniflant mon odeur.) Plusieurs fois j'ai eu des difficultés à me contrôler, tu sens si bon... mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Je crois qu'il continua à me parler mais le son me semblait loin et indistinct. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait et ne chercher pas à comprendre, j'étais trop paniquée. J'entendais des paroles, des mots mais elles n'avaient aucun sens. Ce n'était pour moi qu'un enchainement de son, des bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières pour essayer de soulever le voile flou qui me recouvrait les yeux. Mes larmes, songeais-je. Ou alors peut-être étais-je en train de perdre connaissance. La pression sur ma gorge ne diminuait pas.

Pourquoi étais-je seule ? Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir passé une nouvelle journée, mon dernier souvenir daté de la veille il me semble, avec Edward dans cette même pièce. Une bouffée de panique m'envahit. Et si il n'était pas seul, qu'il s'en était pris à toute la famille.

-Ed…Edward ! Criais-je en m'étouffant par manque d'air.

-Chuut. Tu sais j'ai des projets pour nous deux une fois que tu seras avec nous à Volterra.

-Je n'irais pas !

J'avais tenté d'insuffler de la rage dans ces quelques mots pourtant à ma grande déception les mots étaient sorti faibles et suppliants.

-Mais crois-tu que je sois là pour le plaisir. Bon il est vrai que voir ton cher Edward si contrarié par le fait que tu sois en danger est très plaisant mais le réel but c'est toi. Aro te veut et je crois que je commences à te vouloir. Sourit-il.

Il fit glisser une main le long de mes côtes. Je me débâtais de toutes mes forces.

-Rassures-toi, humaine tu n'es que peu attrayante. J'attends avec impatience de voir ce petit corps fait de glace et ces jolis yeux virer au rouge.

Je lui crachais au visage. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais fait une telle chose, et bien je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer pour cette ordure. A peine mon action achevée que j'étais projetée sur le mur opposé. Ma tête claqua violemment avant que je ne m'écroule au sol. En une fraction de seconde il était sur moi, me giflant tellement fort que je sentis ma lèvre se fendre sous le choc et le liquide chaud couler le long de mon menton. J'étais sonné et n'avais plus la force de me débattre. Je me demandais si il allait enfin se décider à me mordre. Je fermais les yeux en attente de ma fin. Le dernier son que j'entendis fut sa voix tellement douce qu'elle était écœurante.

-Profite bien. Bientôt nous serons là!

Je me réveillais en sursaut, regardant en panique autour de moi tentant d'analyser le plus posément possible la situation. J'étais allongée sur une couverture dans l'herbe encore humide de la rosée. Il faisait frais mais par bonheur il ne gelait pas, je me contentais donc d'un plaid sur mes épaules. Pour une fois c'était suffisant pour me protéger du froid. Je me souvenais. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, drôlement réaliste. Trop réaliste même. Par réflexe je caressais mon cou, là où sa main s'était posée. Un cauchemar. Me répétais-je dans l'espoir de me calmer. Il m'avait mise en garde, me prévenant que « l'attaque » était proche. Je frémis et réajustais le plaid sur mes épaules. Edward était parti chassé avec Jasper et Rosalie. Emmett était resté, j'en étais certaine, sous la demande d'Edward pour ma protection. En ce moment il regardait un match de catch, Esmée était dans son bureau surement à travailler sur les plans de la futur maison et Carlisle accumulait encore les heures à l'hôpital. Alice se concentrait surement encore sur ses visions, je ne sais où. Quelque chose se froissa sous ma main. Une feuille. Avant que je ne m'endorme ainsi dans le jardin, je voulais profiter de ce moment de solitude pour réfléchir à ma liste. Je me ressaisis, je chassais le vampire de mon cerveau. Par ses derniers mots il m'avait encore plus fait comprendre l'urgence de vivre le moment présent. Une feuille dans ma main encore tremblante et un stylo dans l'autre, j'énumérais les différents points.

1/ Sauter de la falaise avec Jacob (+ sa surprise).

Je posais mon stylo quelque instant. Jacob m'avait dit à ma dernière visite à la Push qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, qui participerait à l'élaboration de ma liste. Quelque chose d'unique et à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé alors que d'après lui c'était une expérience à ne pas manquer. J'étais curieuse et impatiente de découvrir ce que c'était. Mais aussi un peu inquiète, je n'aimais pas vraiment les surprises et avec Jake je pouvais m'attendre à tout.

2/ Allez en boite de nuit.

Chose habituel pour une fille de mon age, moins commune accompagnée de vampires. Devrais-je boire de l'alcool ? Les rares fois où j'en avais bu était lors des fêtes, et encore une petite coupe de champagne. Si je ne tenais pas l'alcool, que je me comportais de façon déplacée ? J'étais déjà assez maladroite alors rajouter l'alcool, la chaleur, le monde et la DANSE. Je préférais penser à un point plus agréable mais beaucoup plus hardis et ardu à réaliser.

3/ Faire l'amour avec Edward

J'espérais à cet instant de tout mon cœur que cette liste ne tombe jamais entre les mains de quelqu'un, surtout pas Edward. Quoique Emmett serait peur-être plus à craindre dans ce cas précis. Sans crier garde Alice vint s'asseoir à mes cotés . Je cachais précipitamment la feuille sous ma cuisse, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains moites. J'avais l'impression d'être une criminelle prise en flagrant délit. La prochaine fois au lieu d'espérer que personne ne me surprenne, je prierais.

-Que fais-tu ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Euh...j'attends Edward.

-Et c'est quoi ce que tu viens de cacher ?

-Rien, rien d'important.

-Allez montres moi! Dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains, enthousiaste. Je peux t'aider à trouver de nouvelles choses.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Bella, je suis extralucide. Même si mes visions sont assez chamboulées en ce moment, j'ai bien vu cette liste. Allez!

-Personne n'est censé être au courant...

Jacob exception faite.

-Tu me remercieras. Me coupa t-elle.

Elle me fit basculer sur le coté pour attraper le papier. Elle le lut rapidement, ne réagissant même pas au point concernant son frère.

-Je m'en douté, tu as vraiment besoin d'aide. Bon pour commencer, ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

-Oh non non, j'ai déjà accepté d'aller en boite de nuit, c'est un énorme effort.

-Je savais bien que c'était étrange que tu acceptes aussi facilement. Et bien là tu vas faire de même. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser de ce que je te propose.

J'en avais parfaitement le droit mais bon...Je soufflais et notais.

4/ Faire mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Plus pour faire plaisir à Alice qu'à moi mais bon, après tout je ne me marierais qu'une fois. Étrange comme appellation quand on sait que dans mon cas que ce sera un enterrement de vie, tout court. Alors qu'Edward lui qui a plus de 100 ans n'était plus vraiment un jeune homme. En tout cas rien en lui ne m'inspirait la vieillesse. Il était jeune et désirable pour l'éternité. Je pris une grande inspiration, manquant d'imagination. Ma vie m'avait toujours paru monotone avant l'entrée fracassante d'Edward qui avait changé tout cela, j'avais alors du mal à songer à des choses que je regretterais. Il était tout ce que je désirais.

5/ Revoir Roméo et Juliette avec toute la famille.

Pas très recherché, je pourrais toujours le faire une fois transformée mais je ne pourrais alors plus pleurer. Disons que ce sera mon adieu à mes larmes. Je ne les regretterais pas celle-là, je pensais en avoir assez déversé pour toujours et que de toute façon elles me seraient inutiles dans le futur car je comptais être on ne peu plus heureuse au coté de mon amour. Donc Bye Bye la pleurnicheuse. Alice jeta un coup d'œil à ma feuille et sembla se concentrer.

-Tout cela est bien trop simple à mon goût. Il n'y avait pas de véritable challenge.

Elle me prit le papier et le stylo des mains et inscrivit quelque chose dessus. Elle me rendit le tout, quand je lus ce qu'elle avait écrit je pouffais de rire.

6/ Gagner à la course contre Edward.

Alors là pour un challenge, s'en était un. Il était tout bonnement impossible que j'y arrive. Et puis comment décider Edward à faire une course contre moi sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Il allait finir par se poser des questions à force de voir mon comportement si différent, étrange. Courir était déjà assez dure pour moi, alors courir contre un vampire. Il se moquerait de moi, prétextant que cela n'avait aucun intérêt et que c'était beaucoup trop simple pour lui. Il aurait raison. A moins qu'il n'utilise pas ses capacités vampiriques. Et même.

-Tu es complètement folle. Lui dis-je.

-Oui mais avoue que c'est drôle.

-C'est tout bonnement impossible.

-Mais non...pas avec mon aide. Affirma t-elle.

6/ Faire de la moto avec Jasper.

-Bon le point 6 est déjà réalisé.

Je hochais la tête et rayais la ligne.

-Qu'est-ce qui te manques le plus ? Demandais-je ensuite.

-Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle les yeux dans le vague. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie humaine mais je penses que si j'en avais l'occasion, rien qu'une fois, je mangerais. Voir le goût que ça a, il semble que les humains ont une grande préférence pour le chocolat. Qu'elle est ton plat préféré ?

-Les lasagnes.

-Tu es vraiment une fille simple. Sourit-elle gentiment. Donc point numéro 7 savourer une dernière fois ton plat préféré.

7/ Manger des lasagnes.

Je songeais à une autre chose que j'aimais énormément.

8/ Profiter de la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau.

Le soleil, je l'avais toujours adoré jusqu'à ce que je dusse prier pour qu'il s'évapore et laisse apparaître mon Edward. Cependant sa chaleur et sa luminosité m'avait toujours manqué. Je ne savais pas si il y aurait un seul jour autant de soleil à Forks qu'à Phœnix pour que je puisse en profiter avant de ne plus sentir son effet sur ma peau. Donc je priais intérieurement pour que cette petite bourgade m'offre un soleil éblouissant rien que quelques minutes. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel gris et nuageux. La pluie ne tarderait pas à tomber. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. J'eus alors une idée et l'inscrivis rapidement de mon écriture grossière sur le papier.

9/ Marcher sur la rosée du matin pieds nus

Je souris à cette idée un peu stupide mais tellement poétique. Si je voulais dire adieu à la chaleur du soleil alors pourquoi pas à l'humidité et la fraicheur de la pluie que je détestais tant soit dit en passant. Bientôt je serais insensible à tout ces nuances de température. Je pliais soigneusement la feuille et la glissa dans ma poche arrière.

-Eh mais nous n'avons pas fini! Protesta Alice.

-J'ai un point à réaliser.

Je me relevais et regardais à travers la baie vitrée. Emmett sautait comme un enfant sur la canapé. Agitant les mains et les pieds comme-ci il était à la place du catcheur sur le ring. Je souris à la vison de cet éternel enfant. J'enlevais mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, sentant l'air frais sur mes pieds je me demandais alors ce que j'avais pu trouver de poétique dans le fait de marcher sur de l'herbe mouillée et froide. Je fis un pas réticent en dehors de la couverture. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela au final, certes c'était froid mais pas tant que je me l'étais imaginé et l'herbe était douce. Les brindilles semblaient me chatouiller à chacun de mes pas. Mes pieds caressaient le tapis vert. Une goute tomba sur ma pommette et coula le long de ma joue. Je relevais les yeux au ciel, un gros nuage noir me menaçait. Je fermais les yeux, le nombre de perles d'eau augmenta. Elles coulaient sur mon visage comme des larmes à la différence qu'elles étaient froides. Quelques mèches de mes cheveux mouillés vinrent se coller sur celui-ci. Ma peau était froide, je commençais à réaliser que j'étais complément folle, j'allais attraper la mort. À cette expression je ris, seule, donnant encore plus l'impression que j'avais perdu l'esprit. Ce n'étais pas moi qui allait attraper la mort, mais elle qui allait m'attraper. C'était elle qui me pourchassait inlassablement. Étrangement, frigorifiée comme jamais, je me sentais vivante. Pas autant vivante que lorsque j'étais dans les bras d'Edward mais d'une façon différente. Comme si cette pluie me lavait de mes tourments. Je me sentais jeune pour la première fois je crois. Ma mère m'avait dit que j'avais toujours était mure, vieille mentalement. Je m'en rendait compte aujourd'hui que sans les Cullen ma vie aurait était morne, heureuse peut-être, par moment, mais manquant de gaieté, de légèreté. Présentement je me sentais légère comme une plume. J'écartais les bras, ouvrais les mains vers le ciel et tournais sur moi même. J'ouvris les yeux, admirant l'infinité de cet océan gris. Je me stoppais, la tête qui tournait.

-Tu as fini tes stupidités pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Alice ronchonne surement car par ma faute elle était toute mouillée. Edward va arriver, je le sens, et il ne va pas être content de te voir tremper jusqu'à la moelle.

-Bella ? Mais tu as perdu l'esprit, que fais-tu ? Cria Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais...et c'est moi qui vais me faire sermonner je paris. Marmonna t-elle.

Je me tournais, à la lisière de la forêt Edward me regardait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère. Il s'approcha de moi à toute vitesse, remarquant mes pieds nus. Rosalie se dirigea vers la maison sans me regarder, bien trop pressée de retrouver son ours de mari. Alice me déposa le plaid sur mes épaules. Puis voyant qu'il était également trempé elle le laissa tomber à terre. Jasper avança doucement vers nous, un sourire serein et compréhensif sur le visage.

-Jasper pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui te fais sourire dans le fait que Bella soit complètement irresponsable et veuille mourir de froid. S'énerva Edward.

-Elle n'est pas irresponsable, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait.

Je regardais Jasper, reconnaissante mais aussi inquiète, comprenait-il ce que je tentais de réaliser ?

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, vraiment ? Gronda Edward. Alors que fais-tu pieds nus sous la pluie ?

-Je...marchais.

-Elle marchait. Marmonna t-il. De mieux en mieux et pourquoi marchais-tu ?

-Euh...parce que j'en avais envie. Souris-je.

Edward serra la mâchoire et Alice passa une main sur son visage jugeant surement mes explications minables.

-Tu nous expliqueras tout cela au chaud. Rentrons. Ordonna Edward sévère.

Ils avancèrent, s'attendant à ce que je les suive. Je regardais vers la forêt, le vampire ne m'avait pas importuné depuis hier, enfin à part dans mes rêves.. Était-il parti chercher les renforts ?

-Bella! Gronda Edward.

Je soufflais bruyamment, j'avais horreur qu'il me traite comme une enfant et il le savait. J'étais sa fiancée pas un chien, on ne me donnait pas d'ordre à moi! J'étais gelée et je voulais maintenant rentrer, j'avais largement réalisé le point de ma liste et même plus. Mais comme une enfant capricieuse je décidais de faire tout le contraire de ce que l'on me demandé.

-Aie. Mauvaise approche Edward. Rigola Jasper.

-Quoi ? S'énerva celui-ci.

-Je crois qu'elle est d'humeur à jouer avec le feu.

-Bella, s'il te plait rentre. Tu ne voudrais pas être malade pour ton mariage ? Tenta Alice.

Je lui répondais par une sourire arrogant. Elle souffla et rentra dans la maison, surement pour se changer. Jasper resta là à me regarder en souriant comme l'on regarde un divertissement.

-Tu t'amuses bien Jasper ? Demandais-je.

-Assez mais c'est surtout que je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner autour des gens heureux, profiter de leur sentiment. Un vrai parasite. Sourit-il.

-Parce qu'elle est heureuse là! Cria Edward.

-Pas vraiment heureuse mais assez sereine et joyeuse. C'est étrange...

-Tu devrais essayer de marcher à pieds nus dans l'herbe mouillée Edward, je t'assure sa détend. Cela te feras du bien. Le charriais-je.

-Maintenant que tu es détendue rentre avant que je ne t'y obliges.

Je le regardais étonnée avant d'afficher un sourire taquin. J'avais trouvé la façon pour l'obliger à ma courir après. Je vis Jasper ce retenir de rire. Il devait sentir ce que je prévoyais de faire ou du moins mon émotion joueuse.

-Il faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes. Rigolais-je.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça me pose un problème ? Dit-il en commençant à s'approcher de moi.

-Si tu n'utilises pas ta vitesse vampirique oui !

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant à marcher. Voilà, les choses se mettait en place. En voyant son air énervé et sur de lui je ne pus que rire. Mon plan marchait à merveille, si tout continuait ainsi et surtout si il ne m'attrapait pas dès les premières secondes je pourrais rayer un point de plus sur ma liste. Je reculais doucement. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de moi.

-Jasper tu m'aides ?

A près tout Alice n'avait pas fixé de règle.

-Ah non, tu te débrouille avec ton mari, c'est toi qui l'a provoqué.

-Lâcheur ! Dis-je en commençant à courir.

Je n'avais jamais aimé courir, d'une part à cause de ma gaucherie et d'une autre parce que je ne courrais tout simplement pas vite. Mais là, pieds nus je courrais sans me soucier de trébucher. Je riais à gorge déployée de faire ainsi tourner en bourrique Edward. Il avait un peu l'air ridicule avec ses gestes au ralenti. Emmett intéressait par le bruit que je faisais vint aux renseignements. La pluie avait cessait de tomber et quelque rayon de soleil faisaient briller la peau des vampires dehors.

-Edward si la chasse était ouverte tu aurais pu au moins prévenir ton bon vieux Emmett.

Edward me courrait après, jouant le jeu, il trottinait à petite foulée.

-Ton aide n'est pas de refus pour l'attraper, vu que je suis soumis à des limites plus que humaines.

-Quoi ? Criais-je paniquée.

Je n'avais déjà aucune chance contre Edward mais là...

-Génial! Que la partie commence.

-Eh mais attends je croyais que tu n'aimais chasser que les grizzlis.

-Je ferais une exception pour toi. Dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses dents.

Je me stoppais et déglutis. Edward rigola. Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur ou alors c'était juste le plaisir de se venger de mon insolence. Du moment qu'il me courait après. Si je gagnais je me promettais de le rabâcher en permanence à Emmett. Je serais très fière de moi. Rare était les personnes ayant pu se vanter de gagner quoique ce soit contre un vampire, mais deux ! Cependant un peu d'aide n'était pas de refus. Nous serions ainsi à égalité.

-Alice aide moi! Criais-je.

Celle-ci se ramena d'un pas sautillant, toute sèche, dans une nouvelle tenue.

-Tu es décidément très douée pour te mettre dans des situations périlleuses.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, c'était elle qui avait voulu cela. Elle jouait parfaitement l'innocente.

-Aide-moi, s'il te plait.

-A une condition.

Quoi ! Elle posait ses conditions alors que j'étais dans cette situation par sa faute! Sale petit lutin démoniaque!

-Laquelle ? Dis-je en gardant un œil sur mes deux prédateurs. Ils semblait sur d'eux, les bras croisés à attendre que je cours pour me pourchasser. Heureusement que ce n'étais qu'un jeux, sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau.

-Que j'ai libre choix pour la tenue que je dois te choisir pour aller en boite.

-Aucun problème. Acceptais-je à toute vitesse, de toute façon je n'aurais pas vraiment eu le choix.

Alice sautilla sur place.

-Ça va être trop facile. Je propose que l'on ajoute un but. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas jouer au chat et à la souris mais si il n'y a pas d'arrivée nous n'arrêterons jamais. Donc Bella...tu dois trouver le moyen de rentrer dans la maison par la baie vitrée. Dit Emmett.

Oh lalala. Ce n'était pas ça le point de ma liste, pourquoi Emmett compliquait tout. Une simple petite course, se terminait en jeux avec règles, arrivée et compagnie...

-Bon vu que mes visions marche à ton sujet quand ce n'est rien d'important, je vais essayé de me concentrer. Tu écouteras mes avertissements, dès que je verrais ce qu'ils comptent faire d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête. Esmée apparut.

-Que faites-vous les enfants ?

-Ils chassent. Répondit Jasper.

-Pardon ? S'indigna t-elle. Avez-vous perdu la raison ?

-Ah non la folle aujourd'hui c'est Bella. Répondit Emmett.

-Ne t'en fais pas Esmée nous ne chassons bien évidemment pas vraiment. La rassura Edward.

-Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde mais n'est-ce pas un peu...Est-ce vraiment approprié ? Interrogea t-elle sans obtenir de réponse.

Je n'en étais pas si sur quand je voyais le regard déterminé d'Edward et l'air féroce d'Emmett. Dieu fait qu'ils n'oublient pas que c'est un jeu.

Au moins cela me servirait d'entrainement au cas où j'aurais besoins de m'enfuir devant mon cher voyeur de vampire. Esmée s'installa près de Jasper, adossait conte le mur de la maison. Alice se tenait assez près de moi, les yeux dans le vague.

-Go ! Lança t-elle.

Je ne fis pas prier pour courir. Je n'avais pas de direction précise. Edward était à mes trousses.

-Et ce n'est pas une vitesse d'humain ça! Criais-je.

Il ralenti un peu avec un moue renfrognée sur le visage. Cela devait être pénible de contenir sa force et sa vitesse. Je vis Edward hochais la tête. Je cherchais Emmett du regard. Mais où était-il ?

-Attention Bella, ils vont t'encercler! Me prévint Alice.

En effet je vis Emmett courir face à moi. Si je faisais demi-tour je tomberais directement dans les bras d'Edward, mumh tentant...Bella ressaisis toi! Et donc si je continuais tout droit ce serrait dans ceux d'Emmett. Je bifurquais sur la gauche.

-Mais c'est qu'elle court vite quand elle veut. Un vrai petit lapin. Rigola Emmett.

-C'est trop facile. Se plaignit Edward.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore attrapé. Me défendit Esmée.

-On la laisse un peu jouer avant. Dit Emmett avec condescendance.

Je me cachais derrière Alice, reprenant mon souffle. J'avais à présent chaud et enlevais mon gros pull. Mes pieds n'était plus gelés suite à ma course. Je me retrouvais alors en jean et t-shirt blanc. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux les ramenant en arrière.

-Déjà fatigué ? Me nargua Edward.

-Je veux le numéro vert des femmes maltraités par leur mari.

-C'est toi qui a voulu jouer. Me rappela t-il.

-Il faut croire que je n'étais pas moi même.

-Il faudrait peut-être arrêter, elle est pieds nus et en débardeur, elle va tomber malade. S'inquiéta Esmée.

-J'ai chaud. La rassurais-je.

Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas la température qui était en cause, il ne faisait jamais chaud à Forks, c'était juste dû à l'effort. Je reprenais doucement ma respiration, admirant Edward scintiller légèrement sous le faible rayonnement. Il me souriait. Il était tellement beau, j'étais heureuse qu'il ne semble plus m'en vouloir pour ma petite marche pieds nus. Sa peau était moins pale et ses yeux encore plus dorés grâce à sa chasse. Il s'approcha lentement vers moi, je le laissais faire. J'avais envi qu'il m'embrasse, cela faisait me semblait t-il une éternité que nos lèvres ne s'étaient pas prouvées leur amour. Alice me tira brusquement en arrière.

-Bella réagis voyons! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il te charmes ?

-Oh. Soufflais-je. Eh! Mais ça ne ce fait pas. Criais-je offusquée.

-Tu n'as pas interdit de ce servir de la séduction.

-Tu veux jouer à ça. Marmonnais-je un plan en tête.

La pluie recommençait à tomber, au moins je ne serais plus distraite par Edward. Je courais en cercle, essayant de les surprendre lorsque j'irai vers la porte fenêtre. Je suivais chaque indication d'Alice, plusieurs fois les mains d'Emmett ou d'Edward m'avaient frôlé. En cet instant je vénérais les visions d'Alice, même si fortement défectueuse en ce moment.

-Vraiment mauvaise idée le T-shirt blanc quand il pleut. Observa Alice.

Je me regardais et rougis. Mon maillot me collant à la peau devenait transparent avec la pluie. Edward s'arrêta aussi de courir et me regarda intensément, Emmett le réveilla d'une tape derrière la tête. Je rigolais. Mes cheveux complètement mouillés goutaient sur ma poitrine et dans mon dos. Heureusement que j'avais mis des sous-vêtements blanc. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention je me mis à courir vers la baie vitrée. Malheureusement pas assez vite car Emmett me bloqua la route, je fis demi tour et courus droit sur Edward. MINCE! Je tournais cette fois à droite, mauvaise tactique. Alice me cria de tourner à gauche mais trop tard. Je faisais fasse au mur de la villa. J'étais bloqué à quelques pas à peine de mon but. Je me retournais, mes deux chasseurs face à moi. Edward s'avança de sa démarche de félin, sa chemise mouillée moulait son torse parfaitement dessiné. Emmett resta en arrière un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je mis alors mon plan numéro deux en exécution. Le plan de la dernière chance.

-Nous avons gagné. Clama Edward.

-Que veux tu en récompense ? Souris-je malicieusement.

Je décollais mon dos du mur et m'approchais.

-J'ai ma petite idée. Chuchota t-il en décollant une mèche mouillée de mon visage.

-Ne bouge pas. Lui intimais-je.

-Et mais c'est pas juste et moi j'ai quoi comme récompense. Se plaignit Emmett.

Je l'ignorais et me mis sur la pointe des pieds. Emmett s'éloigna en marmonnant et Edward ferma les yeux près à recevoir mon baiser. J'approchais mes lèvres et effleurais les siennes. Avec beaucoup de volonté je m'écartais prestement et courais me réfugier dans la maison. Je fermais la baie vitrée derrière moi. Edward était figé, les yeux grands ouverts essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-Pris à son propre piège! Sourit Esmée.

-Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des femmes.

Rosalie qui venait d'apparaitre derrière moi.

Emmett s'approcha de la baie vitrée, je lui souris fièrement.

-J'ai gagné ! Criais-je en levant mon poing vers le haut.

-Tu as triché...On avait déjà gagné !

-Ah je ne t'entends pas...Mentis-je.

Je collais une oreille contre la fenêtre.

-Ne fais pas semblant je sais très bien que tu m'entends...

-Je-ne-t-entends-pas. Articulais-je.

-Tu va voir quand tu ouvriras cette porte...

-Tu devrais parler plus fort. Criais-je.

Je voyais Emmett enrager et moi je continuais à tendre l'oreiller, lui faire des signes lui indiquant que je n'entendais pas.

-Ouvre tout de suite !

-Tu entends quelque chose Rosalie ?

-Non, rien du tout. Sourit-elle.

-Ah non pas toi Rose!

-Bella! Ouvre avant que je ne démolisses cette vitre.

-Ah non tu ne feras pas cela jeune homme. Gronda Esmée.

Je cherchais Edward du regard. Il n'était plus à la place où je l'avais laissé. Je regardais partout dans le jardin rien. Emmett donna un coup sur la fenêtre et me fis sursauter. Je lui tirais la langue.

-Atten...Commença Rosalie.

Je sentis ma taille être encerclée dans des bras tel un étau et mes pieds quittèrent le sol. J'attrapais les mains positionnées sur mon ventre et essayais en vain de les détacher. Dehors je voyais Emmett se moquer de moi, me pointant du doigt. Rosalie finit par ouvrir la porte.

-La prochaine fois pense à fermer la porte de devant. Rigola Edward à mon oreille.

J'agitais les pieds dans le vide et me tortillais dans tout les sens. C'était devenu une manie chez lui de me porter.

-Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de gigoter ?

-Lâches-moi!

Emmett se positionna face à moi, bombant le torse fièrement. J'essayais de lui donner des coups de pieds mais bien évidemment il esquivait en rigolant.

-Doucement petit tigre. Me susurra Edward.

Je ne pus retenir mon hilarité en repensant à la conversation que nous avions eu la vieille au soir. Assurément ridicule mais hilarante pour les personnes partageant ce souvenir. Essoufflais je finis par arrêter de bouger et me laissais porter.

-Alors mademoiselle on est d'humeur joueuse ? Dit Emmett.

-Bientôt madame. Corrigea Edward.

-Pas si tu continus comme ça. Lâche moi. Lui ordonnais-je.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? M'étonnais-je.

-Je te gardes avec moi.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je me suis rendu compte tout à l'heure, que tu es beaucoup trop maligne quand il s'agit de m'éviter.

-Pfff.

-Je croyais que tu aimais être dans mes bras. Susurra t-il arrogant.

-Je n'aime pas me sentir faible.

-Tu ne l'ai pas. Tu as gagné à la course contre deux vampires.

-Vous n'avez pas utilisé vos capacités, vous m'avez laissé gagné.

Il me déposa un baiser dans le cou, ne niant pas la vérité. Son bras droit glissant dans mon dos et il positionna son bras gauche en dessous de mes genoux sans jamais me donné un instant l'impression qu'il allait me lâcher.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Bulle de savon

**Chapitre 22 : Bulle de savon**

Il courut à vitesse vampirique et nous nous trouvâmes dans une salle d'eau. Ce n'était pas la salle de bain d'Edward, il n'avait pas de baignoire dans la sienne. Un bain moussant était coulé. Edward avait-il eu le temps de le faire couler avant de « m'attraper » ? Une agréable senteur s'échappait de l'eau. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce et je me rendis alors compte que j'étais frigorifiée. Edward me posa au sol. Avec ma main j'essuyais le miroir et observais mon reflet. Mes lèvres étaient légèrement bleuies.

-Je t'avais prévenu que tu allais être gelée. Dit-il comme suivant le court de mes pensées.

Je vis dans le reflet du miroir Edward enlevait sa chemise, je l'admirais la bouche ouverte comme une idiote. Je sursautais quand il enleva son pantalon et me retournais. Il leva les yeux vers moi. Je rougis. Il sourit. Maintenant en boxer il s'approcha de moi affichant un air sur de lui à la limite du prétentieux tellement craquant a contrario de sa réel modestie.

-Tu me dois un baiser. Dit-il en descendant dangereusement son visage vers le mien.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout. Dis-je en reculant jusqu'à me retrouver bloqué contre l'évier.

-Je t'ai enfin attrapé. Susurra t-il.

Ses mains prirent en coupe mon visage et il m'embrassa. Les miennes se posèrent sur sa nuque. Après tout pourquoi et surtout comment lui résister ? Nos lèvres se cherchaient avec envie, dansant un tango voluptueux. Il lâcha mon visage pour attraper mes hanches et me souleva, m'asseyant sur le rebord du lavabo. Il attrapa le bas de mon t-shirt pour le retirer. Je maintenais ses mains.

-Que fais-tu ? Haletais-je perdu, il me repoussait, me tentait, que cherchait-il ?

-Tu as froid, tu es trempée, il faut que tu prenne un bain chaud. Dit-il contre ma peau.

-Et toi pourquoi t'es-tu déshabillé ?

-J'étais moi aussi mouillé grâce à ton petit jeux et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais partager ce bain avec toi. Dit-il hésitant.

-Euh...je...oui. Bredouillais-je étonnée et intimidée.

Il sourit le regard pétillant. Il baissa les yeux vers mes mains qui retenait les siennes.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'enlèves mon maillot. Rougissais-je.

-Je l'ai déjà fait.

Je le regardais ne comprenant pas, puis me revint en mémoire le soir où épuisée il m'avait mise en pyjama. Enfin il avait essayé puisqu'au final je mettais dirons nous, réveillée soudainement avec un trop-plein d'énergie. S'il voulait risquer son flegme légendaire, tant pis pour lui. Je levais les bras et le laissa enlever mon maillot. Aussitôt je baissais la tête troublée. Je n'avais jamais pris de bain avec quelqu'un surtout tout pas un homme et encore moins CET homme. Il me remonta le menton avec son index.

-Regarde moi.

Son regard doré m'incendia immédiatement. Il se jeta littéralement sur moi passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, m'embrassant fougueusement. Il se recula précipitamment.

-Tout doux. Souffla t-il.

-C'est toi qui dit ça! M'offusquais-je.

-Bon, on va dire que je me résonnais tout haut. Sourit-il.

Edward me colla contre son torse, aussitôt mon cœur s'affola, il me fit glisser du rebord. Il défit mon pantalon, je le fis glissais le long de mes jambes.

-Oh! Souffla t-il.

-Quoi ? Dis-je en m'inspectant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Non non. Tout va bien. J'étais sur que je ne regretterais pas de t'avoir laissé partir pour une journée shopping. Sourit-il.

-Oh...tu parles de mes sous-vêtements. Dis-je embarrassée. Je les ai mis parce qu'ils étaient blanc et avec mon maillot blanc...Me justifiais-je.

Il posa un index sur mes lèvres, m'invitant au silence. Il embrassa ma mâchoire, descendit jusqu'à mon cou, y déposant une multitude de baisers. Il posa sa main sur ma clavicule, descendit ma bretelle de soutien gorge et embrassa mon épaule. Je frissonnais.

-Tu as froid. Chuchota t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

Il s'arrêta quelque seconde puis je sentis son sourire contre ma peau. Il se recula doucement.

-Il vaut mieux que tu fasse la suite toute seule. Sourit-il gêné.

Je souris intérieurement, il devait garder son self contrôle même si j'aurais préféré qu'il se livre complètement à moi.

-Retourne toi s'il te plait.

Il s'exécuta. J'enlevais rapidement mes sous-vêtements, les laissant tomber au sol.

-C'est bon ?

-Non! Criais-je presque.

Il rigola et je rentrais précipitamment dans le bain.

-Aoutch.

-Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda t-il toujours de dos.

-L'eau est bouillante.

-Oh désolé. Je pensais qu'une fois dans l'eau je la refroidirais rapidement.

-C'est gentil. Tu peux venir.

Je baissais la tête attendant qu'il se mette nu et rentre dans l'eau, une curiosité perverse me poussait à regarder alors que ma pudeur m'ordonner de fermer les yeux. Il s'assit en face de moi. J'étais heureuse qu'il est mis autant de mousse, elle cachait complètement nos corps. Je jouais avec, en mettant sur ma paume je soufflais dessus. Les bulles de savon virevoltaient autour de nous, rendant ce moment encore plus irréel et...romantique. Je regardais enfin Edward, il était plus beau que jamais. Il avait les yeux fermés. J'observais chaque détail de son visage, de son torse, toutes parties en dehors de l'eau étant accessibles à ma vue. Je m'installais plus confortablement dans le bain faisant remuer l'eau. Voulant replacer ma jambe différemment je glissais et fis déborder la baignoire. Edward n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais un sourire étira ses lèvres, dévoilant une rangée de dent parfaitement alignées.

-Que fais-tu ?

-J'essaie de me positionner plus agréablement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, me tendit sa main. Je le regardais interrogative.

-Viens chaton.

-Je ne suis plus « petit tigre » ?

Décidément mon surnom changeait souvent, et il ne devenait pas moins stupide avec le temps. Heureusement que tout mot sortant de la bouche d'Edward était automatiquement...parfait.

-Non pas là. Tu es beaucoup trop douce en cet instant.

J'attrapais sa main.

-Fait attention à toi, la tigresse peut faire son retour à n'importe quel moment. Minaudais-je.

-Je n'en doute pas. Dit-il en me plaçant contre son torse. Voilà, tu es mieux ?

-Incroyablement bien. Tu es chaud.

-Quoi ? S'étouffa t-il.

-Je voulais dire que ta peau est chaude. Rigolais-je.

Bonjour le quiproquo.

-Oh...oui l'eau me réchauffe temporairement mais ensuite elle va refroidir.

Je le sentais hésiter à la façon dont il devait positionner ses mains sur mon corps. Il finit par se décider à poser son bras gauche au dessus de ma poitrine entourant mes épaules de façon possessive et son bras droit autour de ma taille. Choix plutôt innocent et prudent. Je posais ma tête en arrière sur son épaule. Il embrassa ma joue. Je jouais avec la main qui était sur ma taille. Caressant ses doigts, les entrelaçant avec les miens, les embrassant. L'eau commençait à refroidir. Je m'abaissais dans le bain et plongeait ma tête sous l'eau pour me rincer les cheveux. Je remontais à la surface et me tournais vers lui. Edward avait positionné ses bras de chaque coté de la baignoire. Ses mains serrées le rebord de celle-ci, un conflit semblait faire rage en lui.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Tout va parfaitement bien. Dit-il d'une voix étrangement éraillée.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si...tendu ?

Il souffla longuement avant de répondre.

-Je maitrise tant bien que mal l'homme fou de désir que je suis. Dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Je le regardais...plutôt agréablement surprise et retenais un rire. Ces émotions étaient aussi nouvelles et troublantes pour moi que pour lui. Il n'y avait qu'un vampire et sa fiancée humaine qui pouvaient faire autant de cinéma pour une chose que des milliers d'humains faisaient chaque jour et tout a fait naturellement. Nous il fallait que nous maitrisions chacun de nos gestes, que nous fassions attention à tout. Enfin surtout Edward car le moindre dérapage et il en coutait de ma vie et par conséquent de la sienne. Cette situation était vraiment surréaliste, comme tout ce qui m'entourait d'ailleurs.

-Et que veux cet homme ? Demandais-je faussement innocente.

-Toi. Répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Mon cœur eu plusieurs ratés avant de reprendre un rythme plus habituel. Il restait immobile. Je faisais de même. Son torse bougeait doucement au rythme de sa respiration faisant onduler l'eau jusqu'à moi. J'avais envie de caresser sa peau anormalement tiède, de passer mes doigts sur son corps d'apollon, d'unir nos corps. Je posais la première question qui me vint à l'esprit, m'évitant ainsi de divaguer plus longtemps.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A des choses qui te ferais rougir considérablement.

-Si tu savais à quoi moi je pense, tu ne dirais pas ça. Rigolais-je.

La mousse devenait pratiquement inexistante. Je mis mes cheveux vers l'avant, cachant ma poitrine. Je relevais la tête, il me regardait fixement.

-Surprends moi, dit le moi ou mieux encore, montre le moi.

-Tu joues avec le feu Edward...

-Et j'adore ça ! Sourit-il, pas n'importe quel sourire, celui en coin, le mien. A la différence près, qu'il y avait dans son regard une touche lubrique.

Au mon Dieu s'il continuait à me regarder ainsi j'allais défaillir. Sans m'en rendre compte je respirais bruyamment. Un simple regard et une invitation plus ou moins dissimulée à la volupté et je perdais déjà tout contrôle de moi même.

-Ne me repousse pas...encore. Dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je m'approchais de lui, l'embrassant goulument. J'entrouvris la bouche, il fit de même. J'avalais son haleine fraiche et envoutante. Je me délectais de ce baiser si profond. Sentir nos peaux en contact l'une contre l'autre dans l'eau était tout à fait exquis. Mes mains glissaient d'elles même sur son torse. L'étroitesse de la baignoire me forçait à m'allonger sur lui et posais ma jambe gauche entre les deux siennes. Edward sembla s'emballer suite à cette position . Il me plaqua contre lui, une main sur la nuque et l'autre sur les reins. Il se leva m'entrainant avec lui. Il me fit sortir de la baignoire tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il enroula une longue serviette autour de nous et me serra contre lui pour la première fois je sentais son corps nu contre le mien. Il n'y avait même plus l'eau comme infime barrière. Une étrange décharge électrique traversa mon échine alors qu'un agréable feu envahissait mes entrailles. Je stoppais le baiser net et le regardais dans les yeux. Avait-il ressenti cela ? L'étrange lueur dans son regard m'indiquait que oui. Il posa sa main derrière ma tête et attira ma bouche vers la sienne à peine avais-je repris mon souffle. La serviette tomba à nos pieds et je me collais encore plus contre lui, si cela était possible. Il ronronna.

-Et re-voila le fauve. Susurrais-je.

Il m'embrassa fiévreusement tout juste ma phrase fini, comme-ci il ne supportait pas que nos lèvres se séparent plus que quelques instants. J'attrapais sa lèvre inférieur entre mes dents. Quand je le relâchais il attrapa une nouvelle serviette et m'enroula dedans puis en accrocha une autour de sa taille. Il me prit dans ses bras et sortit de la salle de bain. Il courut extrêmement vite jusqu'à sa chambre. Tellement vite, que je dus m'accrocher à ma serviette pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole.

Je fus incroyablement heureuse de ne croiser personne. Là Edward me déposa sur le lit, ne ce souciant pas du reste du monde. Il s'allongea sur moi en se maintenant avec une main pour éviter de peser et il posa l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Instinctivement je me cambrais, désireuse d'unir nos peaux. Il m'embrassait le cou, chaque partie de ma peau accessible à ses lèvres sauf ma bouche. Il semblait énormément s'amuser à me torturer ainsi. Il approcha sa bouche à quelque centimètres de la mienne, je pouvais sentir son souffle frais me caresser les lèvres à intervalle régulier. Je relevais mon visage voulant l'embrasser mais il se recula à temps. Je laissais ma tête retomber lourdement sur le matelas.

-Tu t'amuses bien ?

-Énormément. Tu es si...affamé. Rigola t-il.

Je rougis à ce choix de mots qui à mon plus grand damne étaient révélateurs de mon émotion actuel.

-Parce que pas toi. Dis-je en caressant sa pommette, lui désignant ses yeux noirs.

-Alors nous souffrons de la même faim...

Je retentais de l'embrasser, il esquiva encore. Cette fois-ci je me renfrognais, lasse de ce petit jeux.

-Tu es si pressée.

-J'ai attendu plus que de raison.

Il ne semblait pas m'écouter. Il m'observait avec attention, ses yeux suivant le chemin de sa main droite qui se baladait doucement sur mon corps. S'il continuait ainsi, ce corps qu'il caressait allait bientôt être remplacé par un tas de cendre. Résultat du temps que j'aurais passé à bruler de désir pour lui.

-Tu es si humaine...si fragile. Dit-il en ramenant quelque mèches de mes cheveux mouillés derrière mon oreille.

Une goutte d'eau perlant de sa chevelure tomba sur mon épaule. Il était magnifique, ses cheveux cuivrés assombri par l'eau, son torse si parfaitement sculpté, sa bouche charnue affreusement sensuel...J'étais ébloui par sa beauté diaphane, son regard assombri par le désir me flattait autant qu'il m'intimidait.

Une mèche mouillée retombait sur son front, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant vers l'arrière. Edward me sourit et secoua la tête. Il s'ébouriffa au dessus de moi, j'émis une longue plainte et je dus me cacher derrière mes mains pour éviter les gouttes d'eau. Edward retira mes mains, je pouvais lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux si fiévreux. Il avait peur de me faire du mal, de me blesser ou pire, comme toujours. Je ne voulais pas penser à cela. J'étais déjà moi même assez intimidée et stressée, j'avais peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre, d'être ridicule, j'étais complètement ignorante dans ce domaine et de savoir la famille si près me gênais. Mais, je l'aimais plus que de raison, je le voulais point barre. Je relevais la tête pour l'embrasser et cette fois-ci il ne réagit pas. Il semblait distrait sans doute par ses craintes et je tentais d'insuffler un peau de fougue à ce baiser. Je sentis ses lèvres s'éloignaient doucement des miennes. J'eus affreusement peur qu'il me rejette une fois de plus, je dégageais ma jambe gauche et l'appuyais sur le bas de son dos pour le maintenir.

Il se figea quelque seconde étonné avant de se laisser enfin emporter par la passion. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieur, à ce moment précis je perdis complètement pieds. J'ouvris la bouche et effleurais sa langue avec la mienne. Je m'accrochais à son cou, il relâcha mon dos pour caresser ma cuisse près de sa hanche. Il referma les lèvres, fichu dents tranchantes qui m'interdisaient l'entrée de sa bouche.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter là, avant que nous ne soyons complètement incontrôlable. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je m'arrêtais de l'embrasser et observais notre position en reprenant ma respiration. Nous ne ressemblions vraiment pas à un couple qui s'apprêtaient à se stopper en pleine étreinte amoureuse. Cette veine tentative de se résonner était presque comique en cet instant. Il agissait autant que moi, si ce n'était plus, pourtant il essayait encore de me résonner, de se résonner alors qu'il n'y mettait absolument aucune volonté.

-On devrait. Dis-je en mordant doucement son cou.

Il me regarda étrangement, caressa ma joue et m'embrassa doucement.

-Je n'en peux plus Bella...

Je lui souris et l'embrassais en caressant son torse nu, son ventre, son dos. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Edward dénoua ma serviette et se colla contre moi. Je frissonnais au contact de sa peau froide contre la mienne en feu.

-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour ne pas te faire de mal...Avoua t-il embarrassé et angoissé.

-Laisses toi aller. Soufflais-je en continuant mes cajoleries .

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai si peur de te blesser. Murmura t-il.

-Je te fais confiance.

Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux désordonnés et attirais son visage vers le mien. Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes avec envie. Il me souleva légèrement et tira les draps sur nos corps. Il envoya valser sa propre serviette. Désormais plus aucun obstacle ne nous séparer. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, c'était trop tard. Il avait baissé les armes, cédé enfin.

-Si jamais je te fais mal préviens moi immédiatement d'accord ? Dit-il anxieux.

J'acquiesçais rapidement. Mon cœur battait si fort et vite qu'il raisonnait dans ma cage thoracique, percutant violemment mes cotes. J'étais haletante. Edward me regarda intensément dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y cherchait et y vit mais cela le rassura. Je caressais son dos si bien dessinait, le griffant légèrement dans une faible tentative de garder l'esprit clair, de garder contact avec la réalité. Il grogna doucement, son torse vibra contre ma poitrine. Une drôle de sensation, très agréable m'envahit. Je collais mon corps contre celui de mon aimé. Il m'embrassait avec passion et fougue alors que ses caresses étaient douces et tendres. Ce contraste était des plus agréable et me rendait folle. Je me donnais complètement corps et âme à cette étreinte charnel. Nous semblions en ce moment, plus que d'habitude, fait l'un pour l'autre, nos deux corps fusionnait parfaitement, s'emboitant comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Je ne voyais que lui, ne pensais qu'à lui. Nous ne formions plus qu'un. Il possédait tout de moi. Mon corps lui répondait instinctivement. Malheureusement cette bulle voluptueuse se brisa dans un soupir, une douce trépidation, une dernière vague de plaisir se répandant en nous. Edward m'embrassa doucement, me faisant délicatement revernir sur terre. Il se sépara de moi pour mieux m'attirer conte lui. Il dégagea quelque mèches collant à mon visage moite et rosi par le plaisir.

-Je t'aime.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Soufflais-je.

Je l'entendis rire doucement. Mes paupières se fermèrent, un sourire de pur bonheur accrochait au visage. Mon amour me caressait le bras, m'embrassa la clavicule, me susurrait des mots d'amour. Je lui tendis mes lèvres, il comprit et m'embrassa.

-Merci. Marmonnais-je ensommeillée, autant pour ce baiser que pour tout le reste.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Je soupirais d'aise avant de sombrer trop tôt à mon goût, encore désireuse de profiter de ce moment si parfait.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Soleil au téléphone

**Chapitre 23 : Soleil au téléphone**

Je fus réveillais par la pluie frappant contre la vitre. Je serrais les paupières dans l'espoir de ramener ce vacarme en bruit de fond. Ce bruit même qui m'avait lors de mes premières nuits à Forks empêché de dormir. Je n'étais plus fatiguée mais je savourais cet instant paisible uniquement perturbé par nos deux respirations et les battements de mon cœur. Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi longtemps pourtant tout mon corps était gourd. A vrai dire je ne sentais plus mes membres, j'avais l'impression d'être désarticulée, molle comme du chewing-gum. C'était étrange mais très agréable. Pourquoi dormais-je encore ? Je dormais décidément beaucoup en ce moment, tout d'abord dans l'herbe puis là. Mon ventre grogna. J'avais peut-être dormi plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Je remuais doucement. J'étais contre un corps, j'en étais certaine. Celui d'Edward forcément. Nos jambes étaient entremêlées et j'étais collée contre son torse. Ses doigts dessinés de petits cercles dans mon dos. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Je m'aperçus que nous étions encore plus enlacé que je ne le pensais. Véritablement soudé. J'enlevais mon bras qui se trouvait autour de sa taille. Je me dégageais péniblement, les muscles en compotes. Puis les tout derniers événements me revinrent en mémoire. J'étais confuse. Avais-je rêvé ce moment si parfait ? Edward avait-il enfin répondu à mes désirs si près de notre mariage ? J'observais Edward puis moi. Nous semblions très peu vêtu. Je soulevais le drap pour m'en assurer et rougis immédiatement.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Railla t-il.

Je rabaissais immédiatement le drap et le serrais contre ma poitrine. Edward rit et m'attira à lui.

-Qu'elle heure est-il ?

-Environ 15h.

-J'ai dormi autant ?

-Oui. Sourit-il. Je ne savais pas que les humains avaient besoins d'autant de repos ensuite. C'est très frustrant.

-Pourquoi frustrant ? M'étonnais-je, d'habitude il aimait me voir dormir, bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il y avait de fascinant dans cela.

-Je ne suis jamais fatigué... et par conséquent je n'assouvis jamais vraiment mon désir. Sourit-il mi amusé, mi frustré.

Il me fixait dans les yeux, les miens s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

-Wahou. Articulais-je tout bas.

VIVEMENT QUE JE SOIS VAMPIRE ! Une éternité de nuits d'amour. Je posais ma joue contre son torse. Il était étrangement tiède, je relevais la tête et posais ma main sur sa joue, son bras, son ventre. Nous n'étions plus dans l'eau, il aurait dut refroidir depuis.

-Edward ta peau...

-Je sais. Me coupa t-il. Ton corps à, comme l'eau précédemment, réchauffé le mien. Il faut dire que tu dégageais une tel chaleur.

Je fronçais les sourcils réfléchissant au sens de cette dernière phrase. Il lissa la ligne présente entre mes deux yeux avec son doigt.

-Tu irradiais littéralement, c'était très agréable. Compléta t-il pour me rassurer suite à mon expression.

Je m'étirais. Quelque chose craqua bruyamment, je fis les gros yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Edward me dévisagea inquiet.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Je le savais...pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Dit-il à toute vitesse.

-Euh...je n'ai mal nul part. Dis-je en m'inspectant.

Je m'asseyais remontant encore une fois précipitamment le drap qui glissait de mon buste. Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif à Edward, son regard était braqué sur moi. Ou plutôt sur mon corps. Je claquais des doigts devant son visage, le faisant réagir. Il m'adressa un sourire penaud. Il caressa mon bras et je me souvenais que je devais faire mon petit examen, histoire d'assurer à Edward que tout allez bien. Je bougeais, pliant et dépliant mes bras, roulant des épaules. Tournant ma tête de droite à gauche. Mes gestes étaient raides mais rien d'inquiétant, comme-ci j'avais fait du sport intensément. Cela me rappelais les rares fois où trainée par Renée je mettais tenté au sport de salle. Soulever des poids de 2 kilos sur chaque bras tout en suivant une chorégraphie sur un step. J'avais peiné à marcher le jour suivant. D'ailleurs je ne m'y étais pas hasardée plusieurs fois. Là, c'était pareil, j'étais comme courbaturée. Seulement ce mal était bien dérisoire par rapport à la satisfaction précédente. Ce genre d'activité je ne l'abandonnerais pas de si tôt.

-Tu as fini ? Grommela t-il.

-Rien de cassé. Je le savais. Souriais-je.

Edward souffla soulagé. Je le regardais intensément. Il avait posait son avant bras sur ses yeux. Je voyais juste son sourire empli de satisfaction et d'allégresse.

-Pourquoi as-tu fini par céder si près de notre lune de miel ?

-On ne sait jamais combien de temps on a devant soit. Répondit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Je m'en voulais automatiquement d'alourdir par des émotions négatives ce moment. Cependant je comprenais parfaitement. La vie était si fragile, moins quand on est un vampire certes. C'était pour cela que je réalisais cette liste, que je voulais profiter de tout et être transformée vite. Vivre en devenait d'autant plus urgent avec cette nouvelle menace, ce vampire. Une question tout autre me brulait les lèvres mais je n'osais pas la poser. Il le fallait pourtant si je voulais une réponse. Je tirais sur le bras d'Edward, autant s'escrimer contre une statue de pierre. Il sembla enfin se rendre compte que je voulais voir son visage, il retira son bras. Il me regarda lisant surement sur mon visage l'embarra et sourit, effaçant les lignes soucieuses de son si beau visage. Au moins ma gène le déridait et effaçait ses idées noires.

-Autre chose ?

-Euh...Rougissais-je. Je sais que pour toi c'est différent, tu n'es pas humain. Pour moi cela à était merveilleux, je n'imagine rien de meilleur mais toi as-tu...ressenti quelque chose ?

-Tu t'inquiètes de mon absence de plaisir ? Sourit-il de plus belle.

-Absence ? Tu n'as rien éprouvé du tout ? Ce qui explique que tu n'étais pas pressé de …

Il posa deux doigts sur mes lèvres, me faisant taire.

-Premièrement j'étais on ne peux plus pressé, seulement j'étais têtu et un peut trop vieux jeux dirons nous et puis c'était un moyen de m'assurer que tu n'annulerais pas notre mariage après satisfaction. Rigola t-il. Mais je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça et puis j'ai comme l'impression que tu as plutôt accepté notre mariage. Deuxièmement il n'y a eu aucune absence de plaisir, c'est tout le contraire même. Je m'étais renseigné au près de mes frères et d'après eux l'amour physique venait en seconde position après le sang humain. J'ai déjà gouté ton sang et je peux t'assurer que faire l'amour avec toi surpasse largement tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Tu verras, chez les vampires les émotions sont décuplées.

-Décidément il y a beaucoup d'avantage à être vampire à ce niveau là. J'ai hâte de voir ça alors. Dis-je ravi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne protesta pas. J'étais comblée. Je me penchais, mes cheveux tombaient en cascade, caressant le visage de mon amour. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et m'allongeais sur lui. Il caressait mes épaules, mon dos. Je posais mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête, me surélevant légèrement au dessus de son torse. Il ramena mes cheveux en arrière qui cachaient mon visage. Il écarta le drap autour de ma poitrine nous séparant et roula pour se placer au dessus de moi.

-Eh ! Rigolais-je.

-Tu oses te plaindre. Dit-il en me chatouillant de ses doigts glacés.

Je me tortillais dans tous les sens voulant lui échapper « malheureusement » j'étais bloquée sous son corps. J'essayais de ramper sur le matelas pour sortir du lit. Arriver au bord il me tira en arrière. Je m'esclaffais et le supplier de stopper entre deux respirations haletantes. J'essayais de retenir ses mains mais rien n'y faisait. Il me les attrapa, les maintenant de part et d'autre de ma tête et plaquant son corps contre le mien m'empêchant de gesticuler sans pour autant peser. Je repris ma respiration difficilement, mon cœur battant la chamade non plus à cause de ses chatouilles mais par son regard mordoré me fixant intensément. Jeux innocent, mon œil ! Il m'embrassa intensément. Un baiser du genre que l'on ressent partout, si torride et si fort que j'aurais voulu ne jamais reprendre ma respiration.

-Bella ! Me héla Esmée du rez de chaussé. Téléphone.

Edward se détacha en grognant alors que je m'interrogeais sur qui pouvait bien m'appeler à la villa. Je rougis en pensant que pendant que j'étais dans un monde voluptueux, insouciante du reste de la planète, toute la famille savait ce que nous faisions. C'était énormément gênant, quand nous quitterions cette chambre je serais victime des plaisanteries douteuses d'Emmett et malgré la discrétion de toute le reste de la famille, ils sauront.

-Reste. Me chuchota t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait séductrice et qui l'était !

Il raffermit sa prise autour de mes mains, me les maintenant fermement mais doucement sur le matelas, m'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Il se positionna entre mes jambes de tel manière à pouvoir coller encore plus son corps contre le mien.

-Franchement je préférerais. Murmurais-je.

-Bella ! M'appela de nouveau Esmée.

J'essayais de me dégager des bras d'Edward mais il me retenait toujours.

-Tu as encore quelques minutes, Esmée l'occupe.

Il m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, mon cou, le haut de ma poitrine. Je sentais ma volonté défaillir. A près tout si c'était vraiment important cette personne rappellerait. J'étais si bien et puis c'était aussi un acte charitable que de rester auprès de lui, le pauvre n'était pas encore rassasié de moi, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser dans une telle situation. Je me secouais intérieurement, je pensais n'importe quoi ! Nous aurions encore beaucoup d'autres occasions, du moins je l'espérais de tout cœur sinon je m'en voudrais à vie d'avoir brisé ce moment.

-Il faut que je m'habille.

-Alice t'a déposé une tenue devant la porte.

-Edward...

Il grommela, m'embrassa le front et s'écarta. Par pudeur j'emportais le drap avec moi, tirant fortement dessus et l'enroulais autour de mon corps. Je me figeais en observant le corps de mon adonis nu puis secouais la tête en entendant son rire et me précipitais vers la porte. Je pris la tenue. Je regardais celle-ci avec méfiance, ayant vu dès les premières secondes les bottes à talons et ce qui semblait être une robe. J'allais dans la salle de bain, m'habillais. Une fois fait je testais mon équilibre sur les talons. A priori ça allait, il n'était pas très haut. Cependant dès que je fis quelque pas je sentis mes talons trembler légèrement. Je soufflais, lissais machinalement le devant de ma robe avec mes mains. Je sortis, Edward était habillé, je posais le drap sur le lit, encore rêveuse de cette formidable matinée. « Que les draps s'en souviennent », une partie des paroles d'une chanson française me vinrent à ce moment et mes lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'à me faire mal au joues. Je posais ma main sur le matelas. Edward vint m'enlacer par derrière tout aussi rayonnant que moi.

-Il ne tenait qu'à toi d'y être encore en ce moment.

Je me détachais de lui et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je le savais pas la peine de me rappeler ce que je manquais. Je gonflais le torse relevais le menton et serrais les poings avec détermination.

-A te voir on croirait que tu pars au combat. Rit-il.

-C'est tout comme, je me prépare à affronter Emmett. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je me figeais, ahurie. Adossais, un pied contre le mur et les bras croisés Emmett semblait nous attendre ou nous surveiller. Les deux à bien y réfléchir. Une fraction de seconde l'idée refermer la porte à double tour et de rester cloitrer dans cette chambre avec Edward pour ne plus jamais en sortir me plus. Puis la raison pris le dessus, je ne pouvais décemment pas fuir mon beau-frère toute ma...euh l'éternité.

-Alors on fait des trucs pas très catholiques les jeunes ? Ricana t-il visiblement fier de son intervention.

Il avait été crée, j'en étais sur, pour m'humilier chaque jour que Dieu fait. J'étais persuadée qu'il se débrouillait pour toujours être présent au mauvais moment.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu attaques si vite. Marmonnais-je.

-Comment louper ça ! Mon frère qui se décide enfin à gouter au joie du sexe. Pas mal Eddy le coup du bain et toi Bella satisfaite d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Je me tassais sur moi même et rougissais. Edward vint se coller derrière moi et je sentis son torse vibrer alors qu'il grognait.

-Tout doux petit frère.

-Va te faire mordre. Marmonna Edward.

Soudainement je pensais à ma liste et une sueur froide m'envahit. Elle était restée dans la salle d'eau, dans mon jean. Je m'éloignais des deux hommes et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

-Où vas-tu ? Me demanda Edward.

-Euh...chercher mes affaires.

-Esmée les a déjà certainement misent au sale. M'informa t-il.

Je me figeais puis voyant qu'Edward me regardait avec suspicion je parti dans la même direction que lui. Je descendis avec une extrême prudence les escaliers sous le regard amusé de mon amour. Emmett lui s'était volatilisé pour mon plus grand plaisir. Esmée me tendit le téléphone de la villa, une main sur le microphone, empêchant ainsi la personne à l'autre bout du fil d'entendre.

-C'est ta mère.

Je pris le téléphone en faisant la grimace. Esmée me souhaita bonne chance et me laissa seule face à celle qui m'avait donné la vie. Cela lui donnait-il le droit de me la reprendre ?

-Maman ?

-Quand comptais-tu me donner de tes nouvelles ?

Oh, elle attaquait directement.

-Euh...bientôt, j'ai été très occupée ces temps-ci.

-Par l'organisation de ton mariage, je sais. J'ai reçu l'invitation.

Le téléphone collait à l'oreille je m'appuyais contre le mur prête à me faire houspiller. Edward apparut face à moi, souriant. Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et s'amusait à la tournicoter autour de son doigt.

-Tu aurais au moins pu m'appeler pour me mettre au courant de vos fiançailles. Tu n'imagines pas le choc que j'ai eu en ouvrant mon courrier !

-J'avais peur de ta réaction.

-Oh je t'en pris Bella, on croirait à t'entendre que je suis une mégère tyrannique. Je suis seulement triste d'être la dernière mise au courant.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je sais. Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir te marier si jeune ?

-Je suis sur de vouloir être avec Edward.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus que tout. Dis-je en fixant mon bien aimé dans les yeux.

-Je m'en était largement rendu compte quand il est parti. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te revoir dans cet état. (Le sourire d'Edward se fana et je posais ma main sur son torse là où son cœur aurait du battre.) Tu es vraiment sur de lui, de ce que tu fais ? Continua ma mère. Tu as bien vu ce que cela a donné pour ton père et moi.

-Papa c'est déjà occupé des avertissements.

-D'accord mais pourtant vous avez tout votre temps.

-Oh oui plus que tu ne le crois mais dit ça à Edward. Souris-je.

Celui-ci fit la moue. Il posa sa main sur la mienne toujours sur son cœur alors que son autre main continuée à jouer avec une de mes mèches.

-Il a peur que tu t'enfuis avec ce Jacob Black pour vouloir te rendre sienne aussi vite ou quoi ? Demanda Renée, je pouvais entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

Aussitôt Edward releva la tête, figeant sa main dans mes cheveux, affichant un regard scrutateur.

-Tu connais Jacob Black ? M'étonnais-je.

-Ton père m'a parlé de lui, nous étions assez en contact pendant ta...dépression et il m'avait raconté que ce garçon t'aidait beaucoup, que vous étions extrêmement proche même. Insinua t-elle.

-Jake est un très bon ami en effet.

-Charlie semblait dire qu'il était bien plus que cela en vue du temps que vous passiez ensemble chez lui.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression quelle avait volontairement insisté sur « ensemble chez lui » ? Edward retira sa main de mes cheveux, croisa les bras, ma main retomba brusquement contre mon corps. Il écoutait attentivement la conversation désormais.

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

-Je comprends, et je suis sur qu'Edward aussi vu les circonstances de l'époque.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il ne sait jamais rien passé entre Jacob et moi.

-Et votre rendez-vous galant au cinéma ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Au cinéma ? Oh...mais il y avait Mike voyons!

-Encore celui là. Marmonna Edward.

-A bon, ton père a dû prendre une fois encore ses désirs pour des réalités. A l'époque du moins, il était certains que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre. D'après lui vous étiez tout le temps collés. Enfin… je n'arrive pas à y croire, ma petite fille va se marier. Tu as tellement changé depuis que tu es partie pour Forks.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu viendras au mariage ?

-Bien entendu. J'irais dormir à l'hôtel de Port-Angeles, je vois mal Charlie et Phil dans la même maison en ma compagnie.

-Tu pourrais venir à la villa.

-Je préfère garder mon autonomie mais merci. Bon je dois désormais considérer Edward comme mon gendre, je dois dire que tu n'as pas mal choisi, il est très beau.

-Il est bien plus que ça.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté. J'ai toujours vu que vous vous aimiez profondément, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi il est parti, surement est-ce lié à ce que vous cachez tout les deux.

-Comment ça ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu es venu à Phœnix je t'avais parlé que vous vous comportiez comme des satellites, s'adaptant à la posture l'un de l'autre...

-Oui oui. Dis-je rapidement.

-Je t'avais aussi dit que vous sembliez très proche, comme si vous partagiez quelque chose, un secret.

J'avais crus entendre Edward marmonner « ...trop perspicace...Bella tiens d'elle... ».

-Et je t'avais répondu que tu lisais trop de livre et je le pense toujours.

-Moque toi mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

-C'est ça maman.

-Oh je vais devoir te laisser Phil m'appel, nous partons nous balader sur la plage.

-Vous avez de la chance, il pleut encore ici.

-Tu est toujours la bienvenue.

-Je sais mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas possible.

-Plus tard peut-être, je sais que l'Alaska n'est pas proche, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi toi qui déteste le froid tu vas t'exiler là bas, mais tu vas me manquer si tu ne viens pas me voir. Tu me promets que tu viendras ?

-Promis. Mentis-je, un nœud dans la gorge.

-Bon...bonne journée ma chérie.

-Toi aussi. Débrouille toi pour m'envoyer un peu de soleil s'il te plait. Au revoir.

-Oh j'allais oublier. Protège toi. Dit-elle tout naturellement.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien compris, je sais que tu n'as pas du m'attendre même si tu démentis avec ce Jacob ou peut-être un petit ami à Phœnix dont je n'aurais pas su l'existence et puis tu es pratiquement une femme mariée enfin bref...je me trouve trop jeune pour être grand-mère.

Edward sourit brièvement avant de redevenir grave à la mention de Jacob, toujours les bras serrés.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a aucun risque et je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami avant lui, tu le sais très bien.

-D'accord. Je te crois. Cette fois-ci je raccroches vraiment. Au revoir. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Dis-je en raccrochant.

-Rassure moi tu n'es pas sorti avec ce chiot ? M'apostropha Edward à peine raccroché.

-Si par chiot tu veux dire Jacob alors non.

-Vraiment... Ça ne t'ai même pas passé par la tête ?

-Tu préfères ne pas le savoir. Éludais-je.

-Comment ça je ne préfères pas le savoir ? Bien sur que je veux le savoir ! Attend un peu, pourquoi tu n'as pas directement répondu ? Ça veut dire oui!

-Euh...une fraction de seconde à peine.

-Rien qu'une fraction de seconde ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Ne change pas de sujet !

-Oh ça va, c'était toi après tout qui m'avait dit de le faire. Lâchais-je.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Ta voix. J'étais dans la voiture avec Jake, il me tenait dans ses bras. Ne fais pas cette tête, c'était tout à fait platonique enfin bref...il m'est venu à l'esprit que si je tournais la tête on s'embrasserait. C'est tout. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et toi...je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Ta voix ma dit d'être heureuse. Tu me donnais en quelque sorte ta bénédiction pour être avec lui. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Ajoutais-je précipitamment.

Il me regarda estomaqué ne sachant que répondre. Maintenant je savais que ce n'était pas véritablement sa voix mais à l'époque non. Et puis il ne pouvait rien dire car si cela avait été pour mon bien il aurait été capable de me laisser avec un autre, même un loup.

-Tu pensais l'aimer ?

-Je l'aime mais à l'époque je ne savais pas exactement comment. Je savais juste qu'il me permettait de survivre.

Il baissa la tête.

-C'est du passé. On oubli. Dis-je en m'approchant de lui ne voulant pas que cette merveilleuse journée soit gâcher par de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier et moi je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Mais tu as raison c'est du passé. Très bientôt tu seras ma femme.

Je fis la grimace pour la forme mais j'étais heureuse. Heureuse d'être avec lui. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Alors là j'étais encore plus heureuse.


	25. Chapitre 24 : La vie sexuelle de R&J

**Chapitre 24 : La vie sexuelle de Roméo et Juliette**

-Eh! Vous n'êtes pas encore rassasiés ? Brailla Emmett.

-Je le savais. Marmonnais-je, m'humilier une fois ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il recommence inlassablement.

Edward ignora prodigieusement son frère, me prit par la main et n'emmena vers la cuisine. Il fouillait dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Je le laissais se démener quelques minutes et vint à sa rescousse. Je pris les commandes et me préparais un repas. Emmett s'adossa contre le mur pendant que je mangeais.

-Toujours autant_ affamé_ hein ?

Je le regardais, la fourchette en arrêt entre l'assiette et ma bouche, reconnaissant précisément ce mot. Je passais par toute les couleurs pour la plus grande joie d'Emmett. Il avait repris volontairement l'expression d'Edward. Oh Mon Dieu! Il avait entendu ça alors quoi d'autre ?

-Emmett ! Gronda Rosalie. Fiche leur la paix espèce de voyeur.

Rosalie me sourit discrètement et tira Emmett avec elle en partant.

-Je te déteste Emmett. Dis-je doucement sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

Je l'entendis pouffer. Je finis mon repas et débarrassais. Nous nous dirigions vers le salon quand Alice m'intercepta. Edward continua sa route suite à une geste d'Alice qui lui indiquait clairement de déguerpir.

-Tu va vénérer le jour de ma naissance. Dit-elle en me mettant discrètement un bout de papier dans la main.

Je l'inspectais une fraction de seconde avant de réagir. C'était ma liste. Je serrais Alice dans mes bras soulagée.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Edward m'avait dit qu'Esmée...

-Je suis passée avant. Coupa t-elle. J'ai pu aussi observer qu'il n'y avait pas que tes vêtements au sol. Insinua t-elle.

Je détournais la tête. Edward assis dans un fauteuil du salon nous observé attentivement. Je fourrais rapidement le papier dans une de mes poches.

-Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Il ne comprend rien à ce que nous fabriquons. M'assura Alice.

Edward plissa les yeux.

-Penses à autre chose. Chuchotais-je à Alice.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Edward qui se renfrogna. Parlons de choses plus intéressantes. C'était comment ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Edward, toi, le bain et...

-Alice. M'offusquais-je. Cela ne te regardes pas !

-Il était comment ? Dit-elle en ignorant ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Mais c'est ton frère !

-Bon d'accord...mais tu es ma meilleure amie. Dit-elle en me faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

-On en reparlera plus tard. Coupais-je.

-Pfff. De toute façon je le sais déjà...

-Quoi !

-J'ai une idée. Éluda t-elle.

-Tu as tout vu ?

-Et si on regardait Roméo et Juliette ce soir ?

-Alice ne change pas de conversation.

-C'est toi qui a voulu que l'on change de conversation en plus c'est te rendre service que de vouloir voir ce film. Dit-elle faisant allusion à la liste.

-OK. Cédais-je.

-Je vais le chercher.

Elle parti comme un boulet de canon et moi je m'assis aux pieds d'Edward, au sol.

-Toi tu me caches encore des choses...Me chuchota Edward.

-Mais non ! Mentis-je.

-Tu comptes vraiment lui en parler plus tard ? Changea t-il de sujet sachant que je ne répondrais pas, j'étais butée et il le savait pour l'être tout autant.

-Lui parler de quoi ? Il me lança un regard suggestif et je rougis. Oh...euh je ne sais pas, elle sait déjà tout mais je ne pense pas vraiment pouvoir échapper à un interrogatoire...

-En effet. Elle veut tout savoir en détail et elle prévoit de s'attaquer à toi lors de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

-Devant toutes les autres ! Mais c'est de la curiosité malsaine !

-Je t'ai entendu. Cria Alice.

Alice redescendait avec Jasper et le DVD.

-Elle n'a pas tort. Me soutint Jasper. J'ai ressenti leur... désir et cela m'a amplement suffit. J'ai d'ailleurs eu un mal fou a ne pas sauter sur Alice...

-Tu n'aurais pas du te retenir. Sourit celle-ci mutine.

-Et moi j'ai entendu ! Renchérit Emmett.

-Toi tu as surveillé, c'est différent. Intervint Rosalie.

-Bon je vois que tout le monde a vu, entendu et ressenti. On pourrait parler d'autre chose que de ma vie sexuelle et celle de Bella. S'énerva Edward.

-Te mets pas en colère frérot, tu verras avec le temps tu t'amélioreras. Je pourrais t'apprendre quelques trucs...

-Emmett ! Sors immédiatement ces images de ta tête ! Hurla Edward.

-Bon on le regarde ce film ? Demandais-je rapidement, morte de honte.

Emmett ronchonnait à l'idée de regarder à un film de filles comme il disait alors que Rosalie était enchantée. J'étais étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Roméo et Juliette. Carlisle était revenu de l'hôpital et s'installa sur un canapé, heureux de partager un moment tous ensemble. Esmée m'apporta un petite couverture et quelques oreillers. Je m'installais confortablement par terre malgré les multiples protestations d'Edward qui en parfait gentleman voulait que je prenne sa place. Les lumières éteintes, les images défilaient sur le grand écran. Emmett se moquait de moi en voyant mon émotion. Je faisais mon possible pour l'ignorer. Edward descendit de son fauteuil et s'assit derrière moi. J'étais entre ses jambes et ses bras m'entouraient.

-Je te préviens si tu viens si près de moi, ce n'est pas pour critiquer Roméo. Chuchotais-je.

-Ce n'est absolument pas pour ça. Dit-il malicieux en me serrant encore plus contre lui et en embrassant mon cou. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. On aurait dit qu'il rebondissait d'avant en arrière comme une balle de ping-pong.

-Edward si tu n'es pas capable de maitriser tes émotions éloigne toi d'elle bon sang ! S'exclama Jasper.

Edward sourit discrètement tout en m'embrassant derrière l'oreille. Mon cœur continuait ses tambourinements, il résonnait dans mon corps et il me semblait qu'Edward pouvait le ressentir en étant si près de moi.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, fais taire ce boucan ! M'apostropha Rosalie énervée d'être interrompu dans son film, qui semblait soit-dit en passant bien lui plaire.

-J'aimerais bien. Soufflais-je. Mais pour ça il faudrait que mon cœur cesse de battre...et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Automatiquement Edward resserra sa prise autour de mon buste, comme-ci il voulait s'assurer que j'étais bien là, seine et sauve.

-Enfin si Edward ne m'étouffes pas avant...

La belle blonde retourna comme toute la famille, y compris Edward qui ce tenait désormais à carreaux, au film. A un moment je vis Jasper jeter un regard accusateur à Edward, mon amoureux leva les paumes en l'air en signe d'innocence ou d'impuissance peut-être.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y ce passe ? Demandais-je.

-Pire qu'Emmett. Se contenta de répondre Jasper.

-Pire que moi ? En quoi ? Se réveilla celui-ci.

-Je ne suis en aucun cas pire que lui, je n'ai absolument rien fait. Se défendit mon amour.

-Et tu va aussi me dire que tes pensées sont pures et chastes.

-Tout a fait !

-Menteur ! Vocalisa Alice.

-Qui lit dans les pensées ? Pas toi il me semble...

-Non mais moi je peux voir tout ce que tu t'imagines, prévois...Je ne t'aurais jamais si...Boom chica woua woua.

-Tu es sensée de plus rien voir !

-Ne me dites pas qu'Edward est devenu chaud comme la braise ! Rigola Emmett.

-Très drôle le jeu de mot. Ironisa Jasper. Mais c'est à peu près ça.

-N'importe quoi. Pourquoi te focalises-tu sur mes émotions, je ne suis pas seul dans cette pièce !

-Je ne me concentre pas sur toi, ce sont tes émotions qui prennent possession de moi. Elles sont bien trop puissantes, c'est vraiment gênant de ressentir ça ! Et puis tu es le seul à en ressentir de telles, Bella est plutôt émue et triste comme la majorité des personnes ici par ce film...

-Pas MOI ! Prononça Emmett.

-Non pas toi c'est sur...Marmonna Rosalie.

-Laissez un peu Edward et Bella en paix. Intervint Carlisle.

A ce moment précis j'aurais voulu me jeter à ses pieds pour le remercier et lui montrer toute ma gratitude. Le calme revint doucement, je me replongeais dans l'histoire. Décidément même regarder un DVD avec des vampires ne pouvaient se faire normalement.

Comme à chaque fois que je voyais ce film mes larmes coulèrent à la mort des deux protagonistes. Je me sentais si proche deux, tellement capable de mourir pour Edward. Ce moment d'émotion fut brisé brutalement par Emmett qui sautant sur ses jambes s'étira bruyamment.

-Croyais moi ou pas mais ça faisait un baille que j'avais pas eu l'impression de m'endormir !

-Aucune sensibilité. Se désola Rosalie.

Carlisle et Esmée partirent main dans la main vers l'extérieur, Alice et Emmett les suivirent. Surement chasser, il n'avait pu le faire ce matin étant donné qu'il ne fallait me laisser seule. Je repensais à mon rêve, fallait-il que j'en parle ? J'avais eu la tête ailleurs depuis mais si c'était vraiment les Volturis qui nous menaçaient ? Je secouais la tête, inutile de paniquer tout le monde. Un cauchemar rien de plus.

Edward se leva et me porta, j'emportais avec moi le plaid. Il rigola. Il nous allongea sur le canapé. Jasper monta à l'étage et Rosalie disparu je ne sais où. Edward me caressait les cheveux alors que, mon menton posé sur son torse, je l'admirais. Mon esprit était vide de toutes pensées, seul lui y demeurait. Sa peau, sa voix, ses mains, sa bouche, ses yeux... Je clignais des paupières, revenant dans le monde réel. Je passais rapidement mon regard sur toute la pièce évitant de retomber dans les profondeurs de son regard topaze quand une chose en mouvement m'interpela juste derrière Edward et me fit sursauter. Edward me scruta et se releva sur ses coudes, m'entrainant au passage avec lui. Il tourna la tête, regardant dans la même direction que moi.

-Je ne vois rien.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais vu quelque chose.

-Bella tu m'as promis de ne plus rien me cacher et pourtant tu ne fais que ça.

-C'est faux !

-Tu manigances quelque chose avec Alice, et ce quelque chose se trouve dans cette poche. Dit-il en tapotant sur celle-ci.

Je retirais vivement sa main de crainte qu'il ne cherche à me prendre la feuille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis curieux mais si Alice est dans l'histoire ce ne peut être vraiment...un risque, enfin je l'espère. Non, ce qui m'embête et que tu as peur de certaines choses et tu ne m'en parle pas.

-Je sais...mais je suis peut-être victime d'hallucination, après tout je suis la seule à le voir, le « sentir ». De plus mes rêves ne sont pas une preuve...

-Ne doute pas de toi. _Tes_ rêves ?

-J'ai encore rêvé de lui.

-Raconte moi.

-C'est inutile, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Raconte moi. Répéta t-il doucement.

-C'était ce matin, dans l'herbe. Je me trouvais dans ta chambre, la maison vide et il était là.

-C'est tout ?

-Il a dit qu'il serait bientôt là, qu'il me...voulait ensuite il n'a plus parlé.

-Pourquoi n'a t-il plus parlé ? Demanda t-il plus durement. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le terme « me vouloir ».

-Il est passé à l'action. Tentais-je de plaisanter.

-Quoi ? Il t'a bl…

-Un cauchemar Edward. Rien de plus. Je ne veux plus y penser. Change moi les idées. Dis-je malicieusement.

Il replaça le plaid sur moi et m'embrassa, mais je le sentais ailleurs.

-Arrête de réfléchir.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Comme toujours. On fait quoi ?

Je voulais bouger, m'occuper l'esprit et surtout celui de mon cher et tendre. Edward réfléchit avant qu'une petite ampoule ne clignote subitement au dessus de sa tête, métaphoriquement parlant bien sur.

-Camper ça te dit ?

-Camper ? Moi ? Riais-je amer. Vraiment une mauvaise idée.

-Mais non je t'assures, c'est très agréable. Je connais un endroit à quelques heures de route d'ici, le temps y est considérablement plus doux et le site magnifique.

-Doux comment ? Questionnais-je soudain intéressée dès qu'il s'agissait de températures plus hautes que celles de Forks.

-Plus chaud qu'ici, assez pour dormir aisément dehors.

Je souris. Du beau temps, enfin mieux que dans cette bourgade tout du moins. Ce qui en y pensant n'étais pas si difficile que ça au final.

-Et puis ce serait un moyen d'être rien que tout les deux avant le mariage...

-Alors là tu titilles ma corde sensible. Rigolais-je. Mais...le vampire ? Me ré-embrumais-je aussitôt.

-Malheureusement je suis impuissant, il est vrai que t'éloigner du reste de la famille n'est peut-être pas fort judicieux mais que nous restions ici ou ailleurs le danger est le même. Je saurais te protéger. Asséna t-il avec conviction. Et en cas de problème le reste de la famille ne sera pas très loin. Je, nous avons tous un vraiment préssentiment, je sens qu'il faut que nous bougions. Rester enfermer ici serait lui permettre par notre monotonie de préparer un plan.

-Et les animaux ?

-Quoi les animaux ? S'étonna t-il surpris par le brusque changement de sujet.

-Et bien...pour ceux qui ne finirons pas par passer entre tes dents, il y en a des dangereux là-bas ? Parce que je serais capable de tomber sur le seule mygale géante venimeuse de l'état de Washington, ou imagine un moustique mutant ! Et la tente, je ne saurais surement pas la monter. Je risquerais de finir embrochée sur un piquet ou encore mourir étouffée sous la bâche...

Je me stoppais alors qu'Edward s'esclaffait sans vergogne.

-Je ne plaisantes qu'à moitié tu sais ?

-J'en es conscience. Mais crois-tu que je laisserais une araignée, un piquet (Spike hihihi dédicace à MMSHC) ou une tente s'en prendre à toi ?

-Tu as oublié le moustique, n'oublions pas le moustique ! Mais probablement pas non. Souris-je.

-Alors le problème est réglé. Je vais préparer le matériel et la Jeep pendant que toi tu files te changer et préparer un sac.

Nous nous levâmes.

-Juste pour une nuit ?

-Oui...à moins que je ne décide de te garder prisonnière. Sourit-il.

-Je vide l'armoire ! Criais-je en courant vers la chambre.

Edward rigola. Je n'eus aucunement besoin de rentrer dans la chambre et encore moins dans le dressing sur-dimensionné. Deux sacs étaient déjà posaient devant la porte. Un pour moi et l'autre pour Edward. Je redescendis avec. Edward me les prit des mains.

-Tu as fait vite. S'étonna t-il..

Je n'ajoutais pas que lui de même quand on songeait que le temps que je montes et redescendes les marches, il avait eu le temps de sortir la Jeep du garage et remplir le coffre de matériel pour le camping.

-Pas moi. Le corrigeais-je.

-Alice. Dimes d'une même voix.

Celle-ci rappliqua en quelques secondes en sautillant. Drôle de façon de se déplacer, néanmoins très gracieuse.

-Vous avez dit Alice ? Sourit-elle.

-Merci. Répondis-je en désignant les sacs.

Alice ne répondit pas, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son frère puis me prit dans ses bras.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore parti, il faut que je me change. Dis-je à Alice.

-Oh oui ! Je t'ai mis le nécessaire dans le sac, tu te changeras dans la voiture.

-Dans la voiture ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de chasser ? Questionna Edward m'ignorant.

-C'est fait ! Nous sommes d'ailleurs déjà tous rentré. Est-ce que les jeunes amoureux n'ont pas la même notion du temps que le reste du monde ?

Emmett arriva, tapa l'épaule de mon adonis et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Pourquoi je devrais me changer dans une voiture alors que je peux le faire ici avant de partir ! Criais-je presque pour attirer l'attention.

-Car si vous ne partez pas dans les 5 minutes vous ne sortirez plus de Forks, une tempête va se lever et en voiture ce n'est pas prudent. Vous avez juste le temps, si Edward roule comme à son habitude de quitter la ville et donc de passer à travers.

Une tempête à Forks ? En même temps pourquoi m'étonnais-je, cet état réunissait ce qui existait de pire comme conditions météorologiques.

-On ne peut pas camper si il y a une tempête. Observais-je.

-Le vent ne soufflera pas où vous allez. Assura t-elle.

-Tu n'as plus aucun problème avec tes visions ? L'interrogea Edward.

-La météo, les bricoles toujours aucun soucis. En ce qui concerne le reste... je suis toujours aveugle.

Elle semblait si désolée de ne pouvoir nous aider. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute, on ne savait pas à qui en vouloir d'ailleurs pour ces désagréments. Bientôt peut-être...

-Bon il faut que vous y alliez. Dit-elle en changeant de sujet, pleine de vie de nouveau.

-Pas de bêtises hein ? Dit Emmett. Rien que je ne ferais.

-On a de la marge alors. Souris-je.

Edward m'entraina par la taille, m'ouvrit la portière passager. Je sautais à moitié pour parvenir à grimper sur le siège de la Jeep. Mon adonis vint s'asseoir derrière le volant, me prit des mains les sangles de sécurité et les attacha, il fit de même pour lui.

-Et attention à ma Jeep ! Pas de cochonneries à l'intérieur surtout. Brailla Emmett.

Je lui lançais un regard noir puis le moteur gronda, faisant vibrer mon siège et les roues se mirent en mouvements. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Sur la route des vacances

**Chapitre 25 : Sur la route des vacances**

-Où allons nous exactement ?

-Tu verras.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Celle-ci te plaira. Assura Edward.

Il avait certainement raison. Bien qu'à chaque fois je sois réticente la plupart que dis-je tout ce qu'il organisait, prévoyait pour moi était merveilleux à partir du moment qu'il était présent et que cela ne comportait pas une virée shopping ou une superbe fête comme les aime tant Alice. Cependant glaner quelques informations apaiserait ma curiosité ou au contraire l'attiserait, dans tout les cas cela ferait passer le temps.

-Pourquoi avons nous prit la voiture d'Emmett ?

-Nous roulerons vers la fin du trajet sur un chemin en forêt.

Premier indice : En forêt. Cependant de faible utilité sachant que Forks est entouré de bois.

-La route va être longue ?

-Quelques heures. As-tu fini ton interrogatoire ?

Oups j'étais percée à jour. Tant pis. Si c'était à quelques heures il était certain que nous quittions Forks voir même l'état de Washington. N'espère pas trop Bella...Pourtant cela expliquerait que là où nous allions, il fasse plus chaud que dans cette bourgade. Rien qu'à cette idée une agréable courant électrique me traversa de pars en pars.

-Non mais puisque cela te dérange, j'arrête. Fis-je mine de bouder.

Il me caressa le joue puis posa sa main droite sur la mienne.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça. Sois patiente.

Je lui fis une grimace qu'il me rendit. Je le regardais ahuris avant d'exploser de rire. Edward me fixa, s'interrogeant surement sur ma santé mentale.

-Même en faisant une grimace, tu restes magnifique. C'en est absurde ! Tu es bien trop beau pour pouvoir me dégouter ou me faire peur. Rigolais-je.

-A bon...Murmura t-il. Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça. ( Note de l'auteur : c'était vraiment trop tentant pour ne pas la reprendre celle-là )

Un fin sourire sadique étira ses lèvres alors que son regard me vrillait avec intensité et froideur. Sa bouche découvrit d'avantage ses dents en un rictus mauvais, un grognement puissant résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles. Une aura de peur semblait s'échapper de lui pour m'atteindre et me donner l'impression de n'être qu'une proie à sa merci. Il resserra sa prise sur ma main, sans y mettre véritablement de force. Indépendamment de ma volonté mon cœur accéléra ses battements alors que mes yeux fixaient sans relâche ses dents acérées. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et ouvrir les yeux sur la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi. C'était Edward bon sang, je n'avais absolument rien à craindre !

-Peine perdu, tu n'es absolument pas effrayant. Mentis-je.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'exprime les traits de ton visage et le désordre dans les battements de ton coeur. Rétorqua t-il.

-Tu ne fais pas peur, de toute façon tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

-Je tue régulièrement des animaux Bella. Me rappela t-il.

-Bon OK, je sais. Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire. Tu ne me ferais pas de mal à MOI.

-Pas volontairement c'est sur. Souffla t-il. A moins que...Dit-il en me lançant un regard meurtrier. Je sursautais de surprise et bien que je ne lui avouerais jamais, de peur. Le visage d'Edward reprit une expression plus douce, plus humaine, il souriait franchement.

-Je t'ai fait peur. S'exclama t-il joyeusement. Contrairement à ce que dit Emmett je ne suis pas aussi ramolli par toi que ça.

-Ce n'est pas drôle et tu ne m'a PAS fait peur. Tu m'as surprise c'est tout. Attends un peu comment ça à cause de moi ?

-L'amour adoucit le plus dur et revêche des hommes. Dans mon cas il a dompté l'animal, le monstre en moi. Tu as fais ressortir l'humain Bella, la meilleure partie de mon être. Seulement pour Emmett ce n'est pas celle-ci qui est la plus impressionnante et...amusante de son point de vue.

-Edward je n'ai rien fait. Tu as toujours était une personne, un vampire merveilleux. Que tu le crois ou non.

Pour ne pas qu'il puisse me contredire, j'appuyais avec ma main libre (l'autre toujours dans celle d'Edward bien qu'il ait légèrement dé-serré sa prise, son pouce traçait de petits cercle sur le dos de ma main) sur le bouton du lecteur radio. Aussitôt une musique rythmée par une guitare électrique et une batterie suivit d'un hurlement rauque, tout cela au volume maximum-me perça les tympans. Je reconnus ça comme étant du métal. Je coupais précipitamment la radio. Je ne préférais même pas imaginer l'effet que ce bruit pouvait produire sur les oreilles des vampires à l'ouïe extra fine, pourtant quand je tournais la tête Edward rigolait.

-Les gouts musicaux d'Emmett sont particuliers.

Je pris soins de baisser le volume puis de retirer le CD. J'en pris un au hasard dans le vide poche à ma droite et l'enfonçais dans le lecteur. Cette fois-ci une musique au sonorité plus joyeuse inonda l'habitacle. C'était du zouk, chantait par un homme en français. Je reconnu immédiatement le nom Alice dans la chanson que nous écoutions. Je me tournais vers Edward qui semblait se retenir de pouffer de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogeais-je.

-Tu ne comprends rien du tout ?

-Euh...je ne suis pas très doué en langue. Eh ! mais est-ce qu'il vient bien de dire « je sens tes groseilles » ?

Edward laissa libre cour à son émotion et explosa littéralement de rire. Je ne comprenais toujours pas son hilarité et encore moins le sens de cette chanson, bien que je l'avoue ne faisait pas de grands efforts pour.

-Hum oui. Dit-il en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais pas seulement. Écoute bien.

-J'entends...Dis-je en me concentrant pour décrypter ces paroles, l'accent et la rapidité avec laquelle le chanteur les disaient n'arranger pas ma compréhension. Euh...« mains, ça glisse, Francky, lit... excitant, orgasme. Eh mais c'est quoi cette chanson ? M'écriais-je.

-C'est un souk français des années 90. Cet artiste est plutôt réputé pour ses chansons très explicites, crues. M'informa Edward tel un professeur à son élève.

-Je vois ça. Dis-je mi-amusée, mi gênée.

-Il n'y que Emmett pour écouter des chansons aussi vulgaires. Il a du le découvrir au cours de l'un de ses voyages en France avec Rosalie.

-Ça a l'air de bien t'amuser en tout cas. Remarquais-je.

-C'est que tu ne te rendais compte de rien alors que moi je comprenais chaque mot et c'était assez...particulier d'écouter les paroles, surtout en ta présence. Et puis l'expression de ton visage quand tu as compris. Rigola t-il.

-Je sais, j'ai une tête hilarante. Marmonnais-je en changeant une fois de plus de CD.

Je regardais désormais attentivement les pochettes de CD, voulant éviter de nouvelles surprises. Sur l'une d'elle était écrit « Dracula » du groupe Linkin Park. Je rigolais à ce clin d'œil humoristique à leur nature. Je vis également Bob Marley avec « Smoke two joints ». Sacré Emmett. Je trouvais un CD gravé et l'insérer. Des notes de guitare retentirent puis la voix soufflait d'un homme. Edward entama la chanson au même moment, il avait l'air de la connaître.

-I should never think. What's in your heart. What's in our home. So I won't...

Je fermais les yeux et écoutais sa voix. Je doutais fort que ce CD appartienne à Emmett, il devait être à Rosalie. Seule touche de douceur dans cette voiture.

-You'll learn to hate me. But still call me baby. Oh love. So call me by my name. And save your soul. Save your soul. Before your to far gone. Before nothing can be done.

Edward continuait de chanter de sa voix velouté qui me paressait tellement plus belle que celle du chanteur. Mais bon j'étais de parti pris.

-I'll try to decide when. She'll lie in the end. I ain't got no fight in me. In this whole damn world. So hold off. She should hold off. It's the one thing that I've known.

J'étais stupéfaite pas les paroles de la chanson. Elles correspondaient tellement à Edward, à moi, notre histoire ou plus précisément son début. Je rouvris les yeux. Edward me regardait amoureusement et semblait partager mon avis.

-Once I put my coat on. I coming out in this all wrong. She standing outside holding me. Saying oh please. I'm in love. I'm in love.

Il était si beau. J'avais envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Je détournais les yeux. Je ne me contrôlais plus décidément! Une jolie chanson, un regard doux et je fondais. Je fixais mon regard sur nos doigts entrelaçaient pour me maitriser. Fichu hormone humaine !

-Girl save your soul. Go on save your soul. Before it's to far gone. And before nothing can be done.

Quand je levais la tête Edward m'observait toujours, je lui indiquais d'un signe de tête de regarder la route. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cause without got it all. So hold on. Without me you got it all. So hold on. Without me you got it all. Without me you got it all. So hold me you got it all. Without me you got it all. So hold on.

La musique s'arrêta pour enchainer sur une autre, que je n'écoutais pas vraiment.

-J'ai adoré ! M'exclamais-je. Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter, en même tant cite moi rien qu'une seule chose que tu es incapable de faire ? Dis-je en ne m'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse.

-Permettre à ton cœur de battre indéfiniment...Murmura t-il.

Je le fixais. Visiblement bien qu'il accepte, avec même parfois une certaine joie ma transformation, le sentiment de me priver de ma vie, pire de me tuer, demeurait toujours en lui. Bien qu'il sache que mon cœur ne pouvait battre indéfiniment il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour faire cesser ses battements si tôt. Que je le fasse pour lui, à ma plus grande incompréhension, rendait la chose encore plus impardonnable de son point de vue. Cependant il ne pouvait nier que m'offrir l'immortalité été nécessaire à la survie de notre amour, à sa survie et la mienne par conséquent.

-De qui est-ce ? Questionnais-je voulant ramener la discussion sur un terrain plus léger.

-Robert Pattinson.

-Il est fabuleux. Commentais-je toujours sous le charme de ses paroles.

Edward fit la moue. Je souris, enlevais ma main de la sienne, tirais un maximum sur les sangles qui me ceinturaient et lui déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête trop prestement pour moi et crocheta sans me faire mal mes cheveux pour coller mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me détachais à la force de toute ma volonté et à regret de lui.

-La route !Lui rappelais-je, encore.

-Je maitrise. Dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

-Sois prudent ! Haletais-je

Il souffla, se gara en vitesse sur la bas coté, faisant crisser les pneus. Il détacha d'une mains les sangles qui me maintenaient et de l'autre m'attira contres lui. Mon impatient d'amoureux me positionna à califourchon sur lui et m'embrassa fiévreusement. Tout ça en un battement de sils. J'en étais encore confuse quand ses baisers s'enflammèrent, stoppant toutes mes fonctions cérébrales. Il s'arrêta me voyant me trémousser.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-C'est dur.

Il fit les gros yeux, surpris et gêné Je réagis face à mon mauvais choix de mot, je tournais au rouge pivoine et précisais.

-Le frein à main, il est contre mon genoux, je suis mal positionné.

-Oh. Se contenta t-il de répondre.

Il sourit malicieusement, et tira sur une manette à la gauche de son siège. Aussitôt celui-ci descendit brutalement. Sacrément pratique la voiture ! Je songeais que cela avait pu être un critère d'achat pour Emmett et stoppais immédiatement mes réflexions ne voulant pas que mon imaginaire fasse défiler des images mettant en scène l'imposant vampire et sa femme dans le même style de situation que la notre. Images pour our le moins perturbantes.

J'étais donc désormais à moitié allongée sur lui, les jambes de chaque coté de son corps mais au moins il n'y avait plus de frein à main. Je tirais timidement sur ma robe qui était (trop) remontée à cause de la position. Edward passa ses mains sur mes cuisses puis sous ma robe (la faisant re-remonter au passage) pour me caresser le dos. Apparemment avoir une tenue descente n'était pas au programme. Il appuya doucement sur mon dos, faisant descendre mon buste vers le sien. Il voulut m'embrasser, je m'éloignais le plus possible que la pression qu'il exerçait sur le haut de mon corps me le permit. Autant dire peu car instinctivement en me sentant reculer il avait affirmer sa pression et par conséquent son maintien. Il me regarda surpris et il y avait de quoi, à moins d'un cataclysme rien au monde ne me ferait lâcher ses lèvres enfin jusqu'à que je découvre plus encore le restant de son corps et m'y accroche désespérément par n'importe quelle situation.

-Vengeance vengeance. Chantonnais-je.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna t-il.

-Notre... première fois, tu m'as torturé !

Il me fixait quelque seconde, se remémorant surement ce magnifique moment. Il sembla se souvenir des quelques minutes où il avait mis à rude épreuve ma patience et mon désir. Un irrésistible sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis plus fort que toi...

-Tu n'oserais pas user de ta force.

-Crois-tu ?

-Oui !

-Pas si je suis certain que tu le désires mais que tu essais seulement de me punir, en te punissant par la même occasion d'ailleurs.

Je lui tirais la langue ne cherchant pas à réfuter la vérité, il claqua des dents devant celle-ci, comme si il aller me la croquer.

-Eh...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir de me plaindre ou de protester qu'il prenait sauvagement possession de mes lèvres. Ses mains caressaient tout mon corps comme s'il voulait en mémoriser chaque détail. Oubliant complètement ma « punition » je me laissais aller. Je léchais sa lèvre supérieur puis quittais ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Je passais doucement ma langue sur celui-ci. Edward « ronronna ». Sa peau était excise. Mon ange des enfers (Note de l'auteur : je sais pas pourquoi ça me fait rire, c'est le genre de cliché des bouquins cucul la praline XP) remonta vivement mon visage vers le sien et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je passais mes mains sous sa chemise quand une sonnerie de téléphone nous stoppa, enfin moi car Edward semblait ne point s'en soucier. Il embrassait mon cou tout en caressant mes cuisses. Il récupéra avec empressement mes lèvres. La sonnerie prit fin. Je pensais vite à autre chose. Mon esprit bouillonnait, ou étais-ce mon corps ? Les deux à la fois je dirais. Puis une seconde sonnerie se fit entendre, brisant ce moment. J'identifiais sans problème le son de cet appareil pourtant il me paressait étranger. Dans la bulle empli d'amour et de passion dans laquelle Edward et moi nous trouvions rien d'autre n'existait à part nos corps brulants de désir, nos lèvres se cherchant avec frénésies et nos peaux se caressant avidement. Je pus nettement imaginer le son que fit cette bulle en explosant, me propulsant contre mon gré en dehors, me faisant revenir brutalement à la réalité. Fichu technologie !

-Edward ton portable...

-On s'en fiche. Dit-il en descendant la fermeture de ma robe.

Tellement tentant...seulement il me restait encore un peu de raison et de maitrise de moi même.

-Ça ne peut-être que ta famille, et si c'était important ?

-Chut.

Il posa sa main sur ma nuque et plaqua ses lèvres conte les miennes. Le portable entama une nouvelle sonnerie. Edward chercha à taton l'objet tout en m'embrassant. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait et vis une petit tas de poussière et de débris s'échapper de sa main droite. Apparemment il ne désirait pas être dérangé. Je m'en réjouis intérieurement. Il fit glisser ma robe le long de mes épaules. Je frissonnais au passage de ses doigts sur ma peau. Soudain un nouveau appel se fit entendre. Je me relevais légèrement et regardais étonner les restes du portable. Il n'était plus en état de fonctionner. Edward grogna et se releva également. Il ouvrit la boite à gant et en sorti un second téléphone. Je le regardais étonnée.

-En cas d'urgence. Précisa t-il.

Il décrocha et prononça un « Allo » sec et froid.

-...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-il durement.

Il souffla et me passa le téléphone.

-Il veut te parler.

Je collais le portable à mon oreille étonnée que l'on veuille s'adresser à moi.

-J'avais dit pas de cochonnerie dans ma voiture ! Brailla une voix.

-Emmett ? Quoi ? Mais Non ! On ne...Mais comment ? Dis-je rapidement en hachant mes mots.

-Alice.

-Passe la moi. Dis-je d'une voix rageuse.

-Bella, tu voulais me parler ? Dit-elle innocemment.

-Depuis quand confis-tu tes visions ultra personnel à EMMETT ! Criais-je.

-Depuis qu'il m'a promis d'agrandir mon dressing ! Répondit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

-Alice tu es...

-Vous êtes vraiment de sales dépravés !

Emmett avait repris la communication.

-Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

-Oh ! Quelle tigresse. Je suis sur qu'Eddy chéri adore ça!

Je serais la mâchoire et fermais les yeux pour me calmer.

-Va en enfer ! Crachais-je.

-Tu y seras avant moi. La luxure fait parti des 7 pêchés capitaux tu sais.

Edward pris l'appareil de mes mains.

-Fou nous la paix où je t'y enverrais moi même ! Dit-il en raccrochant.

Il éteignit l'appareil et le flanqua sans ménagement dans la boite à gants. Un lourd silence s'installa. Un Klaxon provenant de l'extérieur me fit violemment sursauter. Nous étions sur le bord d'une route, peu fréquentée mais tout de même, une voiture venait de _me_ Klaxonner. D'après ce que j'en avais vu un homme. Edward grogna. Je cachais ma poitrine à moitié découverte honteuse de mettre laisser aller dans un lieu si peu approprié. Le temps de mes « réflexion » Edward m'avait vivement rabaissé sur son torse et il avait roulé au dessus de moi. Tellement vite dans un si petit espace que j'en étais encore plus étonnée. Ses bras étaient de pars et d'autre de mon buste alors que son dos était vouté comme si il désirait me cacher du reste du monde. Je ris face à sa mine sévère.

-Je crois que je vais profiter de ce moment pour aller me changer.

-Oui avant que ne passe encore l'un de ces hommes. Dit-il mauvais.

-Ou que la police ne vienne frapper à la vitre pour exhibitionnisme.

-Surement pas ! Aucun autre homme que moi ne verra ce superbe corps aujourd'hui !

-Seulement aujourd'hui ? Rigolais-je.

-Tu m'a très bien compris ! Grogna t-il.

Je ris et l'embrassais doucement. Edward remonta son siège, je fis de même avec ma robe. Je me dégageais de lui et allais tant bien que mal sur la banquette arrière où se trouvait mon sac. Je sortis ce qui me venait sous la main. Edward était tendu. Il mit le contact et démarra. J'enlevais ma robe. Je vis mon amour me jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Edward !

-Désolé. Dit-il pas du tout repentant.

J'enfilais difficilement le short blanc et le chemisier à cause de l'espace restreint. Je me chaussais de basket fine en toile noire, fermais la ceinture noire présente autour de ma taille, raccord avec les chaussures exiges. Alice m'avait concoctait cette tenue noire et blanche très jolie mais assez salissante pour un camping me dis-je adepte des habits fonctionnels et couvrant d'avantage mes formes. Je repassais sur le devant de la voiture et me rattachais laborieusement.

-Il fait aussi chaud que cela ? Demandais-je en désignant mon court short et mon fin chemisier également blanc. Vraiment pas le genre de chose qu'il était envisageable de mettre à Forks, à Phœnix sans aucun problème. Le dressing de mon lutin favoris n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'être agrandi, elle possédait des habits pour tout temps, toutes circonstances.

-Plutôt. Alice veut vraiment que nous ayons un accident de voiture. Dit-il en fixant étrangement mes jambes.

-Pourquoi ? M'étonnais-je.

-Elle expose de la plus jolie façon ton corps, comment veux-tu que je me concentre sur la route ?

Je ne répondis pas mais souris. Je lui tapais sur le bras pour lui rappeler de conduire en regardant la route. Vraiment incorrigible. Il s'exécuta et posa sa main gelée sur ma cuisse. Il roulait vite comme toujours mais je me rassurais en me disant que la vitesse avait l'avantage de nous faire arriver plus tôt et ainsi de découvrir rapidement ce fameux endroit. Nous avions quitter Forks depuis un moment déjà. Nous étions passé à une vitesse folle à travers la pluie qui frappait violemment le par brise et le vent soufflant sur la voiture. Peu de panneaux indiquaient notre direction, les paysages étaient aussi verdoyant que ceux de Forks seul des montagnes au loin m'indiquait que nous étions bien en d'autres lieux. Je posais ma tête contre la vitre fraiche malgré le beau temps et fermais les yeux, évitant ainsi de surveiller le conteur de vitesse. Nous roulions très très vite je le savais. Inutile de m'inquiéter d'avantage en regardant les chiffres du cadran. Camper aurait pu faire parti de ma liste, c'était une véritable épreuve pour moi mais en compagnie d'Edward cela pouvait facilement se transformer en rêve. Seulement si aucun faiseur de trouble ne venait nous déranger. Je rouvris les yeux et soufflais commençant sérieusement à m'impatienter.

-On arrive dans combien de temps ?

-Très peu de temps. Heureusement car le soleil percera bientôt les nuages.

-Ça fait trois heures que tu me dis ça. Et où nous allons personne ne pourra te voir miroiter au soleil ?

-En réalité quatre. Où je t'emmène, nous serons comme seuls au monde. Sourit-il.

-C'est encore pire, 4 heures de route ! Dis-je en regardant le chemin de terre que l'on empruntait. Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer...Marmonnais-je en captant enfin ses dernières paroles, « comme seuls au monde ».

C'était fa-bu-leux. Que demander de plus, rien que lui et moi...

Je sautais violemment sur mon siège quelque fois lorsque nous passions sur de grosses racines ou des branches d'arbres tombé au sol. Par moment je décollais carrément de mon siège. Les feuillages claquaient contre le par brise et me faisaient sursauté quand elle frappait à ma vitre. Puis le sentier devint plus praticable en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

-Ferme les yeux. Dit Edward en stoppant la voiture.

-Pourquoi faire ? Eh! Protestais-je quand ayant fait le tour de la voiture il plaça sa main devant mes yeux.

Edward accrocha un bandeau autour de ma tête, instinctivement je posais mes mains dessus mais mon kidnappeur me les retira vivement. Il détacha ma ceinture, m'attrapa par la taille et me fit descendre de le Jeep en me maintenant contre son torse. Doucement mes pieds touchèrent le sol enfin c'est ce que je croyais être le sol jusqu'à que sur quoi j'étais en appuis se mette en mouvement. Je ris en comprenant que j'étais sur ses pieds, il me faisait avancer en m'entrainant dans sa marche. Ma jambe se leva plus haut pour enjamber quelque chose, légèrement déséquilibré je tombais vers l'avant. Edward re-plaqua rapidement mon dos contre son torse.

-Essaierais-tu de me faire faux bond ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, je m'étirais le cou au maximum pour embrasser le sien. Une main me collant toujours contre lui et l'autre posais sur ma mâchoire, il releva mon visage vers le sien. Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les miennes légères comme un papillon puis se firent plus présentes. Il me retourna presque brusquement vers lui, mes pieds désormais à terre. Il maintenait mon visage en coupe alors que mes mains parcouraient son torse. Nous laisser aller devenaient de plus en plus fréquent et intense. Je crois sérieusement qu'Edward avait confiance en lui, en ses gestes et sa nature suite à notre première et pour le moment (seulement pour encore très peu de temps, je l'espérais de tout cœur) unique fois. J'avais toujours le bandeau sur les yeux quand il se détacha de moi.

-Tu n'essaierais pas de profiter de ma cécité par hasard ?

-Suis-je si laid que te rendre aveugle me soit nécessaire afin de t'embrasser ?

-N'importe quoi ! Bon je peux retirer ce truc ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et abaissais le bout de tissu. J'ouvris les yeux et vis...Edward. Je souris immensément, lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément son expression faciale préférée.

-Ce n'est pas moi la surprise. Retourne toi. Sourit-il.

-Tu me conviens parfaitement. Dis-je en m'accrochant à son cou.

Il embrassa fugacement mon front et décrocha mes bras. Je me retournais et ouvris la bouche de béatitude. Devant moi se trouvait un lieu magnifique. Nous étions entouré de végétation. Face à moi, au loin, les montagnes où quelque résidu de neige y demeurait encore. L'air était chaud et j'étais curieuse de savoir si la paisible eau turquoise l'était tout autant.

-C'est...Balbutiais-je en avançant et trébuchant sur une des branches jonchant le sol.

Edward me remis en équilibre en m'attrapant par le coude.

-A en tomber à la renverse. Se moqua t-il.

Je lui tirais la langue et surveiller par deux fois là où je mettais les pieds en me dirigeant vers l'étendu bleu. Je caressais la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts. Elle était à une température assez douce, pas incroyablement chaude mais suffisamment pour une bonne baignade.

-Où sommes nous ? Interrogeais-je Edward sans pour autant me détourner de l'eau.

-Tu as devant toi une partie, la plus reculée, du Lac Tahoe.

-En Californie ! En moins de 5h tu as réussi à nous faire traverser un État et une partie de celui-ci ? M'exclamais-je en me retournant vivement face à lui.

Instinctivement j'eus un mouvement de recule. Il se trouvait accroupi face à moi, beaucoup plus près que je ne le pensais. Et cette distance fut anéantie quand il tendit son bras pour m'empêcher de basculer en arrière, dans l'eau.

-Je ne me soucis guère des limites de vitesse. Sourit-il.

-J'avais cru m'en apercevoir. Soufflais-je obnubilée par son regard mordoré.

J'approchais doucement mon visage vers le sien, ses lèvres étaient à porté de ma bouche quand il se recula prestement.

-On va se baigner ? Me demanda t-il joyeusement, visiblement amusé.

Je me laissais bruyamment tomber sur les fesses en soufflant, déçue et vexée qu'il est esquivé mon baiser.

-Je n'ai pas vu de maillot de bain dans mon sac.

-Passe toi s'en. Dit-il tout naturellement.

-Et je vais y allez nu aussi. Répliquais-je.

Edward me regarda fixement, un sourire malicieux accroché au visage.

-Si tu crois ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Dis-je en me relevant pour m'éloigner de lui.

-Ton corps n'est plus un mystère pour moi Bella. Susurra t-il d'une voix sensuelle, trop sensuelle !

Je rougis et avançais dos à lui pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

-Si tu le dis!

-Oh oui...ça j'en suis sur et certain. Rigola t-il. Allez viens.

-Cours toujours. Lui dis-je en affichant un immense sourire.

-C'est toi qui l'aura voulu. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers moi.

-Oh non non non !

Ça n'allait pas recommencer. Une course contre lui m'avait amplement suffis. J'avais du user de stratagème pour réussir à gagner et encore Edward et son frère m'avait largement laissé ma chance, pour ne pas dire laisser gagner.

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

-Et tu va faire quoi ? M'attraper, me déshabiller et me jeter à l'eau ?

Il se stoppa, se gratta le menton mimant la réflexion.

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement en reprenant sa marche vers moi. Mais peut-être que j'oublierais en chemin la partie « te jeter à l'eau ».

-Je vais crier. Le prévins-je.

-Personne ne t'entendra.

-Si tu fais ça je...

-Tu quoi ? M'interrogea t-il son ton laissant largement comprendre qu'il ne craignait pas ma vengeance.

-Je...je...tu dors à la belle étoile !

Faible avertissement je le conçois quand la personne en question ne dors pas, ne souffre pas du froid etc..Excusez mon manque de répondant mais comprenez moi, imaginez un adonis marchant dans votre direction dans le seul but de partager un bain avec vous (occasion des plus alléchante de voir son sublime corps et on ne peut plus agréable quant à la température de l'eau). Pourtant, vous, stupide humaine refusez car vexée qu'il ait échappé à votre baiser quelque instant auparavant alors que dans le cas inverse vous lui auriez rendu avec ferveur, vous décidez de vous la jouer tête de mule. Comment trouver une menace imaginative dans de tels circonstances et surtout qui pourrait arrêter un vampire à la force herculéenne ? Et oui vous en arrivé au même point que moi, on ne peut pas ! Je dois également avouer que j'adorais nos petites chamailleries. Parfois je m'emportais vraiment mais Edward était si craquant quand il essayait de me convaincre et souvent les situations tellement stupides et hors du commun pour toute personne normal que cela m'amusaient intérieurement. Et puis il fallait bien prouver à ce bellâtre que je n'étais pas à genoux face à lui, soumise à sa volonté et en extase devant sa personne. C'était le cas mais je préférais qu'il s'en rendre compte le moins possible, question d'orgueil.

-Tu oserais m'exclure ?

-Absolument.

-Très bien. Je ne monterais pas la tente alors.

Le goujat ! Il m'obligeait à dormir dehors. S'il croyait m'avoir comme ça.

-Très bien je le ferais moi même.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur une roche.

Heureusement qu'il était censé me protéger des danger du camping. J'avais pourtant bien préciser ne pas faire ami-ami avec les piquets et autres... Au final je me retrouvais à devoir monter moi même la tente. Ais-je besoin de préciser que je ne l'avais jamais fait ? Cela vous étonne ? Ça ne devrait pas. Je n'aime pas le camping (sauf quand il s'agit de dormir dans un espace confiné avec Edward bien sur) car ma maladresse pourrait causer ma perte de mille et une façon. De plus dans un cas purement hypothétique où je serais sortie en Arizona là-bas les tentes ne sont pas nécessaires même non recommandable vu la chaleur. Alors que le sable fournit un matelas relativement confortable. Ensuite dormir dehors à Forks ! Je ne le souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi. Une fois pour des raisons bien particulière je m'étais retrouvée à camper dans la neige. A cause de cette satané Victoria et son armée de nouveaux nés. Résultat j'étais frigorifiée malgré ma couche de vêtements et Edward ne pouvait m'approcher de peur de me transformer pour le coup en véritable glaçon. Hallelujah Jacob était venu à la rescousse en bon chauffage humain (et ami bien sur) qu'il est.

-Les clefs du coffre. Ordonnais-je en tendant la main.

Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je regardais bêtement autour de moi. Il n'avait pu les poser nul part, elles étaient alors forcément dans ses poches. J'avançais vers lui et attendais la main tendu qu'il me les donnent. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Toi qu'en tu t'y mets. Marmonnais-je.

Je m'abaissais et plongeais ma main dans la poche gauche de sa veste puis la droite. Aucune trace de clef. Je fronçais les sourcils et l'interrogeais du regard. Il se contenta de se lever, un grand sourire étirant ses sublimes lèvres. J'étais forcée de constater qu'il aimait beaucoup se moquer de moi, de mes faibles facultés d'humaines et de mes réactions on ne peut plus étranges même pour ma part. Pour lui j'étais imprévisible de bien des façons et je crois que cela le divertissait beaucoup.

-Tu veux jouer à ça. OK! Un fouille dans les règles.

-Je reconnais bien là la fille du shérif. Rit-il.

-Écarte les jambes, lève un peu les bras. Dis-je fermement, essayant de ne pas me laisser déstabiliser par lui et surtout par son corps que je m'apprêtais à toucher.

Je lui retirais (avec son aide) sa veste au préalable fouillée. Je passais mes mains sur ses épaules, longeant ses bras ferme et musclés. Profitant du contact de sa peau froide, dure et pourtant si douce sous mes doigts. Je le vis fermer les yeux. Profiteur ! J'avoue que je profitais moi aussi légèrement de la situation, il était fort peu probable qu'il soit parvenu à dissimuler un trousseau de clefs en dessous son t-shirt pourtant, je traçais soigneusement les contours de son torse en descendant jusqu'en bas de ses jambes. Puis je fis le tour de lui pour m'attaquer à son dos en laissant glisser mes mains rapidement, car embarrassée, sur ses fesses.

-Tu te fais plaisir ?

C'était plutôt lui qui semblait prendre énormément de plaisir à me faire agir à sa guise. Il était flagrant qu'il se retenait difficilement d'exploser de rire.

-Pas du tout. Mentis-je. Je vérifiais juste que tu ne les avais pas misent dans tes poches arrières.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas.

-Non. Je me remettais face à lui. Mais où sont-elle alors ? Elles sont forcément sur toi.

-Peut-être.

-Mais j'ai pourtant tout vérifier.

-Edward ! M'impatientais-je.

-Calme toi.

-Où alors ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Je ne savais pas combien de temps me serait nécessaire au montage de cette fichu tente. Il me fit un signe du pousse m'indiquant ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. C'est à dire rien à part le lac. C'était justement l'étendu d'eau qu'il m'indiquait !

-Tu n'as pas osé !

-Elles se trouvent approximativement entre cette pierre là bas et celle-ci. M'informa t-il.

-Edward va tout de suite chercher ces clés avant quelle ne soit gobé par un poisson.

-Ah non c'est toi qui y ira.

-Et si je me noie ? Tentais-je.

-Je serais là pour te repêcher et te faire du bouche à bouche.

-C'est complètement stupide. Tu peux les perdre ou les abimer.

-Si tu y va tout de suite elles ne risque rien, ce ne sont pas des clefs d'ouverture centralisé. Donc pas de pile. Aucun dommage possible. A moins que tu ne les laisse rouiller...

Si je prenais une pierre pour briser la vitre arrière de la Jeep. Emmett m'en voudrait certainement, je ne manquerais surement pas de me couper...Ou de m'assommer si la pierre rebondit contre la vitre. Mauvaise idée. Et si je n'allais pas chercher ses clefs combien avais-je de chance qu'Edward le face. Peu, avant demain en tout cas, le moment venu de partir et j'aurais passé une nuit à même le sol et sans nourriture vu que tout été enfermer dans le coffre. Autrement dit je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je soufflais très bruyamment et retirais mes chaussures. Je me dirigeais vers l'eau. J'avançais prudemment les premiers mètre de peur de marcher sur une roche tranchante ou que le monstre du LochNess m'attaque après avoir décidé d'emménager ici.

L'eau était douce sur mes cuisses et mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable rocailleux. Cela faisait longtemps, à vrai dire depuis mon emménagement à Forks, que je ne m'étais plus baigner. Je tournais la tête à la recherche d'Edward. Il se trouvait dans l'ombre des arbres à m'observait avec une étrange concentration, accaparé par chacun de mes mouvements. Je m'enfonçais jusqu'à ce que l'eau m'arrive au niveau des hanches. Je fermais les yeux, le soleil transperçait les nuages et ses rayons irradiés sur ma peau. Point numéro 9 de ma liste, profiter de la chaleur du soleil, réalisé. Je penchais la tête en arrière m'offrant complètement à cette astre si lumineux et savourais...

Je rouvris les yeux et cherchais du regard l'endroit où, d'après Edward, les clefs devaient se trouver.

-Tu voulais que l'on se baigne et au final je me retrouve seule dans l'eau, à la pêche. Marmonnais-je en sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

Puis je pris une profonde inspiration et plongeais mon corps au complet dans l'eau turquoise. Fort heureusement l'eau étant celle d'un lac, elle n'était pas salée. J'y avais goutée, au sens propre et figuré du terme, une fois et cela m'avait suffis. Je pouvais donc ouvrir les yeux en toute liberté. Je ne m'inquiétais pas du temps que je restais sous l'eau, je me souvenais assez bien de la sensation que l'on éprouvait avant de sombrer pour pouvoir l'éviter et puis Edward devait me surveiller attentivement de là où il était. Je ressentais le manque d'air mais je décidais d'abréger cette chasse au trésor sous marine le plus vite possible et ne perdais donc pas de temps en remontant à la surface. Je vis une forme métallique assez indistincte et nageais vers elle. Je m'accrochais à une pierre pour rester dans les profondeurs et reconnu les clefs. Je tendis la main pour les attrapais quand brusquement une forme blanchâtre me frôla en passant à toute vitesse devant moi. Edward se fichait vraiment de moi. Il m'obligeait a aller dans l'eau sous prétexte de récupérer les clefs, vu qu'il ne comptait pas le faire, pour ensuite me rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. J'attrapais les clefs et exerçais une pression avec mes pieds pour remonter vivement à la surface. J'avalais goulument une grande goulée d'air. En avançant vers le bord, les clefs serraient dans mon poing, je remettais mes cheveux en place en les secouant pour évacuer le plus possible d'eau mais je me retrouvais en définitive avec une crinière brune. Edward était proche du bord de l'eau mais toujours dans l'ombre, il fixait l'eau avec appréhension. Émotion vite dissipé à ma remontée à la surface remplacée par tout autre chose au fur et à mesure que je sortais de l'eau. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il portait tout ses vêtements et qu'il était parfaitement sec.

-Tu n'étais pas dans l'eau ? Le questionnais-je des trémolos dans la voix.

-Bien sur que non. Pourquoi ?

Je ne lui répondit pas et me tournais vers l'eau essayant de maitriser les battements de mon cœur et l'angoisse qui montait en moi. Edward n'était pas dans l'eau, ne cessais-je de me répéter. Cela signifié donc que quelqu'un d'autre y était, dans une zone si reculée et avec mes « ennuis » actuesl, il n'y avait pas quinze milles solutions. Le Vampire était ici.

-Bella ?

-Uhm uhm. Marmonnais-je en me retournant.

Edward me fixait de façon presque intimidante vu son insistance. Mes vêtements pesaient lourds et collaient désagréablement à ma peau. Je baissais les yeux pour prendre conscience de mon état.

-C'est pas vrai. Grommelais-je.

Étant précédemment habillée en noir Alice m'avait fait mettre des sous-vêtements rouges. C'était un des nouveaux ensemble que nous avions acheté ensemble, un peu trop sexy et voyant à mon goût mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi les verrait aujourd'hui. Mes espoirs à ce sujet furent alors déçu quand je vis que mon short et mon chemisier blanc qui sec les dissimuler parfaitement, une fois trempés, ce n'était plus du tout le cas.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

-Et comment est-ce que je te regarde ?

-Comme...comme-ci tu allait me sauter dessus.

-Tu n'es pas bien loin de la vérité. Murmura t-il.

-Mike Newton sort de ce corps ! Le taquinais-je.

-Ne me compare pas à lui ! S'insurgea t-il. Tu n'imagine même pas à quoi il peut penser.

-A des choses tellement plus différentes de ce que à quoi tu penses en ce moment ?

Edward fit la moue et fronça les sourcils.

-Je le savais ! Clamais-je hilare. Gentleman mon œil !

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Parce que c'est de ma faute ?

-Bien sur. Tu t'es vu ?

-Quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment. Je ne suis que mouillée.

-Elle n'est que mouillée. Marmonna Edward en levant levant les yeux au ciel. N'importe quel homme humain ou non d'ailleurs penserait aux mêmes choses que moi en te voyant. Seulement il aurait tout intérêt à ne pas le faire en ma présence.

-N'importe quoi. En tous cas maintenant tu es content ? Je me suis mise à l'eau.

Et j'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie en réalisant que ce n'était pas toi qui m'y avait accompagné. Eus-je envie de compléter.

-Oui presque. Enlève moi ces habits pendant que je fais de même et là nous nous baignerons vraiment.

-Je n'enlève rien du tout je t'ai déjà dit.

Et le fait de me savoir, une fois de plus, surveiller ne me donner pas le moins d'une monde de retourner dans l'eau. Une idée sema la panique en moi, et s'il décidait d'attaquer alors que nous étions seul et donc vulnérable ici ?

-Ces bouts de tissu son complètement inutile maintenant. Dit Edward me coupant dans mes funestes réflexions.

Je ne répondis pas. Il avait raison. Il ne verrait rien de plus si j'enlevais mon short et mon chemisier. De plus rien qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Je souris timidement à cette idée. Ce qui finit de me décider fut Edward enlevant son T-shirt tout en quittant l'ombre des arbres. Au mon Dieu quel spectacle ! Cela me paressais un éternité la dernière fois que j'avais vu son torse luire au soleil. Et il semblait qu'il ne comptait pas qu'afficher le haut de son corps. Je le regardais bouche bée. Un moment mes yeux restèrent fixés sur son haut à présent échoué au sol avant que je ne réalise que le plus palpitant du spectacle se déroulait un peu plus haut. Edward défaisait sa ceinture. Je m'aperçus qu'il s'était déjà débarrassé de ses chaussures et qu'il était pieds nus. Son jean atterrit en bas de ses chevilles. Je crus que j'allais défaillir devant son corps en entier brillant tel un diamant. Il releva la tête et me sourit. Des éclats de lumières ricochèrent sur ses dents.

-La vue te plait ?

-Frimeur...Dis-je en refermant ma bouche.

Je regardais rapidement autour de nous. Je ne voyais rien mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Nous sommes seuls, rassure toi. Dit Edward, ce méprenant à moitié sur mes craintes.

S'il savait...Il s'approcha de moi. Je fis mine de me protéger les yeux face à sa « luminosité ». Il tendit son index vers ma poitrine, je crus un instant qu'il allait, pour une raison qui m'échappait, me pousser. Seulement il ne fit que le poser au dessus de mon premier bouton de chemisier puis il le fit glisser d'un coup net entre mes seins jusqu'à mon nombril. Je le regardais interloqué quand je me rendis compte qu'en faisait ceci il avait arraché toute ma lignée de bouton.

-J'ai compris. Déshabille toi femme, c'est un ordre ! Alice va te faire la peau. Ajoutais-je après l'avoir retirer.

J'enlevais également mon short.

-Elle comprendra. Je pense même qu'elle avait tout prévu. Dit-il en indiquant mes sous-vêtements.

Je soufflais bruyamment. Alice Alice Alice. Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'eau, il plongea. La surface de l'eau fut à peine perturbée. Je surveillais les alentours mais ne fut pas rassurer par l'absence de signe de vie de quelconque créature. Edward se trouvait toujours dans l'eau, je ne le voyais pas et commençais à m'inquiéter pour lui. Non pas qu'il se noie bien entendu mais que le vampire l'ait attendu pour l'attaquer par surprise. Je scrutais avec appréhensions la surface de l'eau. Tout semblait si paisible...

Étant comme toujours impuissante je n'eus d'autre possibilité que celle de me mettre de nouveau à l'eau. Je nageais jusqu'à ne plus du tout avoir pieds. Toujours rien. Soudain quelque chose de froid agrippa ma cheville. J'eus juste le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'être tirée vers le fond. Je me débattais comme un beau diable mais rien n'y fit, la prise était de fer.


	27. Chapitre 26 : comme la braise

**Chapitre 26 : Un glaçon chaud comme la braise**

Je me laissais entrainer vers le fond, quand la chose lâcha enfin ma cheville je pus voir le visage de mon agresseur..., qui n'était autre qu'Edward.

Je fus tellement soulagée et rassurée que je faillis de peu prendre une profonde inspiration et m'étouffer. Stupide réaction humaine. Edward était sain et sauf, pour le moment. Aucune menace apparente, seulement une plaisanterie. Me répétais-je plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de m'apaiser.

Mes poumons remplient d'air poussaient mon corps vers la surface, Edward m'attrapa alors par les hanches et me descendit à son niveau. Je voulu me défaire de son étreinte pour me venger de la frayeur qu'il venait de me causer mais ses bras de marbre m'emprisonnèrent.

Je lui donnais une tape sur le front sèche et vive avec la paume de ma main. Ma force déjà si faible fut atténuée par l'eau. Si Edward n'avait pas vu mon geste j'étais certaine qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué alors que pour moi, frapper un bloc de granit ne m'aurait pas fait moins mal.

Edward me serra d'avantage contre lui. Je ne voulais pas rester sous l'eau, je me sentais vulnérable et pas en sécurité bien que ces appréhensions étaient plus faible grâce à la présence de mon amour. Ne pouvant me défaire de son étreinte j'essayais de glisser en dessous ses bras. Je me faufilais comme une anguille et descendis le long de son torse. Je me retrouvais alors dans une position fort gênante et remontais immédiatement. Passer par le bas n'était pas une si bonne idée tout compte fait.

Edward serrait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Je levais la tête, nous n'étions pas très profond, je voyais la surface. Cela me rassura. N'ayant d'autre choix, je m'agrippais à Edward tout en inspectant ce qui nous entouraient. Rien mis à part de l'eau, quelques roches et algues.

La seule vie sous marine semblait être celle des petits poissons d'eau douce. Je commençais à manquer d'air quand ses lèvres s'approchèrent dangereusement des miennes. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée sachant que je ne contrôlais déjà pas ma respiration à la surface. Pourtant Edward m'embrassa. Ses lèvres forcèrent les miennes à s'ouvrir et à ma plus grande surprise une goulée d'air pénétra dans ma bouche. Visiblement il avait conservait de l'air pour me le transmettre et ainsi rallonger ce moment. Il s'écarta. Je souris et des petites bulles d'air s'échappèrent de ma bouche, je plaquais ma main dessus. Edward la retira et reposa sa bouche contre la mienne. Je crus qu'il voulait une fois de plus me donner de l'oxygène mais ses lèvres s'animèrent contre les miennes. Il m'embrassait vraiment. Mon apollon me plaqua contre lui tellement fort qu'il me donnait l'impression de vouloir m'encrer dans sa chaire. Je n'opposais aucune résistance, je ne faisais pas le poids et je m'en accommodais fort bien à cet instant. Une de ses mains remonta dans mon dos, je ressentis une légère pression au niveau de l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge puis un relâchement. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes épaules et le long de mes bras. Je sentis quelque chose sur mes poignets et je me rendis compte qu'il avait détacher mon soutien gorge et me le retirer.

Il remonta à la surface, je pouvais enfin respirer librement.

Edward m'entraina dans sa nage jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pieds et envoya valser mon haut de sous-vêtement tellement fort que je ne vis pas où il atterrit.

-Eh ! M'exclamais-je.

Je plaçais un bras en travers de ma poitrine et courais en dehors de l'eau. Edward grogna. Je songeais encore à ce vampire. Aurait-il la délicatesse de nous laisser de l'intimité ? Je l'espérais au plus profond de moi car je ne serais pas capable de résister bien longtemps aux avances de mon amour. J'avançais un peu à travers les branches et vu, pendent, accrocher à une branche un bout de tissu rouge flamboyant. Génial ! Je retournais sur « la plage ». Edward était sorti de l'eau et se dirigeait vers moi.

-Il est trop haut pour que je puisse...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Edward avait vivement tiré sur mon bras, protection futile contre les regards et m'avait collé contre lui. Ses lèvres cherchèrent férocement les miennes. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches et l'une d'elle attrapa tellement fortement le bord en froufrou de mon sous vêtement que je crus qu'il allait me l'arracher. Il ne le fit pas, dé-serrant sa prise tout doucement comme-ci cela lui demandait un réel effort.

Il releva la tête et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. Mon cœur devint incontrôlable alors que je pensais qu'il avait repéré le vampire. Il jura, ce qui m'étonna. Il fixait le bord de l'eau, la voiture, puis moi plusieurs fois. Il semblait hésiter. Finalement il me souleva du sol, me fit enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il avança à vitesse vampirique et s'assit par terre à la limite de l'eau, mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Je me collais contre son torse, limitant la vue qu'il avait sur mon corps. Edward ferma les yeux et nicha tendrement son nez dans mon cou.

Un déchirement ou plutôt deux m'indiquèrent que j'étais désormais complètement nue ainsi qu'Edward. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, encore toute chamboulée par ses baisers enflammés.

Il embrassa mes épaules, ma poitrine puis releva les yeux vers moi, me caressant les cheveux. J'étais intimidée par cette positon inédite et qui me donnait trop de « pouvoir » à mon goût. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour faire l'amour de cette façon.

-Ça va aller ? Je suis désolé je n'ai pas plus...adéquate à te proposer. Sourit-il penaud en faisant référence à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

Je ne me sentais pas le courage de le décevoir et de nous frustrer en arrêtant tout maintenant. J'attendais ce moment depuis trop longtemps à mon goût. Je me convaincus le plus fort possible que mon cerveau avait imaginé cette présence dans l'eau, nous étions seuls, rien que nous deux. Aucune menace ne pesait sur nous.

Vivre l'instant présent comme si c'était le dernier.

Je hochais alors la tête. Il m'offrit une sourire éblouissant et ce n'était pas une façon de parler. Les rayons du soleil se réfléchissant toujours contre sa peau, illuminant au passage la mienne faiblement. Je caressais doucement son torse avec la délicatesse d'un orfèvre manipulant avec amour et fierté sa plus belle et rare pierre précieuse. Edward releva mon menton avec son index m'obligeant à quitter des yeux le fabuleux spectacle de sa peau au soleil.

-Ça se passe un peu plus haut. Susurra t-il contre mes lèvres.

J'ouvris la bouche et savourais son souffle. Il eut un effet instantané, privant mon cerveau de toutes anxiétés, me focalisant sur Edward. Je caressais sa lèvre supérieur avec ma langue, action des plus sensuelle devenu habituel dans l'attente d'un accès complet à sa bouche qui ne saurait tarder. J'attrapais sa chevelure et me pressais contre lui avec fougue.

Edward souleva mes hanches, unissant nos corps. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, il sourit brièvement avant de redoubler d'ardeur dans ses baisers. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de mal m'y prendre. Mon amant impatient bougea alors doucement mes hanches créant un mouvement lent et régulier. Emportais par cette effusion de nouvelles sensations je me laissais dicter par mon corps. Mes mouvements devinrent plus suaves et habiles.

-Bella...Gémit Edward dans mon cou.

Je me stoppais net, faisais-je quelque chose de mal ? Il me semblait pourtant que je m'y prenais bien, en tout cas moi j'aimais.

-Non (baiser) ne (baiser) t'arrête (baiser) surtout (baiser) pas. Dit-il la voix in-habituellement rauque.

Nos souffles erratiques s'emmêlaient, nos corps fusionnaient. J'étais emportée dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Je ne pensais plus à rien et j'appréciais la sérénité et l'extase qui régner en moi. Je n'avais plus aucun repère temporel. C'est à peine si je savais comment je m'appelais. Aucun tabou, aucune barrière ou limite. Tout ce dont j'étais certaine c'est que je ne faisais qu'un avec l'homme de ma vie. La terre n'existait plus, vampire, humain, menace ne faisait pas parti de cet univers. Le notre. Juste deux être qui se chérissaient et se prouvaient leur amour de la plus belle façon qui soit. Nous atteignirent l'apothéose ensemble, en accord sur tout les points. Mon corps était en sueur, je reprenais difficilement ma respiration et me passais une main dans les cheveux.

-Est-ce moi ou la chaleur est intenable ici ?

-Un peu des deux je dirais...Tu es merveilleuse. Dit-il tendrement en me serrant contre lui.

Edward parsemait mon cou et mon visage de petit baiser et les douces caresses qu'il me procurait laissaient à chaque passage de ses doigts sur ma peau, un sillage brulant. C'était exquis. Je fermais les yeux, ma tête sur son épaule profitant de ce moment paisible et surchargé d'émotion après l'amour. Un moment, pour quelques minutes encore où le cerveau embrumé par la félicité ignore l'aura malveillante qui règne dans la réalité.

Puis Edward attrapa mes cuisses et se leva. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules. Il avança doucement dans l'eau. La différence de température avec mon corps me fit frissonner. Je soufflais, les yeux pétillants et un sourire béat accroché au visage. Je l'embrassais encore et encore comme un héroïnomane en manque de sa drogue. En l'occurrence il était mon insouciance, ma drogue me permettant d'oublier les périls me pourchassant. La substance qui faisait exploser mille fois le bonheur en moi. Je ne me lassais pas de ses caresses et ses baisers, j'en redemandais encore et encore.

-Bella...ne me tente pas trop. Me prévint Edward. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps « sage » devant tes sollicitations.

-Tant mieux. Souris-je.

Il caressa doucement mon visage, embrassant mes paupières.

-Tu es fatiguée.

Je secouais vivement la tête ce qui le fit rire.

-J'aurais du prendre le temps de monter la tente, je m'en excuse. Esmée me dirait que ce n'est pas une façon de faire et que ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un gentleman. Rit-il. Mais tu comprendras, je l'espère, que je ne voulais, ne pouvais résister à mon envie et te faire attendre quelque minutes.

-De toute manière c'est à moi de la monter alors tu aurais attendu plus que quelque minutes. Rigolais-je.

Je sursautais subitement.

-Les clefs !

Elle étaient apparues dans mon esprit tout à coup. Je craignais de les avoirs perdu. Edward s'interrogea quelques secondes sur ma subite saute d'humeur. Il m'avait privé de ma drogue, la réalité m'avait rappelé à la raison avec violence.

-Tu les a laissé choir dans le sable dès que j'ai commencé à enlever ma ceinture. Rigola t-il.

Gênant à coup sur. Je l'éclaboussais pour l'empêcher de se moquer plus longtemps.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça ! Me dit-il voilant à peine sa menace sous le ton de sa voix.

Je me détachais de lui et continuais pourtant. Edward leva la main en l'air et la claqua violemment sur l'eau. Le bruit émit me fit penser à un immense rocher percutant de plein fouet la surface. La seconde suivante une puissante remontée du liquide turquoise me giclait au visage.

-Wahou ! Une vrai douche. M'exclamais-je les cheveux dégoulinant. Puis reprenant mon sérieux. Euh...Edward tu pourrais aller chercher les clefs et des affaires pour moi s'il te plait ?

-Ne préfères-tu pas sécher au soleil ?

-Avec quelque chose sur le dos ce serait mieux.

-Très bien.

Il me regarda étrangement mais ne discuta pas. Je devais lui semblait étrange et j'avais peur qu'il ait fait le rapprochement entre mes sautes d'humeur et ce vampire. Edward sortit de l'eau à vitesse humaine pour mon plus grand bonheur. Seulement l'ivresse du plaisir avait définitivement laissé place à mes angoisses maintenant habituels. J'étais seule dans l'eau encore une fois.

-Fait vite...Murmurais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi et m'avisa quelque instant. Il prit des affaires dans mon sac et se rhabilla à vitesse vampirique. Il déposa des sous-vêtements à même le sol, je m'essorais les cheveux et m'empressais de les enfilais. Je remis mon short blanc et me dégotais un t-shirt. Je fis une boule avec mon chemisier désormais inutilisable ainsi que ma culotte et son boxer.

-Mon soutien gorge est toujours accrocher là haut. Lui indiquais-je de l'index.

Il me le ramena aussitôt le visage fermé.

-Ça nous fera de quoi alimenter le feu ce soir. Tentais-je de plaisanter.

-Il est là c'est ça ? Me questionna Edward durement me prenant de cour.

Je le regardais interloquée, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il dut prendre mon silence pour un oui car je le vis partir en courant et frapper rageusement du poing un tronc qui tomba dans un craquement sinistre au sol. Il hurla de rage. Je me tassais sur moi même.

-Désolé. Chuchotais-je.

Un battement de cil plus tard il était en face de moi, tenant mon visage en coupe. Ses traits exprimaient tellement d'émotions que j'en étais perdu.

-Tu aurais du me prévenir. Je comprends mieux maintenant certaine de tes réactions. Je n'aurais pas...je n'aurais rien fait si j'avais su. C'est après moi que j'en ai. D'être assez stupide et égoïste pour t'éloigner des autres, de tenter le diable dans le seul but de profiter de ta présence, seul. Et surtout j'en veux à cette créature qui insinue la peur et l'angoisse dans ton regard. Bella... souffla t-il en posant son front contre le mien. Nous devrions partir.

-Je ne pense pas que cela change grand chose. Il sera toujours là.

-Je vais téléphoner à Alice. Voir si ses visions nous apportent un peu d'informations pour une fois.

-Ne sois pas dure avec elle, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Je sais. Pendant ce temps là, je te laisse monter la tente. Sourit-il dans le but d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Edward à l'écart parlait avec véhémence à sa sœur. Je ne savais pas s'il la « grondait » pour n'avoir rien vu ou si on lui annonçait des nouvelles, de mauvaises nouvelles. La misérable humaine que j'étais ne pouvait entendre à cette distance. J'espérais alors simplement qu'Edward me ferait par des éventuelles choses qu'il aurait apprise.

Pendant ce temps, moi, je fixais mon « œuvre ». J'avais soigneusement étalé tout le matériel nécessaire sur le sol. Les tiges formant la structures de la tente placées de façon décroissante, les sardines toutes à droite, le lourd marteau et la toile à l'écart sur la gauche. Il n'y avait pas de plan. C'est que ce devait être simple. Je croisais les doigts pour. En effet relier les tiges entre elles étaient un jeu d'enfant. Une minime partie du travail était réalisée.

Le vent soufflais dans mes cheveux les faisant atterrir devant mes yeux. Je n'avais pas d'élastique, je trouvais parmi les branches une fine et longue feuille d'un arbre inconnu à ma longue connaissance des plantes. Si je me mettais à ironiser sur moi-même... Elle était plutôt résistante et je me fis une queue de cheval, la maintenant en faisant un nœud avec le végétal. A la guerre comme à la guerre ! J'avais peut-être au final de l'avenir parmi les scouts.

Fier de ma petite astuce, je cherchais maintenant un endroit où poster la tente. Pas trop près de l'eau pour la fraicheur du soir ni trop dans les bois à cause du sol recouvert de branches. Au milieu, aucune erreur n'est possible. Je me tournais pour attraper la bâche mais elle n'était plus là. Je la vis 100m plus loin. J'avais du avancer plus que je ne le pensais.

Quand je tendis la main pour l'attraper le vent s'engouffra dedans la faisant se diriger dangereusement vers l'eau. Je voulus l'arrêter avec mon pied mais ne fit que de le planter dans le sable et le temps que je tende la main elle s'envolait de nouveau. J'entendis rire dans mon dos mais restais concentrée sur ma tache. Je n'avais plus le choix, un dernier coup de vent et elle serait dans l'eau. Je m'élançais et m'écroulais de tout mon long dessus, la clouant au sol.

-Ouïe ! Fis-je quand je percutais durement le sol.

Mission sauvetage de bâche en détresse : réussi. Désormais je bataillais avec les tiges pour réussir à les faire passer dans les trous de la toile prévue à cette usage. Elles semblaient flexibles mais les plier en arc de cercle ne me rassurait pas. J'avais raison de m'inquiéter. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ma vue happait par la vision d'Edward revenant dans ma direction, je relâchais la pression que j'exerçais sur la « baguette », elle reprit sa forme initiale et me revint en pleine figure.

-Re ouïe. Dis-je en posant une main sur mon visage.

Edward s'esclaffa sans vergogne. Je réussi néanmoins cette étape. Ouf ! Mon cher fiancé faisait mine de regarder sa montre m'indiquant clairement le temps que je prenais à une tache qui pour sa part sera déjà achevée. Des vampires vivant dans une superbe villa, conduisant des voitures de sport et adorant la modernité ne pouvaient pas acheter une tente QUECHUA ? 2 secondes et hop une jolie tente montée sans aucunes difficultés. Bien sur que non, elle ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Ce matériel n'était à la base que supercherie pour maintenir des semblants de normalité et ajouter des « preuves » à leur nombreuses randonnées qui les privées de cours les jours ensoleillés.

La tente montée, bien que légèrement bancale, j'entrepris de la fixer au sol avant que le vent ne refasse des siennes. J'attrapais une sardine et le marteau.

-Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je m'en charge...Hasarda Edward.

-Ce n'est pas quand le boulot est fini qu'on propose son aide. Le coupais-je.

-J'aurais essayé. Marmonna t-il.

Je plantais la barre en métal, l'enfonçais au maximum avant que le marteau ne soit de rigueur. Avec mes deux mains sur le manche je frappais de toutes mes forces...à côté de la cible d'origine. Je recommençais, cette fois-ci je touchais la sardine mais la tordit à moitié. Oups.

-Ne dit rien ! Prévins-je Edward en le pointant avec mon marteau.

Il mima de fermer sa bouche à clef et se tut.

Pour ne pas faire pier je posais une main sur le haut de la sardine, la maintenant en place et abattait la masse encore une fois...percutant mon pouce. Je lâchais tout précipitamment et enfonçais mon doigt dans ma bouche. En le retirant je vis qu'il avait pris une jolie couleur rouge virant vers le violet.

-J'espère que je ne perdrais pas mon ongle. Alice me tuerait si je n'ai pas de jolie main lorsque tu me passeras la bague au doigt.

Edward attrapa mon pouce et l'examina brièvement puis il posa doucement ses lèvres froides sur mon ongles. Aaaaaaaaaah j'adore les bisous magiques !

-Je ne pense pas. Dit-il. Il serait peut-être plus prudent que je continue à présent, ne crois-tu pas ?

-Non, bien sur que non. J'ai pris le coup de main, ça y-est. Regarde j'ai réussi avec celle-ci.

Au bout de trois tentative dont l'une ma coûtait le pouce précisais-je intérieurement. Enfin bref...Edward me regarda dans les yeux et souffla. Mais c'est qu'il commençait à comprendre que ce que je voulais faire, je le faisais! Je lui souris et continuais ma labeur.

Une fois fini j'installais confortablement mon sac de couchage ainsi que mon matelas. Edward n'en ayant bien entendu aucunement besoin.

-Le jour commence à décliner. Je vais ramasser du bois sec pour nous faire un feu. Trouve toi de la nourriture dans les sacs.

Je m'exécutais aussitôt, je mourrais de faim. Je parvins à dénicher une salade toute prête (très pratique) et un sandwich d'après ce que j'en voyais. En mordant avec appétit dedans je ne pu que confirmer, rien n'égaler ce qui était fait par les petites mains attentionnées d'un « mère ». Edward revint et empila les branches formant une pyramide, il incendia une brindille qu'il fourra en son centre. Pour permettre au bois de mieux prendre il rajouta quelques allumettes avec du papier.

Il faisait à présent nuit noire, je me rapprochais du feu les mains tendues pour me réchauffer. Edward ce tenait à une distance raisonnable de moi. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, plutôt frais mais mon iceberg de petit-ami préférait me préserver d'un rhume. Quand à moi je préférais largement être malade plutôt que de passer une heure de plus sans le toucher.

Nouvelle mission : faire fondre ce charmant glaçon.

Mon pouce me lançait légèrement. Parfait pour une approche « subtile ».

Je glissais doucement jusqu'à Edward. Il fixait inlassablement le feu, ne me prétend aucune attention alors qu'il devait repérer chacun de mes si minimes mouvements soient-ils. Arriver assez près je m'agenouillais face à lui, accaparant son champ de vision.

-Je vais finir par être jalouse de ce feu.

-Plait-il ?

-Tu le fixes sans relâche et ne m'accorde pas un instant. Fis-je mine de bouder.

Il passa un bras dans le bas de mon dos et me fit glisser sur ses genoux.

-Ces flammes font bien pale figure en ta présence...

J'avançais mon visage et embrassais son front puis sa tempe.

-...Mais. Reprit-il. Elles te sont plus utiles que moi en cet instant. C'est face à celles-ci que tu devrais te poster.

-Sans toi je ne vis pas. Dans ce cas tu ne trouves pas que tu m'es plus utiles qu'un feu de camp ?

-Je suis là...à quelque mètres. Sourit-il en vouant m'éloigner de lui.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules.

-Aie !

-Que ce passe t-il ? S'inquiéta Edward en me lâchant immédiatement, ses bras sagement posés de chaque coté de ses jambes.

-Mon pouce. Le rassurais-je et me plaignis-je à la fois. Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'un bisou magique.

-Petite maligne.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu insinues. Dis-je en lui mettant mon pouce devant ses yeux.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres mon amour.

Il attrapa ma main fermée et embrassa très doucement mon pouce. Le contact avec sa peau froide me réjouie. Je posais mon index sur ma joue, lui indiquant un nouvel endroit à embrasser.

-Je ne crois pas que tu te sois blessé à cet endroit, Bella. Sourit Edward.

Je fis la moue et tapotais ma joue gauche. Il l'embrassa. Mon doigt se posa ensuite sur ma tempe droite, mon front, la commissure de mes lèvres, la gauche de mon cou, ma clavicule droite, mes paupières et enfin ma bouche. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes pareille à un voile de soie, une douce caresse mais beaucoup trop fugace.

-Je sens que tes lèvres auraient besoin d'un traitement intensif. Souris-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Je me collais à lui, il m'enlaça. Je l'embrassais encore et encore avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule, j'étais tellement bien que j'en avais presque oublié la conversation avec sa sœur.

-Edward, qu'as-tu dit à Alice ?

-Rien d'important.

-Bon, très bien, que t'as t-elle dit alors ?

-Rien d'important.

Ne savait-il répondre que cela ? Je pris une profonde inspiration tentant de maitriser l'énervement qui pourrait apparaître dans ma voix.

-Et c'est pour ça que votre conversation était si houleuse ?

-Très bien. Souffla t-il. Ses visions lui sont revenus rien que quelque instants. Elle n'a rien vu d'intéressant. Rien en tout cas qui permette de tordre le cou à ce ...Fulmina Edward. Il semblerait qu'aucune catastrophe ne soit à craindre pour les jours suivants.

-Et le mariage ?

-A moins qu'à la dernière minute tu ne décides de m'abandonner devant l'autel. Sourit-il. Aucun risques.

-Carlisle à des hypothèses ?

-Les Volturis comme tu te doutes mais il ne comprend pas, comme nous tous, ce qu'ils attendent pour attaquer. S'ils en on après ton humanité et qu'ils ont envoyé ce vampire pour vérifier si ta transformation a eu lieu, il aurait déjà dû essayer de te...te tuer. Dit Edward ayant visiblement des difficultés à prononcer ce denier mot. C'est vraiment étrange...mais après tout tant mieux pour nous. Conclut-il, une ébauche de sourire sur le visage.

-C'est tout ?

-Hum...nous craignons également qu'ils soient plusieurs. Tu n'en vois qu'un, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y a que lui. Aro, si c'est bien lui qui a manigancé tout cela est loin d'être stupide. Il n'enverrait pas un seul...homme s'attaquer à un clan de 7 vampires.

-Et si ce n'était pas du tout les Volturis ?

-C'est probable. Mais c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons envisager pour le moment. Un nomade n'aurait aucune raison de s'intéresser à toi, pas de cette façon. C'est trop subtil et long. Ce vampire, s'il te veut, ce qui est très certainement le cas, ne semble pas intéressé en premier lieu par ton sang auquel cas il ne patienterait pas autant.

-Il y aurait une solution pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Je sais déjà que tu ne vas pas apprécier, pas du tout même mais...si vous me laissiez seule, sans surveillance rien que quelque heures. Il se pourrait qu'il se montre.

-C'est une excellente idée...SI tu veux MOURIR !

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très sage ni intelligent mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

-Nous échafauderons un plan.

-En étant surveillé en permanence ? Le plan ne tiendra pas longtemps avant d'être découvert et contré.

-Après le mariage, nous déménageons...

-Il nous a suivit jusque là ! Le coupais-je.

-...ensuite tu...je te transformerais. Tu seras alors hors de danger.

-Pas vraiment. Même vous, étant un clan assez important et doté de membres ayant des dons vous craigniez les Volturis. Je serais immortelle, pas indestructible.

-Cette discussion ne rime a rien. Carlisle réfléchit avec le peu d'informations dont nous disposons, Alice essaye tant bien que mal de surveiller ton avenir et tout les autres sont sur leur gardes.

-Toi aussi.

-Non moi je suis stupide. T'emmener loin de ma famille et loin de la civilisation est comme donné le feu vert à ce monstre.

-Je ne regrette pas. Souris-je.

-C'est bien ça le problème, car moi non plus.

Edward observa les alentours rapidement mais certainement avec plus de précision que moi, qui ne voyait que la nuit et les ombres inquiétantes des arbres.

-Allons nous coucher.

Nous nous levâmes et entrâmes dans la tente une lampe de poche en main. A l'intérieur son étrange forme était encore plus visible. Le plafond était bien trop descendu et nous retombait par endroit sur la tête quand nous étions relevé. Edward ne fit aucun commentaire mais quand j'explosais de rire, il ne se retint pas. Je fouillais dans les sacs à la recherche de quelque chose pour dormir. Mon short blanc n'était plus très blanc et mes jambes réclamaient le contact d'un tissu capable de les réchauffer. Je dégotais un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle et un haut à manches longues. Jolie mais surement la moins belle chose qu'Alice est dans ses armoires. Pour une fois elle avait, pour mon plus grand plaisir, préféré le confort. Ne ressentant pas le froid elle devait cependant se douter que lors d'un camping on avait rarement très chaud et que les vêtements affriolants n'étaient pas vraiment à leur place.

-Veux-tu que je sorte le temps que tu te changes ?

-Éteints juste la lumière.

-Je te rappel que je vois comme en plein jour qu'importe la luminosité Bella.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai ! De toute façon je crois qu'il est trop tard pour me la jouer pudique. Souris-je.

Je retirais mon t-shirt et enfilais le haut de pyjama. Quand se fut au tour du bas, je compris la difficulté de se changer dans une tente. Pas de hauteur pour se lever et une largeur très restreinte. Je réussi cependant à l'enfiler en m'allongeant et me « tortillant ». J'enfilais une grosse paire de chaussettes et soufflais de contentement. Je rentrais dans le sac de couchage et ondulais jusqu'à Edward. Pas évident de se déplacer dans un duvet. Je me calais entre ses bras de marbre, en sécurité plus qu'autre part.

-Qu'est-ce...? Interrogea Edward en retirant la feuille de mes cheveux.

-Un élastique naturel. Ris-je.

Il me sourit, lança plus loin la feuille et m'embrassa sur le front. Ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux, finissant de les détacher et les étalant autour de mon visage. Il plaça quelque mèches derrières mon oreille et embrassa cette fois-ci mes lèvres.

-Bonne nuit.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire la même chose mais...

-Ma nuit sera merveilleuse à tes cotés, je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil, juste de toi.

-Tu es vraiment un beau parleur. Souris-je.

-Je le pense !

-Comment veux-tu te faire passer pour un jeune du 21ème siècle en parlant ainsi ?

-Les jeunes hommes de cette époque parle très mal aux femmes. Je suis heureux d'avoir préservé mon éducation de l'époque. Je le dois surement également à Esmée. Et ces garçons sont bien souvent plus « romantique » que tu peux le penser, seulement ils n'expriment pas leur pensées...ou pas comme il le faudrait.

-Mike est romantique ? Rigolais-je.

-Pourquoi prends-tu toujours Mike pour exemple ? Mais pour te répondre, non, Mike n'est pas se qu'on appel « romantique ». Il se souci trop du sexe. Sourit-il. Par contre quand Éric pense à Angela c'est beaucoup plus...beau.

-Et pour toi beau c'est...ne pas penser au sexe ? M'esclaffais-je.

-Non. Rit-il à son tour. Car je serais dans ce cas un sacré hypocrite mais il y a une différence entre pensée de cette façon à la femme qu'on aime et désire et entre les pensées perverses et remplies de fantasmes d'adolescents en ruts, comme Newton.

-Et toi pourquoi ne supportes-tu pas Mike ?

-Parce qu'il s'intéresse toujours de trop près à toi. Et que j'ai le malheur de pouvoir lire ses pensées.

-Ce n'est pas si important.

-Pour moi ça l'est ! Imagine toi supporter les pensées obscènes de femmes me concernant.

Je grimaçais.

-Tu vois. Je préfère ne pas imaginer les réactions masculines lorsque tu seras vampire.

-C'est vrai, je serais belle. Murmurais-je.

-Tu es belle ! S'insurgea Edward. Seulement une fois vampire tu le seras encore plus et les humains te verrons différemment, tu dégageras une aura qui les attire autant que les effraie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, me connaissant je serais la plus laide et maladroite des vampires.

Son index et son pouce firent pressions sur mes lèvres, les collant l'une contre l'autre, m'empêchant de parler.

-Je te scelle les lèvre si tu n'arrêtes pas de dire des stupidités.

-Méhumhumha. Baragouinais-je incompréhensiblement.

Edward rit et relâcha mes lèvres de ses doigts pour les capturer des ses lèvres. Je dois dire que je préférais. Il m'embrassa doucement, passa son nez sur ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Morphée t'ouvres grand ses bras. Cours-y vite avant que fou de jalousie je ne t'en empêche. Chuchota t-il.

-Essais toujours.

-Ne me tente pas...Fait de beau rêve et parle pour me les faire partager.

-Dans tes rêves. Il me regarda et haussa un sourcil accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Tu m'as comprises. Dis-je en me nichant contre son torse.

-Dors paisiblement, je te protège. Chuchota t-il.

Je fermais les yeux et courus rejoindre Morphée. Plus vite je serais au près de lui, plus vite je me retrouverais dans les bras d'Edward.


	28. Chapitre 27  : Retour à Cullen land

**Chapitre 27 : Retour à Cullen land**

Je me réveillais difficilement.

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières pour enlever le voile flou qui obstruait ma vue. Me rendant compte de l'absence d'Edward je me relevais rapidement, trop rapidement. Ma tête tourna et mon estomac sembla m'injurier du sandwich pourtant si bon que je lui avais fait ingurgiter la veille. Je massais mon ventre espérant bêtement ainsi faire passer mon mal de ventre. Je réfléchis et trouvais la raison de cette douleur. Oh joie des menstruations !

C'était uniquement maintenant que je réalisais avoir du retard, rien de vraiment inhabituel pour moi. Et bien entendu il fallait que mes règles se déclenchent alors que je campais. Fort heureusement nous partions ce matin. Normalement je pourrais tenir jusqu'au retour sans dommages puisque mon corps avait l'étrange habitude de me prévenir parfois deux-trois jours par ces élancements dans l'abdomen avant que mon cycle ne débute. J'avais l'avantage de n'avoir jamais eu de mauvaise surprise au lycée par exemple mais le malheur de souffrir un peu plus longtemps que les autres filles. Comme si j'avais besoin de rab de douleur et d'inconvénients. OH MON DIEU faite que je n'ai pas mes règles pour ma lune de miel !Alors là j'étais vraiment dans de beaux draps...

J'enfilais vite fait quelque vêtements plus chaud en prévision du temps de Forks et sortais.

Edward dos à moi fixait l'horizon. Le soleil matinal faisait miroiter aussi bien la surface turquoise de l'eau que la peau de mon amant. Il s'était visiblement changé. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait « dormi » dans une tente en le voyant ainsi. Seul ses cheveux éternellement (pour le coup ce n'était pas qu'une expression) désordonnaient contrastaient. Sa chemise clair était entre ouverte, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes et il portait un jean foncé. Un look légèrement débraillé si craquant. Je me retenais de me pâmer de justesse.

Il se retourna et me sourit en s'approchant. Le campement était impeccable, nul n'aurait songé qu'un couple s'y était installé. Le peu que nous avions déballé était rangé. Edward m'embrassa chastement pour me saluer.

-Veux-tu manger quelque chose avant de prendre la route ?

-Non. Je suis patraque.

-Tu es malade ? Me demanda t-il de l'inquiétude perçant à travers sa voix.

-Ne t'en fais pas, rien de grave.

-En rentrant Carlisle sera peut-être à la villa...

-Je n'aurais pas besoin de voir Carlisle, ce n'est qu'un mal de ventre. Je sais ce que j'ai.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Et bien qu'as-tu ? S'impatienta t-il.

-Oh euh...disons que cela fait parti des plaies féminines.

-Je ne trouve aucun handicaps à être une femme, bien au contraire.

-Ça ce voit que t'en est pas une. Rigolais-je.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, non en effet. Mais puisque je suis si ignorant en ce qui concerne la vie de féminine, éclaire ma lanterne.

-Edward, quand je dis problème féminin survenant chaque mois, ça te dit rien ?

-Oh, j'ai compris.

-Je commençais sérieusement à douter que tu avais fait des études de médecine.

-Je ne les ai pas terminé, ne l'oublis pas. Peut-être ais-je loupé ce chapitre. Plaisanta t-il.

-On va dire ça comma ça.

-Mais tu n'aurais pas dû les avoir bien plus tôt ?

-Mais comment tu sais ça ? M'étonnais-je.

-Simple question d'observation. Tu es plus facilement fatigué, parfois irritable, ton ventre gonfle légèrement et puis l'odeur de ton sang est légèrement plus forte...

-Oh mon dieu! C'est horriblement gênant. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. En faite dès que j'ai mes menstruations toute ta famille le sait ? C'est dégoutant !

-Non, ce n'est n'y attirant, ni repoussant pour nous. L'odeur est vraiment beaucoup plus subtile qu'on pourrait le croire.

-Mais vous le sentez ! Dis-je en me passant les mains sur le visage.

-Tu es humaine, c'est normal. Et ce n'est rien en comparaison des tas de filles au lycée. Tenta t-il de me rassurer.

-La honte. Marmonnais-je.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de quelque chose qui te donne le pouvoir d'enfanter, Bella. Rosalie tuerait pour avoir cette chance. Cette contrainte comme tu dis est seulement une preuve que tu es bien vivante, en santé et que la vie peut naitre de tes entrailles. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que ce que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir. Dit-il la voix faiblissant de mot en mot.

-Ton amour est tout ce que je désire. Dis-je en l'enlaçant, ressentant le besoin de le réconforter. Cesse de te torturer car ta douleur est la mienne. Et il ne me manque rien en cet instant, je suis heureuse alors fait en sorte de l'être par mon biais, comme je le suis pas le tiens...quand tu vas bien.

-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, n'en doute jamais. Seulement en ce qui te concerne rien n'est trop bien pour toi. Je voudrais que tu sois comblée au delà de tes espérances, que tu es tout l'amour et le bonheur du monde. T'offrir le monde lui même ! S'exclama t-il. Si j'en étais capable je t'offrirais la lune, le ciel et les étoiles...tout pourvu que tes yeux brillent et que ton visage s'illumine. Dit-il en souriant tendrement et caressant mes pommettes. Tu le mérite tellement...Je t'aime si intensément que...je...je ne sais même pas le formuler, je ne sais même pas quoi te donner pour te le prouver. Déclara t-il la voix empreinte d'émotion.

-Rien Edward. Dis-je émue. Rien. Murmurais-je encore.

-Tu m'offres ta vie, Bella. Prononça dit-il plus durement. Je trouve cela si injuste que tu puisses ainsi me prouver ton amour alors que moi je ne fais rien d'autre que de le recevoir.

-C'est faux ! M'offusquais-je. Je t'aime à en crever et ce ne sont pas des mots sans importance, tu le sais. Souris-je tristement.

-Je préférais que l'amour que tu me portes te pousses à vivre plutôt qu'à mourir...

-Edward, écoute moi bien! Dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Tu es mon oxygène, tu occupe mon cœur, ma poitrine, mon esprit, tout mon être ! Assenais-je avec force. Si je devais être encore une fois séparée de toi, je préférais m'arracher moi même le cœur et le faire bouffer par des chiens plutôt que de subir ton absence. Je vis pour toi ! Et je mourrais pour vivre une éternité avec toi !

Quelque larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues. Edward les chassa des ses doigts fins et prit une grande inspiration. Il posa son front contre le mien. Aucun mot ne pouvait être formulé, rien n'aurait été assez fort. Nous laissâmes ce moment se prolonger de longues minutes. Je revins à la réalité quand mes maux de ventre se firent de nouveau ressentir. Je soufflais et rouvris les yeux en même temps que mon amour.

-Pardonne moi. J'ai seulement la mauvaise habitude d'être légèrement pessimiste.

-Légèrement...Chuchotais-je ironique.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et me détachais avec réticence de ses bras. Je lui tournais le dos et avançais vers la jeep. Je m'assis à la place du mort (génial!) et me regardais dans la petite vitre au dessus de ma tête. Mon visage était tout chiffonné par le sommeil et mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Je démêlais mes cheveux avec mes doigts et essuyais les restant des sillons d'eau salée. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux, j'étais trop pale et je me sentais hideuse. Puis je croisais les jambes et injuriais intérieurement mon bas ventre de me causait autant de gène et de souffrance.

Je regardais Edward démonter la tente en quelque seconde. Finalement je préférais regarder le lac. Edward en action était très plaisant mais le voir détruire en si peu de temps mon travail acharné de plusieurs heures était vraiment frustrant et rageant.

Je m'imprégnais des lieux, en m'imaginant revenir ici un jour, quand je n'aurais plus besoin de tente pour dormir n'y même peut-être de voiture pour venir jusque là.

Je mis dans un coin de ma mémoire la magnificence du paysage et les moments passés sur cette petite plage isolée. Je souris en repensant à quelques détails et priais de tous mon cœur pour qu'Alice n'en ait rien vu. J'évitais soigneusement de me remémorer les autres évènements beaucoup moins plaisants. Rien ne viendrait entacher le souvenir que je garderais des siècles durant de cet endroit.

Edward ayant fini sa tache et tout mis dans le coffre s'assit en face du volant. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et mis le contact. Je remis le CD du fameux chanteur Robert Pattinson. Edward fit la moue et je me promis de veiller à ce qu'il ne se débarrasse pas ce disque une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse comme pour le rassurer sur le fait que rien n'y personne ne pourrait le surpasser à mes yeux. Ses paupières se fermèrent quelques secondes, pas suffisamment pour que je m'inquiète (encore) de sa conduite mais juste assez pour que moi qui ne peux passer une minute sans l'observer attentivement, le remarque. Je souris très fière de moi et calais ma tête contre le siège. Avant de fermer les yeux je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge de bord, il était...

-7 heure du matin ! M'exclamais-je.

-Tu t'es réveillé tôt en effet.

-Tu n'étais plus à mes cotés. Me plaignis-je.

-Je ne t'ai quitté une minute à peine. Je suis sorti me changer quand j'ai entendu ton rythme cardiaque augmenter et que tu commençais doucement à t'agiter.

-Nous aurions pus rester encore alors, pour profiter.

-Je l'aurais également voulu mais Alice m'a fait promettre hier au téléphone de partir tôt. Elle tient à ce que tu sois arrivée pour le déjeuné et qu'ensuite elle est tout l'après-midi avec toi pour te préparer pour ce soir.

-Ce soir ?

-La sortie en boite de nuit. Tu as oublié ? Nous pouvons toujours annuler...

-Ah oui! Non non, je veux y aller. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne manigance pas avec Alice un après-midi « Bella poupée Barbie ». Dis-je en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts.

-Ce qu'Alice veut, Dieu veut. Tu le sais bien. Sourit-il. Mais c'est avant tout parce que nous partons chasser dès mon départ. Alice est surement en train de se remplir l'estomac à toute allure en ce moment même pour pouvoir être présente à ton arrivée.

-Vous partez longtemps ?

-Jusqu'en début de soirée. Juste à temps pour se changer et partir. Il est important, surtout pour Jasper, de bien se nourrir, ce sera une rude soirée pour lui.

-Il ne devrait peut-être pas venir.

-Il le veut. Je le comprends. Nous essayons de vivre normalement ou du moins le moins étrangement possible et le mettre en permanence à l'écart est éprouvant pour lui.

-Je serais seule avec Alice ? Dis-je en pensant au éventuelle oreille indiscrète qui pourrait surprendre le mot interdit : liste, car connaissant Alice, elle avait du réfléchir activement à de nouveaux points.

-Non, Esmée sera là. Peut-être Carlisle. Aucun des deux ne vient avec nous. Ils se jugent trop vieux pour ça. Rit Edward.

-Ils n'ont même pas quoi 27 ans!

-Il n'empêche que ce sont nos parents, et ils prennent ce rôle très à cœur et au sérieux. Inconsciemment ils veulent coller le plus possible à cette image. Et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit leur genre. Ils ont beau parfaitement bien s'adapter, comme nous tous, au monde de vie du 21ème siècle, ce n'est pas leur époque, leur esprit est bien en dehors de toutes ces choses.

J'acquiesçais et augmentait encore un peu le volume de la stéréo. Edward soupira mais sourit néanmoins doucement. Je soupçonnais la voiture d'avoir un effet soporifique sur moi car quand je repris conscience Edward venait de stopper la voiture devant la villa des Cullen. Il ouvrit ma portière alors que j'étais encore en train de me frotter les yeux. Il détacha ma ceinture et je m'étirais de tout mon long et cambrais le dos, en même temps qu'un long bruit sourd sortait de ma gorge. Mon dos craqua et je soupirais d'aise. Edward passa sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu ronronnes mon amour...

-Tu as peur que je te face concurrence. Ris-je.

-Possible. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es encore qu'un chaton. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Niah niah niah. Bougonnais-je.

J'étouffais un bâillement quand Edward me déposa sur le canapé. Il sorti de la pièce surement pour vider la voiture. Quelque seconde à peine après son départ le canapé subi une énorme secousse qui le fit un instant basculer vers l'arrière. Un petit cri aigu sortit de ma gorge en me sentant tomber avant que le canapé ne se stabilise complètement immobile comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je remarquais l'objet de se tremblement de terre. Emmett qui s'était laissé tombeer en se jetant à mes cotés. Il rit avant de prendre une mine extrêmement sérieuse qui me fit à mon tour exploser de rire.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris alors que je suis sérieux, pour une fois je me sens obligé de préciser.

-Toi...sérieux...c'est...c'est. Hoquetais-je en essuyant une larme de joie qui perlait au bord de mon œil droit.

Après les larmes d'émotion voici celle de rire ! Merci Emmett.

-Chipie. Dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je le repoussais mais sa main se posa fermement sur mon épaule dans un geste se voulant grave. Il reprit son air mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

-Bella, tu as trahi ma confiance.

-Quoi ?

-Dans ma voiture ! Ma pauvre petite Jeep !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Elle, si innocente s'est retrouvait le lieu de vos ébats.

-Mais non c'est n'importe quoi ! Rougissais-je.

-Ne ni pas, je le sais. Dit-il en me pointant de son index.

-Comme si ta « pauvre petite Jeep » comme tu dis n'avait rien vu de pire avec toi et Rose. Dit Jasper en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de nous.

Il me sourit timidement et je lui répondis de la même façon.

-Jamais à l'intérieur de ma voiture ! Elle est trop précieuse pour risquer de l'abimer. On est pas tous aussi sage que ton Eddy chéri. Dit-il en me pinçant doucement la joue.

-Sage. Pouffa une petite voix cristalline.

Je me retournais, Alice venait de passer la baie vitrée. Elle m'enlaça, embrassa ma joue et me murmura.

-Toi tu as pleinnnnns de choses à me dire !

Puis elle marcha gracieusement jusqu'à s'assoir sur les genoux de son époux. Fichues visions ! Fichues visions ! Pourquoi elle ne voyait que ce genre de chose ? Rooh!

-En plus tu mens Emmett. Dit Jasper, me distrayant de ma petite pique de colère.

-Moi ? Mentir ! Jamais. J'ai dit que jamais Rose et moi avions joué à saute mouton...

-Elle va te tuer pour avoir dit ça. Sourit Alice.

-...dans la voiture, je n'ai rien dit par contre en ce qui concerne le capot.

-Je n'ai rien entendu. Je ne sais rien. Je n'ai rien entendu. Chantonnais-je ne me bouchant les oreilles.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautais.

-Bella, tout va bien ? M'interrogea Esmée.

-Oui oui.

-Tant mieux. Dit-elle en fixant Emmett sévèrement.

Soudainement elle disparut en un fin courant d'air et réapparu face à moi, me tendant une assiette pleine. Je lui pris et la remerciais. Mon ventre grogna devant cette nourriture appétissante pourtant j'hésitais à manger. Mon mal de ventre était toujours présent et j'avais soudainement mal au cœur.

-Cela ne te convient pas ? S'enquit cette adorable femme.

-Si, ça à l'air excellent. Dis-je en piquant la nourriture avec ma fourchette.

Je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier soir et encore, un simple sandwich. Mon envie de vomir devait-être du au fait que j'avais faim. Finalement je mangeais avec appétit et je me sentis un peu mieux. L'assiette vide me fut enlevée des mains avant que je n'esquisse un geste pour aller l'apporter en cuisine. Edward revint enfin. Il se positionna derrière le canapé, dans mon dos, ses mains sur mes épaules caressant du bout des doigts mes clavicules.

-Ah Eddy ! J'ai déjà fait la leçon à Bella...

-Tais-toi Emmett et ne me surnomme plus Eddy.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça. Fit-il mine de bouder.

-Tu devrais aller rejoindre Rosalie, elle te consolera comme il se doit. Proposa Jasper rieur.

-Bonne idée ! Dit-il en se levant vivement courant presque jusqu'à sa belle.

-Nous partons bientôt. Le prévint Edward alors qu'il était déjà parti, il ne faisait aucun doute pourtant qu'il l'avait entendu.

La place vide à mes cotés ne le resta ma longtemps, à vitesse inhumaine Alice vint s'installer à l'endroit qu'occupait Emmett un peu avant.

-Maintenant que l'autre nounours a déguerpi. Parlons un peu. Alors...ce petit camping ?

-Il aurait été d'avantage plaisant sans ton intervention. Ronchonna Edward.

-Edward voyons dans la Jeep d'Emmett ! Je rougis alors qu'Edward grogna doucement. De toute façon vous vous êtes bien rattrapés il me semble ensuite. Je n'étais plus rouge mais écrevisse et le petit grognement d'Edward se transforma en un puissant grondement.

-Concentre tes visions sur le danger et non sur notre vie privée !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne contrôle rien, encore plus en ce moment. Et laisse donc parler Bella !

-C'était merveilleux. Dis-je timidement.

-Si on oubli ce vampire. Cracha Edward sur le dernier mot.

Je soufflais en même temps qu'Alice. Emmett redescendit tout content, main dans la main avec Rosalie. Celle-ci me salua d'un hochement de tête. Et le couple sortit. Jasper se leva, s'approcha doucement d'Alice et moi. Il s'agenouilla face à ma meilleure amie. Ils se fixèrent tellement intensément que je détournais les yeux. Je tombais ma tête en arrière et rencontrais des pupilles ambres. Elles pétillèrent avant de s'approcher de mon visage. Edward m'embrassa divinement bien dans cette drôle de position. Ses lèvres goutèrent ensuite mon menton, mon nez, mes paupières closes et mon front.

-Amuses toi bien. Dis-je en tendant une main vers sa joue. Il me l'attrapa, huma mon poignet et l'embrassa doucement. Puis ses lèvres s'animèrent pour former un « je t'aime ».

Je le couvais du regard avant de redresser ma tête. Ses mains sur mes épaules descendirent sur mes bras et son buste suivit le mouvement. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou. Je remarquais seulement que le couple à nos cotés nous fixait attendri. Voir cette lueur dans le regard d'Alice ne me surprit pas outre mesure mais dans celui si souvent assoiffé de mon beau-frère, si. Je rougis alors qu'Edward continuait de bécoter mon cou. Jasper sourit en voyant ma réaction ou sentant ma réaction, du moins c'est se que je crus avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-En effet vraiment pas sage, aucune maitrise de soi-même. Dit-il faisant allusion à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment même provenant d'Edward.

Edward souffla d'agacement dans mon cou ce qui me procura une série de frissons tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. S'il continuait comme ça, je ne le laisserais plus partir.

Le sourire de Jasper s'agrandit en même temps que celui d'Alice. Ils secouèrent avec synchronisme leur tête, l'air de dire : « Ces deux là... ».

-A ce soir. Susurra un doux ténor à mon oreille.

Puis les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce.

-A nous deux maintenant ! S'écria Alice en tapant des mains.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Les Cullen s'en mêlent

**Chapitre 28 : Les Cullen s'en mêlent**

Je fus étonnée de la voir s'enfuir en courant mais elle revint bien vite, une feuille et un stylo en main.

-J'ai des tonnes d'idées ! Et en plus j'ai même réfléchi à des choses pour ce soir.

-Ce soir ? Répétais-je bêtement.

-Oui. Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser.

-Je vais bien m'amuser ou vous allez bien vous amusez à mes dépends ?

-Tout de suite la méfiance. Certains poinst ne te plairons pas au premier abord mais je peux te certifier que ce seront des expériences...marrantes et puis ça te poussera à ne pas rester cachée dans ton coin.

Elle me tendit la liste et le stylo.

-A toi l'honneur. Sourit-elle. Après tout c'est ta liste. A propos tu ferais mieux de ne pas la laisser trainer dans tes affaires de cette façon. Pour le moment Edward contient sa curiosité car je lui ai promis que ce n'était rien de dangereux. J'ai déjà un peu menti quand on lit que tu comptes sauter de la falaise. Je doute qu'il supporte nos cachoteries encore longtemps. Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai donné ma vie en garantie. Sourit-elle. Alors il vaut mieux pour moi d'éviter de faire des vagues.

-Peut-être faudrait-il lui en parler alors. Je n'aime pas lui cacher des choses et je n'aimerais pas non plus que lui le fasse. Il suffirait de lui cacher le saut de la falaise, pour ne pas qu'il m'en empêche et pique une crise.

Alice prit son menton entre ses petites mains et réfléchie.

-Franchement Bella je ne te le conseille pas. J'imagine déjà sa réaction et aie aie aie. Une fois devant le fait accompli il ne pourra plus rien contre mais avant... Laissons ce rabat-joie de coté.

-Alice, on parle de mon...fiancé ! Si une personne doit-être au courant c'est lui.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? S'esclaffa t-elle. Alors que tu faisais tout pour le lui cacher.

-Comme à tout le monde mais là...

-De toute façon il n'apporterait aucune idées intéressantes. Par contre...je sais ce qui serait plus que parfait ! Dit-elle en sautillant sur le canapé. Que toute la famille, sauf Edward bien entendu, participe à l'élaboration de cette liste. Il faudrait simplement qu'une âme charitable, moi... Précisa t-elle en se pointant du doigt...collecte toutes les idées, les réunissant sur cette feuille. Dit-elle en me la prenant des mains, et ensuite te les transmette. Bon il me faudra surveiller Emmett. Marmonna t-elle.

-Cela semble plus comme un jeu grandeur nature pour vampire qu'une liste pré-transformation.

-Pas-Du-Tout ! Dit-elle en ponctuant chaque mot. Bon d'accord on va beaucoup s'amuser, toi aussi au fond, très en profondeur...Sourit-elle. Mais tu en garderas des souvenirs impérissables, ça je peux te l'assurer. Dit-elle plus bas, d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Je garde un souvenir impérissable du jour, où en petite section, je me suis rendu à l'école avec l'arrière de la jupe coincé dans ma culotte. Et crois-moi c'est loin d'être mon meilleur souvenir, je me passerais volontiers de le garder en mémoire une fois transformée.

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as pratiquement fait le tour des choses que tu voulais réaliser, tu n'as plus aucunes idées. (Je voulus l'interrompre pour lui signifier que en cherchant bien je trouverais surement quelque chose mais elle me coupa avant que je n'ai eu le temps de prononcer un mot.) Tu n'as plus aucunes idées j'ai dit. Par contre moi et sans conteste le reste de la famille, en avons des tonnes !

-Alice quand j'ai pensé à cette liste, c'était avant tout quelque chose de personnel, une sorte de deuil de ma vie, un adieu sans regrets...

-Que tu peux être déprimante comme fille. Marmonna ma soit disant meilleure amie.

-...ET il y a des choses gênantes inscrite sur cette feuille.

-C'est vrai. Et bien il suffit de les griffonner... (Elle fit suivre le geste à la parole et raya grossièrement le point concernant ma perte de virginité)...pour les rendre illisibles et le tour est joué !

-Tu n'as pas barré le saut de la falaise.

-Il n'est pas réalisé, je ne peux pas. De toute façon personne ne l'aura en main. Ils me donneront leur idée, je la noterai. Ton cher Edward, en espérant que tout le monde sache « brouiller » son esprit, n'en saura rien. Il s'en doutera, encore plus que maintenant puisqu'avec Emmett tu peux être certaine que tes « activités » seront plus extravagantes. Au pire, au moment venu nous le mettrons au courant...

-Et comme ça il sera encore plus en colère car il est le dernier au courant.

-C'est ça où tu dis tout de suite adieu à ce saut de la falaise.

-Peut-être approuvera t-il...

Alice secoua la tête de droite à gauche en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon d'accord je me mentais à moi-même.

-Allez dit oui, dit oui ! Me supplia t-elle avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-A la condition qu'Edward soit mis au courant dès que j'aurais sauté de la falaise.

-Marché conclu. Dit-elle en me tendant sa main froide que je serrais.

-Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas, et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Même quand tu dois supporter nos séances relooking au final tu m'en es reconnaissante.

-Si tu le dis madame Irma. Marmonnais-je.

-Dans ton intérêt, tu ferais mieux d'être gentille avec moi. Me menaça t-elle en agitant la liste devant mes yeux.

-Sale petit lutin maléfique !

-Bon je vais garder la liste sur moi et je mettrai au courant les autres dans la voiture. Dit-elle en ne relevant pas.

J'acquiesçais simplement en me tordant les doigts. Alice posa sa main sur les miennes.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Je te promets de minimiser les projets d'Emmett.

-Merci...Chuchotais-je en n'osant pas lui avouer que je craignais tout autant ses idées.

Alice fourra la liste dans sa poche, posa le stylo sur la table basse.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles...

-Je te préviens tout de suite Alice, tu ne sauras rien, pas un détail, en ce qui concerne ma vie sexuelle.

-Mais je n'y es même pas songé ! S'indigna t-elle. Bon je l'admet, je mens...mais...

-Non!

-Pff tu n'es vraiment pas marrante...de toute façon tu n'y échapperas pas.

-Alice tu n'as aucun droit de m'obliger...

Elle me fit taire avec sa main, paume face à mon visage. Je fis la moue face à ce geste exaspérant.

-Je ne suis plus humaine depuis un certain nombre d'années déjà mais il n'empêche que je suis une fille...

-Là dessus personne n'essaiera de te contredire. La coupais-je à mon tour.

-MAIS. Reprit-elle, j'ai vu assez de films...

-Un film n'a rien a voir avec la réalité.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me couper la parole ! Hurla t-elle.

Je la regardais ébahi, c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! C'était elle qui me coupait en permanence la parole.

-Et tu oses dire que la vie n'est pas un film. Rigola t-elle. Je te rappelle que tu te trouves dans la maison de 7 vampires, ton meilleur ami n'est rien d'autre qu'un loup garou, ta vie est faite de rebondissements et de dangers, tu files le parfait amour avec un bellicisme gentleman du 20ème siècle, avec lequel tu vas te marier... C'est sur la vie n'est pas un film...Ironisa t-elle. Rooo tu me fais dévier de mon sujet d'origine ! JE DISAIS DONC que j'en sais assez pour être au courant que lors d'une soirée entre filles, comme un enterrement de vie de jeune fille par exemple...(Glissa t-elle pas du tout subtilement)...est le moment de prédilection pour se confier, et papoter de choses...de filles quoi. Et plus c'est intime, plus c'est croustillant !

-Ne rêve pas trop en ce qui concerne le croustillant alors.

-Hum. Sourit-elle. On verra ça.

Je soufflais agacée et me levais subitement.

-Qu'est-ce...

-Rien. Grognais-je.

-Que tu es de mauvais poil aujourd'hui !

-J'ai mal au ventre. On va dire que c'est mon excuse pour ne pas être très agréable...

Dans la cuisine, j'ouvrais le congélateur et fouillais à l'intérieur.

-Tu cherches quoi ? Questionna Alice apparut à mes cotés.

Je sursautais et plusieurs aliments congelés dégringolèrent à mes pieds. Je les ramassais et les tassais violemment dans le congélateur, forçant pour refermer la porte.

-Il n'y a pas de glace...Pleurnichais-je en m'adossant contre le réfrigérateur.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir...Je vais appeler Edward pour qu'il aille t'en acheter avant de rentrer.

-Non non, ce n'est pas la peine.

-C'est comme si c'était fait. Dit-elle en dégainant son portable.

-Il ne risque pas de te répondre...son portable est...disons hors d'usage. Fis-je allusion au moment où Edward l'avait réduit en miette.

-Je sais. Je lui en ai offert un nouveau quand vous êtes rentrés. Ramène de la glace. Dit-elle sans s'embarrasser de formalités, en s'adressant à Edward à l'autre bout du fil. Elle me questionna du regard.

-Au chocolat. Murmurais-je.

-Au chocolat. Répéta t-elle à son frère.

-Ah et à la vanille ! Rajoutais-je.

-Tu as entendu ?

-...

-OK.

-...

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Une soudaine lubie ou une envie de faire le plein de crème glacée. Les humains sont parfois incompréhensible. Dit-elle en me souriant.

-...

-Oui oui c'est ça. A ce...

-...

-Je suis là voyons, elle ne peut aller que très bien ! Bon au...

-...

-OUI !

-...

-A ce soir. Dit-elle en raccrochant avant que son frère ne l'en empêche pas d'autres paroles.

-Merci. Lui dis-je.

-Pff quel pot de glu celui là ! Sourit-elle gentiment. Maintenant à la douche !

Je lui obéis sans rechigner.

Je pris une longue...longue...longue douche. Je flemmardais tellement sous l'eau bouillante qu'Alice finit par tambouriner contre la porte de la salle de bain dans le but de me déloger.

-2 minutes. Soupirais-je. On a tout l'après-midi.

J'augmentais l'arrivée d'eau chaude et m'adossais sur le mur carrelé. Je frissonnais. Et orientais le jet d'eau pour qu'il soit dirigé sur mon ventre. Je soupirais d'aise quand la chaleur fit son effet et estompa les maux. Après une énième menace de démolir la porte je me résolu à obéir à Alice et quitter la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette. La chambre d'Edward était vide je me dirigeais alors vers celle d'Alice. Je toquais et sursautais surprise quand une blonde sculpturale m'ouvrit la porte.

-Rosalie ? Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? Me réjouissais-je à l'idée de retrouver Edward.

-Entre. Dit-elle en se décalant pour me laisser passer. Et non, seulement moi. Il me faut un peu plus de temps que les garçons pour me préparer. Sourit-elle doucement.

J'acquiesçais bien que je douta qu'une telle beauté ait besoin de beaucoup de préparation.

-Bon nous allons tout d'abord nous occuper de toi. Dit Alice. C'est ce qui prendra le plus de temps.

-Sympa. Marmonnais-je.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Approuva Rosalie.

Je lui lançais un regard que je voulus mauvais.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce que nous voulions dire, c'est que contrairement à toi nous ne somme pas limité à une vitesse...humaine.

-Et puis il va falloir te convaincre de mettre ceci ! S'exclama Alice en brandissant une superbe robe rouge flamboyante.

-Elle est très belle. Admis-je. Mais avec ça je ne risque pas de passer inaperçu même dans la pénombre d'une boite de nuit.

-Mais c'est le but ! Ce soir c'est ta soirée. Sourit mon amie.

-Oh et je suis au courant pour la liste. M'informa Rosalie. J'y es déjà mis mon petit grain de sel...

-Ah et je dois m'en inquiéter ? Hasardais-je.

Rosalie ne me répondit pas mais son sourire s'agrandit, j'en frémis.

-Ça va être très compliqué de cacher nos pensées. Edward va directement le capter, ce n'est plus une personne dans la confidence mais SIX.

-Pense à tout ce que tu veux, sauf à cette liste, réfléchis-y en l'absence d'Edward ou lorsque que Bella l'occupe. Expliqua Alice en me pointant du doigt. Je rougissais comprenant l'allusion à peine voilée. Évite aussi d'étaler tes ébats avec Emmett, ce serait trop flagrant. Pense juste...comme d'habitude.

-Facile à dire. Marmonna Rosalie.

La sublime blonde prit la robe des mains de mon lutin et la déposa dans la salle de bain. Elle me fit signe d'y aller. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ressortis aussitôt.

-Hum...je ne crois pas que je puisse mettre ça. Dis-je en tenant du bout des doigts les sous-vêtements dans les même ton vermillon que ma robe. Je risque de faire une overdose de rouge là.

-Mais non! Ça fera un parfait raccord. M'assura Alice.

-Un raccord que personne ne verra. Je lui fit les gros yeux quand je la vis ouvrir la bouche, je ne voulais aucunes allusions. Déjà la robe...mais en plus les sous-vêtements. Je trouve ça...trop...voyant...Et les sous-vêtements ne sont pas un peu vulgaires ?

-J'ai les mêmes en rose. Prononça Rosalie en pinçant les lèvres.

Oula...boulette.

-Oh...oui...euh. Sauf que je ne doute pas que tu ais remarqué le gouffre qui nous sépare. Sur toi je suis certaine que ça fait beaucoup d'effet mais moi je serais ridicule.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Allez enfiles-les. Nous les avons achetés avec toi je te rappelle.

-Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, _je te rappelle_.

Je soufflais longuement et retournais dans la salle d'eau. J'enfilais les sous-vêtements trop rouge et la robe trop...rouge, courte et décolletée ! De nouveau dans la chambre Alice me tendit une paire d'escarpins noirs à la semelle rouge. Des échasses conviendrait mieux comme terme.

-C'est une blague. Dis-je durement.

-Ne réagis pas immédiatement comme ça, je sais qu'elles paraissent assez hautes...

-Assez ! Il y a au moins 10 centimètres de talons ! Un talon FIN !

-Vois l'avantage, tu seras à une taille parfaite pour embrasser Edward.

Je fusillais Rosalie du regard en rougissant.

-Qu'elle est mignonne. Chuchota t-elle.

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre si c'était ironique ou pas, je m'attaquais à la petite excentrique.

-Je ne porterais pas ça.

-Si si si. Parce que cela fait parti de la liste.

-Porter des talons immenses sur lesquelles, au mieux je me tordrais la cheville, au pire me casserais la jambe ? Avec un peu de chance je m'ouvrirais même le front, m'écorcherais les mains en voulant amortir ma chute, je saignerais...

-On a compris. M'interrompis ma future belle sœur. Et oui, cela fait parti de la liste. Ajouta à bout de patience Rosalie.

-ET depuis quand ?

-Environ 1 minute et 12 secondes. Sourit Alice. Ne chipote pas, tu les porteras de toute façon.

-Non. Persistais-je en croisant puérilement les bras sur ma poitrine, faisant apparaître un décolleté que je ne soupçonnais même pas.

-Tu n'as en aucun cas le choix, c'est inscrit sur la liste.

-Mais c'est stupide comme idée ! Je suis censée faire des choses importantes, émouvantes dont je garderais un souvenir...

Je me stoppais en surprenant Alice m'imitant exagérément et grossièrement en train de parler. Si ce n'avait pas était moi la victime de cette moquerie, j'aurais très certainement ri.

- Nous savons tout cela, Bella. Ce n'est pas faute de nous l'avoir radoté. Mais cesse donc un peu d'être aussi sérieuse, mince alors ! Tu ne veux quand même pas sérieusement garder que des souvenirs émouvants de ta vie avec un cœur qui bat. Il n'y a pas que cela comme émotions humaine tout de même ! Tu dois t'amuser, rire et au pire être gêner avoir peur mais c'est cela vivre ! S'exclama Alice avec une fougue et conviction qui plongea la pièce dans un silence admiratif.

-En gros, enfile ses fabuleuses Jimmy Choo ou je te les mets de force. Me menaça Rosalie, brisant le blanc.

J'allais répliquer quand une vive crampe me prit au niveau du ventre. Je me repliais légèrement, une main à l'endroit douloureux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bella ça va ? S'enquit Alice.

Je marmonnais un vague oui et m'assis sur le lit.

-Vous n'auriez pas une bouillotte pour faire passer la douleur ?

-Non, désolé. Je peux demander à Edward...

-Ce n'est pas utile. L'interrompis-je.

-Ce sont tes règles ? M'interrogea Rosalie.

Je la regardais gênée en pensant à ce que m'avait dit Edward : « Rosalie tuerait pour avoir cette chance » mais aussi me souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ma réponse pour le savoir. J'acquiesçais cependant.

-Le froid, ça ne marcherait pas ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas...je n'ai jamais essayé. J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour la chaleur.

-T'es mal tombée là, alors. Rigola Rosalie. Tu aurais mieux fait de choisir le clébard.

Je ne tiquais pas au surnom de « clébard » et laissais couler. Rosalie me fit allonger sur le lit et s'assit sur le bord. Elle posa timidement sa main sur mon ventre. A travers le tissu de ma robe, je sentis la froideur de sa paume. Le contact n'était pas désagréable, j'y étais habituée, et il eut le don de calmer rapidement mes crampes. Même encore mieux que la chaleur. Je souris heureuse d'être ainsi soulagée et je fermais les yeux.

-Au parfait. Se réjouie Alice. Tant que tu as les yeux fermés laisse moi te maquiller.

Je ne répondis pas, ma bouche scellée par la fatigue. Je sentis de doux gestes sur mon visage, sur mes pommettes, mes paupières et mes lèvres. Allongée sur le lit, Rosalie stoppant ma douleur, Alice m'embellissant, je m'endormis d'un sommeil lourd et profond.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Soirée de beuverie

**Chapitre 29 : Soirée de beuverie**

Mon cerveau doucement s'éveilla alors que mon corps était encore immobile. Ma conscience me revenait doucement, m'apportant avec elle des brides de conversations.

-...

-Dans ma...

J'entendis tout près une porte s'ouvrir.

-...chambre. Finit la petite voix cristalline. Ne reste pas planté comme ça à la regarder. Elle est belle, ce n'est pas nouveau. Entendis-je de nouveau cette voix désormais plus distinctement.

-Elle est plus que...

-Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cria presque une voix grave.

Je remuais lourdement, m'éveillant chaque seconde un peu plus.

-CHUT ! Firent plusieurs personnes.

-Elle ne va pas bien ? S'inquiéta le même doux ténor que précédemment. Ce matin elle avait mal...

-Au ventre. C'est toujours la même chose, je crois que la douleur est passée grâce à Rose.

-Rose ? S'étonna le ténor que je reconnaissais enfin comme celui d'Edward.

-Le froid. Répondit-elle simplement.

Mon amoureux dut comprendre ou lire dans ses pensées ou bien même d'une autre façon peut importe en tout cas cette simple explication lui fut suffisante.

-On te laisse la réveiller. On vous attends dehors. Dit Alice.

Je compris que c'était le moment choisi pour mettre au courant le reste de la famille au sujet de la fameuse liste. J'espérais qu'ils iraient assez loin pour qu'Edward ne puisse entendre leur pensées. Ils courront certainement en forêt.

-Et euh...prenez votre temps. Rajouta maladroitement Rosalie. J'imaginais le regard plein d'incompréhension et de curiosité que lui lança Edward.

Le silence ce fit complet. Je ne percevais que ma respiration encore lente et profonde. Ma main se souleva doucement pour venir se poser sur mon ventre, m'attendant à ressentir encore la douleur. Je souris très légèrement en me rendant compte que je ne ressentais rien, pour le moment en tous cas. Un main froide vint recouvrir la mienne et je souris d'autant plus en sachant à qui elle appartenait. Un second contact se fit sur mon visage, une main baladeuse descendant le long de mon cou, sur mon coté jusque sur la partie de ma cuisse que la robe ne recouvrait pas. Je savourais avec délice la coulée de lave en fusion qui suivait le passage des doigts d'Edward sur ma peau.

-Ouvre tes jolies yeux Bella aux bois dormant. Susurra t-il à mon oreille.

Un voile de soie se posa sur mon front puis effleura mes lèvres. Je grognais lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi. Je sentis le souffle d'Edward contre ma peau lorsqu'il rit puis ses lèvres se pressèrent passionnément sur les miennes. D'elles mêmes, comme commandées par leur propre instinct, mes mains se positionnèrent dans ses cheveux. Je l'attirais de toutes mes forces contre moi, si avec ma modeste condition d'humaine je ne pus le faire bouger d'un millimètre, il comprit la manœuvre et son corps recouvra le mien.

-Tu m'as manqué. Dit-il.

-J'aimerais dire la même chose. Je ris presque en voyant sa tête outrée. Mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passé...je n'ai fais que dormir.

-Cela t'as fait du bien ?

-Oui. En plus je serais en pleine forme pour ce soir. Vous ne serez pas les seuls à ne pas être fatigués cette nuit.

-On verra ça. Sourit-il tendrement en frôlant mon nez avec son index. Il m'embrassa encore. Alice nous dit, non plutôt, nous ordonne de descendre immédiatement.

-Elle m'oblige déjà à porter d'horribles chaussures. Dis-je en les désignant au bas du lit. Qu'elle nous laisse en paix encore 5 minutes.

-Elle nous accorde 2 minutes pas plus. Sourit-il contrit.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps en blablatage. Dis-je en capturant ses lèvres.

Ses bras passèrent dans mon dos pour me serrer contre son torse. Son visage se posa dans mon cou, il huma mon odeur et descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine en frôlant ma peau avec son nez. Il déposa un baiser sur ma poitrine, à l'endroit où mon cœur palpitait à toute vitesse. Quand il resserra un peu son étreinte je compris que les deux minutes étaient écoulées. Mon corps cria son manque quand le sien s'écarta. Aussitôt j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou, serrant fort et le tirant vers le matelas, vers moi. Il dut sentir une légère pression car il se stoppa et regarda mes jambes. Il sourit en passant un main sur ma cuisse découverte par ma robe qui dans la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, me remontais jusqu'à la taille.

-Elle va envoyer Emmett nous chercher. Rit-il. Et celui-ci prévoit d'utiliser un sceau d'eau froide pour nous décoller.

Je m'agrippais encore plus à Edward et posais mon visage dans son cou.

-Ne t'en fais pas Alice ne le laissera pas ruiner son travail. Dit-il en faisant allusion à ma tenue et mon maquillage. Mais il va falloir y aller.

-Non non non. Dis-je contre sa peau.

Je le sentis frémir et je déposais un baiser dans son cou en souriant avant de me ré-attaquer à sa bouche.

-EDWARD ! BELLA ! Hurla Alice.

J'entendis la cliche de la porte tourner mais la porte de s'ouvrit pas.

-C'est toi qui a fermé la porte ?

Edward me sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu...

-Quand tu étais encore assoupie, Rosalie venait de quitter la pièce.

-Et après tu me dis d'être raisonnable, que nous devons rejoindre les autres. Tu n'avais pas du tout prévu de descendre tout de suite ! L'accusais-je.

-Bon les jeunes vous avez fini de jouer à saute mouton. La fête nous attend ! Dit Emmett en cognant sur la porte.

Edward se jeta précipitamment sur mes lèvres savourant un dernier long baiser et se mit en position assise, moi toujours enroulé autour de son corps. Il sourit quand il vit que je ne le lâchais pas d'un millimètre. À contre cœur je glissais de ses genoux et m'asseyais sur le lit. Je remis ma robe en place, enfilais rapidement les chaussures avant de changer d'avis. Je me levais et avançais maladroitement jusqu'au miroir.

-Dépêchez-vous !

Je soufflais, passais ma main dans mes cheveux et un peu d'eau sur mon visage rosi. J'approchais d'Edward et effaçais avec mon pouce le peu de rouge à lèvre que nos baisers avaient laissé comme trace. Il me sourit il me voulut me ré-embrasser. Je l'esquivais.

-Le rouge à...

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma mise en garde et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux alors que ses mains parcouraient mon dos. Je finis le baiser en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres.

-Aucune trace...Murmurais-je le souffle court.

-Emmett défonce cette porte avant qu'ils...

-A vos ordres. La coupa t-il.

Nous entendîmes un cri puis des hurlement, des menaces de la part d'Alice.

-1...Commença Emmett.

-Emmett tu me le paiera ! Cria Alice.

-2...

Edward ouvrit en vitesse la porte pour éviter des dégâts inutiles. Il se figea avant de se plier en deux prit d'un important fou rire. Emmett tenait Alice à bout de bras, à la façon d'un bélier, l'a balançant d'avant en arrière pour défoncer la porte. Je fus choquée d'imaginer ce petit être entrer violemment en contact avec le bois mais me souvint vite qu'elle avait la tête dure. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Alice enrageait et se débattait comme une lionne. Emmett finit par la relâcher. La mine du petit lutin, le rire d'Edward qui ne cessait pas et la vision des quelques secondes précédentes collée à ma rétine me firent à mon tour m'esclaffer. Je manquais vite d'air et ne faisais même plus de bruit en riant. J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues et reprenaient difficilement mon calme. Alice partie furieuse et en boudant.

-Oups...je crois que Madame Irma est pas contente. Sourit Emmett, enfantin.

-Je t'ai entendu ! Cracha Alice. Tout le monde Dehors. MAINTENANT.

Je sursautais au son de sa voix colérique. C'était la première fois que je voyais Alice énervait et elle faisait peur...

Je descendis prudemment marche par marche les escaliers, dans la halle Edward me fit enfiler mon manteau. Enfin celui qu'Alice avait choisi pour moi ce soir.

-EH ma glace ! Me souvins-je.

-Demain ou en rentrant. Il n'est plus temps de tarder, Alice est bien trop en rogne.

J'acquiesçais déçue. Nous sortîmes, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'étais moi même dans la confidence, mais je trouvais à ces 4 vampires une attitude suspecte. Je surveillais Edward anxieuse, il passa un regard circulaire sur ses frères et sœurs en fronçant les sourcils. Alice assise sur le capot de son canaris à moteur, les bras croisés et un regard mauvais fixait sur Emmett. Jasper assis à l'intérieur l'attendait sagement, Rosalie derrière le volant de son coupé rouge flamboyant, elle, attendait Emmett qui venait d'ouvrir la portière de la Volvo coté conducteur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea méfiant Edward.

-T'inquiète je ne vais pas lui faire de mal à ton p'tit bijou.

-Alors pourquoi...

-Bella conduit ce soir.

-Quoi ? Fis-je chorus avec Edward.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir ce sont nos femmes au volant...

-Je ne préfère pas.

-Il en est hors de question. Surenchérit Edward.

Je me tournais brusquement vers lui en croisant les bras.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? L'accusais-je.

-La question n'est pas là...

-Bien sur que si ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas conduire cette voiture ?

-Parce que...et puis qu'elle importance cela a, tu ne le veux pas non plus.

-Je ne le voulais pas. Maintenant je le veux !

Edward souffla et ferma les yeux en ce pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Ah ces bonnes femmes.

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis Emmett. Le rabrouais-je.

-Bon Bella tu vas t'asseoir derrière le volant oui ! S'impatienta Alice.

-Ce n'est pas moi le problème.

-Il fait nuit, tu viens de te réveiller, tu n'es pas au meilleur de tes capacités pour conduire. Alors que moi je le suis tout le temps. Dit Edward.

-Frimeur. Marmonnais-je.

-Seulement réaliste.

-Roo puis je m'en fiche moi. Dis-je en me dirigeant pour aller du coté passager.

Je me stoppais de justesse face à Alice qui me fixait lourdement comme-ci elle voulait me faire passer un message. Je compris, la liste. Surement une idée d'Emmett qui voulait tester ma capacité à convaincre Edward de me laisser conduire sa si précieuse voiture. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi. C'était mal parti. Il fallait que je change d'humeur du tout au tout. Ce ne serait vraiment pas subtil.

Je me tournais, avançais rapidement et déposais un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il ouvrit de grand yeux surprit. Je lui souris, l'embrassais encore et plongeais ma main dans sa poche pour lui prendre les clefs. Il arrêta ma main alors qu'elle frôlait à peine sa cuisse, il la maintint dans la sienne et sourit contre mes lèvres en comprenant ma manœuvre. Pourtant à l'aide de son autre main il attira d'avantage mon visage contre le sien. Apparemment il avait décider de profiter de la situation. J'étais piégée et j'adorais ça.

-Edward. Cria Alice. Relâche la tout de suite.

Edward étouffa un rire contre mes lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Subitement il se détacha de moi comme écœurait.

-Alice. Siffla t-il. Arrête de penser à ça. Dit-il en posant sa main sur son front.

-Je savais que ça marcherait. Se réjouit-elle. Elle regarda une montre inexistante à son poignet. Oh déjà ! Il est temps d'y aller, Emmett en voiture, Edward lâche ces clefs, Bella derrière le volant. Quand elle vit que personne ne bougeait le petit doigts. Allez ! Hop hop hop !

Emmett fila et Edward lâcha les clefs dans ma paume tendu nettement réticent. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue pour le remerciais.

Je passais tout juste la première quand il se manifesta.

-Fais attention.

-Je sais conduire, ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Ta Chevrolet ne dépasse pas les 70km/h. Se moqua t-il.

Je lui tirais la langue et suivais la voiture d'Alice qui quittait l'allée dans un vrombissement de moteur. Pour ne pas me faire trop distancer et ne connaissant pas la route, j'augmentais la vitesse. Edward semblait sur ses gardes, son regard n'ayant cesse d'observer le conteur et la route.

-Je croyais que tu adorais la vitesse.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et accélérais encore. Cependant je ne m'amusais pas à vouloir doubler les autres voitures, je restais à une bonne distance d'elles. Je n'étais pas un pilote et il faisait nuit. Après environ 1h de route nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment, pas très grand, avec une enseigne lumineuse indiquant le nom de la boite. Je coupais le moteur et respirais pleinement pour évacuer le stress mélangé à de l'excitation qui m'étreignait subitement.

Nous fîmes la queue quelques minutes avant d'entrer par couple. Nous passâmes à travers un détecteur de métaux. Les garçons nous dégotèrent une table et un canapé. J'enlevais rapidement mon manteau, il faisait horriblement chaud. Alice sautilla jusqu'au bar, définitivement de bien meilleure humeur. Rosalie s'assit, Emmett à ses cotés une main sur sa cuisse dissuadant d'éventuel prétendants. Je regardais autour de moi, notre table semblait celle accueillant les personnes les mieux habillés. Rien de vraiment étonnant en soi. Je surpris quelques regards sur moi et des sourires masculins à mon intention.

Edward tira doucement sur ma main pour me faire asseoir à ses cotés. Jasper que j'avais presque oublié par sa discrétion, était rigidement assis les poings serraient sur la table. Je remarquais la proximité d'Emmett. Surement en cas de moment de faiblesse. Alice déposa 6 verres sur la table à l'aide d'un plateau.

-Tu es au courant qu'une seule personne peut boire ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voulais. Dit Alice en s'adressant à moi, ignorant la remarque sarcastique de sa sœur. Alors je t'ai pris...une Vodka orange, un whisky coca, un Scotch, un Malibu coco, une Manzana limonade et un Get 21.

-Euh...merci. Souris-je en tendant une main vers une boisson verte, attirée par sa couleur. Edward retint ma main.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas boire ?

-C'est la fête Edward. Intervint Emmett.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mentis-je alors que l'idée de connaître l'ivresse m'avait traversé l'esprit. Mais puisqu'Alice s'est donnée tant de peine. Souris-je.

Je dégageais ma main et pris timidement une gorgée sous le regard dépréciateur de mon amour. J'appréciais le goût. Le liquide glissait lentement et agréablement le long de ma trachée jusque dans mon estomac. Je pris une plus grosse gorgée et encore une autre. Edward me retira le verre des mains.

-Tout doux mon cœur. Tournant sa tête vers Jasper. Sors.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête. Sous la surprise de tous il attrapa une verre, le plus proche de lui et le vida cul sec. Nous étions encore bouche baie alors qu'Emmett explosait de rire, brisant le silence autour de notre table seulement perturbé par la musique assourdissante. Jasper fit une grimace horrible en tirant la langue dégouté.

-J'aimerais dire que ça va mieux mais ça serait mentir. Rit-il.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? L'interrogea ahuri Alice.

-Parce que dans le nombre de films que tu m'as forcé à voir, à chaque fois que les hommes on un problème, il prenne un verre pour se...remettre en forme. Expliqua t-il.

-Les hommes, oui. Plaisanta Emmett.

-Très drôle. Soupira t-il.

-Moi je trouve que ça eu l'air de fonctionner. Tu es plus détendu. Dis-je.

Il me sourit ne déserrant pas pour autant ses mains. Alice lui chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille, ils s'embrassèrent. Je détournais le regard et reportais mon attention sur Edward.

-Empêche moi de faire un crime. Me dit-il à l'oreille pour que j'entende par dessus la musique. Je hais tout ces hommes qui n'attendent que le moment où je relâcherais mon attention dans l'espoir de pouvoir t'aborder.

-Tant que Rosalie sera dans les parages tu n'auras rien à craindre.

-Je n'en serais pas si sur si j'étais toi.

-Ouais parce que moi contrairement à ce gringalet. Dit Emmett en montrant Edward du pouce. Je leur fou la frousse. Il bomba le torse. Personne n'osera approcher de ma Rose.

-Bella. M'interpella Alice debout à mes cotés. Un projecteur illumina en plein dans ma direction et je plissais les yeux. Viens. Tu dois aller au toilette.

-Pas du tout.

-Je te dit que tu dois aller au toilette.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie...

-Ton maquillage a coulé. Me coupa t-elle en me tirant par le bras, m'entrainant vers les toilettes. Elle passa sans vergogne devant toute une file de filles à l'envie pressante sans se soucier de leurs protestations.

-Alors résumons. Dit-elle en sortant la liste de son sac ridiculement petit.

-Point numéro 2 : Aller en boite de nuit, réalisé. Ensuite nous avions pour ce soir...Boire de l'alcool, réalisé.

-Attend attend qui a proposé ça ?

-Jasper. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous facilite la tâche à ce point d'ailleurs. Son rire cristallin fut assourdi par la musique à l'extérieur des toilettes. Bon. Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur la feuille, amenant le stylo à sa bouche. Ce soir tu vas devoir fumer une cigarette, plusieurs si l'envie t'en viens.

-De qui ? Grimaçais-je.

-Toujours de Jasper. Ensuite, te faire offrir un verre, par un homme cela va de soit...

-Bien entendu. Marmonnais-je

-...et cette idée est de moi. Dit-elle en se pointant fièrement avec le stylo.

-Comment veux-tu que je gère ça avec Edward ?

-Ça c'est ton problème. Sourit-elle. Ah! Rit-elle.

-Quoi ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Rosalie te « propose » de danser sur un podium, sans Cullen.

-Je ne le ferais pas. Assenais-je catégorique.

-On va bien rire.

-Vous oui! Pas moi, seule à me ridiculiser en public.

-Pour te mettre dans l'ambiance je te rajoute, point numéro 20 : Danser langoureusement contre ou avec, dans ce cas précis il n'y aura pas vraiment de différence, Edward.

-Je vais mourir de honte. Dis-je en tâtant mes joues chaudes. Une seconde il y a quoi avant l'objectif 20 ?

-Tu le sauras au moment venu. Me dit-elle mystérieuse. Allez on y retourne.

Elle me prit la main et nous sortîmes sous le regard mauvais des femmes toujours dans la fil. Arrivées à la table, Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de m'asseoir que déjà elle tirait Edward, l'obligeant à se lever.

-En piste les tourtereaux. Dit-elle en nous poussant vers la foule.

Edward me jeta un regard interrogateur, je lui répondis par une grimace. Un zouk débuta et je déglutis difficilement.

-Euh...la prochaine hein ? Me défilais-je en reculant déjà vers la table.

Edward se saisit de ma main.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de danser sur ce genre de musique, je te l'accorde, mais il faut bien s'adapter à son époque. Sourit-il.

-S'il te plait ne me fais pas ça...

-Tu attends que la chanson soit fini ou quoi ? Clama Rosalie en passant près de moi sur d'elle comme à son habitude, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et Emmett accroché à sa taille.

Je tourna la tête vers Alice qui m'encourageait avec de grands signes, si j'avais l'espace d'un instant espéré son soutien, qu'elle annule son idée, mon espoir tomba directement à l'eau en vu de son immense sourire. Jasper lui les bras fermement croisés fixait le vide, le regard noir. Un couple fait de deux extrêmes pensais-je. Je retournais mon attention sur Edward qui me tirait doucement vers le centre de la foule.

-On ne pourrait pas plutôt se mettre dans un coin ?

-Si. Mais vu la façon dont il faut danser sur cette musique, je préfère ne pas oublier que nous ne sommes pas seul. Sourit-il.

-Si seulement moi je pouvais oublier tout ces gens. Chuchotais-je.

Je regardais stressée autour de moi avec l'espoir de trouver un moyen de m'enfuir. Edward déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres comme pour me donner du courage et m'attrapa par la taille pour me coller à lui, une de mes jambes entre les siennes. Je rougis quand nos bassins se rencontrèrent. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Je passais un rapide regard circulaire sur la salle, des femmes plus dénudées qu'habillées se frottaient outrageusement à des hommes aux mains baladeuses. C'était provocant à la limite du pornographique pour certain.

-Je ne sais pas faire ça. Paniquais-je.

-Je suis persuadé du contraire. Susurra Edward en accrochant mon regard.

Je vis derrière l'épaule d'Edward, Emmett me faire un clin d'œil en pointant avec son pouce le dos de Rosalie qui dansait contre lui. Je pouffais de rire puis essayais d'imiter la posture de celle-ci. Je fléchis les genoux, mes bras autour de la nuque d'Edward. Je commençais timidement à rouler des hanches, Edward attrapa mon menton, m'obligeant à le fixer. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches, accentuant le mouvement de celle-ci. Son bassin se mit à bouger en même temps que le mien, créant une étrange friction entre nos deux corps. Lentement nous nous abaissions en pliant les genoux puis nous remontions en restant sur place. Je ris. Nos déhanchés devinrent plus langoureux et nous commençâmes à tourner sur nous même, nos bustes si étroitement serrés que j'en avais du mal à respirer.

-Il fait chaud. Dis-je en passant une main sur mon front.

-Oh oui...Sourit Edward à m'en faire rougir.

Il captura mes lèvres tout en dansant. Il m'embrassait trop profondément pour une danse aussi sensuelle dans la mesure où nous étions en public et qu'il mettait mes hormones à rude épreuve. Jasper devait s'en mordre les doigts avec tout l'érotisme ambiant dût à cette danse et l'atmosphère tamisée de la boite. Je me détachais des lèvres d'Edward pour respirer, enfin juste le temps de remplir mes poumons d'une grande inspiration et il m'embrassait de nouveau avec gourmandise. Je resserrais ma prise autour de son cou et me collais indécemment à lui. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches comme pour m'empêcher de reculer. De toute façon je n'en avais aucunement l'intention.

Edward recula ses lèvres et souffla en fermant les yeux comme pour s'apaiser. Je gouttais son souffle et fermais les yeux à mon tour. Mon cœur battait en rythme avec la musique. Je nichais mon visage dans son cou en y déposant un baiser au passage. Je sentis Edward s'enivrer de l'odeur de mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser juste en dessous mon oreille, j'en frémis. J'avais réellement chaud malgré la froideur de mon compagnon, l'air était étouffant, je respirais bruyamment par la bouche contre la peau d'Edward. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela lui fit accentuer ses roulements de bassin. Sa main droite quitta ma taille pour descendre sur ma cuisse, il y attrapa le tissu de ma robe la faisant légèrement remonter tout en appuyant sur mes reins avec sa main gauche. Cette stupide robe ne servait aucunement de rempart entre son corps et le mien, je m'en réjouissais autant que cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Mon cœur eut un loupé alors que tout mon corps était en fusion. Cette danse était un véritable appel au sexe ma parole ! Comme pour confirmer mes dires, un grand sourire coquin accrochait au lèvre je vis au loin Rosalie et Emmett s'éloigner de la foule main dans la main. Edward pouffa dans mon cou, je pensais qu'il avait vu la même chose que moi mais il était de dos.

-Quoi ? Dis-je essoufflée.

-Si tu savais ce à quoi pense tout ces gens...

-J'en est une vague idée. Ris-je en pensant qu'il avait peut-être perçu les pensées de son frère et sa sœur.

-Toutes ces pensées, cette musique, les cœurs qui battent, les tissus qui se froissent, les verres qui claquent...s'en est assourdissant.

-Alors concentre toi sur moi. Souris-je en mordant sa lèvre inférieur.

-Si je me concentre encore un peu plus sur toi je ne réponds plus de moi. Dit-il en m'offrant son sourire en coin.

Je me mordis la lèvre et ne trouvais rien à répondre à ça. Le volume sonore baissa lentement, se mélangeant progressivement avec une autre musique avant de s'interrompre, laissant place à la suivante. Je n'avais pas le moins du monde envie que cette danse cesse, que cette étreinte s'interrompre, je ne voulais pas que toutes les sensations ayant parcouru nos corps ne s'arrêtent. Pour prolonger encore un peu le plaisir Edward prit mon visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, passant sa langue contre ma bouche. Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux et l'embrassais goulument avant de me détacher à regret de lui. La musique était beaucoup trop vive désormais et nous nous faisions percuter de tout cotés.

Difficilement nous rejoignîmes la table et je m'assis lourdement. Face à moi Alice me faisait un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui rendre. Je pris un verre, contenant encore un liquide vert. Je mourrais de soif. Confiante j'en bus une grosse gorgée. Tout d'abord je ne sentis rien de plus que tout à l'heure puis une chaleur embrasa ma langue, mon œsophage et enfin mon ventre. Ce n'était pas la même boisson apparemment, beaucoup, beaucoup plus forte mais pas mauvaise. Je finis alors le verre et le reposais bruyamment sur la table comme dans les films. Jasper essayait de masquer un sourire, Edward lui semblait plutôt inquiet quant à Alice...et bien Alice me faisait une œillade que je ne compris pas avant de tourner le regard vers ce qu'elle m'indiquait : le podium juste devant le DJ. Je déglutis et je suis certaine que malgré la chaleur ambiante, je blanchis.

-Je vais me rafraichir dehors. Dis-je en me levant précipitamment.

-Tu ne fais que retarder le moment venu. M'informa Alice guillerette.

Edward allait ouvrir la bouche mais fut coupé par Jasper.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Je ne...Intervint Edward.

-Je vais juste prendre l'air Edward. Le coupa durement Jasper.

Le beau vampire cuivré reporta son attention sur Alice.

-Je crois que c'est bon. Dit-elle incertaine. Mais tu sais bien que mes visions...

J'eus encore une fois pitiée de Jasper dans le sens où personnes ne lui faisait confiance, encore.

-Allez viens Jasper écoute pas ces vilains pessimistes. Dis-je en lui attrapant la main.

Nous sursautâmes tout les deux devant l'audace de mon geste, c'était notre premier contact physique depuis que nous nous connaissions.

Je finis par hausser les épaules et le tirer, enfin essayais. J'envoyais un baiser à Edward, Jasper se décoinça et me suivit quelques secondes avant de me tirer vivement vers lui, en arrière. Je trébuchais dangereusement en reculant.

-C'est de l'autre côté. M'expliqua t-il alors que je luttais pour rester debout.

Nous repassâmes devant la table où étaient toujours assis Edward et Alice. Cette fois-ci Jasper en tête. Ils suivirent notre passage des yeux et j'explosais de rire devant leur mines.

-L'alcool commence à faire son effet je vois.

-N'importe quoi. Le contredis-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais me fit un sourire entendu. Visiblement il ne me croyait pas. Il relâcha ma main une fois à l'arrière de la boite de nuit.

-C'est étrange. Commenta t-il en observant sa propre main. Cela faisait des décennies que je n'avais plus senti ma peau réagir à la chaleur. Prononça t-il en faisant attention aux personnes autour de nous qui jugeraient certainement ses paroles étranges.

-Edward aime ça, je crois. Dis-je. Mais il ne pourra plus en profiter très longtemps.

-Mon frère aime tout ce qui se rapporte à toi, nuance. Plaisanta t-il.

Je haussais les épaules puis frissonnais au contact de l'air froid sur ma peau nue, mais cela faisait du bien, un bon moyen de me remettre les idées en place après cette danse. Jasper s'éloigna un peu des quelques personnes à l'extérieur, se calant dans l'ombre d'un mur. J'écartais mon index et mon majeur devant mes yeux, le pouce maintenant l'auriculaire et l'annulaire. Je reportais le geste dans sa direction lui indiquant que je le gardais à l'œil. Je vis ses yeux d'un caramel soutenu scintiller dans le noir se lever au ciel mais il laissa néanmoins échapper un rire. Voyant une jeune femme sortir un paquet de cigarette de son sac je songeais à l'autre point que Jasper avait proposé. J'hésitais mais c'était le moment ou jamais de saisir l'occasion. De plus je préférais m'adresser à une femme plutôt qu'à un homme qui prendrait cette simple question pour, une médiocre certes, mais technique de drague tout de même. Je me dirigeais vers la femme aux cigarettes timidement.

-Euh...bonsoir. Vous pourriez me donner une cigarette s'il vous plait ?

-Ouais pas de problème. Me sourit-elle en me tendant celle qu'elle venait de sortir.

Je la tournais dans mes doigts, dubitative. Je l'observais allumer sa propre cigarette et je l'imitais du mieux que je pus.

-Merci. Dis-je en lui rendant le briquet et tournant les talons.

Jasper me sourit en levant son pouce en l'air. Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Je portais doucement le cancer en tube à mes lèvres et aspirais en recrachant immédiatement la fumer. Ça avait un mauvais goût et l'odeur n'était pas plus agréable.

-Il faut que tu aspires plus. Me conseilla Jasper s'étant rapproché de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-J'ai été humain et à mon époque, surtout pendant la guerre où cela nous apporté un peu de réconfort, fumer était normal pour un jeune homme. Je dirais même que c'était très habituel encore plus que de nos jours puisque nous n'en connaissions pas les conséquences pour notre santé. Et donc d'après mes vagues souvenirs, j'aimais ça, je pense alors être en mesure de t'expliquer.

Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que c'était la première fois que j'entendais Jasper parler aussi longtemps, s'en été d'autant plus étonnant qu'il ne m'avait jamais énormément adressé la parole. Sauf peut-être depuis notre balade en moto qui je pense nous avez un peu rapproché.

-Tu en veux ? Dis-je en lui tendant la cigarette.

-Non non. Fit-il en secouant rapidement la tête et sa main de droite à gauche. J'ai assez tenté de chose humaine pour un bon bout de temps. Allez aspire la fumer, il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte tout de suite mais qu'elle rentre dans ta gorge.

Je pris une plus grande bouffée de fumer en tirant d'avantage sur le filtre et une fois dans ma bouche aspirais pour tout recracher immédiatement la gorge en feu. Des regards ce tournèrent vers moi, certains moqueurs et d'autres méprisants, me jugeant surement comme une gamine stupide qui voulait faire comme les grands. S'ils savaient que je n'avais rien demandé MOI.

-C'est infecte. Dis-je la voix enrouée.

-Tu vas t'y faire. Recommence.

Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de s'enflammer la gorge encore et encore en attendant de s'y habituer, tout cela pour s'encrasser les poumons. Je soufflais et recommençais sans succès une fois de plus. Au bout de la quatrièmes tentatives j'arrivais à garder la fumée toxique sans me déchirer la gorge. Je soufflais un volute blanc en souriant. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose et je devais l'avoué, c'était sympa en définitive. J'écrasais la cigarette au sol plutôt fière de moi. Je me frictionnais les bras, maintenant que j'étais inactive je me rafraichissais.

-On rentre ?

J'acquiesçais et le suivais jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je m'assis sur la banquette dans le creux des bras d'Edward. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se reculer brusquement le nez plissé.

-Tu as fumé ? S'étonna t-il.

-Euh...si je te dis non tu me croiras ?

-Non.

-Alors tu as ta réponse. Grimaçais-je.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Euh...bien...on m'en a proposé une. Mentis-je. Alors...

-Qui ?

-Une femme.

-Tu t'es fait dragué par une femme ?

Je tournais la tête dans la direction de la grosse voix. Emmett et Rosalie était debout face à notre table. Ils s'assirent.

-Mais non ! Face à la remarque d'Emmett j'étais heureuse d'avoir demandé une cigarette à une femme, les gens ce faisaient vraiment des idées parfois.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais. Dit Rosalie.

-Je ne fume pas.

Je pris un verre et le portais à mes lèvres pour les dissuader de me poser d'autres questions. Je sirotais doucement la vodka orange. Je n'étais certes pas une habituée de l'alcool mais n'étais pas non plus complètement ignorante.

-Bella tu bois encore ?

-Non.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bein si tu le sais pourquoi tu me poses la question ? M'agaçais-je.

Je serais venu avec mon père qu'on ne m'en aurait pas moins surveillé.

-Je crois qu'elle est bourrée et qu'en plus elle a l'alcool mauvais. Rigola Emmett.

Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander où ils avaient disparu toutes ses minutes pour lui clouer le bec mais je songeais que cela m'attirerais plus les foudres de Rosalie et qu'Emmett s'en amuserait, voir se venterait plus qu'autre chose.

-C'est pas vrai ! Regarde ! Dis-je en prenant une verre et le buvant cul sec. Tadam ! Je suis toujours sur pieds.

-Tu es assises Bella. Répliqua Alice.

-Oh c'est vrai. Gloussais-je.

-Voyons voir si tu peux le refaire avec celui là. Me provoqua Emmett en me tendant un verre au contenu beaucoup plus réduit que les autres.

Facile pensais-je.

J'allais l'attraper quand Edward bloqua ma main sur la table.

-Emmett. Le prévint-il.

-Oh c'est bon, cool Edward. C'est sa première et dernière soirée en boite, en temps qu'humaine en tout cas. Laisse la profiter.

Edward souffla et réfléchit quelques secondes mais Emmett avait lâché l'argument de choc, celui auquel Edward ne trouvait jamais rien à redire et ne pouvait résister : mon humanité et tout particulièrement mes derniers instants d'humaine. C'était plutôt cruel de ce servir de sa culpabilité mais ça fonctionnait. Edward porta ma main jusqu'à sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur ma paume. Ayant désormais l'aval de mon amoureux je pris le verre et sans plus de réflexion le vidé.

-Aah. Dis-je en tirant la langue, les larmes aux yeux, ma gorge supportant tant bien que mal cette coulée de lave en fusion.

-Scotch pur. Sourit avec satisfaction le grand brun. Encore un ?

Je haussais les épaules pour ne pas lui apporter la satisfaction de me voir peiner à avaler un verre de plus.

-Ralentis. M'ordonna Edward en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'occuper et d'une certaine façon m'emprisonner. Soit ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Edwaaard ?

-Hum ?

-On va où ? Marmonnais-je les paupières lourdes.

-Nul part Bella. Répondit-il dérouté. Je ne comprends pas ta question.

-Alors pourquoi on bouze ?

L'ensemble de la tablée explosa de rire sauf Edward qui visiblement ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas rien dit de drôle alors pourquoi riaient-ils tous ?

-Tu es soule. Affirma Jasper qui semblait complètement dans son assiette maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'admirer le spectacle de Bella et l'alcool. Personne ne « bouze » ici.

-J'suispassou...soule !

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! Proféra Emmett.

De nouveau tout le monde rit, même Edward dont je sentis le torse vibrer contre ma joue. Je fermais les yeux pour apaiser mon tournis quand je les rouvris ce qui me semblait quelques secondes plus tard. Alice, Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis danser. Jasper lui de nouveau un peu crispé m'observait. Étais-je censée avoir peur ? Parce que là franchement je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rire, sans raison particulièrement valable, juste une étrange sensation euphorique qui avait pris possession de mon corps et surtout de mon cerveau.

-Jas..Jasper ?

Il acquiesça me montrant que j'avais toute son attention.

-Si tu bois mon sang là, tu serais soul ? Baragouinais-je.

-Bella...S'offusqua Edward.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Sourit Jasper un peu plus détendu.

Je crois que pour une fois, dans l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel que je me trouvais et la joie qui en faisait partie, je parvenais à détendre voir rendre joyeux Jasper grâce aux émotions qu'il percevait venant de moi.

Je me relevais un peu voyant que j'étais affalée sur Edward et vidais un verre sous les yeux médusés de celui-ci.

-On va danser ?

Maintenant il me regardait avec des soucoupes.

-Mais qu'avez vous fait de Bella Swan. Rit Jasper.

-Aller veneeez! Jasper j'tais encorejamaisvu danser.

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le sens de mes paroles.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Mais Siii ça te chanzera les idées.

-Tu as vraiment un problème avec les « g » et les « z » Bella.

Je me levais en prenant appuis sur la table, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je parlais tout à fait normalement.

-GO ! Criais-je pour les faire réagir.

Jasper ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps là, moi je finissais encore un verre. Il finit par se lever. Edward sourit en secouant la tête mais se leva. Je chancelais jusqu'à la piste et rejoignis les autres Cullen. Alice applaudit en nous voyant tous arriver et Emmett siffla. Je ne rougis pas le moins du monde et me mis à danser maladroitement puis en imitant un peu les gestes que je voyais autour de moi je pris plus d'assurance. Je chantonnais même. Alice se mit face à moi faisant semblant de chanter dans un micro, je l'imitais. Emmett se ramena en mimant de jouer de la guitare. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

-Ça ne te rappelle rien ça ?

Je souris et fis semblant moi aussi de jouer de la guitare comme dans la cuisine de chez Charlie alors qu'Emmett me regardait de dehors. Rosalie s'approcha en faisant semblant de jouer de la batterie. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle prenait la peine de ne pas être si froide et distante, même si dans le cas présent elle faisait l'idiote. Jasper regardait autour de nous, gênait, surveillant le regard des gens alors qu'Edward se grattait l'arrière de la tête avec une mine déconfite.

-Décoincez vous les mecs ! Hurla Emmett.

Les deux se regardèrent longuement, haussèrent les épaules en même temps et finirent par nous rejoindre dans notre délire. Jamais je n'aurais cru faire ça un jour dans ma vie, surtout en public mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut que je ne fus pas seule. Tout les Cullen s'étaient lâchés. Jamais comme à cet instant ils ne me semblèrent plus humains, pareil à des jeunes tout à fait normaux qui s'amusaient.

La musique changea et je me retins à Emmett pour ne pas tomber. Je haletais. Une mélodie au sonorité plus suave retentit. Je fermais les yeux, les bras légèrement relevés tout en roulant des hanches. Tanguant sur mes talons. Je ne voyais plus personnes ce qui m'évitais d'être intimidée, si je pouvais encore l'être dans mon état. Je me laissais bercer par la musique. Je souris en sentant un corps contre mon dos avant de me dégager vivement en réalisant qu'il n'était pas froid. Je me retournais. Ce n'était pas du tout Edward. C'était un homme de au moins une trentaine d'années, blond, pas très beau et surtout il semblait lui aussi bien alcoolisé. Il allait m'adresser la parole quand deux mains se posèrent sur ma taille et m'attirèrent contre, cette fois-ci, un corps froid. Je souris rassurée et heureuse en reposant mon dos contre son torse.

-Je ne peux même pas détourner les yeux quelques secondes. Susurra t-il à mon oreille.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Me plaignis-je.

Il rit contre ma peau.

-Je ne suis pas sur que la façon dont tu es en train de bouger contre moi puisse être qualifiée de rien.

J'ouvris les yeux, ne me souvenant même pas les avoir fermé et je ne m'étais encore moins rendu compte que j'avais recommencé à danser. Me déhanchant doucement contre Edward. Je rougis, preuve que je n'étais pas complètement insouciante de mes actes et me stoppais.

-Ce n'était pas du tout un reproche. Continus. M'intima t-il. De plus cela permet de faire fuir tout ces hommes qui n'attendent que je me décolle de toi pour t'approcher.

Je bougeais de nouveau appréciant le contact que cela créait entre nos deux corps. Ses mains se posèrent, possessives, sur mon ventre.

-Par contre leur pensées ne se détournent pas pour autant de toi. Grogna t-il ce qui résonna dans son torse et me fit vibrer.

J'appuyais ma tête en arrière en me mordant la lèvre. Il en profita pour embrasser ma joue, mon cou. Mon cœur s'emballa et j'allais tourner la tête pour lui offrir mes lèvres quand une main froide attrapa la mienne pour me tirer vers elle. Emmett me fit tourner sur moi même et m'entraina tant bien que mal dans une sorte de mauvaise imitation de rock acrobatique. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol et c'était tant mieux car dans le cas contraire je ne serais pas resté longtemps debout. Il me fit virevolter une fois encore avant d'enlever Alice au bras de Jasper, me laissant seule, pantelante. Visiblement c'était son petit jeux, embêter les couples. Pendant ce temps Rosalie dansait dans son coin, tranquillement. Je la rejoignis timidement, elle me sourit et je dansais avec elle pendant deux musiques.

Je me dirigeais difficilement jusqu'à la table et finis mon dernier verre.

-Tu m'as abandonné seul au milieu de la piste.

Je me retournais face à Edward qui faisait mine de bouder, il était à croquer, cependant il était bien moins fort à ce jeu qu'Alice.

-Je suis sur que tu as dû recaler bon nombre de filles.

Il détourna le regard en souriant doucement.

-Je vais finir par être jalouse.

-Moi je le suis déjà. Dit-il en m'attirant contre son torse. Ton sang empeste l'alcool. Grimaça t-il.

-Pas ma faute. Souris-je.

Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

-Non bien sur. Ironisa t-il.

-Bella ?

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par dessus l'épaule d'Edward, vu sa taille regarder en dessous son bras aurait été plus efficace. Je réussis néanmoins à voir Alice.

-Tu es toute rouge ma pauvre. Elle poussa Edward et se plaça devant moi. Et tu as chaud. Dit-elle en posant sa main gelée sur mon front. Tu vas te déshydrater, va te chercher à boire au bar.

-Vu tout ce qu'elle boit ça ne risque pas mais je vais y aller. Dit Edward en s'éloignant.

Alice le retint par le bras.

-Non! Euh...non. Se reprit-elle. Laisse Bella y aller. Moi...je...je vais te parler. Voilà! Il faut que je te parle pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon.

Edward haussa un sourcil perplexe mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer et je m'esquivais, laissant Alice se débrouiller. Alors désormais il fallait que je sache comment on faisait pour se faire offrir un verre par un homme. En théorie ce n'était pas bien compliqué mais en pratique..Je remis rapidement mes cheveux en place, ma robe, passais mon doigt sous mes yeux pour effacer les éventuels traces de maquillage qui aurait coulé, même si je doutais qu'Alice aurait laissé cela se produire. Je me hissais difficilement sur un tabouret du bar et me rattrapais au bord de celui-ci de justesse alors que j'allais tomber à la renverse. Je soufflais pour évacuer la montée de stress qui avait pris possession de moi à la crainte de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, la robe remontée jusqu'au nombril devant des centaines de personnes. Accessoirement de me faire mal.

-On ne tiens plus assise ? Se moqua gentiment une voix d'homme, se voulant charmeuse.

-Bingo. Chuchotais-je en me retournant. Je vis au loin Edward de dos et Alice essayant de capter toute son attention alors qu'elle me jetait parfois de petits regards. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Je retins une grimace quand je vis l'homme en question. C'était celui, ivre, qui était venu danser contre moi sur la piste. Un vrai pot de glu celui-là.

-Dommage. Moi qui voulait vous offrir un verre. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je me reculais écœurée, il empesait l'alcool et la fumé à plein nez. J'espérais que pour Edward je ne sentais pas la même chose, cela aurait vraiment été regrettable pour moi autant que pour lui. L'homme voulut poser sa grosse paluche sur ma cuisse mais je la chassais rapidement d'un cou de main. S'il me prenait pour ce genre de minette il se fourrait un doigt dans l'œil. Avec 5 ans de plus il pourrait être mon père. Je sautais du tabouret, mauvaise idée, j'avais oublié que je portais d'immenses talons aiguilles.

-Oula. Criais-je en me rattrapant à la manche d'un jeune homme qui passait à cet instant.

Il me remit sur mes pieds en souriant.

-Merci et désolé. Petit problème d'équilibre.

-Hum je vois ça. Dit-il en me dévisageant.

Il était plus grand que moi, ce qui n'était franchement pas un exploit, il était brun aux yeux verts, bien bâti. Une beauté simple mais un bel homme tout de même.

-Je peux te demander un service ? Questionnais-je en ne m'encombrant pas de vouvoiement, il devait avoir à peine deux ou trois ans de plus que moi et après tout n'étais-ce pas de cette façon que les choses étaient censés se passer dans le monde de la nuit ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Éloigne moi de ce type. Dis-je en lui indiquant le trentenaire bien tassé d'un regard.

Il ria silencieusement et attrapa mon bras pour m'aider à marcher. Il me fit assoir à une petite table ronde où de nombreux verres vides indiqués qu'il n'était pas seul et que lui et ses amis avaient déjà bien entamé la soirée.

-Tu bois quelque chose ? M'interrogea t-il en voyant que je fixais les verres.

-Volontiers. Souris-je heureuse que ce soit si facile.

-Ne bouge pas. M'intima t-il.

Il fit quelque pas vers le bar et se retourna.

-Je vérifiais juste. Rigola t-il.

Je me joins à son rire. Je m'installais confortablement sur la banquette, replaçant ma robe sur mes cuisses et vérifiant mon décolleté. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de mauvaises idées. Je buvais un verre et basta. Je cherchais du regard ma table initiale. D'où je me trouvais je ne l'apercevais plus. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'Alice occupe suffisamment Edward avant qu'il ne parte à ma recherche. Le jeune homme revint avec un plateau rempli de différents verres.

-J'avais oublié de te demander ce que tu voulais. Se justifia t-il.

-Et moi je ne connais pas ton prénom.

-Oh excuse moi. Nathan. Dit-il en me tendant sa main par dessus la table, je l'a serré. Et toi ?

-Bella.

-Très...joli. Sourit-il en me vrillant de son regard, me laissant croire qu'il ne parlait pas que de mon prénom. Tu es venue seule ?

-Non à vrai dire, je suis là avec...J'hésitais à mentionner Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne sur la raison de ma présence à sa table mais mentionner mon fiancé à cet instant alors qu'il m'offrait un verre me semblait déplacé. Des amis.

-Un copain ? S'intéressa t-il. Peut-être avec t-il perçu mon hésitation à dire avec qui j'étais venu.

-Oui. Avouais-je.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter... Tant-pis. A notre rencontre...amicale. Rit-il en levant son verre.

Je fis de même et trinquais. Nous vidames nos verres en une gorgée.

-Encore du scotch. Marmonnais-je.

-J'essaie de te souler pour te faire oublier ton copain. Plaisanta t-il.

-Bonne chance alors.

Il me tendit un second verre, que je bus plus modérément.

-Il n'est pas prudent de te laisser seule.

-Je me suis enfuie. Ris-je. En finissant mon verre dont je ne sentais même plus le goût de l'alcool. Oups ! Lâchais-je en voyant à l'autre bout de la pièce Edward me cherchant. Et il est à mes trousses. Ris-je en le pointant du doigt.

-Je ne le vois pas.

-Le grand, beau, cuivré.

-Ah oui. Grimaça t-il. Je vois, malheureusement. Sourit-il. Il se détourna et vida un autre verre puis son regard s'illumina. Ça te dirais que je t'aide à fuir ?

-Quoi ?

-Fini ton verre.

Je m'exécutais. Il se leva, m'attrapa par la main et se mit à courir dans le sens opposé où se trouvait Edward.

-Dou..doucement j'ai destalons!

-Hein ?

J'aidestalons ! Criais-je.

Nathan explosa de rire. Alors que je m'énervais, les phrases se formaient parfaitement bien dans mon esprit mais ne sortais pas correctement de ma bouche, devenant complètement incohérente et incompréhensible, c'était très frustrant.

-S'il nous retrouve et vois dans l'état que je t'ai mise, je suis mort n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh...ouiouioui. Trètrès mort et MOI...aussi.

-Alors accélère !

-Z'pe pas mes tayons.

-Quoi ? Dit-il en se stoppant pour se plier de rire.

-MES TAYONS ! Hurlais-je agaçais qu'il ne comprenne pas en levant ma jambe et secouant mon pieds. Ce qui fut une mauvaise idée. OuOh ouOh ouOh. Dis-je en agitant les bras pour récupérer l'équilibre.

Nathan n'ayant pas autant de réflexe que mon cher vampire et étant surtout aussi peu stable que moi, ne me rattrapa pas. Pour sa défense, il essaya, mais il se laissa entrainer par ma chute et tomba sur moi.

-Outch. Me plaignis-je. Avant d'exploser de rire.

Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement mais je m'en contre fiché pour la première fois de ma vie.

-Viiiiite relève toi ! Il va nous zatrapper ! Criais-je hilare.

Nous nous relevâmes avec difficultés. Nous passâmes devant une table vide et Nathan en profita pour prendre la bouteille de champagne qui s'y trouvé. Il en but une interminable gorgée avant de me la tendre.

-Maisonpasledroit, c'estdu vol !

-Mais non allez bois. Dit-il alors que j'étais certaine qu'il n'avait même pas compris un mot sur deux de ce que j'avais dit.

-D'accord. Dis-je très rapidement convaincu. Un long et bruyant Glou glou glou résonna à mes oreilles. Ah. Soufflais-je. Ça fait du bien.

Nathan secoua la tête mort de rire en me trainant derrière lui. En passant devant le podium je me figeais.

-Attend attend ! Viens avec moi là haut. Saisissais-je l'occasion de réaliser un point.

J'étais très fière de moi d'avoir trouvé la faille au point de Rosalie. Elle avait noté « Sans Cullen » mais elle n'avait pas vraiment précisé SEULE.

-T'es folle je danse pas là bas moi.

Je me dirigeais alors toute seule vers le podium. J'essayais de monter dessus mais j'étais trop petite, ma robe ne me permettait pas que je lève la jambe afin de grimper, je n'avais aucune force dans mes bras pour me hisser et surtout j'étais trop ivre. Et puis, puisque je ne voulais pas lâcher la bouteille de champagne, s'en était encore moi évident. J'accumulais vraiment là et le pire c'est que je riais toute seule.

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me soulevèrent et m'assirent sur le bord de l'estrade.

-Ah ah je savais que tu viendrais !

-Tu me faisais de la peine à sauter sur place pour essayer de monter là dessus alors qu'il y a des marches juste à côté. Se moqua t-il.

Je lui tirais la langue.

-Allez viens.

Il me lança un sourire railleur.

-Regarde le maitre et prends en de la graine.

Il fit quelques pas sur la gauche et grimpa les marches, que je voyais seulement maintenant. Je me frappais le front avec le plat de ma main. Il m'aida à me relever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire. Souffla t-il en avisant la foule.

-C'est pas ma faute...c'est sur la liste. Lui dis-je à l'oreille pour qu'il entende malgré les enceintes tout près de nous.

-Je comprends pas.

-Un pariii ! Si tu veux. Criais-je.

-OK. En tout cas maintenant il nous a repéré. Sourit-il en pointant Edward à quelques mètres de la scène.

-Oups. Ris-je en cachant la bouteille derrière mon dos.

-J'crois que c'est trop tard ma belle.

-T'as raison. Pouffais-je en finissant la bouteille avant de la poser plus loin, manquant de tomber vers l'avant au passage.

-Et moi ? Se plaignit Nathan.

-Elle était presque vide. Me justifiais-je.

-Mais pas du tout !

Je haussais les épaules en riant et tournais sur moi même. Ma robe voleta autour de moi et j'avais l'impression d'avoir 5ans quand je m'amusais à faire tourner ma jupe à froufrou. Sauf que là Nathan dû me stopper pour ne pas que je me fracasse le crâne au sol.

-Tu devrais éviter de faire ça. Sourit-il. N'oublies pas qu'on est en hauteur par rapport aux autres.

Je posais une main sur ma bouche, les yeux grand ouverts. Oh oh oh...auraient-ils vu mes dessous rouge flamboyant ? Je me tournais vers le foule. Des hommes avaient leur regard braqué sur moi et m'encourageaient à danser. Je pense que j'avais ma réponse. Je vis Alice sautiller sur place en applaudissant, Emmett se maintenir les cotes pour rire, Rosalie se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir son sourire, Jasper surveiller Edward du coin de l'œil qui semblait d'ailleurs vaguement en colère. C'était un euphémisme destiné à me rassurer.

-Mon chéwi va sortir les crocs je crois. Explosais-je de rire face à mon allusion stupide.

-Alors profitons avant qu'il ne vienne m'arracher la tête.

-Si tu savais. Ris-je de plus belle.

-Je ne préfère pas. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour danser.

Quand ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches je lui tapais gentiment dessus.

-Tut tut tut. Sois sage.

-Bein faut bien danser.

-Et bien danse avec...le poteau alors ! Plaisantais-je en montrant la barre surement destiné à des danses très...enfin assez particulières.

Je ne m'attendais en tout cas certainement pas à ce qu'il me prenne au sérieux.

Nathan se mit à se trémoussais avec provocation contre la barre, j'entendis des cris féminins retentirent. Il détacha quelques boutons de sa chemise puis fit mine de détacher sa ceinture. Je m'adossais au second pilier pour rire tellement j'étais à bout de souffle. Nathan hocha la tête vers moi. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait. Il marcha légèrement en crabe vers moi et me pris la main, il me fit tourner sur moi même pour que je retrouve face à la barre où je m'étais adossée.

-Oh non non non. Dis-je en reculant.

-Chacun son tour. Rit-il en me poussant vers l'avant alors que je mettais tout mon poids contre son torse.

Des sifflements retentirent ainsi que des encouragements. Que je sois maudite ! Je fis un petit signe à Edward qui serait les mâchoires en essayant de tracer son chemin malgré le monde qui restreignait son évolution.

Je fixais avec un semblant de colère Nathan, le pointant puis passais mon pouce contre ma gorge.

-Toi. Tu es mort. Articulais-je.

Il me sourit et je me mis à danser comme je l'avais fait avec Edward, jouant le jeu. Rien de bien méchant sauf que cette fois-ci j'avais des regards posés sur moi et que je bougeais contre une barre de striptease. Au final c'était simple de bouger de façon sensuelle quand nos pudeurs étaient inhibées par l'alcool. Nathan continua son show et fit voler sa chemise.

-Je te préviens tu ne feras rien enlever. Hurlais-je par dessus la musique.

Un « ooh » de déception général ce fit entendre.

-Je n'aurais jamais osé. Mentit-il en ne faisant aucun effort pour être crédible. Tu n'as presque rien sur le dos déjà. Sourit-il.

Je m'amusais franchement désormais. Je bougeais dans tout les sens, ne coordonnant pas toujours très bien mes gestes mais prenant garde à mes talons alors que je bougeais dans tout les sens. A un moment Nathan me rejoignis par derrière pour danser coller contre moi, j'enfonçais vivement mon talon dans son pied. Il jura et je tournais autour du poteau pour me mettre à l'opposé de lui, en souriant fière de moi. Je vis Edward en bas du podium, l'air pas franchement ravis quoique peut-être légèrement mais vraiment un soupçon amusé par ma réaction. Peut-être rassuré aussi.

-Souhaite moi bonne chance. Demandais-je à Nathan en me dirigeant vers le bord de l'estrade. Prêts ? Questionnais Edward.

Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que j'attendais de lui. Il n'allait pas apprécier mais je n'étais plus à ça près. Je me laissais tomber vers l'avant les bras écarter. Je faisais le saut de l'ange... à 1mètre du sol. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus périlleuse que j'ai fait de ma vie mais c'était une sensation agréable de se sentir chuter, les pensées brouillaient et pleines de vertiges à cause de l'alcool. En une seconde je me retrouvais maintenu par les bras froids de mon amour qui me reposa au sol sèchement. Je redescendis ma robe qui lors de ma petite chute s'était dirons nous envolée.

-Edwardounet d'amour. Dis-je en posant passionnément mes lèvres sur...le cou de celui-ci.

Il était tellement tendu qu'il me dominait de sa taille. C'était donc la seule partie de sa peau accessible à ma bouche. Je me reculais en boudant. Il ne soucia pas de ma petite comédie et me tira par le bras.

-Bella! Entendis-je faiblement à cause du brouhaha ambiant.

Edward accéléra la marche mais je réussis je ne sais comment à me défaire de son emprise. Nathan de nouveau avec sa chemise sur le dos, se frayait un passage tant bien que mal en bousculant des gens qui dansaient.

-Alors on dit pas au revoir à son partenaire de beuverie ? Je pointais du doigt Edward en faisant la moue. Je vois que t'as fini par te faire attraper. Sourit-il en regardant Edward derrière moi.

-Je t'avais dit que je pourrais pas lui échapper. Gloussais-je.

-Non tu n'avais rien dit mais bon.

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

-Mais SI je te dis que SI c'est que c'est SI !

-Et moi je sais que tu n'as rien dit mise à part que tu ne pouvais pas courir à cause de je cite « tayons ». Rigola t-il.

-Pfff. Il se croit drôle. Marmonnais-je.

-Fait pas la tête. Sourit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Vous avez fini ? Claqua une voix derrière moi.

-En faite...maintenant j'ai peur, je veux savoir. À part m'arracher la tête il peut faire quoi ? Chuchota Nathan à mon oreille.

Un rapprochement qui ne plus pas du tout à Edward. Il récupéra mon bras et me rapprocha de lui. Nathan vrilla quelques secondes Edward du regard avec inquiétude. Je crus qu'il avait peur qu'il s'en prenne à lui mais je fus agréablement surprise par sa question.

-Il ne te fera rien à toi hein ?

Edward allait répliquer quelque chose, je m'empressais de parler avant lui.

-Mais non. Le rassurais-je. Il fait genre là, mais c'est une vrai crème. Dis-je en passant ma main à rebrousse poil dans les cheveux d'Edward. Il n'en serait pas plus décoiffé.

-Si tu le dis, j'te crois. Tu habites où ?

-Cela ne te regarde en rien !

-Forks. Répondis-je en essayant de couvrir la voix d'Edward.

-Dans ce trou perdu ! S'exclama Nathan. Ma pauvre...Peut-être qu'on se reverra. Dit-il avec espoir.

-Non. Cracha Edward.

Je lui lançais un regard courroucé qu'il me rendit.

-Malheureusement j'en doute. Je pars bientôt pour l'Alaska.

-Oh. Au revoir alors. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Je vais essayé de retrouver mes amis.

-Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas manqué ton spectacle en tout cas.

-Génial. Tu sais que par ta faute je suis bon pour me faire vanner pendant des années ?

-Désolé. Ris-je. Edward exerça une pression sur ma taille, me montrant son impatience. Bon allez bye !

Je lui fis un signe de la main. Edward n'attendit pas qu'il est le dos tourné pour me ramener à la table.

-Choupinounette ! M'exclamais-je en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Rosalie.

Celle-ci arrêta de respirer sous le choc alors qu'Emmett debout à ses côtés faisait un va et vient entre mon visage et celui de sa femme.

-Merci. C'était trooooop cool de danser là dessus. Et merci à Jasperounet aussi parce que sans toi je saurais toujours pas fumer.

Alors que j'allais me jeter dans les bras de celui-ci Alice me retint, question de sécurité surement J'en profitais alors pour la serrais dans mes bras.

-Mon petit lutin diabolique d'amour. Merci aussi, grâce à toi j'ai rencontré Nathan. Tu sais il est troop gentil

-Gentil gentil. Marmonna Edward. Tu parles il voulait juste...Dit-il sa voix diminuant au fur et à mesure.

Moi je ne me souciais pas de ce qu'il disait et c'est d'ailleurs à peine si je l'entendais.

-...et pas du tout comme l'autre gars de au moins 40 ans

-Quel homme de 40 ans ?

-...il puait l'alcool et la cigarette. Moi je sens pas comme ça là hein ? Et il a voulu poser sa cuisse sur ma main euh..non ma main sur...Roo... Sa main sur ma cuisse !

-Quoi ! Où est-il ? Rugit Edward.

-Beurk ! Nathan m'a sauvéééé! Et après on beaucouuup rit. AH! Et j'ai passé un autre moment fabuleux aussi parce que c'était génial le zouk avec Edward. Merci Merci Merci !

Jasper et Emmett explosèrent de rire.

-Mais de quoi parle t-elle ? Pourquoi elle vous remercie ? Questionna Edward en rogne.

-Je parle de la...

Alice plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

-Elle parle de rien du tout. Rien. Dit-elle en me fixant menaçante.

-Mémèt ! Hurlais-je en sautant dans les bras d'Emmett, mes jambes autour de sa taille, le serrant de toute mes petites forces.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Emmett de rester les bras ballant ne sachant pas comment réagir, Rosalie était toujours figée, Jasper mort de rire, Alice décourageait et Edward plutôt en colère, pour ne pas changer. Je descendis en lâchant Emmett, ayant au préalable déposé un baiser sonore et baveux sur son front.

-Choupinounette tu reveux un bisou ? Sourit Emmett.

-Quoi ? Euh non non. Dit celle-ci en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Heureusement que son moment de tendresse n'est pas arrivé alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Nathan. Commenta Alice imaginant surement alors la réaction encore plus excessif d'Edward.

Edward grogna, son regard mauvais aurait pu me faire frémir si je n'étais pas complètement imbibée d'alcool.

-Oooh mon amoureux est tout grincheux.

-Tu es complètement soule. Dit-il durement.

-J'suis PAS souuule. Hein c'est vrai Casper ? Dit lui que j'suis juste de bonne humeur.

Jasper cligna des yeux en pointant son index sur son torse. Il tourna son visage vers Emmett.

-C'est moi qu'elle vient d'appeler Casper ? Hallucina t-il.

-Ouep. Rigola le grizzli.

-Sortons. Ordonna Edward.

Cette fois-ci il me prit par la main et quand il se rendit compte que je peinais véritablement à marcher droit, il encercla ma taille pour me soutenir. Il me relâcha dehors et s'écarta. Sa famille nous laissa seule et ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Alice me lança un regard désolé et Jasper un signe d'encouragement alors que Rosalie m'envoya un clin d'œil que je ne sus pas comment interpréter.

-Tu sens son odeur ! M'accusa t-il. Où étiez vous ? Pourquoi me fuyais-tu ?

-Je réponds à quelle question d'abord ?

-Toutes ! Gronda t-il.

-Oula tout douuux. Alors on fumier, fuyais. Me rattrapais-je...parce qu'on jouer au chat et à la souris et...c'était toi le chat...moi j'étais la pitite souris. Nathan bein...un souris ? Ah non non non ça se dit pas ! Donc...une souris garçon...et comme les souris ont peur des chats alors...

-Bella !

-On a fait ça zuste pour riiire. Pleurnichais-je.

-Son odeur ? Se radoucit-il.

-Euh...je sais pas. Cherchais-je dans ma mémoire difficilement car certain moment de la soirée étaient vagues, c'était un trou noir complet pour d'autres. Ah je sais ! C'est quand il était sur moi ! Me réjouissais-je d'avoir trouvé.

-Pardon ? Sur toi ? Comment ça sur toi ?

-Bein...sur moi. Ne compris-je pas. Par terre.

-Par terre ? Cracha t-il en commençant à s'agiter.

-OH! Mais non on avait nos habits. Ris-je du mal entendu.

-Des habits, surtout les tiens n'empêchent rien.

-EH! M'exclamais-je vexé. Ce n'est pas moi qui les aient choisi je te rappelle et tu semblais bien les aimer au début.

-Oui avant que tu ne me fuis pour passer ta soirée avec un autre homme et te déhancher sur un barre devant une foule de mâle en rut! Cria t-il.

-Vu comme ça...

-Si seulement Alice avait une affection toute particulière pour les robes de bonnes sœurs. Marmonna t-il.

-En bonne sœur. M'esclaffais-je. Moi ?

Edward ne se dérida pas. Je soufflais fortement et trébuchais jusqu'à lui.

-Quand tu veux pour un nouveau zouk.

Je crus voir un début de sourire au coin de ses lèvres mais rien de bien concluant. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque.

-Ne boude pas. Le suppliais-je avant d'embrasser son cou, sa mâchoire puis sa joue. J'ai passé une si bonne soirée. Je posais ma bouche sur la sienne mais il ne réagit pas. Je mordis sa lèvre inférieur puis passais ma langue dessus.

Je le sentis perdre de sa volonté et se déraidir. Il ferma les yeux en soufflant. Je continuais d'essayer de faire mouvoir ses lèvres tout en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il finit par grogner en agrippant mes hanches tout en me plaquant vivement sur le mur de la discothèque derrière moi. Il se fraya un passage entre mes jambes pour y caler la sienne et m'embrassa passionnément. J'étais complètement prisonnière entre le mur et son corps. Tout deux froids et durs mais j'adorais ça. Edward passa sa main dans mes cheveux, m'obligeant à pencher le visage pour approfondir le baiser. Je remontais ma jambe gauche contre sa hanche et il la saisit avant de la caresser.

-Hum hum. Fit le videur de la boite en se raclant la gorge. Il y a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça les jeunes.

Je cachais mon visage dans le torse d'Edward et voulus redescendre ma jambe mais il continua à la tenir contre lui.

-Edward...Les autres nous attendent.

Il lâcha à contre cœur ma cuisse et m'embrassa encore une fois.

-Quand je pense que tu as embrassé ma sœur. Dit-il en caressant mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Rosalie tout de même. Rit-il.

-Tu es tellement beau quand tu ris.

-Tu es toujours belle. Par contre je me passerais bien pour l'avenir de l'odeur de ton sang mélangé, que dis-je complètement camouflé par l'alcool.

-C'était la première et la dernière fois. Promis-je. Croix de bois, crois de fer. Si je mens je vais en enfer. Et il n'est pas question que j'aille ou que ce soit sans toi.

-En me choisissant c'est l'enfer qui t'ouvre ses bras Bella.

-Taratata. Pas de sottises pour ce soir. Et en plus maintenant que j'y penses c'est pas très très très gentil pour moi ça ! Dis-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. De dire que tu es en enfer, tu pourrais je sais pas moi...dire que tu es justement au paradis grâce à moi !

-Je me suis dit que ça ferait trop...roman à l'eau de rose.

-J'ai rien contre ça moi ! Parce que là franchement, on dirait presque que t'es en enfer par ma faute!

-Désolé. Rit-il. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Tu le sais.

-Mouais c'est ça... Allez viens.

Je voulus l'entrainer vers le voiture mais ce fut plutôt le contraire car sans lui je serais certainement à quatre pattes a essayer de le suivre ou encore mieux en version étoile de mer au beau milieu du parking.

-Mon manteau et mon tout petit mini rikiki sac ? Paniquais-je.

-Ton manteau et ton tout petit mini rikiki sac comme tu dis sont dans la voiture. Alice les avaient pris en sortant.

-Elle est vraiment troop forte cette Alice.

-Je te le rappellerais quand elle te trainera faire du shopping.

Je lui tirais la langue. Il m'aida à m'asseoir dans la voiture et mis même ma ceinture.

-J'ai le champagne qui pétille dans ma tête. Souris-je.

Edward me lança un regard circonspect.

-J'adore l'alcool !

{…}

-Je ne boirais plus jamais, pas une goutte d'alcool !

C'était plus qu'une promesse, un serment, j'avais testé et j'avais retenu la leçon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de boire autant?

-Bella ça va aller ?

-Ne rentre pas.

Un haut le cœur me prit et je déversais le contenu liquide de mon estomac dans les toilettes. J'étais à quatre pattes, la tête dans la cuvette des WC, une main sur mon ventre douloureux. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'Edward me voit dans cette situation. Une nouvelle montée acide remonta le long de ma gorge pour sortir en jet de ma bouche, mon estomac se contracta violemment dans une douloureuse crampe. Des mains glacées passèrent doucement sur mes épaules, ramenant mes cheveux en arrière.

-Ed...Edward sort de là !

-Chut...Bella. Dit-il en me caressant le dos.

-C'est déjà assez pénible et dégoutant pour moi alors je t'épargne ça. Sors !

-Je reste. Dit-il d'une voix laissant transparaitre qu'aucune contestation n'était possible.

Comme toujours il était têtu et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je ne le chassais pas à coup de pied aux fesses de cette salle de bain pour la bonne raison que malgré la honte de me montrer devant lui dans une si mauvaise posture, sa présence me réconfortait. Peut-être aussi, bon d'accord surtout il fallait l'avouer, que même en faisant preuve d'une grande volonté j'en étais ridiculement incapable, en ce moment plus encore que d'habitude. J'attrapais quelques feuilles de papier toilette et m'essuyais la bouche, je les jetais ensuite dans la cuvette et tirais la chasse d'eau. Je m'assis en m'adossant contre les jambes d'Edward, debout derrière moi. Il plia les genoux pour s'abaisser, je sursautais en perdant mon appui alors que mon dos tomba entre ses jambes, il posa sa tête sur mon crâne en enlaçant tendrement mon buste. Je soufflais d'aise malgré l'impression d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau. Je hais l'alcool ! Pourquoi ce fichu marteau piqueur ne cessait-il pas de fonctionner à plein régime dans mon crâne depuis mon réveil ? J'aurais volontiers crié STOP si je n'avais pas eu peur d'agresser mes oreilles et mon cerveau par la même occasion avec le bruit insupportable que représentait ma propre voix, au même titre que tout ce que je pouvais entendre.

Second effet négatif de cette maudite boisson, les vagues souvenirs de la soirée qui flottaient dans ma tête sans pour autant que je sois certaine de quelque chose passé mon quatrième verre. C'était de bons souvenirs pour le peu que je me remémore, faible consolation.

Je fermais les yeux, une main sur le front. Je me sentais sale, j'avais envie de prendre une bonne douche et de me remettre les idées en place mais j'étais dénuée de toute envie de bouger, un seul désir me rongeait, celui de recouvrir la mémoire et de me sentir fraiche et en pleine forme.

Tout mon corps me paraissait lourd et j'avais l'impression de me trouver sur un tourniquet. Je me rendis vite compte que tout cela n'était rien à côté de la honte. J'eus un sursaut de lucidité sur ma fin de soirée et finalement j'aurais préféré l'ignorer.

*J'ouvris les yeux quand une main froide me caressa le visage. J'avais les paupières lourdes mais une brise glaciale me vivifia. Edward m'aida à sortir de la voiture, il voulut m'aider à marcher mais je le repoussais.

-Il faut pas que tes parents voient que j'ai un peu (j'imageais par un petit espace entre mon index et mon pouce) de mal à marsser. Chuchotais-je avec des airs de conspiratrice.

-Bella, tu ne parviendras pas à cacher à qui que ce soit que tu as bu, beaucoup trop. Sourit-il.

-Même pas vrai ! Hein Emmett. L'apostrophais-je alors qu'il passait près de nous. Zé pas du tout l'air d'avoir bu ?

-Hum je ne sais pas...il faut faire un test ! Dit-il en se frottant les mains apparemment heureux de la tournure que prenait les évènements, gardant malgré tout une façade sérieuse, autant qu'il pouvait l'être du moins.

-Ça suffit, allez viens. Dit Edward en tentant de me tirer par le bras.

Je m'accrochas au bras d'Alice qui s'était rapprochée, les yeux suppliants.

-Je veeeux faire le test! Z'pe le faire.

-Je n'en doute pas. Rigola Alice. Et tu le feras mais je ne serais pas là pour le voir malheureusement, j'accompagne Jasper chasser. Quelqu'un veut se joindre à nous ?

-Moi ! Hurlais-je.

-Tu ne peux pas être partout. Sourit tendrement mon amie comme si elle s'adressait à une petite fille.

Mon visage se décomposa et ma lèvre inférieure trembla.

-Vous voulez pas de moooi ! Pleurnichais-je.

-Elle ne pas pas pleurer quand même ? S'inquiéta Emmett. Non parce que moi, les filles qui pleure je sais pas comment on gère ça. Paniqua t-il.

-Tu n'auras rien à gérer, elle fait du cinéma. Dit Rosalie agacée.

-Je viens. Dis-je en tapant du pied.

-Je crains que ce soit impossible à moins que tu nous serve de gibier. Dit Jasper pince-sans-rire.

-Jasper. Siffla Edward.

-Il plaisantait. Intervint Rosalie. Je viens avec vous. J'en es assez vu pour ce soir. Dit-elle en me lorgnant.

-Dommage...Soufflais-je. On se rejoint tout à l'heure. Dis-je un sourire coquin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Wouho wouho wouho ! Articula Emmett en se plaçant entre nous deux, ses bras tendus comme pour nous empêcher d'avancer. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe entre vous deux. Dit-il en nous fixant tour à tour. Non parce que j'ai rien contre deux filles qui (il fit se toucher le bout de ses deux index comme le font les enfants pour montrer un baiser ou une relation plus poussée) mais je veux en faire parti !

-Emmett ! S'offusqua mon amoureux.

Rosalie pinça les lèvres, mais pour une fois c'était pour dissimuler un sourire.

-T'en fait pas Eddy tu pourras faire joujou aussi.

-On va jouer à quoi ? Demandais-je.

Rosalie ne put se retenir plus longtemps et pouffa. Alice cacha son visage dans le torse de son amoureux hilare. Edward se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher son sourire de s'étendre et regarda le ciel pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

-Hum...Sourit malicieusement Emmett en s'approchant.*

-C'est pas vrai. Me plaignis-je en marmonnant.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Je me souviens de certaine chose, concernant notre retour.

-Oh...je vois. Dit-il en pouffant dans mes cheveux. De quoi te souviens-tu au juste ?

-Euh...il y a un blanc entre ma montée en voiture et la descente et ensuite je me souviens que Emmett parlait d'un test, de ma petite crise face à votre refus que j'aille chasser, du clin d'œil que j'ai adressé à Rosalie et qui à fait dévier Emmett et c'est tout...Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il ma répondu quand je lui est demandé à quoi on aller jouer.

-Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

Je grimaçais en acquiesçant. Pour une fois je n'allais pas chercher à tout savoir. L'ignorance dans certain cas valait mieux.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Euh...oui je crois.

-C'est peu. Dit-il pour lui même. Il y a eu bien pire ou bien plus drôle, suivant le point de vue.

-Dit moi que tu plaisantes.

-Désolé.

-Comment j'ai réagi face à la réponse d'Emmett ?

-Tu as joué le jeux. Répondit Edward évasif.

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien...si je ne t'avais pas retenu tu aurais de nouveau embrassé Rosalie et peut-être bien Emmett. Dit-il en serrant la mâchoire.

-Tu es jaloux de ta sœur. Ris-je. Tu sais je ne pense pas que je l'aurais vraiment embrassé ou au pire un petit baiser.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux d'elle ! Mais embrasser mon frère, mon frère Bella.

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Dis-je autant pour le rassurer que moi même. De toute façon Emmett ne m'aurait pas laissé faire. Et Rosalie n'en parlons même pas.

Edward se dérida et sourit.

-J'espère que tu ne souris pas de cette façon au souvenir des pensées meurtrières que Rosalie me destinait à ce moment là. Sinon je vais croire que tu aurais apprécié le spectacle d'un crêpage de chignon.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi pensée Rosalie. Elle s'est plutôt demandée si tu n'avais pas des tendances lesbiennes...tu n'en a pas n'est-ce pas ? Questionna t-il en se décalant pour me regarder.

-NON ! M'offusquais. Enfin, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuelles../Me repris-je...mais tu me combles parfaitement. Souris-je.

-J'en suis ravi. Dit-il en répondant à mon sourire. Donc...je reprends, personne n'a pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer face au rire tonitruant d'Emmett pour qui tu n'es définitivement plus si sage.

-Ensuite ? Marmonnais-je en rougissant.

-Rosalie, Jasper et Alice sont enfin parti chasser. Mais avant tu leur a ordonné de ne pas toucher à la maman de Bamby car après celui-ci serait triste...ni à Panpan car il serait dans ce cas également malheureux, tu leur à même gentiment précisé que c'était un lapin et au cas où il ne saurait pas de quoi il s'agit, je site : Si vous voyait un p'tit truc à poil, tout mimi avec un pompon blanc et qui tape de la papatte, c'est LUI, et ainsi de suite en nous citant tout les animaux qui sont présent dans ce dessin animé pour enfin conclure sur ton interdiction formelle de toucher à un seul poil du fameux Bamby car dans le cas contraire tu le saurais puisque leur nez grandirait s'ils te mentaient.

-Fabuleux. Marmonnais-je avant d'éclater de rire. J'ai été ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini. Dit-il un peu trop gaiement à mon goût.

Ça sentait la petite vengeance où je ne m'y connaissais pas.

-Oh non épargne moi la suite.

-Il faut assumer ses actes mon ange. Susurra t-il. Après tous nous avoir époustouflé par ta brillante connaissance des Disney, et malgré mes mises en gardes tu a voulus faire le test d'Emmett. Tu clamais que tu n'étais...

*-...pas soule ! Enfin un tout p'tit p'tit peu.

-Vraiment peu en effet. Sourit Edward en remettant en place une mèche qui me tombait sur les yeux.

-Alors...tu vas te mettre en équilibre sur un pied, un bras en dessous ton genoux relevé, assez haut pour que tu parviennes à te pincer le nez. Dit-il en me faisant une démonstration.

-Facile !

Edward se rapprocha de moi, au cas où mais je l'ignorais. Je relevais ma jambe doucement, mon équilibre était plus que précaire quand je passais mon bras sous mon genoux. Edward me rattrapa alors que je tanguais dangereusement sur mon seul appuis, un talon aiguille de 10cm.

-Désolé Bella. Tu es ivres morte. Constata Emmett ravi.

-Mais c'est pas zuste! Tu sais que zé pas d'équilibre.

-Très bien j'en ai un autre,tu vas prendre...hum...une grande branche par exemple, la placer au niveau de ton front et tourner autour...disons 20 fois (l'immense sourire qu'il affichait n'était pas du tout rassurant) puis tu devras marcher droit jusqu'à...

-Mais que faites-vous dehors depuis tout ce temps ? Le coupa Carlisle sur le pas de la porte.

-Docteur Mamour. M'écriais-je en courant dans sa direction.

Je manquais d'attérir à quatre pattes mais Edward, toujours Edward, me rattrapa. Carlisle me regardait les yeux comme des soucoupes, partageait entre le rire et son sérieux habituel. Esmée prit la relève et me fit rentrer dans la maison. Elle frotta mes bras pour me réchauffer tout en essayant de capter mon regard.

-Bella ? Bella tout va bien ?

-J'suis en pleine forme. Gazouillais-je.

-Carlisle tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ? S'inquiéta Esmée.

-Emmett, docteur Mamour peut jouer avec nous dans ta chambre ?

-Pardon ?

-Hum laisse tomber papa. Dit Edward en se raclant la gorge, gêné.

-Mais nooon Edwardounet on va bien s'amuser à jouer au médecin, pas vrai Docteur Mamour ?

-On verra cela demain. Sourit Carlisle. Edward conduit la dans votre chambre, calme la et veille sur elle durant son sommeil. Elle devrait s'endormir avant même d'avoir touché le matelas...

-Désolé frérot pas de soirée cochonne pour ce soir. L'interrompit Emmett.

Edward décourageait ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et Carlisle l'ignora.

-...mais avec la quantité d'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité il vaut mieux surveiller sa respiration. Òn ne sait jamais comment elle pourrait réagir à l'alcool. Je n'ai pas de perfusion ici et je doute qu'il soit évident de la faire manger. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, à part chercher un remède miracle contre la gueule de bois. Fais la boire. Oh! Et tiens toi près à l'emmener en vitesse au toilette surtout.

Emmett s'esclaffa en montant à l'étage. Esmée m'embrassa le front avec une petite moue désapprobatrice de mère puis elle partit rejoindre Carlisle sur la canapé. Edward me tira par la main vers les escaliers. Je manquais la seconde marche mais me rattrapais à la rampe.

-Je vais te porter.

-Non non. Il suffit que j'enlève ces tayons, taa...yons, talions, TALONS. Bafouillais-je à la recherche de la bonne prononciation.

Les talons dans une main nous reprîmes notre ascension. Je fixais mon regard sur mes pieds mais ne voyais rien de distinct, juste une tache de couleur qui devait être une marche, quand je relevais les yeux pour regarder en arrière j'eus le vertige et m'agrippais à la main d'Edward. Il se retourna.

-Un problème ?

-Ça tangue ! On va tomber.

-Les escaliers ne bougent pas.

-Mais c'est haut. Dis-je en fixant le bas des marches en clignant des paupières pour que le film qui me brouillait la vue s'efface, rien à faire tout était toujours aussi flou, en mouvement.

-Nous nous trouvons sur la cinquième marche Bella. Souffla Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me tournais vers lui et approchais mes lèvres des siennes.

-Je suis là. Rit-il en me m'attrapant par la taille et me poussant sur la droite, me prouvant que j'étais bien loin du but.

Il m'embrassa brièvement. Je marmonnais en montant à quatre patte les escaliers. Radin.

Debout je manquais de repartir en arrière à chaque fois que je levais la jambe et je refusais catégoriquement qu'Edward me porte, sans raison valable, juste parce que je l'avais décidé ainsi. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas tellement insisté, il s'amusait plutôt bien à me voir ainsi me démener pour le rejoindre en haut des marches. J'avais l'impression de devoir gravir l'Everest pour enfin pouvoir recevoir ma récompense. Et Edward était une récompense tout à fait motivante. Malheureusement le dérèglement de mon oreille interne, bon d'accord l'alcool ayant pris les commandes de mon corps, je peinais vraiment. Je finis par m'allonger sur le ventre, les mains s'accrochant désespérément aux marches au dessus de ma tête.

-Continus sans moi. Soufflais-je. Je te rejoindrai...tôt ou tard.

-Je préférais que ce soit tôt. Sourit-il mutin.

Je fixais son regard plein de promesses alléchantes et la lueur lubrique que j'y lu incendia mon corps. Je me relevais en vitesse, courant, trébuchant à de nombreuses reprises mais je parvins à l'atteindre. Je lui saisis la main et le tirais dans le couloir. Edward se laissa faire en riant. Il l'avait fait exprès, je le savais mais on ne me regarde pas comme cela sans assumer ! Au bout de trois tentatives je trouvais enfin la poignée et ouvrais la porte avec animation. Je me tournais sur Edward et lui...*

-...sauté dessus. Je ne m'en plains pas petite tigresse...

-Ne recommence pas avec ça !

-...mais je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas me tenter quand nous sommes dans l'incapacité de faire l'amour, c'est très frustrant.

-Nous aurions pu. Mes règles ne sont pas encore au rendez-vous.

-Oh oui je sais cela. Seulement Carlisle avait raison, à peine toucher l'oreiller.

-Quoi ?

-En d'autres termes, tu as préférais te précipiter dans les bras de Morphée plutôt que dans les miens.

Je ris en tendant le bras vers l'arrière pour lui caresser la nuque.

-Je préfère ça.

-Plait-il ? Dit-il choqué.

-Mais non gros bêta, pas que nous n'ayons rien fait ou les bras de Morphée mais je suis rassurée. J'avais crains d'avoir oublié une nuit en ta compagnie.

-Il n'y a aucun risque pour que cela arrive. Dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

-Oh! Quel...frimeur! Et je suis gentille. A partir de maintenant je t'interdis formellement de trainer avec Emmett!

-Autoritaire. Sourit-il contre ma peau.

-Emmett sors de ce corps. Hurlais-je.

-Serais-tu en train d'essayer d'exorciser un vampire ? Parce que je te préviens tu risques de me tuer.

-Bon débarras. Ris-je.

_Ça te dirais que je t'aide à fuir ?_ Je voyais le visage d'un jeune homme, flou. Je savais que je l'appréciais. _Tu sais il est troop gentil !_ et que je m'étais beaucoup amusée en sa compagnie. _Viiiiite relève toi ! Il va nous zatrapper ! Criais-je hilare._ Ça commençait par un M..non un N. _Nathan. Dit-il en me tendant sa main par dessus la table, je l'a serré._

-NATHAN ! Clamais-je d'en un sursaut.

-Quoi encore avec ce Nathan ?

-Tu es jaloux ?

-J'ai des raisons de l'être ?

-Hum...Réfléchissais-je. Oui. Je ne t'ai encore jamais fait de lap-dance.

Edward se releva dans un sursaut me faisant tomber en arrière. Le dos sur le sol je le regardais en riant. Il semblait immense vu de cette façon. Immense et en colère. Ce qui ensemble n'était pas très rassurant.

-C'était pour plaisanter.

Son visage se décrispa mais son regard était toujours dur.

-Tu lui a pourtant bien fait un striptease.

-QUOI ? Hurlais-je.

Aussitôt je grimaçais en plaquant mes mains sur ma tête. Ma voix se répercutait violemment contre les parois de mon crâne.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Marmonnais-je en gémissant.

Je me tournais sur le ventre, une main toujours sur celui-ci. La douleur y était encore plus vive que dans mon crâne. J'avais l'impression que l'alcool qui m'avait rendu si joyeuse c'était transformé en acide pur qui me rongeant les entrailles, j'exagérais à peine. Je posais mon front sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain et fermais les yeux. Je ne savais pas si Edward avait quitté la pièce sans me donner d'explications supplémentaires ou s'il était juste très silencieux. Quoi qu'il en soit mis à part lui, j'entendais tout de façon démesurée. Le robinet mal fermé qui laissé l'eau s'écouler au compte goutte, un bruit répétitif et vraiment agaçant, la pluie et le vent qui fouettaient la vitre de la salle de bain et faisaient remuer le feuillage des arbres, la télévision dans le salon qui devait être regardée par Emmett pour que le volume sonore soit aussi élevé, mon propre cœur résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je grognais et me relevais péniblement. J'étais seule dans la salle de bain, Edward avait fini par accepter ma requête, sortir. Seulement il avait choisi le moment le moins opportun. Tant-pis j'aurais mes réponses plus tard si elles ne venaient par moi même. Je rinçais ma bouche pâteuse et fermais fermement le robinet. Quand je relevais la tête je me fis peur. Mes cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de corneille, emmêlés, sales et pratiquement dressés sur ma tête. S'il n'y avait que ça..., mon maquillage avait coulé me faisant de jolis yeux de panda, mes lèvres étaient sèches et gonflées. Ma peau avait une étrange teinte grisâtre, terne à souhait, seule touche de couleur, mes cernes violacées, presque des poches. Je palpais mon visage, tirais sur ma peau, rien a faire j'étais hideuse. Je me brossais les dents et me démêlais le tas de paille qui me servait de cheveux puis me glissais sous la douche. L'eau était bouillante et ça me faisait un bien fou, je frottais énergiquement tous mon corps, lavant deux fois mes cheveux. Je finis par me laisser glisser sur le carrelage de la douche, l'eau me tombant sur la tête, délassant mes épaules. Le bruit de l'eau se répercutant sur le sol me semblait assourdissant, j'avais même l'impression de pouvoir entendre le liquide couler sur ma peau, ridicule.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Fin d'Histoires

**Chapitre 30 : Fin d'Histoires**

Je me souvenais en partie de la soirée et le plus important, que je n'avais pas fait de striptease à Nathan. N'empêche c'était mesquin de la part d'Edward de lancer cette information, fausse de surcroit, et me laisser toute seule comme une imbécile à y réfléchir et m'inquiéter. Je l'avais taquiné, il m'avait plus que bien rendu l'appareil. Cependant j'étais soulagée, je m'étais bien ridiculisé mais j'avais gardé mes vêtements. Alice avait raison, ce seront de bon souvenirs pensais-je avec une pointe de mélancolie. Mais loin d'être les seuls, en une éternité j'avais le temps de me construire tout un passé à me remémorer plus tard dans les bras de mon amant quand nous fêterions nos 100ans de mariage. Je ris doucement en me faisant l'impression de penser comme ma grand-mère, et je m'esclaffais franchement en l'imaginant comme moi hier soir danser autour d'une barre de striptease.

Je fermais les yeux en soufflant. Ma tête ne me tournée plus du tout à présent, le marteau piqueur avait stoppé et même s'il avait continué je n'y aurait pas vraiment fait attention face à la douleur qui ravagée mon ventre. Je craignais vraiment d'avoir bu ou mangé quelque chose de pas très catholique, ce n'était pas normal d'avoir aussi mal que ce soit pour mes règles, même si elles sont habituellement douloureuse, et encore moins pour de l'alcool. Il faudrait peut-être que je songe à consulter Carlisle si mes règles s'évertuent encore à me faire mal de la sorte.

Je voyais d'ici la scène gênante au possible. De toute façon c'était la toute dernière démonstration de ma féminité en tant qu'humaine, la dernière fois que mon corps me prouvait que j'étais en mesure de donner la vie. Aucune raison donc d'aller consulter le médecin, juste à attendre que cela passe. Définitivement. Je me surpris à caresser mon ventre, songeuse, c'était d'un ridicule consommé. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant et je n'en voulais pas. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune et j'imaginais mal la place d'un nourrisson au beau milieu d'une famille de vampire. Je pensais tristement que si je devais avoir un bébé, ce serait parce que je ne faisais plus partie de cette famille, donc aucun risque lié au vampire pour la survie de l'enfant. Je secouais la tête, je n'avais même jamais pensé à enfanter, pourquoi cela me venait-il maintenant ? Edward m'avait averti que je ne me rendrais compte de l'importance des choses auxquelles je renonçais qu'une fois que je ne serais plus en mesure de les avoirs. Vraiment tordu le genre humain, il faut connaître le manque pour ensuite se rendre compte de la chance que nous avions. En faite, non, c'était plutôt logique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne regretterais rien. Non pas que je n'aimais pas les enfants, c'est juste que je n'avais pas eu d'exemple de mère à l'instinct maternelle très développé. Je pense que comme Renée j'en été dénuée. Puis je n'avais jamais côtoyé d'enfants, je ne pouvais donc pas me faire d'idée sur la question. Une crampe abdominale me sorti de mes pensées. Je me décidais enfin à quitter la douche. J'enfilais un peignoir et enroulais une serviette autour de mes cheveux. J'étais restée longtemps sous l'eau bouillante et la vapeur avait envahi la pièce, j'en avait presque du mal à respirer. Je levais ma main m'apprêtant à dégager un espace visible sur le miroir quand je me stoppais net. Sur celui-ci, un main s'y était posé, sa trace y était présente. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans des battements désordonné avant que je ne secoue la tête. Je me faisais des idées et je paniquais bêtement. Je n'avais plus revu Le vampire depuis plusieurs jours, rien n'indiquait qu'il était encore là.

-Comme rien n'indique qu'il ne l'est plus. Chuchotais-je à moi même.

J'effaçais rapidement la marque en me forçant à sourire. Edward avait du repasser dans la salle de bain en ne me voyant pas sortir, il s'était iniquité comme toujours mais était ressorti puisque tout allez bien. Je savais que j'essayais de m'en convaincre, car si Edward était vraiment revenu ici, me voyant assise par terre dans la douche il m'aurait appelé pour s'assurer que je ne me sentais pas mal. Et pour quelle raison aurait-il posé sa main sur le miroir ? Un petit signe pour me dire qu'il était passé. Me mentis-je grossièrement. Je préférais faire semblant d'y croire, pour ne pas perturber encore le cours déjà si fragile de nos vies.

Il n'y avait aucune présence étrangère dans cette maison, personne ne me voulait du mal. Edward était venu, ce ne pouvait être que lui me répétais-je plusieurs fois comme pour incruster l'information mensongère dans mon cerveau.

Cependant quand je sortis de la salle de bain, l'idée de demander tout de même à Edward m'effleura et je la rejetais aussitôt. J'avais beaucoup trop peur qu'il ne confirme mes craintes. J'entrais dans la chambre et me jetais sur le lit. Je me cachais sous la couverture et apaisais ma respiration. Je me sentais lasse, j'avais envie de dormir un peu avant de m'habiller et rejoindre les autres. Rien qu'un peu...

-Bella ?

J'ouvris les yeux, étonnée de ne pas reconnaitre la voix d'Edward. En identifiant la personne je me relevais tellement rapidement que ma tête me tourna, m'asseyant et remettant en place mon peignoir.

-Carlisle que se passe t-il ?

-Edward m'a envoyé vérifier ton état. Il s'inquiète.

-Comme toujours. Chuchotais-je. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir, je suis affreusement confuse et je vous jure que je ne boirais plus jamais d'alcool...

-Tu n'as rien à me promettre Bella, tu es jeune et tu vis des expériences tout à fait normal.

-Vous savez que des milliers de jeunes reverraient de vous avoir comme père. Souris-je.

-Tu es majeure et donc libre de tes actions cependant en temps que membre d'une même famille et médecin, je te conseillerais de modéré ta consommation à l'avenir.

-Alors là ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

-Autre chose. Esmée ne t'avait-elle pas dit de nous tutoyer ?

-Oh! Euh...si. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Mais j'ai énormément de mal, je ne suis pas habituée.

-Le temps n'est pas ce qui nous manque.

-En effet. Donc je TE remercie. C'est étrange, je ne m'y fait pas. Avouais-je.

-Ça viendra. Sourit-il. Alors comment te sens-tu ?

-Je me suis déjà sentie mieux. Mais je n'ai plus mal à la tête et il semble que mon estomac reste accroché, pour le moment en tout cas.

-Tu devrais descendre déjeuner quelque chose.

-Je vais essayer. Dis-je en grimaçant.

-Toujours mal au ventre ?

-C'est encore pire qu'hier.

-Je pars pour l'hôpital, je te ramènerais un médicament. En attendant je ne peux que te conseiller de te reposer et j'ai entendu dire que le froid avait eu un effet bénéfique sur toi hier soir.

-En effet.

-Il me semble qu'il ne sera pas fort difficile pour toi de trouver quelque chose de froid dans cette maison. Tu as même l'embarras du choix. Sourit-il.

-Merci pour tout. Répondis-je simplement.

Il acquiesça, pressa doucement ma main et sortit de la pièce. Je profitais d'être réveillée pour sortir du lit et m'habiller. Quand je passais devant le réveil, je vis inscrit 13h. J'avais dormi plus d'une heure...Je descendis rejoindre les autres. Je saluais brièvement Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient sur le canapé. M'excusais de nouveau auprès d'Esmée. Je m'assis sur le banc du piano, au coté d'Edward.

-Tu m'as menti.

-A bon ? Sourit-il.

-Hum hum. Je n'ai pas fait de striptease.

-Pas de striptease mais par contre...Commença Emmett.

-Tais toi. Le coupa Alice en entrant dans le séjour. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais manger ta glace. Dit-elle en me tendant un pot et une grosse cuillère. Ça passe bien, je crois, si tu te sens patraque et hier tu en voulais tellement...

-Merci Alice. C'est très gentil.

-Je sais. Sourit-elle en sautillant vers son mari qui descendait les escaliers.

Soudain Alice se figea. Une inspiration. Mon bras commença à se lever. Edward se trouva mes côtés, debout, mon poignée en main, j'ai maintenant le bras relevé. Une expiration. Mon pianiste sur le qui-vive.

-Oh mon dieu no...

La supplique d'Alice fut interrompu par un bruit phénoménale. En une fraction de seconde les baies vitrée explosèrent dans un souffle, projetant mille morceaux de verres en tout sens. Par réflexe je protégeais mes yeux, je sentis plus que je ne vis Edward me plaquer contre son torse et s'accroupir au sol.

J'entendis une respiration erratique effleurer mon oreille, celle d'Edward. C'était inhabituel chez lui, chez un vampire. Quand j'ouvris les yeux et croisais son regard terrorisé, je compris. Ce n'était pas le besoin d'air qui le faisait agir ainsi mais la panique. Il savait ce qui se passé.

Il avait compris bien avant moi que tout était fini.

Je voulus me relever pour constater les dégâts, voir ce qui les avaient provoqué tout en craignant que ce soit ce à quoi je pensais, mais Edward ne me lâcha pas. Au contraire il resserra désespérément son étreinte et lâcha un sanglot. J'arrêtais de respirer et les larmes affluent au bord de mes cils. S'il réagissait ainsi, c'est que nous étions perdu. Mon corps tremblait pourtant j'aurais voulu avoir la force d'hurler à Edward de réagir, de se battre coûte que coûte pour sa famille, pour moi mais surtout pour lui. Ou alors qu'il court. Il était le plus rapide, il avait le temps de fuir. Il fallait qu'ils nous abandonnent.

Mon dieu qu'il survive. Suppliais-je de tout mon être. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, un simple vampire ne pouvait pas amener à l'extermination des Cullen !

Quand je parvins enfin à me détacher quelque peu de son étreinte, paradoxalement j'aurais voulu à cet instant y retourner immédiatement, me cacher dans ses bras pour toujours, me préserver de tout ça. L'image apocalyptique collée à ma rétine me laissa sans voix. Je n'avais pas songé que la menace pouvait être si importante. Que j'avais été stupide de croire à l'action cruelle et sadique d'un seul homme. En me relevant je serrais les dents en retenant une plainte, malgré la réaction protectrice d'Edward les débris de verre avaient réussi à entailler ma peau et s'y loger. Le sang ne semblait même pas titiller les narines de ma famille, même du plus « sensible », tous étaient trop abattus. Alice à genoux au sol, la tête entre les mains sanglotais des paroles incompréhensibles. Jasper était près d'Esmée qui s'était fait projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Emmett se dégageait de dessous le canapé et Rosalie fouillait du regard le dehors, les sens en alerte mais les mains tremblantes. Tout le salon était dévasté, seul les murs encore debout témoignés d'anciennes pièces, auparavant une maison chaleureuse qui avait recueilli tant de bons moments.

Tout semblait figé dans un silence lourd, le genre de silence abasourdi qui suit une catastrophe et précède une chose encore bien plus horrible. Même ma douleur me semblait secondaire devant ce K.O. Edward me jeta un regard tellement empli de culpabilité et de souffrance que je vacillais sous le choc. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, tout était perdu. Nous nous étions fait surprendre, il ne pouvait pas à la fois se défendre et me protéger.

-Bella cours !

Le hurlement d'Alice me déchira toute entière et brisa le silence assourdissant. Je fixais Edward attendant qu'il me dise quoi faire.

-Cours. Murmura t-il du bout des lèvres, le visage dévasté.

Je sus que s'il l'avait pu il aurait pleuré à cet instant. Il savait que je n'avais aucune chance, mais je n'avais que ça à faire, courir, il ne pouvait que me dire de fuir. Mon regard vrillait au sien, mes jambes refusaient de bouger, à vrai dire mon cerveau ou bien mon coeur leur interdisaient. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, je ressentais que dès lors où je lui tournerais le dos, jamais je ne le reverrais.

-Cours ! Hurla t-il la voix brisée.

Je sursautais violemment et ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir, j'obéis à sa dernière demande. Mes jambes se mirent en mouvement et je courus vers les escaliers. C'était stupide car je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de sortir, seule, et de les laisser mourir ici. J'entendis des hoquets de surprise, des grognements de fureurs et des sanglots de terreurs. Puis alors que je quittais la pièce, tout sembla se remettre en mouvement. Je ne pus empêcher mon cerveau d'identifier des sons comme étant ceux produits par des membres arrachés, des coups donnés. Des hurlements abominables me transpercèrent de par en par. Le pire fut les adieux. Me parvint aux oreilles un « je t'aime » soufflait par Jasper à Alice. Leur dernier.

Arrivée en haut des marches je fus prise d'une hystérie grandissante, je voulais rejoindre Edward, il fallait que je le vois. C'était nos derniers instant ensemble, je ne voulais pas les passer à me cacher, tremblante et en attente de la mort.

Surtout de pas l'abandonner, ne pas se séparer. Mourir ensemble.

Moi aussi je voulais lui dire je t'aime, l'embrasser rien qu'une dernière fois et regarder dans les yeux le monstre qui prenait plaisir à détruire autant de vie. Je pensais à Carlisle qui n'était pas là et peut-être aurait-il le temps de s'enfuir, loin, et de survivre mais je savais cet espoir vint que les Cullen ne disparaissent pas totalement était ridicule car jamais Carlisle ne laisserait sa famille. Il se battrait même s'il n'y avait plus rien à défendre. Pour Esmée. Il mourrait pour la sauver ou parce qu'il ne l'avait pas pu.

L'idée que s'en était fini des Cullen, que plus personne ne serait témoin de ce que j'avais vécu, que leur existence si longue se termine ainsi, me coupa le souffle. Ce serait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Il n'avait plus de famille, ils seraient oublié. Moi j'étais une humaine, destinait de toute façon à mourir ou du moins à abandonner ses proches pour accéder à l'éternité. Je ne ferais de la peine qu'un peu plus tôt que prévu à mes proches.

L'éternité, c'était un beau rêve, plaisant d'y croire et rendant si heureux d'y penser...

Je n'eus pas le loisir de descendre les escaliers par mes propres moyens. Je vis Edward ou plutôt l'aperçu courir dans ma direction. Au moment où il allait m'attraper par le bras, un boulet de canon le percuta. La scène se passa beaucoup trop vite pour moi, je vis juste le corps d'Edward traverser le mur opposé puis on me saisit à la gorge.

Je n'avais pas réalisé alors que c'était la dernière image que j'emporterais de lui, la dernière fois que je le voyais. Il avait tenté de me sauver...comme il l'avait toujours fait. J'aurais pouvoir promettre lui rendre l'appareil, un jour.

Mes pieds se soulevèrent du sol et je fus projetée dans les escaliers que je dévalais. Ma tête percuta plusieurs fois les marches et ma vue se brouilla jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus que du noir. Ma jambe me faisait horriblement souffrir et je peinais à respirer, comme si ma cage thoracique était comprimée. Je sentis un goût désagréable de rouille dans ma bouche et j'eus un haut le cœur en reconnaissant le liquide, du sang. J'essayais de me relever mais je parvins à peine à me redresser que déjà je retombais dans un cri de souffrance. J'aurais voulu me trainer jusqu'à un endroit sur seulement rien ne semblait l'être, mais encore plus qu'être à l'abri, j'aurais voulu retrouver Edward. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était de lui me rongé.

Quant au prix d'un effort sur-humain, puisant dans mes dernières forces, je parvins à me relever en appuie sur la rampe d'escalier et me tenant uniquement sur une jambe, la vision qui s'offrit à mes yeux me paralysa d'horreur. Le petit corps d'Alice se retrouvait prisonnier sous celui énorme d'un homme en cape.

-Al..! M'étranglais-je.

Ma respiration se coupa quand j'aperçus plus loin Esmée se faire étêter. Je posais une main sur ma bouche retenant un cri d'effroi puis une nausée que je ravalais difficilement. Des taches blanches apparurent devant mes yeux et je crus m'écrouler quand des bras forts me rattrapèrent. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux avec l'espoir que ce soit Edward.

Ce n'était pas lui.

-Emmett. Soufflais-je alors qu'un mal de crâne assommant me vrillait la cervelle. Où est Edward ?

Je vis le visage de ce grand bout-en-train ravagé par la peine se décomposer encore plus.

Je compris.

Mes paupières lourdes se fermèrent. Je n'avais plus de raison de lutter. Je regrettais de ne pas savoir si Alice, Jasper et Rosalie allaient bien. Je savais dors et déjà que Carlisle rejoindrait bientôt Esmée dans la mort, tout comme moi je volais rejoindre Edward. Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Ils pourraient surmonter cette épreuve grâce à leur moitié. Je l'espérais de tout cœur. Malgré la mort de leurs parents, celle de leur frère et...la mienne.


	32. Chapitre 31 :Blanche Neige perd la boule

**Chapitre 31 : Blanche Neige perd la boule.**

-Bella ?

La voix était lointaine, sourde. On m'appelait mais je n'avais pas envie de répondre, mes lèvres semblaient collées. Je me sentais tellement bien tout à coup, je n'avais plus mal, mon cœur ne criait plus l'absence d'Edward. Ma respiration était paisible et profonde, mon corps apaisé.

Je me sentais entre deux états, entre la conscience et le néant. Comme si je me trouvais sous l'eau, la surface ne m'était pas encore inaccessible mais la profondeur me happait, doucement mais inévitablement, et j'aimais ça. Je compris alors que j'étais morte, ou du moins que la vie me quittait et je me sentais si apaisée...Je n'arrivais pas à regretter ce fait, c'était tellement facile. Tellement bon.

On voulait me ramener, mais c'était trop pénible, tellement plus simple de se laisser sombrer doucement, se laisser aller dans le noir. Ne plus rien ressentir pour ne plus souffrir. Je n'avais aucune raison d'ouvrir les yeux, la mort était favorable au monde que je trouverais si je répondais à cette voix, un monde sans Edward.

-Bella !

La voix était beaucoup plus forte, plus près. Je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix ! Une main fraiche se posa sur mon épaule, me secouant légèrement. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire contre, je fus propulsée vers la surface, mes pensées s'éclaircir, mon corps se réveilla doucement alors que mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Dans un sursaut j'ouvris les yeux sur le visage bien-veillant de mon beau père. La lumière se fit automatiquement dans mon esprit, je me relevais précipitamment.

Je n'avais pas mal car je n'étais pas blessée, je me trouvais dans mon lit, le lit que je partageais avec Edward. Voilà pourquoi mon cœur n'était pas en miettes car il n'était pas mort. J'eus envie de crier ma joie, de pleurer de soulagement et de rire de ma stupidité. Tout avait paru réel mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

-Un cauchemar ! M'exclamais le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais trop tendance à prendre les déviances nocturnes de mon esprit pour des faits réels, l'angoisse de ce maudit vampire peut-être. Je pris une profonde inspiration, expirant par à coup, maitrisant mes mains tremblantes. Carlisle me regardait faire se questionnant sur mon comportement. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Me répétais-je dans ma tête tel une litanie.

-Carlisle que se passe t-il ? Demandais-je la voix chevrotante.

-Edward m'a envoyé vérifier ton état. Il s'inquiète...

Il murmura ses dernières paroles comme s'il y réfléchissait, me jaugeant intensément. Je devais paraître en effet bien étrange.

-Edward. Chuchotais-je.

Le bonheur à l'état pur envahit mes veines, circulant dans tout mon corps à l'évocation de mon amour. Il était en vie, je le savais dès lors que je mettais rendu compte que j'avais rêvé mais entendre son prénom, me confirmant qu'il allait bien, me réconforta. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de lui sauter au cou, toucher sa peau et m'assurer, encore, qu'il était bien présent. Reprenant mes esprits je déglutis.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir, je suis affreusement confuse et je vous jure que je ne boirais plus jamais d'alcool...Dis-je avec l'étrange impression que mes paroles faisaient écho en moi.

La même sensation que l'on a lorsqu'il nous semble déjà avoir vécu ce moment.

-Tu n'as rien à me promettre Bella, tu es jeune et tu vis des expériences tout à fait normal. Sourit-il chaleureusement.

-Vous savez que des milliers de jeunes reverraient de vous avoir comme père. Observais-je rieuse.

-Tu es majeure et donc libre de tes actions cependant en temps que membre d'une même famille et médecin, je te conseillerais de modérer ta consommation à l'avenir.

Notre échange résonna dans ma tête. Je fronçais les sourcils. J'avais déjà dit, entendu, tout ça. Cette scène ne m'était pas inconnu. Sans réfléchir je laissais les mots jaillir de ma bouche selon leur volonté.

-Alors là ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

-Autre chose. Esmée ne t'avait-elle pas dit de nous tutoyer ?

Ces mots...c'était les mêmes, à l'intonation près, que ceux de mon rêve. C'était impossible et complètement fou. Il fallait que je vérifie, que je m'assure que je ne perdais pas l'esprit. Je répétais alors machinalement les paroles qui me venaient à l'esprit, les mêmes que dans mon cauchemar.

-Oh! Euh...si. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Mais j'ai énormément de mal, je ne suis pas habituée.

-Le temps n'est pas ce qui nous manque.

Je me figeais littéralement. C'était mot pour mot les mêmes phrases. Je n'étais pas folle, tout était semblable, jusqu'à la posture, assise sur le bord du lit, détendue mais droite du médecin. Carlisle passa une main devant mon visage, je m'aperçus alors que j'étais silencieuse depuis un trop long moment pour que ce soit normal.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal. Dis-je la voix tremblante de nouveau.

Je savais d'une façon qui m'échappait ce que j'étais censée répondre, j'avais pourtant décidé de changer ma réponse. Je me sentais vraiment très mal mais ce n'était plus à propos d'une soirée trop arrosée ou de maux féminins. J'étais complètement perdue. Mon cerveau marchait au ralenti, bloquant sur chaque hypothèse rationnel qui pourrait expliquer ce phénomène. J'étais dans le vague.

-Tu devrais descendre déjeuner quelque chose.

Je relevais la tête pour le fixais. Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux, je ne lui répondis pas. Un sentiment d'urgence se développait dans mes entrailles. Je ne croyais pas aux rêves prémonitoires mais après tout étais-ce plus étrange qu'un vampire médecin ? Ou qu'un autre ayant des visions du futur ? Je ne pouvais pourtant pas développer de don, pas humaine en tout cas. Je me contredisais moi même en pensant que les visions d'Alice étaient apparus lors de sa vie d'humaine mais moi...mon bouclier mental n'était-il pas déjà un pouvoir en lui même ? Était-il possible de cumuler des capacités ?

-Toujours mal au ventre ? Enchaina Carlisle, comblant le silence.

-Je ne sais plus. Murmurais-je en fixant le vide.

-Tu ne...

Je n'écoutais pas la suite de sa phrase. Je ne savais plus si j'avais mal au ventre, à la tête ou autre part. Je me sentais bizarre, comme si tout autour de moi était brumeux, ce n'était pas visible, c'était plutôt un sentiment oppressant. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit flottait dans un univers dans lequel je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Devant mes yeux se jouait une pièce, je faisais parti des personnages, je voyais à travers l'un d'eux pourtant je ne contrôlais rien.

-Merci pour tout. Répondis-je machinalement comme dans mon souvenir, coupant au passage Carlisle dans sa phrase. J'étais presque sur que ma réponse ne correspondait pas avec ce qu'il venait de me dire. Peu importe.

Il acquiesça finalement, pressa doucement ma main et sortit de la pièce en me jetant un dernier regard appuyé. Je profitais d'être réveillée pour sortir du lit et m'habiller. Quand je passais devant le réveil, je vis inscrit 13h. J'avais dormi plus d'une heure...Plus d'une heure. Une coïncidence me rassurais-je.

Je descendis rejoindre les autres en bas. Je saluais brièvement Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient sur le canapé. M'excusais de nouveau auprès d'Esmée. Je me précipitais vers Edward et l'enlaçait en m'asseyant sur le banc du piano à ses côtés. Il fut surpris mais me serra à son tour. Tout le monde se trouvait à la même place, avec les mêmes activités. C'était si...semblable. Oh mon Dieu ! Tout...

-...se répète ! Criais-je en me levant.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je jurais avoir vu Edward sursauter.

-Bella...

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici maintenant !

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Alice en marchant prudemment dans ma direction, les mains tendus comme face à un animal sauvage et imprévisible.

-Ils sont là ! Ils arrivent !

-Je plaisantais la dernière fois Bella quand je t'ai dit que les extraterrestres allaient débarquer. Tenta de plaisanter Emmett.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Ils seront là dans quelques secondes.

-Personne n'arrive. Assura Edward en se levant.

-Vous n'en savez rien ! Alice n'a plus de visions !

-Et toi tu sais ? Siffla sarcastiquement Rosalie.

-Edward ! Dis-je en me précipitant vers lui, m'accrochant à sa chemise. Edward ! Crois moi je t'en pris !

Je voulais le secouer, le faire réagir mais je ne faisais que me fatiguer pour rien. Je finis par le lâcher la respiration saccadée et les genoux tremblants. Edward m'attrapa par les épaules, me maintenant débout.

-Nous allons partir si cela peut te rassurer.

-Quoi ? On ne va pas fuir devant une menace fantôme tout ça parce que mademoiselle panique à l'idée de se marier avec toi ! Cracha Rosalie.

La réplique de Rosalie resta suspendu dans l'air, imposant un silence pesant. Je ne comprenais pas ce que le mariage venait faire là. C'était hors sujet.

-Ce n'est pas ça n'est-ce pas Bella ? Me questionna Edward me fixant lourdement, inconsciemment il avait resserrer sa prise autour de mes épaules.

-Bien sur que non ! Hoquetais-je. Avec ce vampire, ce mariage m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

Je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles quand je vis Edward baisser les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Me rattrapais-je à toute vitesse. Mais...et puis tant pis! Croyez, pensez ce que vous voulez tant que nous sortons tous vivant de cette maison.

-Arrête de te prendre pour une sauveuse Bella. Tu n'as rien avoir avec les héroïnes de tes livres bidons.

-Rose. Chuchota sévèrement Emmett.

-Viens avec moi Bella. Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger pendant que nous réfléchirons calmement à tout ça.

-Mais on n'a pas le temps.

Mes suppliques n'atteignirent personnes. Esmée entourait déjà mes épaules, m'entrainant avec elle. Edward ne réagit pas, il ne me regardait plus. Il était bien le seul. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Mes larmes coulèrent quand je me rendis compte qu'ils ne me croyaient pas, ils échangèrent ensuite des regards lourds de sens.

-Je ne suis pas folle. Pleurnichais-je.

-C'est ce que disais...une vrai Jeanne d'Arc en puissance et on sait tous comment elle a fini. Ria amèrement la blonde sculpturale.

-Rosalie ton comportement est...

Je n'écoutais pas la suite des remontrances d'Edward, je me coupais du reste du monde. Plus aucun son ne m'atteignait mis à part les battements compulsifs de mon cœur et les pulsations infernales de mon sang à travers mes veines. J'étais si impuissante.

Je leur avais obéi sagement, passive. J'avais mangé, bu. J'étais même sortie quelques minutes prendre l'air sous les conseils d'Esmée. J'avais calmé ma petite crise d'hystérie et rassuré Edward sur cette histoire de mariage. Carlisle n'avait pu quitter l'hôpital mais il avait été contacté par Jasper. Le médecin avait remarqué que j'étais plus que étrange ce matin et il avait ordonné à toute la famille de m'éviter tout stress. Je m'étais même efforcée à sourire et surtout de ne pas croiser le chemin de Rosalie. J'attendais et redoutais les secondes. M'attendant à ce que la fatalité nous frappe à tout instant.

Je ne savais pas quel jour nous étions et j'avais peur qu'en posant la question tout le monde ne s'interrogent, plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà, sur ma santé mentale. Je surveillais anxieusement l'écoulement du temps. Les heures défilaient par bloc. Si je regardais la pendule il était par exemple 15h52, je fermais les yeux et quand je regardais de nouveau l'heure il était 16h35. Je n'avais pas dormi j'en étais sur car j'avais répété l'expérience en regardant l'heure dans la cuisine, elle affichait 17h05, le temps que j'atteigne la chambre d'Edward, le réveil indiqué 17h45. J'avais même vérifié les piles de chaque pendule sous les yeux incompréhensifs de toute la famille.

J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle, où le temps passait différemment. Edward avait passé sa journée à me suivre telle une ombre comme s'il attendait une éventuelle crise, une rechute. Je m'efforçais de me comporter normalement alors que tout autour de moi me semblait étranger et menaçant. J'étais privée de repères. Tout me paraissait différent et pourtant si familier. C'était complètement paradoxale. Des choses dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence apparaissaient alors que des objets semblaient manquer. Par exemple je ne trouvais même plus ma montre et quand je posais la question on me répondait que je n'en avait jamais eu. C'était faux ! J'avais vraiment l'impression de perdre la raison. J'osais croire que j'étais juste un peu déboussolée par mon sommeil agité et les différents évènements qui troublait le cours de notre existence. Le stress mêlé à l'angoisse comme le pensait Carlisle.

En dehors de tout ces troubles la journée se passa sans anicroches. Pas de présences troublantes ou d'autres phénomènes étranges me rappelant mon cauchemar. Je me rassurais en me disant que dans celui-ci nous étions déjà tous morts depuis des heures. La nuit était tombée, irrémédiablement comme chaque jour et rien n'était arrivé. Edward et moi étions allongés sur le lit. Moi dans ses bras alors qu'il tenait un livre ouvert pour nous deux. Je me glissais hors de son étreinte à contre cœur.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais boire.

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. Dit-il en se levant.

-Non laisse. Je t'assure. Ajoutais-je en voyant qu'il continuait d'avancer vers la porte.

Je le devançais et posais ma main sur la poignet.

-A tout de suite. Dis-je en quittant la chambre.

Je marchais dans le couloir et descendais les escaliers. La différence entre l'étage où se regroupait la famille ce soir avec le bas de la maison était choquante. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus froide et inquiétante. J'en fus saisie.

-Une maison de vampire...Murmurais-je en souriant faiblement.

Je passais devant les grandes baies vitrées et m'arrêtais devant l'une d'elle, me frottant les bras autant pour me rassurer que pour m'insuffler un peu de chaleur. Je repensais à ce vampire qui me guettait et le cauchemar que j'avais cru prémonitoire. Vraiment stupide. Pourtant cette drôle d'impression continuait de m'habiter, comme si d'une minute à l'autre le ciel allait me tomber sur la tête. Je l'attendais, le ressentais et s'en était que plus angoissant car je n'avais aucun pouvoir de l'empêcher, je ne pouvais que le redouter.

La nuit noire régnait dehors et le feuillage des arbres indiqués que le vent soufflait fort.

Rien, je ne voyais rien mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas là à me surveiller. Un vampire me guettais et moi stupide comme j'étais, je m'isolais. Je fis craquer nerveusement mes doigt et me remis en marche. Je passais dans le salon la pièce était sombre, la seule lumière était celle de la pleine lune qui traversait les fenêtres. Pour la première fois je trouvais l'ambiance de cette maison lugubre et pesante. Je traversais rapidement la pièce en regardant nerveusement à chaque pas derrière moi, sursautant au moindre craquement sinistre. À nouveau je ressentis cette présence dérangeante. Je tournais sur moi-même mais je ne voyais toujours rien. J'accélérais jusqu'à la cuisine, sortis rapidement un verre d'un placard et le rempli de l'eau du robinet. Je bus une gorgée mais j'eus du mal à déglutir, ma gorge était serrée. Je gardais alors le verre dans mes mains et sortie de la cuisine. Je marchais vite en passant devant les grandes fenêtres. Quelque chose passa dehors, je me figeais sur place mes doigts crispés sur le verre. Je me rassurais vainement en mettant cette vision sur le compte de mon imagination. Je repris ma marche encore plus rapidement quand à nouveau un sillage passa à ma droite. Je regardais avec angoisse l'extérieur, seul une vitre me séparait de cette menace. Mon cœur eu un loupé et une sueur froide m'envahit. Il n'y avait pas un seul vampire comme nous l'avions cru mais des dizaines. Ce qui confirmais l'hypothèse des Volturis, en tout cas un clan.

Je n'osais plus respirer, paniquée je me dirigeais vers les marches pour rejoindre les Cullen. Les ombres couraient sans cesses comme voulant me signaler leur présence sans pour autant agir. Ma gorge était nouée, je ne pouvais pas crier. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me rendis compte alors que depuis un certain temps je ne respirais plus. Mon souffle était irrégulier et saccadé. Un petit coup contre la baie vitrée me fit sursauter et le verre glissa de mes doigts et se fracassa au sol. J'essayais de discerner un visage parmi ces ombres mais il faisait trop sombre et ils allaient bien trop vite. Je pestais contre mes faibles yeux d'humaine. Un second coup se fit sur la vitre et je fis un pas en arrière puis un autre.

Je courais désormais vers la chambre d'Edward. J'ouvris la porte et la laissa claquer contre le mur. Mon visage devait refléter ma panique car il accourut tout de suite vers moi. Je respirais rapidement et regardais partout autour de moi comme une biche prise au piège par les fards d'une voiture. Je me retournais les yeux grands ouverts par la frayeur et refermais la porte à clé. Futile moyen de protection contre ceux qui se trouvaient dehors, faible sentiment de sécurité que pouvait m'apporter une serrure.

-Bella. Qu'as-tu vu ? Me demanda Edward affolé à son tour.

Je secouais la tête impuissante, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mes genoux fléchirent et mon dos glissa le long de la porte. Il s'agenouilla en face de moi et pris mes mains tremblantes dans les siennes, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je les avaient positionné devant mon visage en pleure. Je voyais ses lèvres bougées mais je ne l'entendais pas parler, mes sanglots raisonnés dans mes oreilles.

Derrière mon dos la porte vibrait sous les coups de ceux qui voulaient pénétrer dans la chambre. Automatiquement je m'en écartée allant me réfugier derrière Edward. Celui-ci ce leva pour aller déverrouiller la porte, je voulus le retenir mais ma main accrocha le vide. Je me trouvais alors sans protection au milieu de la pièce, faible et sans défense. A travers mes yeux embrumés de larmes j'aperçus Jasper et Alice puis Rosalie et Emmett. Je fus infiniment soulagée que ce ne soit qu'eux. Esmée franchit le seuil de la porte la dernière.

-Bella !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? S'interrogea Rosalie mi-agacée, mi-apeurée.

-Jasper fait quelque chose pour la calmer. Demanda Alice qui me fixait affolée.

-Mais c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Répondit-il impuissant.

-Bella, mon amour parle je t'en pris.

-Je...en...b-a...om-bre...

-Bella respire. M'ordonna Rosalie la voix douce mais impatiente.

Je fermais les yeux et m'intimais au calme. Je sentis une douce vague de sérénité envahir mon corps et je reconnu enfin l'œuvre de Jasper.

-Ils sont là! Je vous l'avez dit !

-Qui sont là ?

-Ils sont là !

Mon esprit choqué ne réagissait plus avec cohérence. Je répétais inlassablement cette phrase.

-Ils sont là...Ils sont là...Je vous l'avez dit...

-Elle revient du rez de chaussé, je vais jeter un coup d'œil. Dit Edward tendu.

Il voulut se relevait mais je m'agrippais désespérément à son bras. Il essaya de détacha mes doigts mais je m'accrochais plus fermement.

-Elle est en état de choque, reste avec elle j'y vais. Annonça Jasper.

Emmett et Rosalie le suivirent. Edward me pris dans ses bras et s'assit sur le lit avec moi sur ses genoux. Je m'agrippais à son cou et respirais son odeur alors qu'il me berçait tel une enfant, fredonnant ma berceuse. Sous ses douces caresses mon corps cessa de trembler. Esmée me réconfortait par des paroles rassurantes et mon cœur repris un rythme normal. Pendant ce temps Alice ne cessait de tourner en rond, se maintenant la tête entre ses mains.

-Il n'y a rien du tout.

Je relevais immédiatement la tête surprise je m'éclaircis la voix et recouvrais la parole.

-Ils étaient des dizaines dehors.

-Nous avons fait le tour de la villa.

-C'est impossible! Ils étaient là, j'en suis certaine. Ils couraient dans le jardin et à travers la forêt.

-Le stress t'a peut-être un peu perturbée. Tenta Alice.

-Le stress ! Le stress ! Je ne suis pas folle. Hurlais-je. Ils étaient là, je les ais vu de mes propres yeux comme dans la cabine d'essayage ou dans la rue à la Push. Je serrais les mâchoires sentant une crise d'hystérie se profiler à l'horizon. Si vous ne me croyais pas je vais aller vous les chercher et vous verrez. Assénais-je en me levant.

-Reste là. M'intercepta Edward en se positionnant devant moi. Je te crois, NOUS te croyons. Affirma t-il.

-Je n'ai rien vu. Dit Alice affligée.

-Comment cela se fait-il que même toi Edward tu n'entendes pas leurs pensées, s'ils étaient vraiment là bien sur. Questionna Emmett.

-Ils étaient là !

-Calme toi Bella. Comprends nous tu es la seule jusqu'à présent à les avoir vu ou ressenti. Nous te croyons seulement il est très étrange pour nous de ne rien voir ni entendre, encore plus pour Edward, Alice et moi qui possédons des dons qui devraient nous permettre de les percevoir avant les autres.

-Il doit y avoir parmi eux un vampire qui a la capacité de bloquer ou interférer dans nos pouvoirs, c'est la seule hypothèse logique.

-On se fiche de savoir le pourquoi du comment !

-Raconte moi ce que tu as vu alors.

-Je vous l'ai dit, à travers les baies vitrées des dizaines de vampires courir.

-Tu es sur que ce sont des vampires ? Me demanda Emmett.

-Et que veux tu que ce soit ? Un regroupement de lapin à cape et qui court plus vite qu'un cheval ? M'énervais-je.

Emmett sourit malgré la situation et les autres ignorèrent complètement cet échange. Edward reprit son interrogatoire qui me faisait bouillir intérieurement tellement il me donnait l'impression de perdre notre temps, et là pour le coup le temps c'était nos vies.

-Tu as pu en reconnaître ?

-Non, enfin...sauf celui habituel. Il a une sorte de présence que je parviens à reconnaître mais je ne connais que son ombre. Et je suis certaine que c'est lui car c'est le seul qui s'est amusé à me faire signe.

-Te faire signe ?

-Oui, il a frappait à la fenêtre pour que je regarde dans sa direction. Il ne courrait pas lui, il me regardait comme toujours. Soupirais-je.

-Celui là quand je l'attraperais. Dit Edward la mâchoire serrée.

-Il faut que nous partions immédiatement. Dis-je en ayant l'impression de n'avoir répété que cela de toute la journée.

-Bella. Dit Esmée en caressant mes cheveux. Même si nous partions au bout du monde, ils nous retrouveraient.

-Mais vous êtes en danger ici, prêt de moi.

-Tu as bien plus a craindre que nous. Dit Jasper.

-Mais c'est après moi qu'ils en ont!

-Tu n'en sais rien. Et puis tu voudrais que l'on te laisse ici et que l'on s'enfuit peut-être ? S'indigna Alice.

Je baissais la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'abandonnent une fois de plus mais si c'était pour leur survie alors je crois que je comprendrais.

-Oui. Soufflais-je.

-Et en plus elle est sérieuse. Soupira Jasper.

-Jamais je ne te laisserais, tu m'entends ! S'énerva Edward.

-Du calme les enfants. Nous sommes tous paniqués mais ils nous faut agir, nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi à attendre.

Attendre. Je ne faisais que cela attendre, attendre la mort. Attendre que ce vampire pointe le bout de son nez pour qu'un combat puisse débuter. Ils étaient sur notre territoire pourtant ils y semblaient tellement à l'aise. Ils avaient les cartes en mains. Eux seuls décidaient où, quand et comment ils allaient attaquer.

-Je vais appeler Carlisle pour le mettre au courant des derniers événements. Tacher de garder votre sang froid.

-Pour ça tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Plaisanta Emmett.

Autant dire que sa blague tomba littéralement à l'eau.

Esmée quitta la pièce ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper qui partaient vérifier les alentours une seconde fois en approfondissant et augmentant leur périmètre de recherche. Rosalie entraina à sa suite Alice, nous laissant ainsi seul, Edward et moi. Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé et je ne pensais pas être folle donc j'avais belle et bien vu ce que je pensais être les Volturis mais qu'est ce qui les pousseraient ainsi à quitter l'Italie pour Forks ? Penser qu'ils avaient fait tout ce chemin et cette mise en scène pour moi me semblait un peu prétentieux et égocentrique. Pourtant les Volturis faisaient appliquer la loi et j'étais celle qui était en faute, l'humaine qui en savait beaucoup trop.


	33. Chapitre 32 : La fin des 7 nains

**Chapitre 32 : Et se fut la fin de Blanche Neige et les 7 nains.**

Edward me déposa en vitesse sur le lit. Il serra les poings et son regard se voila, il allait courir vers la porte quand il interrompu son mouvement. Il se retourna pour me fixer pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me regardait pas vraiment, qu'il voyait à travers moi. Puis son regard se reporta sur la porte et encore sur ma personne et ainsi de suite plusieurs fois.

-Edward ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Tu avais raison. Chuchota t-il les yeux exorbités.

Je comprenais désormais. Les garçons avaient trouvé les vampires. Edward devaient entendre leur pensées guerrières et peut-être même les demandes de renforts des Cullen. Il était partagé entre venir en aide à sa famille et me protéger. J'aurais voulu lui hurler bravement d'y aller, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi mais comme le disait Rosalie je n'avais rien d'une héroïne. J'étais égoïste, je voulais le garder près de moi car j'étais pétrifiée par la peur mais aussi pour m'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait.

-Reste là, je...je reviens.

Il débuta un pas puis fit marche arrière une nouvelle fois. Edward se précipita vers moi et me saisit le visage. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'embrassa avant tant de force, de désespoir que cela me fis mal, pas seulement moralement. Il finit par me relâcher, moi à bout de souffle.

-Je t'aime. Dit-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur mon front.

Un souffle remua mes cheveux et puis je fus seule.

-Je t'aime. Murmurais-je une larme m'échappant.

Il m'avait dit de rester ici, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de lui désobéir, pour une fois. Bouger ailleurs dans la maison, des vampires assoiffés à mes trousses ne l'aiderait pas à se défendre tout en protégeant sa famille.

Ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure idée du siècle de me laisser seule, sans défense. Ce qui ce confirma quand un mur de la chambre explosa dans un nuage de poussière. Je vis Rosalie atterrir lourdement au milieu des débris alors qu'un vampire se tenait devant le trou béant dans le mur. La poussière me piqua les yeux, brouillant ma vue. Je toussais à m'en décrocher les poumons.

-Vire de là ! Hurla Rosalie avant de se jeter sur le vampire qui se dirigeait déjà dans ma direction.

Je lui jetais un dernier regard pour m'assurer qu'elle prenait le dessus puis j'ouvris la porte, les mains tremblantes et blanches par la poussière de plâtre. J'eus à peine le temps de franchir le seuil de la porte qu'un boulet de canon transperça le mur à mes cotés, me frôlant au passage. Je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier l'identité de ce missile « humain » et courais. J'avais l'impression que tout sauté autour de moi. Le bruit dans la maison était assourdissant, je n'arrivais pas à détacher des sons distincts.

Je fus interrompis dans ma course par quelque chose qui m'attrapa les cheveux, je criais alors qu'on me tirais brusquement vers l'arrière. Je sentis presque mon cuir chevelu se décoller de mon crane. Je me débattis férocement et finis par atterrir à quatre pattes au sol. Je me retournais sur les fesses poussant sur mes jambes pour reculer. Un homme de taille moyenne et blond me menaçait de toute sa hauteur, tenant dans sa main une poignée de mes cheveux, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Mon dos rencontra un surface dur et je me crus perdu en songeant que c'était un mur. J'étais prise au piège.

Je sursautais en sentant le soit disant mur bouger. Je me retournais. J'étais en faite en appui contre les jambes de Jasper. Il baissa les yeux sur moi et je frémis devant la noirceur de ses iris. Je n'eus pas plus le temps d'admirer la férocité de son visage que déjà il se jetait, sautant par dessus moi, sur le vampire. Les deux blonds se rencontrèrent dans un corps à corps violent. Je me relevais le cœur battant à tout rompre mais cependant étonnement calme. Je n'étais pas surprise contrairement à eux. C'était horrible à dire mais j'étais comme soulagée que ça arrive enfin. Un poids se levait de mes épaules, je n'avais plus l'angoisse de l'attente, « juste » le peur de perdre mes proches.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il fallait que je me rende. Je voulais bien entendu voir Edward mais ma présence le dérangerait surement plus qu'autre chose et fallait-il encore que je le trouve avant qu'un autre vampire ne m'attrape.

L'étage étant le champs de bataille des quatre vampires je décidais que descendre était mon unique solution bien que le rez de chaussé ne me semblait pas plus calme.

Au bout du couloir je me trouvais face à un problème de taille. La moitié de l'escalier n'était plus, rendant l'accès au niveau inférieur compliqué voir impossible pour une humaine. Cependant je n'avais pas d'autre moyen pour descendre, la défenestration n'étant pas une option satisfaisante.

Je posais alors prudemment mon pieds sur la première marche. Je soufflais ne voyant rien se passer. Ma main tremblante s'accrocha à la rampe, mon geste fut accueilli par un bruit de bois sinistre. Je posais mon second pied ainsi de suite avec une lenteur extrême jusqu'à ce que je me stoppe en alerte. La planche de bois où je venais de poser le bout de mon pied craquait dangereusement. Je pris une profonde inspiration et mettait le restant de mon poids sur la surface précaire qui me maintenait dans le vide au dessus du sol. D'abord rien ne se produisit. J'eus le temps d'entendre un hurlement provenir de l'étage suivit d'une étrange odeur de fumée, en dessous moi me parvenait des bruits ressemblant à des pierres se percutant, des gémissements et grognements.

Un vacarme assourdissant me fit me boucher les oreilles alors que l'escalier trembla. J'entendis du verre brisé puis encore et encore des hurlements à me glacer le sang. Mon regard hagard rencontra un nuage à la couleur inhabituel se diriger paresseusement vers moi puis comme le veut l'adage je vis des flammes lécher la tapisserie et glisser sur la moquette du couloir. Le feu qui avait très certainement servi à détruire définitivement une vie était hors de contrôle et brulait tout sur son passage. La villa Cullen était en train d'être complètement détruite, j'espérais qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour ses habitants. Paralysée par la peur parcourant mes veines je restais figée. Je m'étais cru calme mais j'étais en faite en état de choque. Deux fois, trois si on comptait le cauchemar que j'avais fait quand j'habitais encore chez Charlie, que je vivais la mort des êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde. Et la mienne. J'aurais du m'en douter, on dit toujours jamais deux sans trois. Alors c'était la dernière fois que je vivais cette horreur. Malheureusement là c'était bel et bien réel.

Si seulement tout pouvait se finir différemment que dans mes rêves... Je tentais de calmer ma respiration mais j'en étais incapable. C'était trop pour moi, trop pour ma santé mentale. Je ne pouvais pas revivre encore ça.

J'hyperventilais sérieusement maintenant, mon corps complètement déstabilisé par la panique et incapable de gérer mon désespoir. Je serrais les poings alors que des points blancs apparaissaient devant mes yeux. Ma gorge sifflait à chaque inspiration et la fumée plus présente maintenant me piquait les narines et les yeux. Rosalie et Jasper n'étaient pas redescendu pensais-je en m'essuyant le front luisant de sueur. La chaleur des flammes se faisait ressentir.

Ils sont sains et saufs me persuadais-je, eux pouvaient passer par les fenêtres sans risques. Cette pensée me ramena à ma situation actuelle, il fallait que je bouge. Je soulevais mon pieds droit en oubliant la faiblesse de la marche où reposait le gauche, celle-ci sous la masse trop importante à soutenir craqua et ma cheville passa à travers. J'hurlais tout d'abord de peur puis en sentant le bois écorcher ma peau.

J'étais dans une position précaire, je m'accrochais avec mes mains aux marches supérieurs et dégageais avec peine et souffrance mon pieds. Je serrais les dents en avisant les griffures profondes et surtout le sang tachant mon jean et ma chaussure. Je me relevais en ravalant la montée de bile. Je posais mon pied blessé sans trop de douleur. J'étais presque à la fin de mon supplice. Les dernières marches encore suspendus arrivaient à leur fin et le sol était moins éloigné bien qu'encore dangereusement hors de porté sans un saut risqué.

Trop précipitamment je fis un pas et dans ma brusquerie le bois lâcha emportant plusieurs marches à sa suite. Je chutais en avant, avec une chance infinie ma main s'accrocha à la rambarde si fort que mes ongles se soulevèrent. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée quand posant ma deuxième main sur la rampe celle-ci se rompit. Mon cri resta bloqué dans ma gorge alors qu'avec effroi je me sentis perdre tout appuis et lutter vainement contre la gravité. Je me vis avec une lenteur ridicule approcher du sol et alors que je redoutais de tomber sur un objet tranchant, mon cerveau analysa la chute cette fois-ci à vitesse réel et je percutais le carrelage durement. Il y eu quelques secondes où je fus soulagée de constater que je respirais encore, puis encore d'autres où il me fallut reprendre mes esprits.

Quand je fus moins sonnée de multiples douleurs lancinantes me transpercèrent. Je me tournais avec difficultés sur le dos et posais une main sur mon ventre. En la retirant je vis logé dans ma chaire ce qui semblait être un clou mais la quantité de sang ne me laissait pas voir grand chose. C'était plutôt gros mais je me dis que ce ne pouvait pas me tuer malgré la douleur, j'aurais une jolie cicatrice rien de plus, mais surtout j'espérais que sa largeur n'égalait pas sa taille car alors je craignais pour mes organes vitaux. J'hésitais, sachant que normalement ce n'était pas recommandé, avant d'attraper la tige de métal et de la déloger de mon corps. L'adrénaline me permit d'exécuter cette action sans cris mais je ne pus refouler mes larmes. Ça faisait un mal de chien mais surtout j'avais peur.

Je continuais de saignée et pressais avec dégout ma blessure. J'avais atterri parmi les décombres, mes mains étaient alors écorchées et mes bras pleins d'échardes. Je me motivais pour bouger. Je devais voir Edward, même de loin pour m'assurer qu'il combattait en ayant le dessus. Mais surtout si je restais ainsi au sol avec mon sang se déversant je n'en serais qu'une proie plus facile. Quand je voulus me relever ma cheville gauche céda, je me l'étais foulée visiblement. Je grognais en serrant les dents une main toujours sur le coté de mon ventre. Plus je bougeais plus le flot sanguin qui s'écoulait entre mes doigts était important et plus mon tournis et ma nausée devenaient incontrôlables.

La respiration erratique je me retrouvais sur mes jambes enfin surtout sur un pied. J'avançais en boitillant, me trainant lamentablement pour traverser ce qui restait du salon. Il était dévasté mais vide de toute présence. Je me rapprochais des vitres à l'arrière de la maison. Le vent souffla dans mes cheveux alors que je passais la porte et me retrouvais devant un champ de désolation.

Je ne voyais pas Rosalie mais Jasper combattait avec rage au coté d'Esmée. Emmett courait en direction d'Alice qui semblait en difficulté contre deux vampires à la carrures impressionnantes. Elle devait être si vulnérable sans ses visions. Edward ! Pensais-je en panique. Et si lui aussi ne percevait pas les pensées de ses assaillants ? Il devait être en position fort risquée. Je le cherchais avec angoisse quand, comme si cela avait était répété par un signal invisible pour moi, le regard de tout les vampires sans exception se tourna vers moi. Ma respiration se coupa à la vue de ses regards affamés et mon corps se laissa retomber en appui contre un mur encore debout derrière moi. Je vis au loin un vampire venant de relâcher la tête de Carlisle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi. Je souris faiblement, j'avais au moins sauvé une personne. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Ma vision se troubla mais je vis Jasper se dirigeait en courant à trop grande vitesse vers moi. J'allais mourir sous les dents d'un membre de ma famille. C'était le comble.

Avant que mon cerveau embrumé et que mon corps enquilosé ne puisse songer à faire le moindre geste un corps propulsa Jasper au loin. Celui-ci atterri contre le tronc d'un arbre il me semble car la nuit m'empêchait de bien en juger.

Je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts et reconnu avec un immense soulagement Edward. Un sanglot m'échappa mais très vite je regrettais presque de ne pouvoir m'ensevelir pour me cacher quand ses yeux aussi sombre que la nuit se posa sur moi plus précisément ma blessure au ventre. Je frémis et essayais de capter son regard. J'entendis plus que je ne vis le combat qui avait repris, je n'y prêtais plus attention. J'espérais que les Cullen avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour prendre le dessus.

-Edward. Bredouillais-je presque intelligiblement.

-Carlisle !

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet, fortement et durement. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix tout comme ce visage. Edward paraissait transformé par la haine et la soif. Il me faisait pour la première fois peur. Si je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi, je pus dire que là, Edward Cullen était bien un vampire. Ses traits étaient torturés et je m'en voulu d'être un source de souffrance pour lui alors que partout autour de nous la mort rodait. Il aurait du penser à lui, à sa famille et moi j'étais là, un boulet. Inutile et encombrante, dans mon cas dangereuse même. Carlisle accourut vers nous en poussant sans ménagement Edward. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'il s'était ainsi rapproché de moi ou plutôt de mon sang.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour elle dans de telles conditions Edward. Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang. Chuchota t-il pour lui même. Bella ? Bella tu m'entends ?

-Vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle. Hoquetais en pleurant de désespoir, de douleur, je ne savais plus trop. C'est que je me suis fait tout ça toute seule. Je suis vraiment une pauvre fille. Un vampire me saute dessus, je m'en sors. Des dizaines d'autre, même mon fiancé ne pense qu'à me vider de mon sang. Le regard d'Edward se fixa instantanément dans le mien plus doux mais aussi plus douloureux que tout à l'heure. Mais je vais mourir par des blessures que je me suis faite toute seule en tombant !

Un rire hystérique m'échappa entrecoupait par ma crise de larmes.

-Tu ne mourras pas Bella. Contra Carlisle en posant sa main sur le trou de mon ventre.

Je ne retins pas un cri qui eu pour effet de défiger Edward. Il se précipita à mes cotés et me retint alors que mes genoux faiblissaient.

-Edward. Commença Carlisle en le fixant gravement. Emmène la loin de cette bataille. Cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche et sauve vos vies.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas combattre seuls.

-Tu veux la sauver ? Hurla presque le médecin. Tu veux qu'elle vive ? Alors éloigne toi d'ici. On y arrivera sans toi.

Edward me serra dans ses bras torturait par le choix qu'il devait faire.

-Reste avec les tiens. Murmurais-je pour lui alléger la conscience. Va les aider à vaincre cette vermine. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne bougerais pas d'un poil. Souris-je alors qu'un goût immonde m'inondait la bouche. Du sang. J'étais vraiment mal là.

-Ne l'écoute pas. Chaque seconde que tu passes à tergiverser la rapproche de la mort. Edward ! Ne sens-tu pas son corps qui perd de sa chaleur ? Ses yeux vitreux qu'elle peine à garder ouverts ? Vous n'avez pas vécu tout ça que pour que cela se finisse ainsi. Mettant autant de sentiments et de persuasion possible dans sa voix

-Je...je...Bredouilla Edward.

-Edward...sauve vos vies et soyez heureux. Que nous ne nous soyons pas battu pour rien. Qu'au moins deux représentants des Cullen perdurent à travers les temps. Ce sera toujours deux vies sauvent, alors cours !

-Merci Carlisle, pour tout. Murmura difficilement mon fiancé. Revenez nous tous vivants.

Carlisle ne répondit pas mais posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils avant de retourner au combat. Edward me souleva en esquivant de justesse une attaque. Alice apparu de je ne sais où et sauta sur le dos du vampire l'empêchant ainsi qu'il ne s'en prenne de nouveau à nous. Je la regardais en pleur.

-Alice...

Elle me rendit un clin d'œil avec un immense sourire. Pourtant ses yeux ne reflétaient rien de joyeux. Je vis Edward acquiesçait et resserrer sa prise autour de mon corps. Alice avait du lui transmettre un message par la pensée.

Le vampire voulu la désarçonner mais ma meilleure amie imita le mouvement d'un lasso au dessus de sa tête et explosa de rire. C'était ma Alice. Je savais qu'elle faisait en sorte d'alléger notre départ de cette façon. Je l'aimais tellement.

Je jetais un dernier regard aux Cullen avant qu'Edward ne se mette à courir. Emmett souriait, moqueur, en tenant par le cou un vampire faisant une tête de moins que lui, celui-ci essayait de l'atteindre avec ses poings mais la distance que la longueur du bras d'Emmett mettait entre eux le faisait cogner dans le vide. Son rire s'arrêta net alors qui semblait chercher quelque chose du regard. Je crus que c'était Edward et moi mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la fumée sortant des fenêtres de l'étage. Son visage se décomposa et je détournais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas comprendre.

Jasper avait le dessus, ses précédents combats étaient un réel avantage. Alice se joignait à Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient encerclés par six vampires. Je fermais les yeux fortement priant pour eux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi croyante qu'à cet instant où l'enfer m'entourait.

Au bout de quelques secondes de course nous parvint un hurlement qui me coupa le souffle par sa puissance. Je ne pouvais pas définir s'il appartenait à un homme ou une femme car il ressemblait trop à l'agonie d'un animal sauvage mais le tremblement qui avait secoué le corps d'Edward au moment où il avait retenti ne laisser aucun doute sur le fait qu'il provenait d'un Cullen. Je voulus relever la tête au dessus de l'épaule d'Edward mais il plaqua mon visage contre son torse. Je me débattis faiblement. Il fallait que je sache, que je vois. Qui étais-ce ? Qui avions nous perdu ? Mais Edward m'en empêcha et rapidement je n'avais plus rien à voir que la foret.

Mon amour me garda plaqué contre lui recourbait légèrement pour me protéger du vent dut à sa course effrénée. Je me demandais s'il aurait assez de retenue pour n'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital comme l'avait dit Carlisle avant que son instinct ne l'emporte. Malgré tout j'avais confiance en lui, mais pas en moi. Alors que le froid envahissait mon corps je me demandais si je serais toujours en vie quand nous attendrions notre but. C'était vraiment dommage, nous avions eu une chance de nous en sortir.

Je fermais les yeux, me serrant contre son torse et oubliant autant que possible la douleur et cette étrange sensation de néant que j'avais déjà ressenti. Je plongeais mon esprit dans un flot de merveilleux souvenir dont Edward était l'objet. J'évitais toute pensées reliant au reste des Cullen, ce serait trop douloureux. Mon rythme cardiaque ralenti alors que je sentis le torse de mon fiancé vibrer, mon cerveau embrouillé compris qu'il sanglotait. Ne pleurs pas pensais-je. Je vais bien.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité je compris que dans la panique la plus évidente et sure des solutions n'avaient même pas était évoquée. Nous avions été stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé et j'en paierais le prix car il était trop tard maintenant.

-Tu aurais du me mordre. Soufflais-je faiblement.

L'étreinte d'Edward se resserra à m'en faire mal si mon corps n'était pas détaché de mon esprit. Dommage...à quelques jours près. Quelques jours et j'étais pour l'éternité auprès de ma nouvelle famille. Nous avions joué contre le destin et nous avions perdu.

Les Parques en avaient décidé ainsi, j'avais eu la chance de voir ce rêve prolongé mais une humaine et un vampire ne pouvait espérer de fin plus heureuse.

Je partais sans rancœur juste tellement malheureuse de savoir ce que ma mort mènerait Edward à faire. Tellement de vie perdu car j'étais rentrée dans leur existence...Ils étaient également apparu dans la mienne mais pour mon plus grand bonheur. Un bonheur qui connaissait sa fin maintenant.

...


	34. Chapitre 33 : Ahahah j'vous ai bien eu !

**Chapitre 33 : Ahahah j'vous ai bien eu !**

Une douce caresse effleura ma joue.

-Tu pleures. Chuchota la voix étonnée et légèrement inquiète d'Edward.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, rencontrant deux topazes. Quelques larmes m'échappèrent encore alors que je clignais des yeux. Ma tête était posée sur les genoux d'Edward alors que j'étais allongée en diagonal sur le lit.

Je retenais ma respiration en me relevant pour m'asseoir. Hébétais, je fis un rapide tour d'horizon avant de m'assoir pour observer la pièce attentivement. Tout était en ordre, rien de particulier. Les murs étaient bel et bien dressés, les meubles intactes et à leur place.

Je pris une grande inspiration en hoquetant sous l'assaut d'un sanglot.

-Je ne suis pas morte. Articulais-je difficilement en vrillant mon regard sur celui d'Edward.

-Bien sur que non. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils presque mécontent.

-Et toi non plus...

Edward me colla contre son torse et c'est seulement maintenant que je pris complètement conscience de ma détresse. Je tremblais et paniquais complètement. Jétais perdue, totalement affolée à l'idée de perdre la raison. Ma respiration hachée et rapide me faisait tourner la tête. Rien n'avait de sens, je ne savais plus distinguer la réalité du cauchemar. C'était trop éprouvant de vivre encore et encore ses pires craintes, autant physiquement que moralement. Combien de temps me restait-il avant qu'encore une fois tout ne dérape ?

-Calme toi, je t'en pris. Murmura Edward en me caressa les cheveux. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Nooon. Reniflais-je. Il continu. Je vais encore vous perdre.

-Encore ? Tu ne nous à jamais perdu, Bella. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-C'est faux, à chaque fois je me réveille et tout recommence ! Encore et encore et encore et enc...Déraillais-je.

Edward me saisit par les épaules et me secoua légèrement mais sèchement pour me faire reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières en me calmant progressivement.

-Je te jure que rien n'est arrivé.

S'il pouvait dire vrai...

-Quelle heure est-il ? Questionnais-je d'une voix enrouée en me dégageant de ses bras.

-Au environ de 12h30 il me semble.

-12h30 ! 12H30 ? Tu es sur ? Pas 13h ? M'animais-je subitement.

-Euh...oui. Peut-être plus tôt même, tu as peu dormi...

-J'ai peu dormi ? Mais tout a été si long... Commentais-je pour moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui a été si long ?

-Nos morts ! L'attaque, tout ! Deux jours il me semble puisque ça c'est reproduit deux fois. Oui ça me paraît logique...Enfin si quelque chose l'est dans toute cette histoire.

-Tu as encore rêvé de ce vampire ?

-Pas que de lui, de tous. De...de...des Volturis je crois et...dans le premier tu es mort et ensuite Esmée. Oh mon dieu Esmée. Pleurnichais-je en revoyant la façon horrible dont sa vie s'était terminée sous mes yeux. Dans l'autre je me vidais mon sang et toi tu voulais me mordre. L'accusais-je presque. Jasper aussi mais lui ce n'est pas étonnant. Marmonnais-je doucement. Tu ne veux pas me...tuer n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Dit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

J'acquiesçais vaguement. Je me levais précipitamment, manquant de tomber alors que mon pied s'était enroulé dans la couverture.

-Bella où est-ce que tu vas dans cet état ?

-Je...il faut que je sois sur ! Je ne suis pas folle Edward ! Je...si c'est un rêve, il faut que j'en sois sur. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne remettrais pas ma parole en doute hein ? S'il te plait dit non. Tu sais que je n'inventerais pas toute cette histoire pour retarder le mariage ? Crois-moi. Parce que tu semblais croire ça dans...le rêve. Mais je t'assure, on est vraiment mort ! Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru deux fois. DEUX FOIS ! J'ai tellement eu mal... et toi...toi tu ne m'as pas mordu et je suis morte, encore. Mais avant c'était toi qui était mort et Esmée puis Rosalie et peut-être d'autres...Je...Je...dis-je à toute vitesse sans reprendre mon souffle.

Edward accouru vers moi le visage fermé et posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Chut...chut...Calme toi, Bella.

-Mais je vous ai tous perdu...deux fois...Sanglotais-je. Jamais deux sans trois...

Je sursautais. Je passais frénétiquement mes mains sur son visage, ses bras, son torse, m'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Edward me laissa faire en me fixant douloureusement. Je m'examinais moi même ensuite, passant ma main sur mon crâne où du sang aurait dû y couler. J'entrouvris mon peignoir pour vérifier mon ventre et fis rouler ma cheville gauche sur le sol.

-Je n'ai rien. Hoquetais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Edward hocha la tête en refermant les pans de mon peignoir et resserra la ceinture autour de ma taille. J'étais dans la même tenue que lorsque je m'étais endormi après ma douche mais aussi dans la même que celle de mes rêves. Si s'en étaient bien, ils étaient vraiment fidèle à la réalité. Je me précipitais vers la porte et courus dans le couloir. Ça me rappelait vaguement un moment. Une porte s'ouvrit et Jasper apparut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Me questionna t-il en me fixant, me sondant.

Je me stoppais immédiatement à quelques mètres de lui et reculais en buttant contre...le torse d'Edward. Un cri m'échappa qui ameuta Esmée et Rosalie. Je voulais me dirigeais vers la mère de famille si heureuse de la voir en vie, je frissonnais alors qu'une image d'elle se faisant entêtée me revint encore en mémoire, mais Jasper faisait obstacle. Je le fixais suspicieusement et il me rendit un regard interrogatif.

-Tu...tu n'as pas envie de me manger hein ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Répondit-il perplexe en penchant légèrement la tête comme en grande analyse.

Soudainement je me sentis en confiance et paisible. Je lui souris et avançais timidement vers lui, Edward suivit le mouvement et enserra ma taille pour m'empêcher de m'approcher de trop. Je ne savais pas en qui il avait le moins confiance. Sa fiancée hystérique et nettement mentalement perturbée ou son vampire de frère presque perpétuellement assoiffé. Je tendis ma main et la posa sur le bras de Jasper. Contact infime et impersonnel pourtant si intime en vu des circonstances.

-Merci.

-De rien. Sourit-il. Mais tu me remercies de ne pas te croquer ?

Je secouais la tête.

-De m'avoir sauver la vie dans ce même couloir.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il leva à son tour sa main et je sentis la pression du bras d'Edward sur ma taille se resserrer. Jasper lui lança un regard en roulant des yeux puis il posa sa main sur mon crâne dans un geste se voulant affectueux. Pour le moment c'était le plus important contact que nous ayons eu et c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire, pour l'instant. Je soufflais en souriant et le contournait pour me jeter dans les bras d'Esmée, forçant le maintien d'Edward.

-Je n'oublierais plus de te tutoyer Esmée ! Je resserrais mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle répondait à mon étreinte. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir te battre, je te défendrais.

Rosalie pouffa à nos cotés. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte d'Esmée qui m'offrit un sourire tendre et un regard si chargé d'amour que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, de nouveau. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça, pleurer, être dirigée par mes émotions toutes plus fortes et changeantes les unes que les autres.

-Je sais Rosalie, je ne suis pas une héroïne. Mais tu peux faire comme-ci tu ne m'aimais pas. Toi aussi tu m'as sauvé la vie petite chipie ! Ris-je en lui pinçant la joue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...Commença t-elle en me faisant une petite tape sur la main.

-Je vois tout le monde lui a sauvé la vie sauf moi...

Je souris à Edward et lui caressais la joue. Je voulais y croire. J'avais besoin de me rassurer, de m'assurer que j'avais rêver, de trouver une explication rationnelle. C'était le stress de ce vampire, mes angoisses qui s'étaient matérialisées dans mes songes, rien de plus. Pas de significations, pas de rêves prémonitoires. Juste un sommeil agité. Subitement je me jetais sur les lèvres d'Edward, me comprimant contre son corps, gardant les yeux ouverts plongés dans les siens. Je ne voulais plus fermer les yeux, je voulais rester pour toujours éveillée et ne plus revivre pareille horreur. Garder le contact avec les magnifiques pupilles de mon fiancé était d'une puissance inouïe alors qu'il répondait timidement au baiser. Il passa un bras derrière mes épaules et un autre sur mes reins, me serrant avec possessivité dans ses bras. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité, si rassurée. Edward que la surprise avait abandonné s'enflamma et dévora littéralement ma bouche en me soulevant légèrement.

Un raclement de gorge nous incita à nous détacher l'un de l'autre avec réticence. Je passais mon pouce sur mes lèvres humides en baissant les yeux mais restais collée contre le flan d'Edward qui dissimulait un sourire dans mes cheveux.

Esmée resplendissait de bonheur et on pouvait deviné une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres des « jumeaux » blonds.

-Tu nous expliques ? Interrogea Rosalie, les bras croisés.

-Un vilain, très vilain cauchemar. C'est tout. Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux, un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Tout ce cinéma pour un rêve ? Rah ces humains...Bougonna la belle blonde.

Je lui tirais la langue sans réfléchir. Elle me vrilla de son regard impénétrable et glacial à souhait qui me fit frissonner. Puis son visage se décrispa alors qu'elle soufflait. Elle m'adressa une sorte de grimace qui était surement destinée à s'apparenter à un sourire. Pour Rosalie c'était un effort énorme, si peu habituel chez elle que ça en décontenança Edward. Esmée lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

-Bein qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là sans moi ? Interrogea une grosse voix. On attend pas Mémett !

-Qu'est-ce que cette réunion dans le couloir ? Ajouta ma lutine.

Je m'approchais ou plutôt courrais vers mon amie et la serrais le plus fort que mes faibles forces me le permettaient.

-Eh! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'habitude c'est moi qui fait ça.

-Je t'aime Alice.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait prendre. Rit le grizzli.

Je me séparais de ma lutine et entourais de mes petits bras l'énorme torse de mon...

-...nounours préféré.

-Euh Merci moustique.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais on a des choses de prévues. S'impatienta Alice.

Je fis mine de me diriger discrètement vers la chambre d'Edward.

-Bella. Sourit Alice. Je te jure que tu vas a-do-ré ! En plus en vu de ton état...de haute tension, ce sera l'idéal.

-De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Questionnais-je Edward.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Bella, suis-moi en bas que tu manges quelque chose avant qu'il arrive.

-Qui ça ? Interrogea Edward.

Alice sourit malicieusement en me prenant par la main.

-Mais attend ! Il faut que j'enfile quelque chose...

-Tu as un peignoir.

-Oui mais rien en dessous.

-Ce n'est pas grave, pour ce qui va suivre il ne te faut pas d'habits.

-Quoi ?

Edward et moi avions fait chorus. Alice roula des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui nécessite que Bella soit nue ?

-Je dirais...

-Je ne t'ai pas posé la question Emmett !

-Emmett on ne te demande rien. Emmett tais toi. Emmett est un imbécile. Emmett niah niah niah. Marmonna t-il en retourna dans sa chambre en boudant.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Comme un adolescent

**Chapitre 34 : Comme un adolescent.**

-Bon, va enfiler un bas de maillot de bain. Consentit-elle. Mais c'est tout !

-Juste un bas …?

-Oui. Allez fil !

Edward fronça les sourcils en fixant sa sœur puis se retourna vers moi et haussa encore une fois les épaules. Je m'exécutais donc et allais à la recherche d'un bas de maillot de bain dans l'énorme dressing alimentait par ma belle sœur. J'avais l'impression de vivre deux jours séparés, différents. Le premier trempé de mes larmes angoissées et agité de mes tremblements paniqués. Le second, une journée légère et banale dans la vie des Cullen, dans ma vie. J'étais dans un état d'esprit tout autre, encore une fois sous la direction d'émotion qui n'étaient pas les même quelques minutes auparavant. Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à consulter Carlisle, j'avais la nette impression d'être plus que lunatique, carrément bipolaire. On dit que l'on n'est pas fou si l'on pense l'être n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvris un tiroir au hasard, avec un peu trop de force visiblement puisqu'il sortit de son raille et atterrit sur mon pieds.

-Aïe ! Mais c'est pas vrai...Marmonnais-je.

Je remis difficilement le tiroir en place et ouvrit son voisin et trouvait enfin ce que je cherchais. J'enfilais rapidement la culotte noir du maillot de bain, fort échancrait entre parenthèse et descendis en appréciant chaque marche d'un escalier en parfaite état. En bas des marches je vis l'ensemble des enfants Cullen réunit dans le hall.

-Alice ne me dis pas que c'est un humain que je sens arriver ! Grinça Rosalie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Souffla Edward en passant une main dans ses somptueux cheveux. Ne pourrais-tu pas lui accorder une journée de répit ? Tu as bien vu dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, se trouve, je ne sais même plus comment elle va...

-Je lui accorde mieux qu'un répit, je lui accorde la sérénité. Chasse cette mine déconfite de ton visage et fait lui oublier ses angoisses au lieu de ne fixer ton attention que sur là dessus. Le lutin tourna la tête dans ma direction alors que le visage d'Edward se transformait subitement pour devenir plus enjoué. Approche Bella. M'invita Alice en tendant la main dans ma direction. Ouvre la porte, c'est pour toi.

Je m'avançais jusque la porte doucement. J'allais poser une question mais ma meilleure amie claqua plusieurs fois la langue pour m'en dissuader.

La main sur la poignée je me retournais une fois de plus vers Edward qui m'encouragea d'un signe de tête. J'ouvris doucement la porte, m'attendant presque à voir surgir un diablotin sur ressors. Pour mon plus grand soulagement ce n'était qu'un homme.

Il sursauta le doigt à quelque centimètre de la sonnette. Je me tournais vers les Cullen attendant une indication. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Edward me coupa.

-Un masseur ? S'exclama t-il. Il ne pouvait pas y penser avant, que je l'empêche d'ouvrir cette porte...Marmonna t-il très bas.

Un masseur ? Je me retournais vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé et fixait intrigué chaque membre de la famille. Il devait avoir vingt-cinq ans environ, pas grand mais très charmant. Voyant que je l'observais il me fixa en souriant. Je resserrais les pans de mon peignoir intimidée. Si j'avais bien compris ce qui se tramait, ce jeune homme au bronzage dont je doutais qu'il soit naturel devait incessamment sous peu poser ses mains sur mon corps. Ce qui se confirmait en voyant le sac sur son épaule et surtout la grande mallette dans sa main gauche, une table de massage pliait je devinais.

-Edward ne commence pas avec ta jalousie puérile. Le rabroua Alice.

Edward ferma la bouche en vrillant son regard menaçant sur le jeune humain qui je le devinais ne contrôlait plus les palpitations de son pauvre cœur. Rosalie siffla hargneusement en se précipitant à l'étage. Je souris distraitement en voyant le regard du masseur longer son dos.

-Excusez leur manque de savoir vivre. Débuta Esmée qui était apparue par enchantement faisant sursauter les deux seuls humains de la maisonnée. Je vous en pris entrez.

-Bonjour. Bafouilla intimidée le nouvel arrivant.

Discrètement je comparais sa peau à la mienne, j'étais ridiculement blanche, il serait temps que je m'y habitue car ce n'était pas près de s'arranger, au contraire.

-Salut. Clama Alice allégeant l'atmosphère. Alors tu...je peux te tutoyer n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle sans attendre la réponse. Voici Bella. Dit-elle en me désignant. Tu es là pour elle.

-Enchanté. Sourit-il en me serrant la main.

Visiblement il était plus à l'aise avec moi, ce qui était compréhensible, il devait ressentir que j'étais bien plus « normal » que les autres.

-Bella.

Je tournais mon regard vers Edward. Il voulait me faire passer un message, celui de jeter cet homme dehors par un coup de pied aux fesses. Comme-ci de 1, j'en étais capable et de 2, Alice me laisserait faire.

-Edward... Commença Alice puis en avisant sa mine renfrognée. Euh...non tout compte fait, je vais t'emmener moi-même à l'étage pour que tu puisses tout installer.

-Combien de temps cela va t-il durer ? Interrogea Edward.

-J'ai était payé pour deux heures.

-Deux heures avec vos mains sur le corps de ma femme.

-Fiancée. Corrigeais-je automatiquement avant de me mordre la lèvre en voyant le regard d'Edward.

-Euh...oui. En effet, je masse avec mes mains.

Je pouffais de rire et entendu quelqu'un s'esclaffer à l'étage, Emmett bien entendu.

-Bon. Edward va faire manger un petit quelque chose à _ta_ fiancée. Sourit-elle en accentuant le possessif. Et toi. Dit-elle en pointant le masseur. Suis-moi.

Edward me pris la main en pestant.

-Tu ne compte pas refuser ?

-Tu aimerais bien hein ? Le taquinais-je. Je sens que je vais être affreusement gênée mais j'ai compris pourquoi Alice à fait ça. Elle veut m'aider à me détendre ( et à compléter ma liste pensais-je), ce qui ne sera pas du luxe. Il me semble que prendre soin de soi est une chose que les futures mariées font la veille de leur mariage alors...

-Ce masseur te plait !

-Quoi ? Mais non. Ris-je. Ce sera la première fois que je me fais masser, il parait que c'est génial. Pourquoi s'en priver.

-Mais où est passée Bella Swan ? La fille timide à l'extrême qui aurait refusé catégoriquement de se faire toucher par un autre homme que moi.

-Et bien...elle approche de ses 19 ans je dirais.

Edward se tourna vers moi, une assiette en main qu'il venait de sortir du réfrigérateur. Il plissa les yeux en me fixant.

-Quand est-ce que tu me le diras ?

-Quoi donc ? Minaudais-je.

-Ce que vous me cachez tous, pas très habilement dois-je préciser, et qui te fait faire tant de choses...que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de faire il y a encore quelque mois.

Je compris que lui mentir ne servirait à rien à part attiser sa curiosité, peut-être sa colère et surtout me faire perdre la confiance qu'il avait en moi.

-Quand...tu ne seras plus en mesure de me bloquer dans mes actions.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'aurais déjà tout avoué si je n'avais pas peur que tu ne m'empêche de faire certaines choses. Tu es trop...protecteur et parfois vieux jeux et ce que je fais demande de l'insouciance et de la légèreté.

Il fit la grimace en mettant au micro-onde l'assiette.

-Tu ne m'as jamais mieux fait ressentir que je pouvais être ton grand-père qu'à cet instant. Sourit-il amer. Quand est-ce que tout cela se finira ?

-Et bien vu que demain, en fin de matinée nous serons mari et femme...je dirais ce soir à moins que les autres n'en est pas fini et dans ce cas jusqu'à ma transformation. Mais j'imagine que je pourrais tout t'expliquer en fin d'après midi, quand je serais revenu de chez Jake.

-Tu vas voir le cabot aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Dis-je en m'asseyant devant mon assiette. Je vais voir Jake. Insistais-je sur le prénom. Après cela tu n'auras plus aucune raison de m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

-Que compte tu faire avec ce clébard ?

-Pas aux choses que tu penses en tout cas, sale dépravé ! Plaisantais-je. Mais quelque chose de plutôt...téméraire. Hésitais-je à révéler.

-Tu n'iras pas.

-Voila pourquoi je suis obligée de te cacher tant de chose ! M'enflammais-je subitement. Je ne suis pas une enfant, je suis peut-être humaine-dis-je ne baissant le ton- mais je ne suis pas plus stupide ou fragile qu'une autre fille de 18 ans passé!

-Je me fiche des autres filles. Bella...

-Non, non et non Edward ! Nous sommes au 21ème siècle bon sang. J'aime ta galanterie, j'aime énormément de chose chez toi mais parfois, rien qu'une fois comporte toi comme un mec de 17 ans ! Fait comme-ci tu étais dirigé par tes hormones, que tu connaissais plus de titre de jeux vidéos que de musiques classiques et que tu adorais faire des choses interdites et complètement stupides pour faire enrager tes parents.

-Quelle caricature stéréotypée des adolescents viens-tu de réaliser...En ce qui concerne les hormones...Sourit-il.

-Je ne te demande pas de changer, je t'aime tel quel mais...détends toi un peu, amuse toi !

-Toi même tu n'es pas comme cette description plutôt réductrice et péjorative des adolescents.

-Et bien maintenant si ! Assenais-je en enfournant une bouchée tiède dans ma bouche. J'avalais en grimaçant.

-Cela ne te plait pas ?

-Je ne sais pas...ça un drôle de goût. Depuis combien de temps c'est dans le frigo ?

-Esmée l'a fait ce matin.

-Oh et bien...mon estomac ne doit pas encore être remis de cette fameuse soirée. Dis-je en repoussant l'assiette.

-Il faut pourtant bien que tu t'alimentes.

-Tu sais ce que je mangerais bien ? De la glace ! Je n'y est pas encore touché depuis que tu l'as ramené.

-Ce n'est pas très équilibré.

-Edward, 17 ans. Dis-je en indiquant mon crâne de l'index. N'oublie pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Sourit-il en me tendant un pot de glace et une grosse cuillère.

En souriant comme une enfant j'enfournais une énorme quantité de glace dans ma bouche. Je faillis tout recracher quand Alice débarqua de nul part pour me poser une main sur l'épaule. Je réussis à tout avaler de justesse, je me léchais les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

-Hum...Savourais-je.

-Il t'attend Bella. Je suis persuadée que ses doigts te ferons plus d'effet que cette glace. Dit-elle en voulant me la prendre des mains.

-As-tu conscience du sens tendancieux de cette phrase. Ris-je.

Alice prit une mine faussement choquée.

-En tout cas il y en a un qui en a pleinement conscience et qui n'est pas près de l'oublier. Sourit Edward en indiquant l'étage de son index dirigé vers le plafond.

Pff Emmett.


	36. Chapitre 35 : Mr Magic Fingers

**Chapitre 35 : Mr Magic fingers**

-Bella ne fait pas l'enfant ! 

Je songeais quelques secondes à l'ironie de cette phrase lorsqu'elle était prononcée par la lutine. 

-Mais j'en veux encore...Me plaignis-je en tirant de toute mes forces vers moi.

-Mais bon dieu ! Lâche !

-Non.

-Bella. Menaça t-elle. Lâche ça tout de suite !

-Mais...

-Bon sang, Bella. Lâche ce pot de glace ! S'impatienta t-elle.

-NOOOOOOOOON ! Pleurnichais-je alors que le petit récipient si précieux à mes yeux me glissait des mains.

-Ah ! Enfin. Monte maintenant, le charmant masseur t'attend.

-Elle n'a peut-être plus envie. Hasarda Edward.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités sale conducteur de Volvo. Bella en meurt d'envie. N'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en me vrillant de son regard.

Je me faisais toute petite au centre des regards d'Edward et Alice. Je calculais mes chances de survies face à ses deux prédateurs et lequel serait le plus insupportable si non satisfait... Alice bien sur! Jamais Edward ne pourrait me faire la tête plus de...30secondes ? Je fis tout de même un pas en arrière, périmètre de sécurité exige.

-Je vais y aller. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix en pointant mon pouce derrière ma tête. 

Edward laissa fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour moi et encra son regard dans le mien. Que Dieu me pardonne de vénérer une toute autre divinité que lui en cet instant et avant qu'il me vienne en aide ! 

-Je pourrais te masser moi même...Proposa t-il avec une lueur, qui ne devrait pas être permise en public, dans le regard. 

Je déglutissais et serrais les mâchoires pour retenir le cri affirmatif qui voulait jaillir de mes lèvres. Alice s'interposa entre Edward et moi. Je fixais mon regard sur son dos pour m'empêcher de regarder Edward par dessus l'épaule de ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci agitaitnerveusement ses bras devant elle comme pour dissiper une odeur dans l'air ou dans le cas présent chasser Edward. 

-Vas-y Bella, j'te couvre ! Dit Alice parfaitement sérieuse. 

Je laissais échapper un rire en même temps qu'Edward, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, faisait un pas sur le côté. Alice fit de même avec une lenteur calculée. Je souris une dernière fois en regardant leur ballet si particulier, me demandant s'il y avait une chance que l'un d'entre eux le remporte un jour, puis me dirigeais vers l'étage.

C'est devant la porte de chambre d'Edward que l'appréhension prit possession de moi. J'essayais de me rassurer en planifiant rigoureusement ce qui allait se dérouler dans cette pièce, de mes gestes, paroles, aux différentes façons que le masseur aurait d'y répondre.  
Je tentais de me préparer à toutes éventualités pour ne pas être surprise et me trouver dans une situation embarrassante.

Je levais la main pour frapper le bois de la porte, hésitais, la baissais, la relevais de nouveau pour encore une fois interrompre mon geste.  
Je replaçais mes cheveux derrière les épaules, tendais ma main vers la poignet et me figeais avant de toucher le métal. Je me grondais intérieurement pour mon attitude ridicule.  
Je réajustais mon peignoir, soufflais tout en fixant le panneau de la porte devant mes yeux. Devais-je toquer pour rentrer dans ce qui était comme ma propre chambre ? Ou tout simplement entrer ? 

Je finis par me décider pour une solution intermédiaire. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour m'insuffler un peu de courage. Il me fallait plus de temps de préparation pour faire face à un masseur qu'à un vampire sadique, complètement ridicule... Seulement dans le second cas j'avais l'adrénaline de mon côté...  
Je cessais de tergiverser pour gagner du temps et je levais mon poing pour porter un unique coup contre le battant de bois puis sans attendre de réponse ouvrais doucement la porte.

Le jeune homme finit d'ajuster une longue serviette blanche sur la table de massage et se tourna vers moi, un sourire rassurant au coin des lèvres. Je lui rendis timidement, prostrée, la poignée toujours en main.

-Entrez et fermez la porte. (Me voyant tendue) Faite comme chez vous. Plaisanta t-il.

J'obéis mais restais loin de lui. Il me regarda et laissa échapper un rire.

-Bon. Dit-il en s'avançant énergiquement dans ma direction. Je suis Lorenzo, pour vous servir. 

Je serrais la main qu'il me tendait et lui souriais plus sincèrement bien que mon cœur pulsait nerveusement dans ma poitrine.

-Détendez-vous Bella...

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? 

-Oh. Votre amie est très bavarde. Sourit-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant à mon tour alors qu'il me guidait jusqu'à la table. Il me tourna le dos en s'écartant. Après quelques secondes à attendre et fixer son dos je compris que c'était le signal pour retirer mon peignoir. Je le fis très rapidement dans la crainte qu'il ne se retourne alors que je n'étais pas encore allongée.  
Ce ne fut pas le cas, quand il revint vers moi j'étais sur le ventre, tendue, légèrement relevée sur mes avant bras. Lorenzo me sourit et je pouffais quand je le vis me détailler rapidement.

-Que se passe t-il ? 

-Oh rien. Ris-je doucement. Je songeais juste que vous deviez être déçu de ne pas avoir à vous occuper de Rosalie. 

-Rosalie ?

-La superbe blonde que vous...admiriez remonter les marches.

-Ah. Rougit-il légèrement en baissant les yeux. Et bien moi, je ne suis pas déçu. Sourit-il en me fixant.

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir en même temps que je perdais le peur d'assurance gagnée. Je l'avais bien cherché celle là.  
Lorenzo me fit allonger complètement et étendre mes bras de part et d'autre de mon corps. Je l'entendis se frotter les mains pour chauffer l'huile. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas penser que c'était un parfait inconnu qui passait ses mains sur mon dos.

-Détendez-vous. Murmura t-il en appuyant plus fermement sur mes épaules.

J'entendis provenir du rez de chaussée des notes de piano et je souris bien que la musique semblait plus avoir pour but de servir d'exutoire que d'accompagner mélodieusement ma séance de détente. Apparemment Alice et Edward avait abandonné leur petite lutte et mon fiancé se changeait les idées en jouant du piano. 

Il jouait une partition inconnue à mes oreilles et il me semblait bien que pour celle d'Edward également. Il composait sur l'instant et si c'était ses émotions qu'il illustrait en musique, j'étais heureuse de ne pas être à ses côtés pour voir sa mine furieuse.  
Puis sans raison apparente, créant une étrange coupure dans la musique, celle-ci s'apaisa. Je me laissais bercée tout en savourant les mains expertes de mon masseur d'un jour.

Inconsciemment je me raidis quand ses mains quittèrent mon dos pour s'aventurer sur mes cuisses, passant rapidement sur mes fesses. Comme suivant mon malaise les notes de piano s'intensifièrent et devinrent rageuses là où moi je gesticulais embarrassée.  
Me forçant à admettre que Lorenzo ne faisait rien de déplacé, que lorsqu'il passait sur des zones plus « sensibles » il le faisait rapidement et professionnellement, je pus de nouveau me détendre, laissant même échapper un soupir de bien être. 

La musique qui ne faisait que s'intensifier raisonnait violemment dans la maison jusqu'à ce que subitement dans un dérapage de notes incohérentes tout pris fin, laissant un silence étrange après ces dernières fausses notes. Je crus entendre une porte claquer mais je n'y fis pas attention car Lorenzo s'attaquait à mes pieds et involontairement je le lui arrachais des mains en riant, manquant de lui envoyer mon talon en pleine figure.

-Tout doux. Rit-il en esquivant de justesse le coup.

-Désolé. Répondis-je rapidement en rougissant.

Je me crispais alors qu'il reprenait mon pied en main pour poursuivre le massage. Je retenais ma respiration, contractais tout mon corps et serrais la mâchoire. Malheureusement rien n'y fit je pouffais puis riais bruyamment. J'entendis un rire dans mon dos mais comme il n'interrompit pas sa douce torture je me retournais sur le dos et remontais mes pieds jusqu'à moi. Rapidement je plaçais un bras en travers de ma poitrine en réalisant mon erreur de m'être ainsi déplacée. Lorenzo m'adressa un sourire malicieux en levant les paumes face à moi.

-Très bien, je n'insiste pas. Puisque vous vous êtes retournez de vous même je vais poursuivre le massage de ce côté.

-Déjà ? M'étonnais-je.

-Je ne suis pas sur que le virtuose du rez de chaussée pense la même chose. Sourit-il. (Je souris gênée en réalisant qu'il avait parfaitement compris le pourquoi de la composition d'Edward) Et puis je n'ai été demandé que pour deux heures. (Il regarda sa montre) Il vous reste approximativement trois quart d'heure pour profiter de cela. Dit-il en agitant ses doigts. A moins que...Débuta t-il avec une expression étrange sur le visage, je compris l'allusion mi-sérieuse, mi-joueuse.

Je riais pour désamorcer la situation et échapper à cette étrange atmosphère.

-Trois quart d'heure, ce sera parfait et ce sera tout. Insistais-je doucement en souriant.

-Comme vous voudrez...Allongez-vous. 

Je le fis mal à l'aise en essayant de cacher un maximum ma poitrine. Je fus rassurée quand Lorenzo approcha, une petite serviette pliée en main et qu'il la déposa sur mon bras en détournant le regard, me laissant la placer moi-même sur ma poitrine. Je fermais les yeux et perdis la notion de temps et d'espace. Je sentais des caresses relaxantes sur l'ensemble de mon corps, comme si les mains du masseur était partout à la fois. M'habituant à son touché, je ne me crispais même plus par la suite lorsqu'il s'attaquait à mon ventre. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement déconnecté de mon corps, c'était purement jouissif.

Je laissais échapper une sorte de gémissement de contentement quand ses mains massèrent mon visage et mon cuir chevelu. J'aurais les cheveux gras, c'était indéniable mais bon dieu comme je m'en fichais. Le doux silence de la pièce s'emplit progressivement du léger fredonnement, je pense inconscient, de Lorenzo. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour m'assoupir, sans craintes aucunes, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis quelque temps. 

Toutefois mon réveil fut plus agité...


	37. Chapitre 36 : Loup inoffensif, vampire

**Chapitre 36 : Loup inoffensif, vampire muselé**

Un trou noir. La sensation de vide.  
La peur.  
J'aspire une grosse goulée d'air. Mon cri reste bloqué dans ma gorge.  
Une chute. Les battements de mon cœur qui s'intensifient.  
Le choc. Un bruit sourd.  
Mes paupières s'ouvrent brusquement. Mon cerveau carbure pour analyser la situation.  
La douleur.

-Aïe !

Une mèche de mes cheveux qui vole. Un corps accroupi près du mien. Le visage d'Edward.

-Bella ?

Ses yeux qui m'examinent. Ses mains qui se posent sur mon visage, mes épaules. Je serre les paupières alors que mon coude, ma hanche me lancent.

-Tout va bien ?

Edward m'assoit de force. Mes yeux s'ouvrent grands, je repousse, j'essaie, les mains d'Edward.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Je réajuste la serviette qui me couvrait de moitié.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je me suis soucié en premier lieu...

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me vexer de cette remarque. Marmonnais-je.

Edward sourit tendrement en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

-Tu souffres ?

-Oooh mon égo s'en remettra...

Un éclat de rire, un délice pour les oreilles.

-Je parlais de douleur physique mon ange, suite à ta chute.

-Oh, hum, si. Là (mon coude), là (ma hanche) et un peu ici (ma tête). Me plaignis-je telle une enfant.

-Carlisle...

-Je ne veux pas allez voir Carlisle pour une chute si ridicule. Le coupais-je. Où est Lorenzo ? Enchainais-je pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de me contredire.

-Parti.

-Parti..parti ? Sans dire au revoir ?

-Je lui est...conseillé de te laisser dormir.

-Tu l'as fait exprès !

-Tu en avais besoin.

-Tu ne voulais pas que je lui dise au revoir.

-Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à lui dire au revoir ?

-Ce n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas que j'y tenais mais que...je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de quand il s'est arrêté de me masser.

-Il s'est arrêté, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Tu es impossible. Soufflais-je faussement fâchée en m'appuyant sur son épaule pour me relever.

[…]

Assise en tailleur devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la forêt de la chambre d'Edward je fixe la feuille dans ma main puis le ciel.

-Du soleil, du soleil, du soleil...

-Psalmodier inlassablement ne fera pas venir ton astre chéri. S'amusa Alice.

-Si seulement il voulait bien apparaître ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, ce serait tellement plus...pratique pour ce que je compte faire.

-J'imagine que l'eau glacée en refroidirait plus d'un, sans mauvais jeux de mot. Sourit-elle.

-Chuuut ! Si jamais Edward découvre ce que je compte faire, je ne donne pas cher de ma, de nos peaux. Chuchotais-je.

-Je suis alors désolé de te dire qu'il a entendu dans son intégralité cette petite conversation.

-Mince. Soufflais-je en passant une main sur le visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il fait la sourde oreille.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière ça ? Soupçonnais-je.

Alice haussa les épaules.

-J'imagine qu'il attend que tu lui en sois reconnaissante. Rit-elle.

-Comment ça...?

-Laisse tomber. Je plaisantais. Elle haussa la voix et mima une voix bourgeoise. Nous savons tous qu'Edward est bien trop gentleman pour faire quoique soit qui attende un retour...quel qu'il soit. Elle haussa de façon suggestive les sourcils.

-Tu te moques et je trouve que tu côtoie trop Emmett pour ton bien.

-Tu crois ? Sourit-elle innocemment. Enfin bref. Si mon cher frère décide de nous laisser le champs libre, profitons en avant qu'il ne découvre (elle pointa sa tête de son index) ce que nous manigançons.

-Je lui es promis qu'après cette après-midi il serait mis dans la confidence. Et puis je croyais qu'il était impossible d'avoir des secrets dans cette famille ?

-Oh, c'est possible. Cela nécessite seulement des années d'entrainement et beaucoup, beaucoup trop, de vigilance. Crois-moi nous avons tous hâtes de pouvoir enfin penser librement. Cette histoire est d'un compliquée ! Comment veux-tu que je te suggères des idées quand je ne peux même pas y réfléchir. Souffla t-elle.

-Désolé. Je saurais me faire pardonner.

-Je n'en doute pas. Sourit-elle. Et puis ces petits désagréments valent bien le plaisir que nous prenons à t'aider à vivre tes derniers instants humaine. C'est un peu un adieu à notre humanité que nous faisons à travers toi. Ce qui explique certains points, hum loufoques, de la liste. Désolé. S'empressa t-elle de me couper. Mais comprends bien qu'il est difficile de freiner les ardeurs d'Emmett, de tout le monde à vrai dire. Avoua t-elle.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser, je suis beaucoup trop détendue pour ça.

-Génial ! Alors maintenant venons en au plus important, ta tenue ! Pour ce début d'après-midi le ciel restera couvert, bien que le soleil soit absent, comme toujours. Le temps sera assez chaud, dans les normales de saison. D'après mes prévisions le vent sera léger au bord de mer et l'eau approximativement à 19 degré.

-Merci bien miss météo. Dois-je en déduire que tes visions ne te font plus défauts ?

-Oui !Sautilla t-elle. Incroyable non ? Je n'y croyais plus. J'ai bon espoir que nos ennuis soient de mauvais souvenirs, nous nous sommes certainement bêtement inquiété pour un nomade un peu trop curieux et une jeune mariée angoissée à l'esprit fertile.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en être aussi sur que toi.

-Passons. Maintenant suis moi, que je t'apprête un tant soit peu.

[…]

Rosalie leva les yeux de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés et fronça le nez.

-Le clébard est là. Dit-elle faisant visiblement un effort pour ne pas cracher cette phrase.

Je sautais sur mes pieds, embrassais rapidement Edward assis sur le canapé et adressais un signe aux autres membres dispersés dans la pièce.

J'atteignais presque la porte lorsqu'Edward me saisit la main.

-Pas si vite. Passer ton après-midi avec lui est une chose, mais te mettre en danger en est une autre. On est bien d'accord ?

-Tu as fini par ne plus assimiler « Jacob » à « danger » je vois. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je dirais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Le taquinais-je.

-Bella...

-On en a déjà parlé. Je reviendrai, vivante.

-Tu as intérêt. (J'allais répliquer piquée au vif mais il me prit de court) N'oublie pas que lorsque tu prends des risques, ce n'est pas seulement ta vie que tu mets en péril, mais aussi la mienne.

Stupide manie de se rendre adorable alors qu'il se comporte en paternaliste agaçant.

-Je te promets de te revenir en un seul morceau.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et franchis la porte sans qu'il n'ajoute rien. Je sentis cependant sa présence dans mon dos.

Jacob nonchalamment adossé contre un tronc d'arbre me sourit en tendant une main vers moi. Je me pressais de la saisir et d'enlacer mon ami. La peau nu de son torse irradiait contre la mienne alors qu'il tardait à me relâcher.

-N'en profite pas Black. L'avertit Edward.

Jacob l'ignora et me permis de me détacher de son corps. Il m'observa de la tête aux pieds.

-Alice c'est ça ?

-Hum. Marmonnais-je en tirant nerveusement sur mon (court) short en jeans.

-Très jolie en tout cas, tu as des jambes magnifiques. Je rougis en chuchotant un remerciement. Sans parler de ces formes que je ne me souvenais pas aussi avantageuses, de ces lèvres que je sais douces et sucrées et de bien d'autres endroits encore que je découvrirais tout à l'heure. Chuchota t-il exagérément dans ma direction en fin de phrase.

Je levais les yeux choquée et affreusement embarrassée. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Avais-je bien Jacob, mon ami, en face de moi ?

J'étais partagée entre l'envie de me creuser un trou pour me dissimuler ou lui asséner une prodigieuse gifle.

J'étais alors bouche bée devant lui, partagée entre ces deux possibilités et des milliers d'autres. Laisser Edward lui arracher la tête ou pas ?

Je plissais rageusement les yeux quand je vis le sourire narquois de Jake et la façon qu'il avait de fixer Edward, celui-ci même qui contenait difficilement sa colère. Je compris alors que cette tirade ridicule et indécente ne m'était pas directement adressée.

-Je croyais que vous aviez fini vos combats de coqs !

-Comment ça découvrir tout à l'heure ? Gronda Edward en m'ignorant.

-Il plaisante, tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'un jeux !

-Qu'à moitié Bella, qu'à moitié.

-Oh je t'en pris Jake ferme là !

Le concerné haussa un sourcil surprit alors qu'Edward le fixait le regard débordant de satisfaction.

-Tu as entendu gamin, ferme là. Prononça Edward avec condescendance et une rage contenue.

-Bella ! Hurla Alice en sautillant presque dans ma direction. Tu as failli oublier ta tenue de rechange. Dit-elle en me tendant un petit sac. Je ne t'ai pas mis de maillot de bain vu que tu ne voudras pas te dénuder...

-Pas plus que je ne le suis déjà. La coupais-je.

-Ne t'avises pas de le dire à voix haute ! Gronda Edward me faisant sursauter.

Je faillis lui demander de quoi il voulait bien parler quand je vis son regard darder sur Jacob et non moi.

-Dooo-mm-aaa-geee. Le provoqua Jacob. Mais après tout la lilliputienne ne peut pas voir mon avenir, ni celui de Bella en ma compagnie...alors qui sait, je sais me montrer très persuasif quand il le faut.

J'attrapais en vitesse le poignet d'Edward alors que je le voyais esquisser un geste.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti Black ! ET je ne suis pas une lilliputienne !

-Alice...Souffla Edward choquait.

-Oh c'est bon Edward, tu es près à lui décrocher la tête mais que je jure en ta présence t'estomaques. Tu semblais pourtant satisfait quand Bella lui a demandé de se taire dans tes termes bien plus familier.

-C'était différent...

-ENFIN BREF ! Bella, je t'ai mis une serviette, une trousse de toilette, un kit de maquillage pour débutante...

-Trop aimable. Marmonnais-je.

-...des sous-vêtements de rechange ainsi qu'une tenue complète avec chaussures.

Je passais les sangles du sac à dos sur mes épaules.

-Merci Alice.

Jacob attrapa ma main et me tira vers des fourrées à l'orée du bois, j'adressais un au revoir de la main à mes deux vampires tout en m'éloignant.

Au loin je vis Alice adressait un signe de tête derrière le dos d'Edward, puis trop rapidement pour mes pauvres yeux, celui-ci fut ceinturé par un Emmett visiblement hilare.

Edward tenta de se débattre un peu mollement, décontenancé. Puis avec plus de vigueur, furieusement même alors que le regard suspicieux qu'il avait adressé à Jacob se transformait en une lueur menaçante. Cependant les paroles d'Alice semblèrent l'apaiser et il finit par abandonner de mauvaise grâce. Je pouvais le constater même d'où je me trouvais. Son regard se porta sur moi puis sur Jacob avant de me revenir. Je pouvais y lire un « je t'ai à l'œil » un peu ridicule vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait ou bien un « tu ne perds rien pour attendre » si joliment accordé avec sa mâchoire crispée. Pour être les deux à vrai dire...

Je haussais les épaules, je n'y comprenais rien et n'y étais absolument pour rien non plus.

L'indien me lâcha subitement récupérant toute mon attention par la même occasion. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil tout en s'éloignant de quelque pas, dos à moi, ses mains occupées à je ne sais quoi devant son buste.

Tout à coup son corps à moitié nu jusqu'à présent m'apparut dans son plus simple appareil. Je fixais ahuri le bermuda à ses pieds tout en rougissant furieusement alors qu'une curiosité malsaine me poussait à lever les yeux.

-Jacob ! Hurlais-je presque. A quoi tu joues !

-Tout doux Bella, c'est ta surprise. Rit-il en tournant la tête, seulement la tête dieu merci, dans ma direction.

Je faillis m'étrangler de honte en m'apercevant que bien contre ma volonté j'avais fini par le reluquer de la tête au pied.

-Ma surprise ! Tu plaisantes j'espère, si tu t'avises de te retourner...

Ceci expliqué le petit numéro orchestré par Alice de tout à l'heure. Emmett servait en quelque sorte de muselière à Edward.

-Mais pas moi, andouille, si tu me laissais faire aussi.

-Edward va te faire la peau...Marmonnais-je en passant une main sur mon visage. Mais pas à moi hein, je n'y suis pour rien après tout si mon meilleur ami est exhibitionniste. Me rassurais-je.

Dans tes rêves. Rit une petite voix dans mon crâne. J'ouvris grands les yeux en voyant le corps de Jacob agitait de violent tremblements.

-Jake tu vas...M'interrompis-je ne reconnaissant le phénomène. Mais qu'est-ce...

Encore une fois je me stoppais. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'aurais Jacob sous sa forme de loup devant moi mais c'était la première fois que je le voyais se transformer. J'étais seule avec lui dans cet état d'agitation. Involontairement une crainte me fit reculer d'un pas avant de me ressaisir. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre pourtant toutes les mises en garde d'Edward sur l'inconstance des loups garous, leur attitude versatile qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse me revinrent en tête.

Et puis j'oubliais toute mon égoïste et stupide inquiétude quand je vis une grimace douloureuse déformer le visage de mon ami. Le fait qu'il se soit à présent complètement retourné dénudé, accroupi devant moi, ne me dérangeait plus. Je fixais avec appréhension ses poings se serrer puis ses doigts se détendre lentement pour se contracter.

Jacob releva la tête dans ma direction en m'adressant un sourire rassurant, que je pus lui rendre fascinée et aussi rassérénée de n'avoir constaté aucune lueur animal dans son regard. C'était juste Jacob, un Jacob qui s'apprêtait à se transformer en une énorme boule de poils.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la peau de son dos, qui comme la terre se soulevant suivant une onde de choc, frémissait avant que la vague perturbatrice n'atteigne la nuque. Et là, tout s'accéléra, à un tel point que je crus avoir perdu le déroulement des événements car en un instant, Jacob était loup. Tout avait été si vite, et pourtant j'étais intiment persuadée que Jacob avait fait en sorte de ralentir le processus de sorte que je profite du spectacle qui m'était accordé.

Combien d'humain avait eu la chance d'assister à une telle chose dans toute leur vie ?

Pour ma part j'étais témoin de beaucoup d'événements surnaturels, souvent à mes dépends il faut l'avouer, mais cette fois-ci était l'un des rares moments que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais échanger.

Et ce n'était qu'une partie de ma surprise...Si un jour on m'avait dit que je ferais ça...


	38. Chapitre 37 : La chevauchée du loup

**Chapitre 37 : La chevauchée du loup**

J'étais toujours à la fois estomaquée et fascinée quand Jacob s'approcha de moi. Par réflex, comme si j'avais fait ce geste des centaines de fois, je passais ma main dans le pelage à la base de son cou. Je souriais distraitement en observant mes doigts passer sans entraves à travers sa douce fourrure. Je joignis ma seconde main à l'œuvre alors que Jacob se baissait pour me donner accès à sa tête, bien trop haute quand il est droit sur ses quatre pattes.

Je lui grattais l'oreille droite comme je l'aurais fait avec un animal de compagnie. Aussitôt Jacob secoua la tête énergiquement. Je ris et m'écartais en un bon quand je sentis quelque chose de rugueux et humide sur ma joue.

-Tu viens de me lécher la joue. Hallucinais-je. -Jacob laissa pendre malicieusement sa langue sur le coté de sa gueule. -Mais...mais tu n'es pas un chien ! -Je frottais énergiquement ma joue avec ma manche.- Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'imaginer me faire ça sous ta vrai forme. ET n'y pense même pas. Ris-je. -Une sorte de hululement sortie de sa gorge.- Ouais et tu vas me dire que sous ta forme lupine ton instinct animal te dicte et donne un tout autre sens à tes actions. Mimais-je en agitant les mains.- Le loup brun/roux secoua négativement la tête.- Han ! Bêta. Tu ne te chercherais même pas d'excuses. Souris-je en le poussant, essayant, de la main.

Je fronçais les sourcils et y ajoutais ma deuxième main, poussais, puis l'épaule, poussais. J'appuyer de tout mon poids contre lui, poussais, pour ne serais-ce que le faire frémir. Je sentis le corps du loup vibrer contre moi et je réalisais qu'il, à sa façon, se moquer prodigieusement de moi.

-C'est ça ris, mais j'aurais essayé ! Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas jouer à décrypter tes pensées mais j'aimerais pouvoir discuter normalement tu vois...C'était une superbe surprise, franchement, mer..

Le loup secoua de gauche à droite la tête.

-Quoi ?

Jacob agita la tête vers la droite, puis vers le bas et enfin de droite à gauche.

-Jake franchement, tu crois que j'ai compris quelque chose ?

De nouveau le loup s'étira le cou vers sa droite. Je haussais les épaules, paumes vers le ciel. Jacob me tourna alors le dos, me fouettant par inadvertance de sa queue avant de s'asseoir et de fléchir les pattes avant.

-Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos ? Tu sais on aurait tout aussi bien pu faire une balade à cheval...

Jacob tourna la tête dans ma direction et leva ses yeux marrons aux ciel.

-La chevauchée du loup...ça sonne bien comme nom pour une surprise non ? Ouais ouais je sais, tu ne peux pas répondre...Après tout je l'ai déjà fait avec Edward, j'avais adoré...avec le temps. Ce doit être la même chose...Me dis-je. -Jacob laissa échapper une sorte de... gloussement ?- J'arrive pas à croire que j'accepte aussi facilement...Tu ne me prépares pas de mauvais coup hein ? Parce que je te fais confiance. Dis-je en passant une jambe de chaque coté de son dos.

J'agrippais une grosse poignée de poils dans chacun de mes poings et serrais de toutes mes forces. Mes jambes formèrent un étau autour de la cage thoracique du loup quand il se releva. Je glissais légèrement vers le bas. Je me remontais et essayais de me positionner confortablement en évitant le plus possible sa colonne vertébrale qui faisait une assise fort désagréable.

Tout mes muscles se contractèrent involontairement alors qu'il se mettait en mouvement et baissait la tête pour ramasser son bermuda échoué au sol. Le jean entre les dents il se tendit sur ses pattes arrières et gratta trois fois de la patte sur le sol.

-Arrête ton ciné...WAHOU ! Hurlais-je alors qu'il s'était élancé en me prenant par surprise, mon corps projeté vers l'arrière.

Je luttais pour rester accrochée et me penchais en avant. La poitrine contre le dos incroyablement chaud du loup, le menton dans sa fourrure. J'observais, surveillais, sa trajectoire entre ses deux oreilles.

Il était si grand et large...Le comparer à Edward avait été une ridicule erreur. Ce n'était en rien identique. Même la vitesse vertigineuse semblait...différente. Le tressautement du corps de Jacob à chaque fois que ses pattes battaient le sol faisait, bien qu'il court avec souplesse, que tout mon corps bougé au rythme du sien. Je sentais la course dans chaque fibre de mon être. Ses muscles se contractaient entre mes cuisses et sa chair se mouvait sous moi.

Alors qu'avec Edward je semblais voler, glisser même tant ses déplacements se faisaient avec légèreté et douceur. Là je percevais une puissance animale diriger chaque mouvements, chaque impulsions. Je vibrais littéralement de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il franchissait d'un bond un immense tronc couché au sol et que la fraction de seconde où nous quittâmes le sol, je levais les bras au ciel en poussant un cri qui me semble t-il se répercuta dans la forêt...


	39. Chapitre 38 : Les fesses de Bella

Chapitre 38 : Les fesses de Bella

Mon cœur tambourinait, tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Mes mains moites tremblées, mes orteils recroquevillés. Tout mon corps était crispé. Une boule dans mon estomac faisait son chemin jusqu'à se coincer dans ma gorge. Je haletais presque alors que j'évacuais cette tension par un cri retentissant. Un rire hystérique me secoua toute entière.

Le vent frai, irritant, faisait pleurer mes yeux et fouettait mon visage. Jacob se faufilait entre les arbres, esquivait les branches et sautait par dessus les roches. J'avais l'impression que mes organes se soulevaient à chaque bond avant de retomber, comme glissant à l'intérieur de moi, pour retrouver leurs places habituelles.

Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur la fourrure de mon ami alors que je glissais lentement à la verticale. Mes jambes crochetèrent le corps du loup bien qu'elles n'en fassent pas le tour.

Je rentrais par reflex ma tête dans mes épaules et me crispais entièrement en avisant le vide sur ma droite. Nous gravissions le flan de la falaise à travers la forêt pour rejoindre le lieu où il y a de cela plusieurs mois j'avais sauté pour la première fois. Je tentais de me décrisper devant le ridicule d'avoir le vertige à cet instant alors que j'allais me jeter dans le vide d'ici quelques minutes. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. La fin de la course se marqua par un arrêt brutal qui me propulsa vers l'avant.

Le loup se secoua, c'était surement le signal marquant ma descente. Pourtant je ne bougeais pas un cil. Jacob s'ébroua une nouvelle fois et un rire nerveux m'échappa mais je ne lâchais toujours pas prise.

Certainement impatient il sauta sur place. Une fois. Deux fois. J'avais l'impression de faire un rodéo et ça ne m'aidais pas spécialement à me détendre. Jacob finit par s'asseoir sur son train arrière et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de laisser glisser mes jambes au sol pour ne pas me retrouver les fesses à terre.

Lentement je décrispais un à un mes doigts douloureux de la douce fourrure de mon ami.

C'est désolé qu'en ouvrant les poings je découvris au creux de mes mains de petites poignées de poils. Le loup profita de mon inattention pour s'échapper en trottinant. Quand il revint sous sa forme humaine c'est les larmes aux yeux que je lui présentais mes mains pleines de ses poils.

-Ooooh Jake. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je crois que cela t'appartient.

Je lui attrapais sa main et lui déposais ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il lorgna sur ses poils avant d'éclater de rire et les laisser s'échapper par le vent. Quand la situation grotesque fit son chemin dans mon esprit je ne pus moi non plus retenir mon rire et cette fois-ci les larmes coulèrent véritablement sur mes joues.

-Tu n'en manque pas une toi. Dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je lui tirais la langue.

-Bon et si on mangeait avant de faire le saut de l'ange ? -J'ouvrais la bouche.- J'ai pensé à tout. -Nouvelle tentative de dialogue.- Installe toi confortablement, j'arrive.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, une nouvelle fois, vers les arbres. Puis j'avisais ce qui m'entourait.

-Alors...m'installer confortablement. A ton avis Jake je serais mieux assise sur ce cailloux là ou celui-ci ? Ou peut-être en équilibre au bord de la falaise, entre cette racine et ce pissenlit ? Raillais-je pour moi même.

-Peut-être sur ce coin d'herbe là ? M'indiqua moqueur Jake, me faisant sursauter.

Je me tournais au trois-quart et observais le petit coin qu'il nous avait aménagé. Une épaisse couverture bordeaux et marron aux motifs indiens recouvrait le sol et le plus important pour nos estomacs qui criaient famine, de quoi se restaurer. Je m'empressais de le rejoindre et de m'asseoir face à lui, en tailleur. Il me lança un paquet de chips que je dévorais en avisant déjà avec envie les sandwichs à la composition qui laissait pourtant à désirer.

-Je me disais bien que tu avais pris du poids.

J'avalais difficilement ma bouchée avant de reposer mon sandwich.

-Non non ne te vexes pas ! Ça te vas bien crois-moi, tu fais plus...

-Grosse. Grimaçais-je.

-...femme.

A la façon dont il avait dit femme je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il ne me mime à la manière plutôt grossière mais néanmoins universelle la dite « femme » dont les formes voluptueuses se dessinaient au mouvement des mains.

-Tu étais trop maigrichonne. Dit-il en me pinçant la joue.

-Ça semblait à ton goût. Marmonnais-je.

-Ooooh je t'ai vexé Belli-chérie.

Je le tapais de façon à obtenir un son bien claquant, et bien entendu c'est ma main qui empathie le plus. En un rien de temps mes bouts de doigts étaient rouges et me lançaient intensément.

C'est en me jetant sur Jacob que je tentais de lui faire payer ses paroles, et ma douleur.

-Tu vas voir toi. Je vais t'écraser avec mon sur-poids, tu vas savoir ce que c'est de dire à une fille qu'elle a grossi !

Un reste de chips écrasé dans le dos, la bouteille de soda qui avait roulé en dehors de la couverture et Jacob qui martyrisait mes cotes avec ses gros doigts, sans parler du pauvre sandwich sous mes fesses, c'est tout ce que je récoltais.

C'est essoufflée, un peu débraillée et avec mal aux abdominaux que Jacob me relâcha enfin.

-Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Jamais. Belli-chérie ! C'est hideux et ridicule.

Un silence paisible s'installa. Côte à côte sur le dos, chacun dans nos pensées. Je sentis un changement imperceptible dans l'atmosphère entre nous. Comme un frétillement, un picotement imaginaire me prévint avant que Jacob ne se saisisse de ma main.

-Y a quoi comme dessert ? Questionnais-je tout à coup en me relevant, mes deux mains posées sagement sur mes genoux.

Le silence me répondit puis un petit rire. Jacob se releva en secouant la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres qui ne me laissa pas douter qu'il avait saisi la manœuvre peu subtile. Il me lança au visage un sachet que j'ouvris avec enthousiasme. Avant de jeter mon dévolu sur un sac transparent.

-Les cookies d'Emily !

Je roulais sur le ventre et les grignotais.

-Eh ! Il y en a pour moi aussi.

-Rêve. Tu vois ça. Dis-je en claquant ma main sur ma fesse. Ça s'entretient. Alors n'espère pas en avoir. Je lui tirais la langue.

-Susceptible et rancunière...Je ne veux jamais me marier !

-Ça tombe bien c'est pas toi que je compte épouser.

Je me mordais la langue craignant d'avoir briser l'ambiance.

-Aoutch, ça fait mal, Belli-chérie.

Ma mâchoire se figea. J'avalais lentement ma bouchée. Ma main se relâcha, le paquet retomba sur la couverture. Une partie des cookies se dispersèrent sur celle-ci. Je posais ma main pour m'aider à me relever, je les écrasais. A genoux, les lèvres pincées je fixais Jacob.

-Très bel effet, presque convainquant le regard meurtrier et le poing serré. Refais moi ça après ta transformation et j'te jure que j'irais changer de pantalon. Se moqua avec calme Jacob.

Inspire, expire, insp...Mes mains autour de son cou, Jake renversé et moi une jambe de chaque coté de son torse.

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

-Arrête, tu me chatouille Belli-chéri. Se débattit-il avec si peu de bonne volonté que s'en était vexant pour moi.

-Retires tout de suite ce surnom !

-Allez mon sumo préféré soit pas si susceptible.

Je serrais les dents pour retenir un rire. J'étais en colère bon sang de bon soir ! Enfin je faisais semblant, et ça ce saurait si j'avais des talents d'actrice. Je resserrais mes mains autour de son large cou. Mince alors il pourrait au moins faire semblant de devenir bleu ! Ah ! Une grimace.

-Et doucement...Belli-chéri...Un froncement de sourcil. Bella...tu serres vraiment fort là...-Ses mains sur les miennes-...Bella !

Je le relâche, il se relève et m'écarte gentiment mais vivement. Il se passe la main sur la trachée.

-T'as vraiment serré. Je hausse les épaules. Fort, je veux dire. S'étonne t-il.

-Ahahaha. -Je brandis mon bras replié pour faire ressortir mon biceps.- Qu'est-ce que tu crois.

-Ouais...Dit-il en m'avisant étrangement. Pour la peine -il tendit le bras derrière moi- hop privée de cookies.


	40. Chapitre 39 : Vocation chippendale

**Chapitre 39 : Vocation Chippendale **

Cette fois je n'esquivais pas, aucune parade car j'en avais besoin, de sa main dans la mienne.

-Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Jacob. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu as été, tu _es _mon rayon de soleil. Dis-je en posant ma main libre sur sa joue. Si je suis encore là, c'est grâce à toi.

-On se croirait à un enterrement.

-Merci, merci infiniment. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Jake.

Il ferma les yeux et m'attira brusquement à lui.

-Tu as vraiment un penchant pour la guimauve. Murmura t-il.

Je le serrais dans mes bras, sur la pointe des pieds. De longues minutes.

-Je ne suis pas ton imprégnée. Soufflais-je.

Je sentais comme le besoin de le préciser, lui rappeler. Une façon de le rassurer. Il aimera encore, il aimera une autre, plus fort.

Il s'écarta et reprit ma main en soufflant.

-Quand je pense qu'un jour j'aimerais une fille plus que je ne t'aime toi...Ça me fait peur tu sais.

-Pourquoi ? C'est rassurant non ? De savoir que je ne suis pas la bonne, que tu n'as pas à voir celle qui tu aimes avec un autre.

-Sous cet angle...Mais si je suis déjà près à donner ma vie pour toi...je serais prêt à quoi pour l'autre ? Un amour pareil c'est un coup à en perdre la raison.

-T'es déjà un peu fou, alors...un peu plus, un peu moins. Souris-je.

-On nous aurait inventé qu'on aurait pas pu être plus bidon. S'amusa t-il. Tu te rends compte...C'est flippant quand même, et surréaliste de ce dire qu'à nos âges ont a déjà risqué tant de fois nos vies et qu'on serait près à mourir milles fois par amour. J'crois qu'on est un peu timbré. Sourit-il.

-Et on a pas fini de le prouver. Répondis-je en m'avançant vers la falaise.

Je m'arrêtais à une bonne distance.

-Je crois que je vais vomir...

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait que tu t'arrêtes de manger, petit cachalot.

Je soufflais en le fusillant du regard. Je passais une main sur mon ventre plein à craquer et gonflé.

-Ok. T'avais raison. Reconnus-je. Ça doit être le stress du mariage...

-Ou de ta sangsue anonyme.

-Il a disparu de la surface de la planète il semblerait...Plus de présence, Alice a retrouvé « la vue »...

-Ça sent vraiment pas bon...

-N'en parlons plus. Tu crois qu'elle est froide ? Je désignais l'eau paisible d'un signe de tête.

-Moins que la première fois où on y a fait trempette en tout cas. Dit-il en passant son t-shirt par dessus sa tête tout en se déchaussant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Tu crois pas que je vais rester tremper des heures en attendant de sécher ? C'est pas les caraïbes ici chérie. Rit-il.

-Alice m'a donné une tenue de rechange.

-Tu devrais quand même enlever une ou deux choses, histoire d'éviter de couler à pique.

-Je comptais un peu sur toi pour ça justement...Marmonnais-je en retirant tout de même mes chaussures et ma veste. Oh ! Tu as quoi comme soucis avec ta nudité en ce moment ? L'apostrophais-je en voyant qu'il retirait son bermuda.

-Aucun justement. Sourit-il.

-Jacob Black, vocation Chippendale.


	41. Chapitre 40 : La tête à l'envers

**Chapitre 40 : La tête à l'envers**

-Prête ?

-C'est pas une petite falaise qui va m'intimider.

-Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de trembler pour être, tu sais, crédible.

-J'ai froid !

-Si tu le dis. Bon, on le fait comment ? Tu sautes, je saute. Je saute, tu sautes. On saute main dans la main, toi dans mes bras, moi dans tes bras. Sourit-il en agitant les sourcils.

-Idiot. Ris-je. Pourquoi pas juste en même temps. On compte jusqu'à trois et hop, le saut de l'ange.

-Tu comptes faire le saut de l'ange. Se moqua t-il.

-Façon de parler. Quoique...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu sais pas gérer la fin de ta chute tu vas finir en un plat monumental et alors là je n'aurais plus qu'à te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Juste saute en essayant de ne pas viser les roches.

-Rassurant...Marmonnais-je.

Je forçais mon regard à lâcher l'eau foncée en contrebas et le relevais pour admirer la falaise boisée en face de moi. C'était magnifique. J'inspirais profondément quand une brise poussa mes cheveux vers l'arrière. _Pas les rochers, pas les rochers..._Je fermais les yeux et offris mon visage aux légers rayons de soleil. Une nouvelle inspiration et je tournais un visage souriant vers Jacob.

-1. Entamais-je.

Il me sourit en retour et son corps se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. Je fis un pas pour me rapprocher du bord. Mon cœur s'emballa et je songeais qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi tour.

-2. Dimes ensemble.

Trop tard. Je ne suis pas sur que le 3 fut audible pour Jacob à tel point il fut faible et se coinça dans ma gorge. Peut-être qu'il l'entendit tout de même, ou peut-être qu'il ne fit que m'imiter alors que je levais un pied et sautais dans le vide. A cet instant précis si j'avais pu j'aurais fait demi tour.

Je crois que je n'ai pas crié tout de suite. D'abord paralysée. Il me semblait que même mon cœur s'était arrêté. Comme si le monde s'était figé. J'eux le temps de voir la falaise opposée à la mienne glisser sous mes yeux, les roches en dessous moi que je devais éviter, l'eau et surtout le vide.

Le vide ne m'a jamais paru si palpable. Je pus imaginer trois scénarios d'une fin tragique et envisager les conséquences de ma mort environ une demie douzaine de fois. Je vis Jacob juste en dessous de moi, son poids le faisant tomber bien plus vite.

Et là, le monde se remit subitement en marche.

Le vent violent me fouetta le visage et me piqua les yeux au point de m'en faire pleurer. Je dû les fermer quand ils commencèrent à me bruler. Mon corps ne tomba pas joliment à pique mais fut balloté. La tête la première je me dirigeais vers l'eau. Je criais à m'en faire mal à la gorge et pourtant je n'entendais que le bruit de ma chute à travers l'air.

Mon corps pivota encore et je vis le ciel au dessus de moi. _Pas le dos en premier, pas le dos en premier !_ Par la force de ma chute mes bras et mes jambes se levaient, comme qi je tentais de m'accrocher à quelque chose. Mais je n'avais aucune emprise sue l'air.

Puis je fus de nouveau tête la première. _Pas la tête non plus, pas la tête !_

Mon corps roula, roula au point que mon estomac s'en retourna et que je mangeais mes cheveux. J'avais la gorge sèche à force de crier au vent.

Je roulais une nouvelle fois quand quelque chose claqua si fort que le bruit m'étourdit l'esprit. Je sentis ensuite une douleur aiguë remonter le long de mes jambes. La fraction de seconde d'après j'avais la respiration coupée par le choc. Mon corps venait de toucher l'eau. Ou plutôt la traverser car ma chute continuée dans les profondeurs. Je piquais si vite que j'ouvris les yeux m'assurant de toujours avoir en vue la surface. Mon cœur reprit un rythme effréné et je n'entendais que lui sous l'épaisse couche d'eau. Tout était si paisible, juste les bruits de mes membres s'agitant maintenant essayant de remonter, remonter avant que l'air ne manque. L'air manqué déjà. Je paniquais.


End file.
